Heartless
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu adalah iblis berbahaya yang bersembunyi di balik parasnya yang rupawan. Dia Angkuh, Kaya, Berkuasa. Dan disaat yang lain menjaga jarak, seorang gadis menyapa netra, dengan lancang melempar senyum hangat yang membingungkan. [CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH]
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar di sebuah kamar suite hotel berbintang, matanya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru kota Seoul dan memandang luasnya cakrawala di atas ketinggian lantai 20, Bathrobe putih yang melekat sempurna menutupi tubuh tinggi tegap yang dalam keadaan polos.

Lelaki itu menyesap cairan Red wine dari gelas kaca yang berada di tangan kanannya, dan pada saat yang sama sepasang lengan putih mulus melingkar pada perutnya dari belakang.

"Good Morning.." Suara serak khas bangun tidur dari seorang gadis cantik yang kala itu hanya memakai selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana.

Ia bungkam dan tak bergeming sama sekali, seolah hamparan kota Seoul dengan lalu lintasnya yang sangat padat lebih menarik daripada ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Kudengar menu sarapan di hotel ini sangatlah lezat, mau mecobanya?" Lanjut gadis tersebut.

Merasa sedikit geram dengan celotehannya, lelaki itu mengelus lembut lengan yang melingkar di perutnya sebelum meghempaskannya dengan kasar, ia meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya itu ke meja, dan berbalik menghadap gadis yang tampak terkejut dengan perlakuannya tersebut.

"Kita hentikan ini sekarang.." Ucapnya datar lalu berjalan mengambil pakaiannya.

Gadis itu mengernyit.  
"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau tertarik padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si lelaki yang tengah memakai pakaiannya tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang lekat gadis itu, lantas mendecih.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham tentang itu,,"  
Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak gadis itu dan memandangnya dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan merendahkan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan telinga si gadis dan berbicara dengan suara beratnya sedikit berbisik.  
"Aku tidak tertarik padamu, aku hanya tertarik pada tubuhmu."Ia memberi jeda,  
"Dan kau tau? Tubuhmu tidak senikmat yang aku bayangkan." Lanjutnya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar won dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku pelacur?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"No no no,, aku hanya tidak terbiasa memakai sesuatu secara gratis."

Sebuah tangan yang siap gadis itu layangkan kepada lelaki tersebut berhasil ditahan.  
"Kau harus berhati-hati padaku, jika kau berani menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat orang tuamu menangis saat melihat berita tentang kematianmu yang mengenaskan terpampang di halaman depan surat kabar besok pagi."  
Ujarnya memperingati, Matanya menatap tajam, kelihatan sekali bahwa lelaki itu marah. Tidak ada yang berani melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepadanya sebelumnya. _Kau harus diberi pelajaran.._ Pikirnya.  
Ketika akan keluar dari kamar tersebut, langkah kakinya terhenti. Tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang lelaki tersebut hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.  
"Oh.. You should stay away from me!" Lantas berlalu begitu saja.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" Gadis itu menangis. Harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

 **.  
.**

 **Park Chanyeol—** Lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari lift itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya, Decak kagum bercampur tatapan memuja dari beberapa wanita yang kala itu berpapasan dengannya di lobi hotel tak ia hiraukan, _Mereka semua sampah.._ pikirnya. Ketampanannya memang nyaris tanpa celah, belum lagi posisinya sebagai anak Konglomerat terkenal Korea Selatan itu semakin membuatnya dikenal dan disegani bahkan ditakuti oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tentu saja, selain sebagai calon CEO Park Corporation, Ia juga dikenal dengan sifatnya yang Angkuh, Arogan, Kejam dan suka berlaku seenaknya. Ia tak akan ragu menghancurkan dan melenyapkan siapapun dalam satu kali jentikan jari jika berani mengusik hidupnya tanpa harus repot-repot berurusan dengan hukum, karena apa? Semua aparat penegak hukum berada di bawah kendalinya, mereka semua akan bungkam dan tunduk jika berurusan dengan pewaris Park's Group tersebut. Lahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya membuatnya tak mengenal kata 'TIDAK' dalam hidupnya.

" _Whoa.. kau meneleponku sepagi ini? Bagaimana rasanya bermain-main dengan putri dari pemilik Hangang Corporation?"_  
Terdengar suara di seberang sana setelah Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Shut that fuck up Kim Jongin! Tsk, tunggu saja sampai kau mendengar berita kebangkrutannya." Jawab Chanyeol sinis.

Terdengar kekehan di seberang sana.  
" _Sepertinya gadis itu membuat kesalahan sampai membuat mood mu kacau sepagi ini, am I right?"_

Chanyeol mendengus.

" _Padahal dia sangat tergila-gila padamu,,, mau bersenang-senang nanti malam? Kau tau, Noona model itu terus saja menanyakanmu. You wanna try?"_ Tanya Jongin.

"Kau atur saja." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Suara dentuman musik mengiringi lampu warna-warni di salah satu Club elit ternama di kota Seoul. Lampu dengan cahaya paling terang menyorot kearah panggung utama dimana seorang gadis cantik dan seksi yang hanya menggunakan kaus Crop tee longgar dan Hot pants jeans yang mempertontonkan tubuh dan paha mulusnya, gadis bersurai coklat tersebut tampak sedang asik bermain dengan piringan hitam dan menggeseknya hingga menghasilkan musik yang diiringi lagu yang sebelumnya ia remix lantas membuat pengunjung Club itu tak beranjak dari lantai dansa dan terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.." Tanya lelaki berkulit tan kepada salah satu bartender yang sedang meracik minuman.

"Dia baru dua minggu menjadi DJ di Club ini" Jawab si bartender.

"Dia lumayan.."

"Ya, berkatnya Club ini semakin ramai.. tidak bersama tuan Chanyeol?

Lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah di mana seorang pemuda yang dengan tak tau malunya mencumbui seorang wanita cantik yang amat seksi, tangannya tampak lihai menggerayangi tubuh wanita tersebut. Lelaki itu memang selalu berlaku seenaknya. Namun tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, semua orang yang berada di Club tersebut tau siapa dia.

"B-bukankah dia model terkenal itu?" Tanya si bartender menganga tak percaya melihat wanita yang dicumbui oleh Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Minho, siapapun bisa Chanyeol dapatkan jika dia mau, bahkan model itu sendiri yang merangkak padanya. Jadi siapa nama DJ cantik itu?"

"Oh lebih baik kau tidak mengganggunya Kim Jongin, dia akan sangat sulit untuk kau jadikan mainan." Jawab bartender yang bernama Minho itu.

"Whoa,, calm down dude! I just wanna know her name.." Jongin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baiklah,, namanya Byun Baekhee." Jawab Minho.

"Byun Baekhee? Siapa?" Chanyeol datang dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, noda lipstick tampak jelas di sudut bibirnya, kemudian ia menenggak minuman yang minho racik sebelumnya.

Minho membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Ayolah,, Chanyeol itu gila hormat asal kalian tau, Ia akan membuat orang-orang dengan level yang berada jauh di bawahnya bertekuk lutut. Kecuali Kim Jongin, karena ia sahabatnya. Meskipun Kim Jongin merupakan anak Orang Kaya sepertinya, namun levelnya masih berada di bawah Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah panggung DJ membuat Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Dia baru?" Tanya Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya tuan.." Jawab Minho sopan.

"Apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol mengernyit pada Jongin..  
"Kau pikir gadis liar seperti itu masuk dalam daftarku?"

"Well,, kupikir kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.."

Chanyeol hanya bungkam memandang lekat gadis yang berada di panggung DJ tersebut dan tanpa disangka gadis itu menatap kearahnya hingga mereka bertemu pandang, tatapan gadis tersebut sangat tajam membuat Chanyeol menyeringai, tidak ada satu wanita pun yang berani menatap Chanyeol seperti itu.

 _Kau baru saja membuat kesalahan nona.._ Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang.." Gadis yang baru saja memasuki rumah sederhana itu berbicara dengan suara pelan terdengar lelah. Ia pun mengernyit karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali, dan ketika memasuki dapur ia dibuat terkejut melihat gadis yang sudah seperti refleksi dirinya tersebut tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja yang sudah tersaji makan malam dan beberapa obat.

"B..." Panggilnya pelan sedikit mengguncang tubuh si gadis yang sedang terlelap.

Merasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya, gadis yang di panggil B itu pun terbangun dan tersenyum melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kepulangannya itu.

"Oh Eonni sudah pulang.." Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat penampilan kakaknya yang terbilang seksi.  
"Haruskah memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Lanjutnya tak suka meski sangat jelas kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya.

"Ahh aku sangat lapar.." Jawab Sang kakak mengalihkan pembicaraan dan hanya mendapat Dengusan dari adiknya.

"Biar ku hangatkan dulu, lihatlah ini tengah malam dan kau baru pulang? Padahal aku memasaknya dari jam 8."

"Whoa.. kau terlihat sepertiku jika sedang cerewet seperti itu Byun Baekhyun.. Ah jika saja sifatmu sama sepertiku mungkin orang-orang akan bingung membedakan kita,, " Sang kakak terkikik geli.

Gadis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun atau sering ia panggil B itu sedikit merengut.  
"Warna rambut kita berbeda!" Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah,, Baekhyun si rambut hitam dan Baekhee si rambut Coklat. Right?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum namun ekspresinya perlahan berubah ketika ia teringat bukan hanya itu yang membuat orang-orang membedakan mereka, namun karakter mereka yang berbanding terbalik. Jika Baekhyun adalah gadis yang disukai para tetangganya karena ia murah senyum, pemalu dan sedikit tertutup, lain lagi dengan Baekhee yang tak jarang mendapat kritikan pedas dari tetangga tersebut karena sikapnya yang urakan, liar, tidak sopan, dan pekerjaannya yang menjadi DJ Club malam baru-baru ini seringkali mencapnya sebagai gadis yang jauh dari kata baik-baik.  
Namun Baekhyun sangat mengenal baik kakaknya itu, Baekhee sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Akh dia membuat nafsu makanku hilang.." Bunyi nyaring dari sendok yang Baekhee hempaskan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau tau Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Baekhee tersadar bahwa adiknya tersebut hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah setiap harinya, jarang bersosialisasi dengan siapapun dan hanya mempunyai satu pekerjaan yaitu mengantarkan susu dan surat kabar ke setiap rumah di komplek mereka dan itu pun pagi-pagi buta.

"Who is he?"

"Aish dia hanya bocah kaya yang manja yang hobinya menghambur-hamburkan uang dan bermain wanita, kau tau? Tadi dia datang ke Club, aku bersumpah dia sangat menyebalkan dengan sifat angkuhnya itu."  
Ucapnya.. Baru saja Baekhee akan menceritakan setiap Detail tentang Park Chanyeol namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut karena percuma saja menceritakannya pada Baekhyun yang tidak akan tertarik sama sekali.

"Jangan membenci seseorang secara berlebihan, nanti kau menyukainya." Goda Baekhyun.

"Whoa kau sudah berani menggodaku B..?"

"Tidak tidak,, ini minum obatmu.." Baekhyun terkekeh dan memberikan obat tersebut pada Baekhee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Hallo... ide ini muncul ketika malam hari dan jadilah ff Chanbaek ini,, apasih(?) haha :V maaf ya ceritanya ngebosenin dan typo dimana-mana.. bisa nebak dong Baekhyun dan Baekhee itu...?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Park Chanyeol selain terjebak diantara puluhan mobil yang berbaris rapi di tengah jalan tanpa berniat bergerak sedikitpun. Kota Seoul memang sibuk saat pagi hari seperti ini dan kemacetan pun tak bisa terelakan lagi jika sebuah kecelakan terjadi dan merajai jalanan, membuat semua pengendara mobil yang terjebak kemacetan tersebut menggerutu termasuk dirinya. _Orang tolol sial mana yang mengalami kecelakaan sepagi ini.._ Pikirnya.

"Jongdae, berapa menit lagi rapatnya dimulai?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi belakang kepada sekretaris sekaligus kaki tangannya, Kim Jongdae.

"20 menit lagi tuan muda."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.  
Ia mengerang kesal, ini sudah berlangsung selama 1 jam dan ia masih terjebak di sini.

Well..meskipun Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bajingan yang hobinya menghabiskan malam dengan menelanjangi wanita-wanita sosialita kaya atau paling tidak model-model terkenal lalu menyetubuhi mereka tanpa ampun lantas membuang mereka begitu saja, Namun ia tak bisa melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang wakil Presdir yang setiap harinya memimpin sebuah rapat atau setidaknya menandatangani berkas-berkas bernilai milyaran won, karena Ayahnya memang memberikan kepercayaan penuh terhadapnya untuk mengurus semua hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum mengangkat Chanyeol sebagai Presdir mengantikan posisinya.

Bosan menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya keluar menembus kaca jendela mobilnya. Matanya menelisik pada seorang gadis yang membelakanginya di seberang jalan berdiri menghadap sebuah bangunan yang terlihat jelas adalah sebuah toko bunga, gadis itu berambut panjang, memakai dress putih sederhana di bawah lutut yang dipadukan dengan cardigan abu dan flat shoes yang melekat di kakinya, Oh gadis itu membawa sepeda.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. _Gelandangan.._ Pikirnya.

Hey.. Park Chanyeol itu orang yang hidupnya terlampau sempurna dengan dikelilingi wanita-wanita berkelas tinggi yang setidaknya menghabiskan berjuta-juta won untuk membuat penampilan mereka tampak menarik dan layak untuk ia jadikan mainan di atas ranjang, Jadi wajar saja kan jika gadis sederhana dan sangat tidak menarik itu tampak rendah di matanya?

Park Chanyeol sangatlah pemilih.

Beberapa menit kemudian lalu lintas kembali lancar membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai bergerak, dan pada saat yang sama gadis itu berbalik.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Ini adalah kali ketiga Baekhyun mendatangi toko bunga itu, namun selalu berakhir dengan ia yang hanya berdiri gugup tanpa berniat untuk memasuki toko tersebut, ketahuilah Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis pencinta bunga. Gadis itu akan sangat senang jika bekerja di toko bunga itu, namun nyalinya akan menciut untuk sekedar bertanya apakah di toko tersebut membutuhkan pekerja tambahan? Ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang yang belum ia kenal.

Baekhyun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menundanya lagi, lantas pergi dari tempat tersebut, mengayuh sepeda yang ia bawa dengan tersenyum lebar.

 _It's okay B, next time maybe.._ Pikirnya.

 **.**

Ketika memasuki pekarangan komplek, Baekhyun melihat siluet yang ia kenal baik sedang menyiram beberapa tanaman di halaman rumah.

"Selamat pagi Minseok Eonni.." Sapa Baekhyun ramah.

Orang itu berbalik, lantas tersenyum.

"Hey B.. Selamat pagi, baru pulang mengantar susu?"

"Ahh.. sebenarnya aku mampir dulu ke suatu tempat." Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"Oh Annyeong Jiminnie.."

Pemuda manis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu membungkuk sopan..  
"Annyeonghaseyo Noona.."

"Berangkat kuliah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne.." Jimin tersenyum."Noona, aku pergi dulu." Lanjut Jimin kepada Minseok.

"Hmm hati-hati.."

Kembali Jimin membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun, lantas berlalu pergi.

"Kau berjalan kaki dari ujung jalan sana sampai sini?" Minseok mengernyit.

"Rantainya putus lagi.." Baekhyun sedikit meringis menunjuk kondisi sepedanya.  
"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Baekhee Eonni pasti sudah bangun." Lanjutnya.

Minseok mengangguk tersenyum.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya, sapaan ramah dari beberapa tetangga yang berpapasan dengannya ia balas dengan sopan tanpa lupa membungkukkan badannya. Senyum yang mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun itu tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Dan pada saat memasuki rumah, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhee terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Eonni.. Hey you alright?" Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Baekhee dan kembali dibuat terkejut karena suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

"I'm okay, B.." Suaranya parau.

"T-tidak bisa seperti ini, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang.." Baekhyun panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhee mengangguk.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu dan minum obatmu. Aku akan mengompresmu setelahnya, kau tunggu sebentar."

Baekhee tersenyum miris, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menyusahkan Baekhyun dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menolak jika Baekhyun berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit, ia tau Baekhyun tak akan sanggup membiayai pengobatannya yang akan menghabiskan banyak uang. Mereka bukanlah orang kaya, mereka hanya tinggal di rumah kecil sederhana hasil jerih payah keduanya selama ini, dan mereka hanyalah anak kembar yang tumbuh besar bersama di sebuah panti asuhan tanpa pernah tau siapa orangtua mereka.

Namun bolehkah Baekhee meminta kepada Tuhan agar tak memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun yang tanpa mengenal lelah merawatnya ketika sakit, Baekhyun yang selalu menunggunya dengan cemas ketika ia belum pulang, Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap dewasa. Baekhyun yang sangat ia sayangi.

Bolehkah?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang gadis yang tampak marah, matanya menatap berang kepada seseorang yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol.. kembalikan perusahaan Ayahku!"

 _Ahh Hangang Corporation.._ Batin Chanyeol.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Berani sekali gadis itu mendatangi Park Corporation dan memaksa masuk ke ruang kerja Wakil Presdir dan mengganggu kesibukannya. _Cari mati!_ Pikir Chanyeol

"Aku tau kau dalang dari semuanya, kau yang membuat perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut!"

"Lantas?"

Gadis itu sedikit ragu untuk kembali berucap.."K-ku..Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, kembalikan perusahaan Ayahku seperti semula." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah seperti ini caramu memohon?"

Gadis tersebut mengernyit bingung membuat Chanyeol memandangnya jengah.

"Berlututlah." Ujarnya santai.  
"Setidaknya dengan berlutut membuat permohonanmu itu sedikit masuk akal." Lanjut Chanyeol dingin membuat gadis itu menatapnya benci.  
"Kau tidak mau? Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum bermain-main denganku.. kau berani melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepadaku bahkan kau sendiri yang merangkak untuk ku setubuhi, meskipun desahanmu tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur yang—"

"You're a fucking dumbass!" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika gadis tersebut berteriak memaki dengan lantangnya.

Emosi Chanyeol meletup seketika, matanya menatap nyalang dan sebuah tamparan keras ia layangkan kepada gadis itu, membuatnya terhuyung ke lantai dan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan menghinaku seperti itu jalang!" Chanyeol geram lantas berjongkok dan menekan keras dagu gadis itu, air mata mengalir di pipinya namun Chanyeol tak peduli.  
"You dirty little slut, How dare you!" Ia mengerjap.  
"Kuperingatkan, aku bahkan bisa membunuh semua anggota keluargamu termasuk kau!" Lanjutnya dengan kejam. matanya menyiratkan amarah membuat gadis itu beringsut ketakutan. Kemudian beberapa pengawal bertubuh besar menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Itulah akibatnya jika berani bersikap kurang ajar terhadap Park Chanyeol yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya tersebut, ia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Membuat perusahaan sekecil Hangang Corporation bangkrut dalam waktu sekejap itu tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan bisa saja Chanyeol membuat gadis itu mengambang kaku di Sungai Han atau mati bersimbah darah dengan luka tusuk di sekujur tubuh.  
Jika kalian berani membuatnya marah, Percayalah, terjun dari puncak Namsan Tower atau menyayat sendiri pergelangan tangan kalian itu lebih baik daripada menunggu seorang Park Chanyeol yang melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jongdae Hyung.." Panggil seorang pemuda kepada lelaki berwajah kotak ketika memasuki sebuah Cafe. Lantas duduk di depannya."Kau terlihat kacau.." Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga Jimin-a.." Ucap lelaki itu dramatis.

"Kenapa? Tuan muda Park Chanyeolmu itu membuat masalah lagi?"

"Kali ini tidak, dia menyuruhku untuk mencarikan seorang penyanyi untuk pestanya.."

"Lantas?"

"Tentu saja yang bisa tutup mulut.." Ia memberi jeda."Kau tau? Pesta untuk anak-anak orang kaya yang rutin dia lakukan setiap bulan.. dan—" Jongdae menoleh kiri-kanan dan sedikit berbisik."Ekstasi dan sebagainya adalah menu utama yang wajib ada di pesta tersebut, jadi dimana aku bisa menemukan seorang penyanyi perempuan yang dengan baik hatinya tidak akan membocorkan hal itu kepada siapapun termasuk polisi? Park Chanyeol bahkan berani membayar mahal, Akh dia akan membunuhku jika aku tidak segera mendapatkan penyanyi itu."

"Setauku seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan takut dengan hukum sekalipun.."

Jongdae mendengus.

Tentu saja Park Chanyeol tak takut sama sekali dengan hukum, namun bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Ayolah, mereka tidak seberpengaruh seperti Chanyeol. Jika mereka hanya mampu menyuap beberapa polisi saja, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan mampu membeli mulut semua orang yang berkaitan dengan Institusi penegak hukum dan membuat mereka layaknya bidak yang dapat sesukanya ia kendalikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan di koridor rumah sakit setelah Minseok meneleponnya untuk menyusulnya.

"Noona.." panggilnya ketika melihat sosok Minseok berdiri di depan kamar pasien.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhee Noona?" Tanyanya.

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan mata yang sedikit sembab. Kelihatan sekali ia habis menangis.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minseok.

"Eonniku belum sadar.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

 _Flashback.._

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menebus obat yang sama jika mendatangi Apotik ini.

"Apa Eonnimu sakit lagi?" Tanya penjaga Apotik seperti sudah sangat hafal.

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum membuat penjaga Apotik tersebut ikut tersenyum, ia tau Baekhyun sering sekali menebus obat untuk kakaknya, dan senyum yang gadis itu pancarkan tak pernah lepas dari raut kecemasan.

"Eonnimu akan baik-baik saja" Ucapnya sambil memberikan kantung plastik berisi obat.

"Kamsahamnida.." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, setelah membayar obat itu ia pun berlalu dari Apotik tersebut.

 _Eonni tertidur dari pagi, seharusnya dia sudah bangun kan.._ Pikirnya.

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun pun melesat pulang menuju rumahnya dan sedikit mengernyit ketika memasuki kamar, Baekhee tidak ada.

"Eonni.."

Hening.

"Eon—Eonni!" Ia terperangah melihat Baekhee yang sudah terkapar pingsan di kamar mandi lantas menghampiri dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhee pelan.  
"Eonni.. sadarlah.. Eonni..."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya..

"B! Kau kenapa?" Itu Minseok.

"Baekhee Eonni.. Eonniku.."

 _Flashback off.._

Inilah yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan ketika Baekhee terbaring tanpa sadar di ranjang rumah sakit, menjaganya, mengelus lembut rambut coklatnya. Ia memandang lekat kakaknya yang sedari tadi tak bergerak sedikitpun lantas menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin menggantikanmu. Biar aku saja yang sakit.." Ucapnya pelan, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.  
"Kau ingatkan? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian.. kau harus menepati janjimu itu Byun Baekhee-ssi jika tidak, Tuhan akan marah padamu.. You promised me.." Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

 _Sirosis hati karena Hepatitis yang ia derita sudah sangat parah. Itu akan sangat sulit ditangani._

Kata-kata dokter beberapa bulan lalu selalu terngiang di benak Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu berusaha mencegah Baekhee untuk tidak terlalu melakukan pekerjaan berat, untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang mengancam kesehatannya, bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun menentang keras Baekhee untuk menjadi DJ Club itu. Namun, ia akan selalu bungkam jika Baekhee sudah berkata 'Biarkan aku melakukan apapun selama aku masih hidup'.  
Well.. Baekhyun mulai mengerti, Baekhee mencoba membuat siapapun tidak mengasihaninya, ia menjadi urakan, liar dan hidup semaunya hanya untuk membuatnya tampak terlihat kuat tanpa mempedulikan kesehatannya yang semakin lama semakin memburuk.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu setelah ia teringat bahwa Minseok sedari tadi menunggunya di luar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minseok.

"Eonniku belum sadar.."

Minseok memeluknya.

"Sstt.. tak apa, Baekhee akan baik-baik saja.."

"Terimakasih Eonni.."Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ia bersyukur mengenal Kim Minseok, ia sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Minseok dan Jimin, kedua kakak beradik itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhee di komplek tempat mereka tinggal.  
"Jimin datang juga? Terimakasih ya.." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Jimin mengangguk membalas tersenyum.

"B,, err maafkan aku, aku hanya mampu membayar biaya administrasinya saja." Ucap Minseok menyesal.

Ucapan Minseok tersebut membuat Baekhyun tersadar, darimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit Baekhee. Lantas panik pun melanda.

"Eonni.. terimakasih banyak, terimakasih aku akan menggantinya secepatnya."

"Tak perlu, Baekhee sudah ku anggap Adikku sendiri. Apa kau mempunyai— hm.. maksudku, apa kau mau aku carikan pinjaman..?"

Baekhyun hanya bungkam, ia bingung lantas mengigit bibir bawah tanda gelisah, bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Melihat itu membuat Minseok dan Jimin memandangnya iba. Mereka tau Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Namun mereka pun tak bisa membantu lebih.

Kemudian Jimin teringat sesuatu.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain, hanya ini yang bisa membantu B Noona.._

"Apa Noona bisa bernyanyi?" Tanyanya kepada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Waaa.. gimana chapter 2 nya gimanaaahh? Sorry for typos.. hihii  
Aku baca-baca review kemudian terperangah(?) ada Author kece goodgalriri yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan review yang bikin aku tambah semangat, aku jadi malu ff ku yang absurd ini di review Author ff sekece Love Unconditionally . Kamsahamnida, hehe..  
Makasih juga buat yang lainnya yang udah review di Chapter pertama.  
ChanBaek moment? Sabaaarrr.. :V

Review juseyowww...


	3. Chapter 3

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun merenungi apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin setelah ia menerima tawaran menyanyi itu.

 _Pokoknya Noona harus ingat yang bernama Park Chanyeol adalah tuan rumah pesta tersebut, bernyanyilah secara total, jangan membuat kesalahan sedikitpun. Setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, segeralah pulang. Jangan lama-lama berada di tempat itu._

Setaunya Jimin adalah pemuda yang hanya akan mengangguk,tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan jika Baekhyun menyapanya. Ia mengernyit, mengapa Jimin berubah menjadi anak yang sedikit cerewet dengan memperingatinya ini itu?

Ia mengingat kembali wajah orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu dari foto yang Jimin tunjukan padanya.

 _Park Chanyeol.._ Pikirnya. Nama itu sedikit tak asing baginya.

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesehatan Baekhee.

"Eonni tak apa kan aku tinggal sebentar? Ahjussi pemilik toko susu itu memintaku menemuinya.."

Baekhyun berbohong.

"B.. " Panggil Baekhee lirih.

Baekhyun tau apa yang ingin Baekhee katakan, karenanya ia menyela dengan cepat.

"Istirahatlah, tidak usah memikirkan apapun. Oh, Minseok Eonni akan datang sebentar lagi, aku memintanya menjagamu sementara aku pergi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengelus lembut surai coklat Sang kakak.

Baekhee pun mengangguk membalas tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan lama."

Ya, semoga saja. Ahh..Kau tau caranya Berdoa memohon keselamatan kan, Byun Baekhyun?

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit di depan Rumah Sakit, sebuah mobil hitam mengilat berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, lantas seorang lelaki berwajah kotak keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kim Jongdae-ssi?"

"Ne,, silahkan masuk nona.." Ucap Jongdae ramah mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **.**

Seorang wanita cantik berdimple dengan cerianya menyapa Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa gaun dan peralatan Make up.

"Hello sweet girl! aku Yixing.. pakailah ini, aku akan meriasmu setelahnya. Kita tak punya waktu lagi, cepatlah.." Ucap wanita bernama Yixing itu sambil menyerahkan Sleeveless Dress yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun melihat dan menyentuh secara langsung,, Tidak, Ia bahkan mengenakan gaun seindah itu, gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan glitter yang tidak terlalu mencolok itu tampak menyatu dengan tubuhnya, dan dengan belahan dada yang sedikit rendah, gaun itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terlihat anggun dan seksi secara bersamaan. Baekhyun yakin bahkan gajinya dari mengantar susu selama setahun penuh pun tak akan cukup untuk membeli gaun seperti itu.

 _Apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Aku hanya menyanyi.._ Pikirnya

"Whoa,, sangat pas di tubuhmu.." Yixing berseru.

Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya.

"Nah.. duduklah dan tutup matamu,, biarkan aku berkarya." Ujar Yixing dan mulai memoles wajah Baekhyun.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya, Ia mengerjap kagum melihat bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Astaga, gadis dalam cermin itu bukanlah dirinya, bukan Baekhyun, ia tampak sangat.. sangat cantik dengan riasan di bagian mata yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari biasanya, bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah berkilauan dan rambut hitam sedikit bergelombang yang Yixing biarkan tergerai di bahu kanan guna membuat bahu kirinya yang mulus terekspos.

Namun kekagumannya itu tak bertahan lama ketika menyadari ternyata belahan dada dari gaun yang ia kenakan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, haruskah Baekhyun meminta jarum dan benang kepada Yixing untuk menjahit sedikit bagian itu?

 _Tak apa B.. kali ini saja, demi Baekhee Eonni.._ Batinnya menyemangati.

"Gosh! You are so gorgeous.." Seru Yixing dengan tatapan berbinar.

Tak lama kemudian Jongdae memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ia temui di depan Rumah Sakit saat menjemputnya.

 _The Prettiest Noona in our neighborhood.._

Seketika kata-kata Jimin terngiang di benaknya.

 _Bocah itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.._ Pikir Jongdae.

"Mari nona.."

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Jongdae dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai Tuan rumah, tentu saja Park Chanyeol harus menjadi pusat perhatian di pestanya itu. Oh betapa tampannya ia mengenakan stelan Jas berwarna merah maroon dipadukan dengan Turtleneck hitam yang senada dengan warna sepatunya yang mengilat. Tak lupa rambut coklat gelap yang ia naikkan memberi akses untuk dahinya yang seksi itu bereksistensi. Sial!

Lantas ia turun dari lantai dua mansion mewahnya itu menuju lantai bawah tempat dimana teman-temannya mungkin sudah memulai pestanya.

Ketika menyusuri tangga, Chanyeol memberi jeda kepada berpuluh-puluh pasang mata wanita yang menatapnya penuh damba lantas ia menganugerahkan senyuman menawannya yang mematikan. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, mereka semua menggila.

Ia turun dan sedikit mengangguk ketika beberapa orang membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan beberapa temannya yang menyapa, lantas menghampiri Jongin dan menepuk pemuda itu.

"Whoa.. You look— Spectacular.." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya melihat penampilan Jongin yang sedikit tak beraturan, kelihatan sekali pemuda tan itu habis mencumbui wanita.

Jongin mendecih."Lihat siapa yang berbicara.."

Well.. Chanyeol dan Jongin memang tak ada bedanya. Selain sama-sama anak orang kaya, mereka juga sama-sama Brengsek, pemain wanita, penikmat sex, dan pecandu pil putih pucat bernama Ekstasi yang saat ini tengah mereka nikmati dengan segelas minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Chanyeol masih sepenuhnya sadar, berbeda dengan Jongin yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa membedakan mana yang halusinasi dan mana yang bukan.

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah panggung mini yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Lantas menyeringai licik melihat gadis yang belum sempat ia balas perlakuannya karena berani menatap tajam seorang Park Chanyeol di Club waktu itu.

 _Ahh,, jadi kau penyanyi nya.._ Pikirnya.

Namun seringaiannya tersebut tak bertahan lama ketika..

 **Dream dasin kkuji mothaneun**

 **Neomu gibun joheun kkum**

 **Naneun niga kkok geureon geo gateunde..**

Gadis itu bernyanyi dengan menampilkan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol bungkam menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 **Dream jongil areungeorineun**

 **Neomu gibun joheun kkum**

 **Geuge baro neo**

Senyuman itu masih mengembang dan matanya sesekali terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang mengiringi lagunya, membuat Chanyeol mematung.

Chanyeol, You still here?

 **Well I don't care**

 **Even if you're a sweet liar**

Gadis itu membuka matanya masih dengan tersenyum dan matanya menelisik sekeliling ruangan pesta, pandangannya berhenti tepat pada lelaki yang juga tengah memandangnya lekat.

 _Berani sekali kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku, mencoba bersikap sok akrab huh?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

 **Well I don't care**

 **Cause I will make you believe..**

Mereka masih bersitatap, gadis itu masih tersenyum. Namun, ada sedikit rona merah bercampur kegugupan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol kehilangan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Ia seolah hilang! Tidak, ini bukan karena efek dari sebutir Ekstasi yang ia telan sebelumnya, karena pil putih pucat itu akan bereaksi jika Chanyeol sudah menkonsumsinya lebih dari satu butir.

 _Oh Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you Park Chanyeol?!_ Batin Chanyeol memaki. Kesadaran menamparnya telak dan melemparnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Mengembalikan lagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Membekukan kembali hatinya seketika setelah beberapa detik yang lalu seolah mencair tanpa seizinnya.

Ia marah, lantas membanting gelas yang sedari bertahan di tangannya dengan sangat keras tepat di depan panggung mini itu, seketika ruangan tersebut mendadak sunyi. Para tamu undangan memandang ngeri ketika melihat kilatan marah tergambar jelas di bola matanya.

"AKU MEMBAYARMU MAHAL BUKAN UNTUK LELUCON SEPERTI INI! SUARAMU BURUK!" Bentaknya sangat keras kepada gadis yang masih terlihat terkejut dan kini sedikit beringsut ketakutan. Byun Baekhyun.

 _Ahh bermain-main sebentar sepertinya menyenangkan.._ kembali ia membatin.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah dinding dimana tiga papan persegi dengan garis membentuk bundar dan titik merah di tengahnya menempel di sisi kiri, kanan, dan atas sementara satu papan dengan ukuran lebih besar menempel di bagian tengah dinding tersebut.

"Kemari kau.." Chanyeol memerintah dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Baekhyun mendekat.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan ragu, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Berdiri di situ." Kembali Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun untuk berdiri di depan papan yang menempel di bagian tengah.

Meskipun Baekhyun sedikit bingung ia menuruti perintah tersebut tak berani membantah. Seolah jika ia membantah, tatapan tajam lelaki itu akan membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Chingudeul.. gadis ini membuat pesta kacau dengan suaranya yang buruk" Chanyeol berucap kepada teman-teman yang menatapnya heran.

Jelas-jelas suara Baekhyun tidak seburuk itu. Buktinya sedari tadi mereka menikmati penampilan Baekhyun. Selain karena suaranya, kecantikan gadis itu membuat para tamu undangan enggan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Ayolah, Chanyeol hanya mencari-cari alasan.

"Karena dia sudah sangat lancang mengacaukan pestaku, aku akan sedikit mengajaknya bermain." Chanyeol menyeringai ketika membuka salah satu laci meja yang berada di ruangan tersebut, dua buah pisau mengilat dengan ukuran satu jengkal tangan orang dewasa dan sebuah pistol berada di tangannya. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terperangah, termasuk Baekhyun.

 _Astaga.. apa yang akan ia lakukan..?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Oh jika biasanya area tengah itu diisi oleh foto orang-orang yang Chanyeol incar untuk ia hancurkan hidupnya, kali ini berbeda. Seorang gadis polos yang terlihat ketakutan itu berdiri mengisi area tersebut.

"Permainannya sederhana.." Chanyeol memberi jeda.  
"Aku melempar kedua pisau ini secara bersamaan dan kau tidak boleh berkedip sama sekali." Lanjutnya menunjuk kedua pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya.  
"Jika kau berkedip,, pistol ini akan langsung meledakkan isi kepalamu" Ucapnya enteng lantas mengangkat pistol yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tersebut. Ia merasa ngeri melihat pisau dan pistol yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Ahh kau tenang saja, lemparanku tidak selalu mengenai sasaran." Ujar Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari gadis tersebut.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang Baekhyun punya, ia mencoba memandang lurus ke depan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya saat ini melemas.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah memberi jarak, melepas Jas yang ia pakai lantas menggulung lengan Turtleneck hingga sikunya. Dan kemudian ia melempar kedua pisau itu dengan cepat secara bersamaan.

Pisau-pisau itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat membelah udara dan menancap sempurna di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Baekhyun. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, gadis itu tidak berkedip sama sekali, matanya memandang lurus ke depan namun terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawah, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak seberuntung itu, karena salah satu mata pisau yang menancap di sisi kanannya sempat menggores kulit di bagian atas siku dan mengoyak daging di area tersebut hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan sakit. Darah segar pun mengalir hingga mencapai jemari lentiknya. Gadis itu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai, ia menunduk.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat darah yang sudah menodai gaun putih yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun lantas berjongkok di depannya, dan tanpa sadar tangannya perlahan mengangkat dagu gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya kian berkaca-kaca. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka berharap darah itu tidak terus mengalir. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya, dan setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan meluncur di pipinya.  
Chanyeol mengerjap, kembali ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri untuk sesaat. Ia memandang lekat gadis di hadapannya itu, Namun Chanyeol tak menemukan itu, ia tak menemukan mata tajam yang menatapnya waktu itu, yang ada hanya mata sayu dengan iris yang tersapu liquid bening seolah memberitahu bahwa pemiliknya sedang kesakitan, dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol tersudut, hanya sedikit.

"KIM JONGDAE!" Ia berteriak keras menyadarkan semua orang yang seolah terhanyut oleh aksi saling tatapnya dengan Baekhyun.

"N-ne.." Jongdae menghampiri Chanyeol dengan ragu, ia terbata karena sedari tadi ia hanya menyaksikan itu semua tanpa mampu menolong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, lantas menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat dengan gestur mengusir.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sini sekarang!" Perintahnya dengan nada tajam.

"Baik, tuan muda,," Lantas Jongdae membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membawanya keluar dari mansion mewah tersebut.

Melihat itu semua para tamu undangan yang berada di pesta tersebut mamandang ngeri. Yeah, hanya sebatas itu, karena pada dasarnya anak-anak orang kaya seperti mereka kurang memiliki rasa empati. Buktinya setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mereka tetap melanjutkan pestanya dan menganggap kejadian barusan hanyalah angin lalu.

Chanyeol merasa ini bukan apa yang ia harapkan sebelumnya, ia hanya ingin memberi gadis itu pelajaran karena sudah berani menatapnya tajam waktu itu. Membuat gadis itu terluka sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Apakah Chanyeol peduli? Tentu saja Tidak! Ia bahkan tidak menyesal sama sekali.  
Ia hanya merasa heran, Ini adalah kedua kalinya Chanyeol bertatapan dengan gadis itu, namun tatapan gadis tersebut kali ini sangat berbeda, terlebih saat ia menyanyi tadi. Tidak ada tatapan tajam, tidak ada raut kebencian, yang ada hanya... Oh yeah.. Senyuman itu.

"Wow—wow.. yang tadi itu apa?" Tanya Jongin, diam-diam ia menyaksikan kejadian yang lumayan seru menurutnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Bukankah dia gadis DJ itu? Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya, Whoa.. She is more beautiful than before." Lanjut Jongin dengan entengnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

Chanyeol akui gadis itu memang cantik, terlebih malam ini. Namun jika dibanding dengan wanita-wanita Chanyeol sebelumnya, gadis itu tak ada apa-apanya.

"Kurasa dia akan jera dan enggan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Park Chanyeol." Kembali Jongin berucap dengan kekehan yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Chanyeol.

Namun bagus jika gadis itu jera, bukankah Chanyeol tak perlu lagi melihat senyuman bodoh itu? Gadis itu akan mati jika berani tersenyum seperti itu lagi kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat mengagumkan tadi, Park Chanyeol." Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan gaun yang terlihat mencetak lekuk tubuhnya itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan gestur menggoda, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang dalam kondisi yang tak normal tersebut menyeringai setan.  
Sebuah pemikiran yang salah jika ia pikir Chanyeol akan dengan ramah membalas sapaannya tersebut, karena yang Chanyeol lakukan setelahnya adalah menarik tangan wanita itu dan memojokkan tubuhnya ke dinding kemudian melumat kasar bibirnya, tangannya meremas kuat payudara si wanita hingga membuatnya melenguh. Lantas sedikit menyeret wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di lantai bawah mansionnya tersebut.

Jongin mendengus..

 _Semoga saja wanita itu bisa berjalan dengan normal besok pagi.._ Pikirnya.

Hell.. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan menyiksa wanita itu habis-habisan di atas ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Minseok dan Jimin meringis saat jarum itu menembus kulit Baekhyun ketika perawat menjahit lukanya.

"Aku tak apa.."

"Kau hampir mati.." Jimin menyela.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jongdae Hyung menceritakannya padaku.. Maafkan aku Noona.."

"Hey, kenapa meminta maaf? Terimakasih berkat kau, aku bisa membayar pengobatan Baekhee Eonni."

"Apa sangat sakit, B?" Tanya Minseok masih dengan meringis.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tadi menangis.." Baekhyun terkekeh."Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa Eonni.. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Emm—bisakah kalian merahasiakan ini dari Eonniku? Dia akan.. kalian tau" Lanjutnya lirih.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan memberitahunya." Jawab Minseok.

Setelah Minseok dan Jimin pulang, Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawat Baekhee dan duduk di samping ranjang. Eonninya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Well.. mengingat ini sudah larut malam.

"Aku bertemu seseorang hari ini.." Ucap Baekhyun pelan memecah kesunyian.  
"Dia sedikit kasar.." Adunya.  
"Oh tatapannya membuatku gugup.." Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Dia— sangat Tampan.."Baekhyun tersenyum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pipinya merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Aaakk ChanBaek moment macam apa itu? *Digampar Readers*  
Makin absurd dan ngebosenin yekaannn? Huhuu T.T  
Udah pada nonton MV dream Baek feat Suzy kan ya? Nah B nyanyi itu bayanginnya ekspresi Suzy nya ya, soalnya pas banget Suzy nyanyinya sambil senyum-senyum malu cantik gemesin! uuhh cocok aja ekspresinya sama karakter B disini yang suka senyum bikin nganu gitu.. lararara...

Masih mau review? :(


	4. Chapter 4

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Seminggu setelah Baekhee dirawat, akhirnya dokter mengizinkannya pulang karena kondisinya sudah terlihat membaik dan tentu saja Baekhyun sangat senang bukan main. Namun, Saudara kembar yang sudah dua hari berada di rumah itu sedang terlibat perdebatan kecil.

"Tidak! Hanya itu syarat dariku. Tak apa jika kau tidak mau." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Hey, kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian ini untuk ke Club? Yang benar saja Byun Baekhyun." Baekhee memutar bola matanya melihat pakaian yang menjadi salah satu syarat dari Baekhyun jika ia ingin kembali menjadi DJ di Club malam itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu memakai pakaian seperti waktu itu? Tidak! Byun Baekhee."

"Lihatlah pakaian ini, aku akan kepanasan. Pakaian ini terlalu tertutup." Baekhee merengut.

"Ya sudah, jangan datang ke Club itu lagi." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Baekhee mendengus.

"Oh, alright! I'll wear it." Baekhee mengerti bahwa adiknya tersebut sangat mengkhawatirkannya, karenanya ia mengalah.  
"Aku lupa, kau belum mengganti perbanmu. Kemarilah aku akan menggantinya." Lanjutnya setelah mengambil kotak berlambang tanda plus berwarna merah.

Baekhyun pun duduk di samping Baekhee.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu terpeleset dan membiarkan pecahan kaca melukaimu" Baekhee sedikit meringis melihat luka dengan jahitan yang sudah mulai mengering itu.  
"Akh ini akan meninggalkan bekas." Gumamnya sambil meniup pelan luka tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk, ia cukup merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong.

"You should be more careful next time, Lovely B." Ucap Baekhee tersenyum puas melihat perban yang sudah menempel sempurna menutupi luka Baekhyun.

"Arasseo Eonni."

"Hey, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Baekhee.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Okay, aku tak akan lama."

"Tunggu," Baekhyun memberi jeda."Pakai ini, kau tidak boleh kedinginan" Lanjutnya memakaikan jaket kepada kakaknya.

Baekhee tersenyum.  
"Aku pergi! Saranghanda nae dongsaeng." Baekhee berlalu setelah sebelumnya mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun membuat adiknya tersebut sedikit terkekeh.

 _Astaga, Byun Baekhee bersikap manis.._ Pikirnya.

 **.**

Baekhee berjalan di pekarangan komplek menuju halte bus, gadis yang memakai jaket dan celana jeans dengan sobekan tak beraturan di bagian paha dan lutut itu tak menghiraukan tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan dari beberapa tetangga yang berpapasan dengannya meskipun ada beberapa yang tidak seperti itu. Ia memilih acuh dan terus berjalan sambil memainkan lollipop yang sedari tadi bertahan di mulutnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket.

Dan di sinilah Baekhee, berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat jelas adalah sebuah salon. Kemudian ia memasuki salon tersebut.

"Tolong ubah warna rambutku—" Baekhee memberi jeda."Menjadi hitam." Lanjutnya berbicara kepada salah satu karyawan salon tersebut.

Well, sebenarnya Baekhee tidak baik-baik saja ketika mendapat tatapan sinis dari beberapa tetangga di komplek rumahnya, sejujurnya ia merasa tak nyaman. Terlebih tak ada yang menanyakan kondisinya sepulang dari Rumah Sakit selain Minseok dan Jimin.

Oh andai saja ia adalah Baekhyun yang disukai dan disayangi setiap orang.

Mungkin jika ia terlihat seperti Baekhyun orang-orang tidak akan terlalu memandangnya dengan tak suka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengubah warna rambut dan menyamakannya dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tau pada kenyataannya itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Ia bukan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tentu bukan dirinya.

Bukankah Baekhee sangat konyol dan kekanakkan?  
Yeah, mungkin. Namun, ketahuilah ia hanya merasa tidak seberuntung Baekhyun. Ia merasa.. asing.

Tidak. Baekhee tidak pernah sekalipun iri pada Baekhyun, malah ia sangat bangga adiknya tersebut disukai dan disayangi oleh setiap orang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Park Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara, ia baru saja kembali setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis menengok beberapa cabang perusahaan milik Park's Group yang berada di Singapore selama lima hari.  
Terlihat Jongdae yang sudah menunggunya serta membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan tanpa menunggu lama ia pun memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Apa anda ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak, Aku lelah." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Tentu saja Chanyeol lelah, oh yeah.. kita ceritakan sedikit apa yang telah ia lakukan selama berada di pesawat.

Waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat selama di pesawat saat kepulangannya menuju Korea justru ia habiskan untuk bercinta dengan salah satu Pramugari.  
Well, ia bisa melakukannya, mengingat kabin Suite Class yang ia tumpangi memiliki ruang dengan tingkat privasi yang sangat tinggi. Dan tentu kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah ia menekan tombol 'DO NOT DISTURB' di kabinnya tersebut bukan?

Memang benar, Chanyeol bukan orang yang akan sembarangan bercinta dengan setiap wanita. Namun, ini berbeda. Pramugari yang melayaninya di Suite Class tersebut adalah wanita yang selalu Chanyeol incar sedari dulu untuk ia setubuhi. Yeah, saat di SHS dulu. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan?

Dan Chanyeol masih sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhi wanita yang menurutnya masih sok polos dan sok suci tersebut, mengingat sejak dulu wanita itu akan bertingkah jual mahal jika Chanyeol mengajaknya bercinta. Namun, tentu saja kali ini Chanyeol tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi kembali. Ia akan membuat wanita itu menyesal ketika menyadari betapa tak ada satu wanita pun yang akan mampu lepas dari jerat pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol merayu wanita tersebut dengan kata-kata manis? Tidak. Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Ia hanya mengajak wanita itu mengobrol dan, Yeah.. sedikit mengelus lembut tangan wanita itu sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan puncaknya adalah ketika Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman menawan berkekuatan ribuan volt miliknya tersebut pada wanita itu. Hell, pantas saja!

Ingatkan Park Chanyeol untuk berterimakasih kepada setan baik hati yang sudah pasti membantunya membisikkan sederetan kata-kata menggoda pada wanita tersebut.

Mungkin Chanyeol sedikit keterlaluan mengatai wanita tersebut sok suci, karena pada dasarnya wanita itu memang masih suci. Namun, itu tak akan berarti apa-apa jika seorang Park Chanyeol sudah merusak kesucian tersebut. Dan percayalah, ia tak peduli sama sekali ketika rasa penasarannya telah terjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika melihat Porsche biru mengilat terparkir dengan elitnya diantara deretan mobil yang tak kalah mewah miliknya di garasi Mansion.

Dan seorang lelaki berkulit putih bak salju dengan cengiran bodohnya menurut Chanyeol, menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki Mansionnya tersebut.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Kau masih hidup?"

"Hey, apa ini caramu menyambut kepulangan sepupumu yang tampan ini? Come here! Give me a big hug." Sahut lelaki tersebut dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan hanya mendapati kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi jijik yang kentara.

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikan seperti itu Oh Sehun."

Lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu terkekeh.

Chanyeol melepas Coat coklat yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu melemparnya asal, ia menghampiri Mini Table Bar yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa Shot Glass dan mengambil dua diantaranya, lantas menuang cairan berwarna kuning kecoklatan dari salah satu botol yang berjajar rapi diantara botol-botol dengan berbagai macam label itu. Ia duduk di sofa setelah memberikan satu gelas yang berisi cairan beralkohol tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk minuman dari Shot Glass nya.

"Kemarin." Sahut Sehun dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Hoo, menyedihkan. Kau tidak menemukan cinta sejatimu disana?"  
Tanya Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, ia merasa heran dengan sepupunyan yang satu itu. Sehun masih saja percaya tentang cerita roman picisan dengan embel-embel cinta sejati dan sebagainya. Terlebih saat sepupunya itu mengunjungi negara dengan kota yang katanya penuh dengan sejuta cinta, Yeah Paris. _Konyol,_ Pikirnya.

"Cinta sejatiku tidak berada disana." Sehun menyahut dengan sangat dramatis.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.  
"Lupakan soal cinta sejati yang konyol dan menjijikan itu, ikut denganku nanti malam. Akan kutunjukan sesuatu yang indah dan menyenangkan daripada itu." Ucapnya sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandang penuh jengah kepada Chanyeol ketika lelaki bertelinga lebar itu mengajaknya ke sebuah Club. Ia seharusnya tau yang Chanyeol maksud sesuatu yang indah dan menyenangkan itu adalah paha mulus dan buah dada ranum dari wanita-wanita yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa. Ia tampak tidak berminat berada disini, terbukti sedari tadi ia hanya tertarik melihat aksi para bartender yang meracik minuman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun.

"Oh Sehun?" Itu Jongin.

"Oh syukurlah kau datang Jongin, aku sudah jengah melihat temanmu itu sedari tadi." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bosan yang kentara.

Tentu saja, karena yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Club tersebut hanya memandang lekat gadis yang berdiri di panggung DJ yang balas menatapnya tak suka.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia merasa bersalah." Dan pernyataan Jongin itu sukses membuat Chanyeol yang awalnya tak berminat mendengar ocehannya dengan Sehun itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dahinya mengkerut.

Seketika Chanyeol teringat kejadian di pesta seminggu yang lalu, dan itu mebuatnya mengerti mengapa gadis itu berpenampilan tertutup seperti itu, mungkin kaos lengan panjang yang ia pakai untuk menutupi lukanya.

Tunggu, Apakah yang Jongin maksud merasa bersalah itu adalah karena Chanyeol sudah membuat gadis itu terluka? Merasa bersalah? Hell, bahkan Chanyeol tidak tau sama sekali makna dari kata-kata tersebut.

Chanyeol memang tidak berbohong ketika ia berkata bahwa gadis liar semacam itu tak pernah sama sekali masuk dalam daftar wanita yang harus ia setubuhi di atas ranjang, namun melihat gadis DJ yang tengah asik dengan piringan hitamnya serta menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang menurut Chanyeol akan terlihat bagus jika dilakukan dalam keadaan telanjang itu seolah membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tergugah dan Chanyeol penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengannya, dengan gadis yang sedari tadi ia pandang dengan tatapan berhasrat dan penuh nafsu.

 _Apakah dia marah?_ Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Tatapan tajam yang kembali ia dapatkan dari gadis tersebut semakin menguatkan dugaannya bahwa gadis itu benar-benar marah karena ia sudah membuat lengannya berdarah waktu itu.

Jangan salah paham dulu, Chanyeol tidak peduli sama sekali jika gadis itu marah. Karena yang berada dalam otaknya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bercinta dengan gadis tersebut. Persetan dengan nuraninya yang sedari tadi mencari-cari dimana keberadaan senyuman itu.

Oh sepertinya Park Chanyeol sudah sangat mabuk. Dan pasti gelas-gelas berisi cairan beralkohol sialan itu yang membuatnya tak normal lantas membiarkan nuraninya ikut campur begitu saja. Yeah, ia sangat yakin.  
Ia bahkan tak sadar gadis yang sedari dipandanginya telah menghentikan aktifitasnya dan turun dari panggung DJ lantas berjalan ke arahnya..

"Minho.."

Lebih tepatnya menghampiri Bartender.

"Oh, Baekhee. Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Minho.

Baekhee mengangguk santai dan meneguk minuman yang disodorkan oleh Minho, ia sedikit merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan bungkus rokok lantas mengambil satu batang. Ia membakar ujung rokok dengan pemantik api dan mulai menghisapnya.  
Ia memakai kembali Jaketnya dengan rokok yang masih bertahan diapit oleh bibirnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangan kepada Minho, lantas berlalu dari Club tersebut mengacuhkan empat pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Chanyeol dan Jongin. Karena Sehun sudah pergi dari Club tersebut.

Oh harga diri Park Chanyeol sedikit terinjak, disaat semua wanita menatapnya penuh damba gadis itu malah berpura-pura tidak melihat keberadaannya sama sekali. Ia marah.

Ketika melewati lorong Club, Baekhee dibuat terkejut saat sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat lengannya dari belakang dan menariknya paksa membuat Baekhee berhadapan dengan pemilik tangan tersebut.

 _Park Chanyeol?_ Pikirnya.

Baekhee menghempas kasar tangan yang masih mencengkram lengannya tersebut, lantas berseru dengan nada marah.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Lelaki itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, jari telunjuk yang sebelumnya menempel di bibir Baekhee kini ia biarkan menggantung sejajar dengan mata gadis itu. Ia menatap Baekhee dengan mata sayu. Kelihatan sekali bahwa lelaki itu sudah sangat mabuk. Bola matanya bergerak menatap kedua lensa mata Baekhee secara bergantian, dahinya mengkerut. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan iris itu. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke depan dan...

Baekhee mengerjap berkali-kali, tubuhnya mematung. waktu seolah berjalan dengan sangat lambat sementara jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tak normal ketika kepala Chanyeol terkulai di bahunya, itu sangat dekat. Dan Baekhee bersumpah ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut lelaki tersebut. Rokok yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja.

"Wow—" Itu Jongin, ia berseru dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut.

Baekhee yang mendengar seruan itu lantas tersadar, dengan gerakan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga hampir saja lelaki itu terhuyung ke lantai jika Jongin tidak dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya, kemudian ia melingkarkan lengan Chanyeol di bahunya.

"Akh sebenarnya kau minum berapa gelas Park Chanyeol," Jongin berucap sambil membantu Chanyeol untuk berjalan, temannya itu sudah benar-benar mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya, Jongin memberi sedikit jeda untuk sekedar melihat kearah gadis yang tampak mematung dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Baekhee membuat gadis itu terkejut dan Jongin bersumpah ekspresi terkejutnya itu sangatlah lucu, ia sedikit terkekeh sebelum akhirnya keluar dari Club tersebut dengan sedikit menyeret tubuh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **Kring..Kring..**

Bunyi dari sepeda yang dikayuh oleh seorang gadis dengan senyuman khasnya. Byun Baekhyun, sesekali ia tertawa kegirangan ketika kecepatan sepedanya bertambah saat melewati turunan jalan. Botol susu yang ia letakkan di keranjang pada bagian depan sepeda itu saling beradu ketika bannya menginjak permukaan jalan yang sedikit tidak rata sehingga menghasilkan bunyi dentingan bagai melodi pengiring lagu ketika gadis itu bersenandung membuat nyanyian natural pembangun tidur indah di kesunyian jam lima pagi.

Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah rumah, ia tersenyum melihat anak kecil ditemani seekor anjing yang berdiri di depan rumah tersebut.

"Good morning Jackson" Baekhyun mencium pipi bocah itu dengan gemas.  
"Good morning Mongmong" Kemudian ia mengusak bulu anjing tepat di kepalanya.

"Good morning Noona" Sahut bocah tersebut dengan mata yang hampir terpejam, sesekali ia menguap karena masih mengantuk.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Hey, sudah Noona bilang kan jangan memaksa ibumu untuk membangunkanmu sepagi ini." Ucap Baekhyun mengelus lembut kepala si bocah.

Bocah bernama Jackson tersebut merengut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Melihat tanda-tanda merajuk dari bocah itu, Baekhyun pun mengalah.

"Arasseo, ini susumu. Ingat! Kau harus meminumnya, jika tidak.. Noona takkan mengantarkannya lagi untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun memperingati dan langsung mendapat anggukan lucu dari bocah itu.

Baekhyun adalah gadis polos sederhana yang bahkan jauh dari kata istimewa, namun entah apa yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menyukai dan menyayangi gadis itu. Bahkan bocah berumur enam tahun seperti Jackson pun rela bangun jam lima pagi hanya untuk menunggu Noona yang menurutnya sangatlah cantik dan baik hati itu. Tak jarang Jackson pun mengamuk kepada ibunya jika tidak membangunkannya, ia seolah tak ingin melewatkan senyuman hangat dari Noona pengantar susu dan surat kabar tersebut.  
Meskipun Baekhyun selalu membujuk bocah itu agar tidak mengorbankan sisa jam tidurnya, karena mengingat wajah lucu mengantuk Jackson ketika menunggunya di depan rumah selalu membuat Baekhyun tak tega. Namun, tentu saja bujukannya itu tak akan mempan dan Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan mengalah ketika bocah itu memasang ekspresi merajuk seperti tadi.

Sepertinya Jackson sangat menyukai Noona pemilik senyuman sehangat mentari pagi itu.

Setelah meletakkan koran ke dalam kotak surat yang berada di depan rumah Jackson, Baekhyun pun kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Komplek tempatnya tinggal lumayan luas sehingga tidak cukup hanya sekali untuknya bisa mengantar semua susu dan surat kabar ke hampir semua rumah yang berada di lingkungannya tersebut, ia harus dua kali kembali ke toko untuk mengantar susu-susu tersebut ke rumah yang belum mendapatkan bagian.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir 1 jam, dan Baekhyun tampak sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Ketika sepeda yang di kayuhnya itu melewati tikungan, ia dibuat terkejut dan hampir saja menabrak seseorang lelaki. Dengan cepat ia mengerem sepedanya itu.

"Akh syukurlah." Ucap lelaki itu tampak lega melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepala melihat lelaki berkulit putih yang mengenakan pakaian olahraga tersebut. Pasalnya, lelaki itu terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Umm, Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dimana aku ini?" Dengan ekspresi bingung lelaki tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun sedikit konyol.

Melihat ekspresi yang tak kalah bingung dari gadis yang ia tanya, lelaki itu menyela dengan cepat.

"Ahh, aku bukan orang sini, sepertinya aku tersesat karena berlari terlalu jauh dari daerah Apartmentku. Sejujurnya aku baru tiga hari menginjakkan kakiku lagi di Korea, aku tak tau jalan. So.. Where am I?"

Mendengar penuturan panjang dari lelaki putih itu, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya.  
"Dimana Apartmentmu?" Tanyanya.

"Cheongdam"

"Nama Apartmentmu?"

Baru saja lelaki itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun ia urungkan lantas menggeleng.  
"Aku lupa, sudah kubilang aku baru tiga hari di korea."

Baekhyun memandang iba lelaki putih tampan yang tersesat di pagi hari itu.  
"Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang yang kau kenal?"

"Aku terlalu bersemangat berolahraga. Jadi aku melupakannya. Ahh apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu?"

"Maaf, ponselku kutinggalkan di rumah." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit menyesal.  
"Oh, tapi ada telepon umum di sekitar sini. Mau aku antar?"

Lelaki putih itu mamandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar, seolah gadis itu adalah malaikat penolong di pagi hari.

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana telepon umum itu berada, sesekali mereka mengobrol tampak akrab.

"Oh ya, aku Oh Sehun."

"Aku—"

"B Noona?"

Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi.

"Oh Jimin-a, kau habis berolahraga?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.  
"Noona mau kemana?" Jimin penasaran ini bukan jalan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat orang yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak mengenal orang tersebut

"Aku mau mengantar teman sebentar. Jimin-a, mau membantuku mengantarkan sepeda ini ke rumah? Dan bisa kau beritahu Eonniku bahwa aku akan sedikit terlambat untuk pulang, bisakah?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Noona" Jimin pamit membawa sepeda Baekhyun dan sedikit mengangguk kepadanya dan lelaki yang baru pertama kali ia temui di komplek tersebut.

"Hmm.. hati-hati."

"B..?" Tanya lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu ketika Jimin sudah berlalu.

"Hmm?"

"Itu namamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. _Mengapa dia suka sekali tersenyum?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Gadis itu baik dan menyenangkan, Sehun bahkan sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturannya saat ia menyebut Sehun adalah temannya, ini bahkan belum satu jam dari pertemuan mereka. Namun ia sudah menganggap Sehun teman, Gadis langka macam apa dia ini? Dan mengapa Sehun sedikit tidak asing dengan wajah gadis tersebut?

"Dan namamu Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

"Baiklah.. Sehun" Kembali Baekhyun berucap dengan senyumannya yang masih mengembang. Ia merasa tidak canggung sama sekali dengan Sehun, mengingat ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang asing. Lelaki itu orang yang menyenangkan meskipun ia baru mengenalnya, dan satu hal yang Baekhyun tau tentang Sehun, ia adalah orang yang selama hidupnya ia habiskan dengan mengunjungi negara-negara yang dipercayainya mempunyai sejuta cerita cinta. Dan Baekhyun sedikit tertawa ketika Sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah 'Penjelajah Cinta'.

Oh pantas saja lelaki itu bisa tersesat disini, mengingat ia jarang berada di negerinya sendiri. Yeah, Penjelajah Cinta.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan, tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti ketika mendapati box telepon umum yang ternyata terletak tak jauh dari taman komplek. Dan Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya dan mendapati anggukan dari gadis tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Tidak ada habisnya Chanyeol mengumpat kesal ketika ia harus menyetir sepagi ini hanya untuk menjemput sepupunya yang dengan bodohnya bisa tersesat karena berolahraga.  
Sumpah serapah terus saja keluar dari mulutnya, tentu saja ia sangat geram mengingat tidurnya terganggu oleh ocehan Sehun ketika meneleponnya tadi. Jika saja lelaki putih pucat itu tidak mengiming-iminginya dengan seorang model seksi yang saat ini Chanyeol incar, mana sudi ia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman mengingat semalam ia mabuk berat dan kepalanya sedikit pusing pagi ini.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah halaman komplek yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya, ia turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan mencari letak taman komplek yang sebelumnya Sehun beritahukan. Samar-samar ia mendengar pekikkan heboh gadis-gadis remaja berseragam sekolah ketika melihatnya berjalan menuju taman. _Sekolah dulu yang benar, Jika kalian sudah menjadi wanita dewasa dan payudara kalian sudah siap kuremas serta bokong kalian sudah pas untuk kutampar di atas ranjang, datanglah padaku._ Pikirnya kurang ajar.

Dari kejauhan beberapa meter Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang terduduk di kursi taman, ia terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama seorang gadis.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut kali ini. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya saat ini seperti, Darimana sehun mengenal gadis itu? Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Apa semalam mereka sempat berkenalan? Apa yang mereka obrolkan sehingga keduanya tertawa? Dan mengapa gadis itu tertawa kepada Sehun? Sementara tadi malam ia dengan kurang ajarnya mengacuhkan keberadaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Okay, lupakan semua pertanyaan konyol itu. Kalian tau? Park Chanyeol hanya sedikit penasaran, ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Dengan langkah santai, Chanyeol menghampiri kedua orang itu. Iris bening dari gadis itu yang pertama menangkap keberadaannya dan ekspresi terkejutnya itu terlihat bodoh di mata Chanyeol.

"Oh kau sudah datang rupanya" Itu Sehun.  
"B.. ini sepupuku Park Chanyeol" Lanjutnya kepada Baekhyun.

 _B..?_ Batin Chanyeol.

Gadis itu tersenyum meskipun ia masih sedikit terkejut mengetahui Sehun adalah sepupu dari lelaki yang saat ini hanya memandangnya datar.  
"Hello.." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan berniat menjabat tangan.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa berniat membalas jabatan tangan gadis itu.

"Ahh, aku belum sempat mencuci tangan." Baekhyun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, masih dengan tersenyum namun sedikit meringis karena malu, lelaki itu tidak menyambut uluran tangannya sama sekali.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sehun merasa tak enak hati. Park Chanyeol memang sangat angkuh, ia tau itu. Namun, gadis sebaik Baekhyun tidak sepantasnya ia perlakukan seperti itu. Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan mentraktirmu sarapan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" Park Chanyeol yang menyahut.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia temanku." Balas sehun.

"Aku menjemputmu bukan untuk mengajak gadis ini sarapan dan apapun itu."

"Seingatku, kau rela menjemputku karena aku menawarkan seorang model cantik untuk kau setubuhi nanti malam. Apa aku salah?"

 _Holy crap!_ Batin Chanyeol. Ia kalah telak.

"Hey," Baekhyun menengahi.  
"Sehun, kita bisa sarapan bersama lain kali" Ia tersenyum dan merasa tak enak membuat kedua saudara sepupu itu adu mulut hanya karena dirinya.

"Tidak, B. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku." Sehun menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat.

"Akhhh.." Baekhyun mengerang. Ia memegang lengan kanannya.

"Astaga, B!" Seru Sehun terkejut melihat noda merah dari lengan Cardigan yang Baekhyun pakai.

"I'm okay," Baekhyun mencoba membuka Cardigannya. Dan benar saja, Sehun terlalu kuat menarik tangannya tadi, sehingga jahitan luka yang seharusnya sudah mengering itu kini kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tau, a-aku sungguh minta maaf, B." Ucap Sehun menyesal.  
"Dimana kunci mobilmu?" Tanyanya kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung melesat dengan cepat ketika Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju mobil sepupunya itu, berharap menemukan kotak berlambang tanda plus di sana, meskipun itu mustahil.

Setelah Sehun hilang dari pandangannya, Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia merobek bagian bawah kemeja yang ia pakai dan meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku tak ap—"

"Shut up!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin sambil melilitkan sobekan kemejanya ke lengan Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar cukup banyak.

Baekhyun bungkam, sumpah demi apapun ia terpaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pipinya pasti sudah sangat memerah. _Astaga.._ Pikirnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan." Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.  
Ayolah, Chanyeol itu pemain wanita, ia sudah sangat hafal berbagai ekspresi wanita yang seringkali ia jadikan mainan, dan ekspresi dari gadis ini jelas menandakan bahwa ia sedang gugup.  
"Kau lihat orang-orang disana?" Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa orang yang tampak memperhatikan aktifitas mereka.  
"Aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan dituduh sebagai pelaku sebuah kejahatan." Lanjutnya santai mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lagi-lagi tersenyum.  
"Aku tau, terimakasih. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, meskipun sedikit heran bagaimana bisa namanya di panggil dengan sangat lembut oleh gadis itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya merasa heran, mengapa sifat gadis ini selalu berubah-ubah? Bukankah tadi malam ia marah? Chanyeol masih ingat tatapan tajamnya, Ia seolah bertemu dengan gadis berbeda. Apakah gadis ini berkepribadian ganda?

Oh kemana perginya hasrat menggebu-gebunya semalam ketika ingin menyetubuhi gadis ini, Bahkan gadis tersebut melepas Cardigannya saat ini, Dan Mengapa Chanyeol malah lebih tertarik melihat luka di lengan gadis tersebut daripada leher dan bahu mulusnya?

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus berhenti mengintimidasi Chanyeol dengan senyumannya itu, berhentilah Byun Baekhyun. Kau bahkan tidak tau di mobil Chanyeol terdapat pistol yang siap meledakkan isi kepalamu kapan saja.

"Chanyeol-a, tidak ada kotak P3K di mobilmu." Sehun datang dengan terengah-engah.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.  
"Kau pikir aku akan memelihara kotak sialan itu?"

"Sehun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menunjuk luka yang sudah tertutup sempurna oleh sebuah kain.

"Oh, kain apa itu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kita pulang sekarang" Chanyeol menyela dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku, B. Aku sungguh tidak tau." Ucap Sehun memeluk Baekhyun membuat gadis itu terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau tidak salah."

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi Chingu" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Kau tampak akrab dengan gadis itu," Ujar Chanyeol kepada Sehun ketika mereka berdua meninggalkan komplek.

"Dia temanku, dia gadis yang sangat baik."

Chanyeol mendecih.

 _Kau bahkan memeluknya brengsek!_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, dia menolongku menemukan telepon umum. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku—"

"Ahh, jadi gadis itu yang membuatmu mengganggu tidurku? Lihat saja, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan menembak kepalanya."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau tidak akan melakukakannya, Park Chanyeol. Kau bahkan merobek kemeja mahalmu untuk menolong gadis itu."

Yeah, Sehun melihat semuanya sebenarnya.

"Akh, jika saja orang-orang sialan itu tidak ada tadi." Gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit menyesal merobek kemejanya sendiri, Tidak. Ia bahkan sangat menyesal! Membuat gadis itu besar kepala, dan membuat Sehun berpikiran macam-macam sungguh ia sangat menyesal melakukan itu, dan Chanyeol mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Ada yang salah dengan Byun Baekhee pagi ini, sedari tadi gadis itu tersenyum sendiri sambil terus memegang bibir dan bahunya. _Tidak! Jangan Byun Baekhee._ Batinnya.

"Aku pulang." Suara riang Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Hey, Lovely B." Baekhee berseru tak kalah riang.

"Whoa, sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, Byun Baekhee." Goda Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memegang kain di lengan kanannya yang tertutupi Cardigan.

"Jika aku tidak salah, kau pun terlihat bahagia. Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhee tak mau kalah.

Dan saudara kembar yang kini sulit dibedakan karena warna rambut keduanya sama itu tertawa.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun, sejujurnya ia adalah yang selalu bertanya terlebih dahulu. Dalam hal apapun.

"Kau akan menertawakanku."

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh menertawakanku. Dan kau juga harus menceritakan apa yang membuatmu sebahagia itu pagi ini" Lanjut Baekhee.

"Aku janji."

"Umm, aku termakan omonganmu, B."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Park Chanyeol—" Baekhee memberi jeda."Park Chanyeol yang aku ceritakan waktu itu, sepertinya aku menyukainya." Baekhee tersenyum, pipinya merona karena malu.

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar penuturan kakaknya, Park Chanyeol mana yang sebenarnya Baekhee maksud?

 _Aish dia hanya Bocah kaya yang manja yang hobinya menghambur-hamburkan uang dan bermain wanita, kau tau? Tadi dia datang ke Club, aku bersumpah dia sangat menyebalkan dengan sifat angkuhnya itu._

 _Seingatku, kau rela menjemputku karena aku menawarkan seorang model cantik untuk kau setubuhi nanti malam, apa aku salah?_

"B.." Suara Baekhee membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Oh? W-whoa, benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada senormal mungkin dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia seperti ini.

Baekhee mengangguk bersemangat, kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

 _Apa mungkin.._ Batin Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Udah panjang kan? Jangan minta dipanjangin lagi, ntar Chanyeol kalah panjang(?) Okay, lupakan.  
Gajelas banget ya ini Chapter hih -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap, ia menelisik ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah kakaknya saat ini. Apakah Baekhee bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya...

"Kenapa secepat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun refleks lantas menyela dengan cepat."Tidak, maksudku umm.. Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya bahkan baru seminggu yang lalu kau bercerita betapa menyebalkannya lelaki itu bukan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Okay, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun sedikit hilang kendali kali ini. Ia bahkan belum yakin lelaki yang Baekhee maksud adalah Park Chanyeol yang belum satu jam ini merobek kemeja mahalnya untuk menutupi luka di lengan gadis itu. Well, meskipun Baekhyun tau lelaki tersebut melakukannya karena terpaksa, terbukti ketika sorot dari lensa beku yang jauh dari kata tulus itu tergambar jelas di kedua bola mata lelaki tersebut, seolah apa yang di lakukannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting sama sekali. Namun, tentu saja hal itu sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhee terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Kau benar juga," Ia memberi jeda dan kembali berpikir, tak lama setelahnya ekspresi gadis itu berubah drastis.  
"Tidak! Tidak! Aku pasti sudah gila sekarang. Oh tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Dengarkan aku, B.. aku memang sering melihat Park Chanyeol bahkan sebelum aku menjadi DJ di club tersebut. Namun baru tadi malam aku melihatnya sedekat itu, dan.. dan sepertinya aku sedikit terkecoh oleh ketampanannya. Bloody hell! Aku bahkan menyebutnya tampan sekarang, Sial! Byun Baekhee kau sudah benar-benar gila! Aku harus jauh-jauh dari keparat sialan itu." Seru Baekhee penuh sesal dan meremas-remas rambutnya dengan sangat dramatis.

"Tadi malam? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Oh yeah, perlu kau ingat dia dan Club atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wanita dan sex itu tidak terpisahkan. Dia benar-benar brengsek kau tau. See? Aku bahkan kembali membencinya sekarang, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukai lelaki keparat itu kan, B? Benar kan?"

"Eiyy tadi kau bilang menyukainya." Goda Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku rasa ini akan berlaku untuk semua wanita jika ditatap sebegitu lekatnya dalam jarak beberapa senti saja oleh Park Chanyeol. Bukan hanya itu, kepalanya bahkan terkulai di bahuku, B! Dan aku sangat yakin, aku hanya sedikit terkecoh."

Baekhyun lebih terkejut sekarang mendengar hal tersebut.

 _Apa mereka sedekat itu?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ohh? Aku masih mengingat senyum meronamu saat kau bilang menyukainya. Kau bahkan sangat bersemangat tadi." Baekhyun kembali menggoda kakaknya, tentu saja untuk menutupi keterkejutannya saat ini. Ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

Baekhee memutar bola matanya, adiknya itu senang sekali menggodanya.  
"Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, anggap saja itu bukan aku. Dan anggap saja hari ini aku tidak waras." Ujarnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar tampan?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih, entah mengapa ia merasa lelaki yang sedari tadi Baekhee bicarakan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang tadi ia temui di taman komplek.

"Well, meskipun aku benci mengakui ini namun Park Chanyeol memanglah tampan. Dan sialnya aku malah terkecoh, aku harus berhati-hati dan menjauh dari keparat itu."

Ada sedikit kelegaan saat Baekhyun mendengar kalimat yang terakhir Baekhee ucapkan. Meskipun ia belum tau Park Chanyeol mana yang kakaknya itu bicarakan.

Namun, kelegaannya tersebut tak bertahan lama, dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak. Kalaupun Baekhee menyukai Park Chanyeol yang sama dan lelaki tersebut membuat Baekhee bahagia, bukankah seharusnya ia turut bahagia? Mengapa ia seolah tak terima dan menjadi egois? Ia tak boleh seperti ini, Tuhan akan marah jika ia menghalangi kebahagiaan seseorang terlebih orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

 _Maafkan aku Tuhan.._ Pikirnya.

Namun, di atas itu semua ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu benak Baekhyun.

Jika benar lelaki yang Baekhee bicarakan adalah Park Chanyeol yang sama dan mereka berdua sudah saling bertemu dan bahkan bertatap, Apakah lelaki itu tau bahwa Baekhee itu mempunyai saudara kembar?

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun tau jawabannya.

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhee, namun kakaknya itu terlihat sedikit melamun.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh? Hm, aku tak apa"  
Baekhee sedikit tersenyum, saat ini ia sedang berpikir keras. Perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu, di satu sisi ia sangat yakin bahwa ia hanya sedikit terkecoh oleh Park Chanyeol dan tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki itu. Namun, ketika mengingat kejadian semalam ia seakan gila bahkan sampai mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai lelaki tersebut. Oh tidak bisa! Sepertinya ia harus memastikannya sendiri, Baekhee harus tau sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hey, sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Baekhee menuntut.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat bahagia pagi ini?"

Okay, Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab bahwa pagi ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan lelaki itu kembali membuatnya gugup seperti saat di pesta waktu itu bukan?

"Umm, tidak.. Tadi aku bertemu Jackson dan dia mengingatkanku pada anak-anak di panti. Aku merindukan mereka, aku merindukan ibu panti," Ia memberi jeda."Dan aku merindukan dia." Jawab Baekhyun asal. Namun, tak ia pungkiri ia benar-benar merindukan semua itu. Dan itu membuat senyumannya merekah.

"Kau merindukannya?" Baekhee tau siapa yang Baekhyun maksud 'Dia' itu

"Tentu," Baekhyun memberi jeda, ia meraih jemari Baekhee dan mensejajarkan dengan jemarinya.  
"Kau masih ingat? Waktu itu kita menginjak 17 tahun dan dia memberi cincin ini sebagai hadiah." Lanjutnya tersenyum sambil menunjuk cincin yang tersemat di jari manis mereka masing-masing.

"Oh ya, aku sangat ingat. Waktu itu kita berdua begitu menginginkan Purity Ring ini bukan? Dan dia memberikannya dengan segala peringatan yang dia katakan waktu itu." Baekhee menyahut sambil terkekeh.

"Ingat! Jangan bermain-main dengan cincin ini." Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada seperti sedang menirukan gaya seseorang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

"Kalian sudah berjanji kepada Tuhan untuk tidak melepas kesucian kalian sebelum menikah. Jika itu dilanggar, Kalian berdosa besar dan Tuhan akan marah." Baekhee menimpali sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan nada bicara yang sama seperti Baekhyun, menirukan gaya seseorang.

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama setelahnya, mereka begitu merindukan sosok tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Siang itu Park Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siang bersama rekan bisnisnya setelah sebelumnya ia menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan perwakilan dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di China tersebut.

"Aku dengar kau dulu pernah tinggal di Korea Kris-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela makan siang mereka.

"Ya." Jawab orang bernama Kris tersebut seadanya.

Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban yang kurang nyaman terdengar di telinganya, lantas tersenyum remeh sebelum menyesap Red Wine nya.  
"Di panti asuhan bukan begitu?"

Kalimat yang seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan tersebut terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Kris. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menghina secara tak langsung.  
Kris memejamkan matanya sejank, tak lama setelahnya ponselnya berdering. Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.  
Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Chanyeol bermaksud meminta izin untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut dan dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hei, Darling." Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedikit berubah setelah ia memanggil seseorang yang meneleponnya tersebut.  
"Umm, aku sedang makan siang." Lanjutnya berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.  
"Hm, I miss you too."

Awalnya Chanyeol memang sedikit terkejut, ia tau betul siapa yang menelepon Kris. Namun, dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya sedatar mungkin.

"Ahh, istriku.." Kris mengangkat ponselnya sedikit, memberitahu siapa yang menelepon meskipun ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, ia memang sengaja melakukan itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kedua orang ini?

Well, jika ini bukan perintah langsung dari Ayahnya mana sudi Chanyeol menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan seseorang yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali. Perusahaan mereka memang sering terlibat kerjasama, namun baru kali ini Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan orang yang katanya selalu dielu-elukan di perusahaan terbesar di negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol mendecih.  
Wu yifan atau Kris. Mungkin bukan itu alasan mengapa ia begitu sinis kepada orang tersebut, mengingat reputasinya di dunia bisnis jauh berada di atas Kris. Meskipun Chanyeol sering mendengar Kris adalah orang yang cerdas dan selalu menjadi anak emas di perusahaan terbesar di China tersebut. Namun menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan, Kris hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang diangkat menjadi menantu pengusaha kaya asal China yang jika ia tak becus menjadi menantu yang baik, maka ia hanya akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan di sana.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan, Kris memang selalu menjadi anak emas bukan hanya di perusahaan saja, namun juga di keluarga Xi setelah ia menikahi putri semata wayang mereka. Xi Luhan.

Oh yeah, Xi Luhan. Nama itu adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol sedikit sinis terhadap Kris, Luhan adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang sialnya bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia setubuhi.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan tak berjalan lama, setelah Luhan memergoki Chanyeol sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain di Apartmentnya saat itu, dan Chanyeol tida peduli. Ia memang tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menjalin kasih dengan para wanita. Jika ia terlalu penasaran dengan tubuh seseorang, maka Chanyeol akan menjadikannya kekasih demi melancarkan aksinya menyetubuhi wanita tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan, namun Chanyeol tak pernah berhasil menyentuhnya. Tidak. Karena Ayah dan Ibunya akan menamparnya keras jika mengetahui ia bersikap kurang ajar terhadap putri dari Tuan Xi yang merupakan teman dekat Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan sialnya Chanyeol baru mengetahui hal tersebut ketika ia baru akan melancarkan aksinya menelanjangi wanita itu secara paksa.

Sedangkan Kris?

Ia sangat tau betul siapa itu Park Chanyeol, reputasinya benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin menurut Kris, karenanya ia sedikit berhati-hati berhadapan untuk pertama kalinya dengan calon CEO dari perusahaan raksasa Korea Selatan seperti Park Corporation yang ia ketahui berada di bawah naungan Park's Group yang tentu saja Park Chanyeol sendiri sebagai pewarisnya. Dan benar saja, sifat sombong dan angkuhnya yang selama ini hanya Kris dengar dari beberapa pihak itu kini terbukti, dan itu membuat Kris muak. Terlebih saat Chanyeol menghinanya dengan membawa-bawa panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal dulu. Jika saja park Chanyeol bukan orang yang sangat berpengaruh, tentu ia tak akan tinggal diam di hina seperti itu.

Kris mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bersikap sinis dan menghinanya secara tidak langsung seperti tadi, karena ia mengetahui betul masa lalu Chanyeol dengan istrinya, Luhan.  
Lelaki itu hanya sedikit sentimen Kris rasa.

 **.**

Kris mendengus ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran tempat dimana ia dan Park Chanyeol makan siang bersama. Lelaki angkuh itu masih saja bersikap sinis padanya sampai mereka menyelesaikan makan siang tersebut. _Brengsek,_ Pikir Kris.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanyanya pada orang di seberang sana. Ia memberi jeda untuk mendengar jawaban dari orang tersebut. Lantas tersenyum penuh arti,"Baiklah." Lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Baekhee merasa kurang baik hari ini, Itu mungkin efek dari rokok yang semalam ia hisap, untung saja Baekhyun tidak tau. Jika gadis manis itu tau, ia akan marah besar. Sepertinya Baekhee memang sudah harus menghentikan kebiasaannya merokok. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Club, samar-samar ia mendengar ada sedikit keributan.

"K-kumohon Park Chanyeol, a-aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang lelaki tergagap dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

Park Chanyeol hanya duduk santai meneguk Absinthe di gelasnya, dengan kaki yang ia injakan di punggung lelaki yang terlihat berlutut dengan luka lebam di seluruh wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhee pada salah satu bartender.

"Lelaki itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di sepatu Park Chanyeol," Sahut bartender tersebut sedikit berbisik kepada Baekhee.

Baekhee mengernyit.

"Kau melewatkan saat lelaki itu menjilat sepatu Park Chanyeol tadi," Seru Bartender yang lain menimpali.

"Mwo? Menjilat sepatunya?" Baekhee terperangah.

"Ayolah Baekhee, Dia itu Park Chanyeol." Itu Minho.

"Lantas mengapa ia babak belur seperti itu?" Baekhee kembali bertanya.

Minho mendecak.  
"Kau tidak melihat itu?" Ia menunjuk kepalan tangan Park Chanyeol yang di penuhi darah yang sudah mengering. Sepertinya Chanyeol menghajar lelaki itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Keparat itu," Gumam Baekhee pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minho heran melihat wajah Baekhee yang sudah memucat.

Baekhee mengangguk, kembali ia memperhatikan Park Chanyeol dengan segala kekuasaannya saat ini.

Ketahuilah, suasana hati Park Chanyeol sedang tidak bagus. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kris hari ini sedikit membuatnya kacau, lelaki itu seolah sengaja ingin membuat mood seorang Park Chanyeol buruk setidaknya hari ini.

Dan seorang gelandangan menurut Chanyeol dengan segala ketololannya berani menumpahkan minuman murahan di sepatunya.

Chanyeol sedikit membungkukan badannya menghadap lelaki yang berlutut dan saat ini beringsut ketakutan melihat kilatan membunuh meskipun mata Park Chanyeol sedikit sayu karena mabuk.

Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Inilah yang ia suka, ia selalu menikmati ekspresi ketakutan dari setiap orang yang melihatnya dengan wajah babak belur nyaris tak berbentuk lagi.

"Chingu-a.. bahkan jika kau menjual seluruh organ tubuhmu, itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti sepatuku ini" Ujar Chanyeol layaknya orang mabuk.

Baru saja ia akan menyiram lelaki tersebut dengan sisa minuman dari gelasnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hentikan itu Park Chanyeol!" Baekhee berucap refleks, sejujurnya ia sudah tak tega melihat lelaki yang sudah babak belur itu.

 _Keparat itu benar-benar keterlaluan,_ Pikir Baekhee.

Semua mata memandang kearah gadis tersebut, termasuk Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedikit menyipitkan mata karena pandangannya sedikit memburam karena efek Absinthe yang ia minum. Ia bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Baekhee dengan langkah gontai. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk memandang gadis di hadapannya itu. Ketika pandangannya sedikit jelas ia menyeringai, lagi-lagi gadis ini.

Deg

 _Ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhee? Oh tidak! Tidak!,_ Pikir Baekhee sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat hal tersebut.

Namun lelaki itu tak ambil pusing.

"Ahh, mau bersikap sok pahlawan? Kau mau meggantikannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya."Baiklah, kalau begitu," Chanyeol memberi jeda, ia menarik pinggang Baekhee dan merapatkan tubuhnya,"Bercintalah denganku." Lanjutnya tak tau malu, lelaki itu benar-benar sudah mabuk dan diluar kendali.

Baekhee memberontak keras ketika Chanyeol nyaris saja menciumnya, Baekhee melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Baekhee punya sebuah tamparan keras ia layangkan pada wajah lelaki tersebut.

Semua orang terperangah menganga tak percaya.

Baekhee menatap Chanyeol berang sambil terengah-engah, sungguh badannya sangat lemas. Tubuhnya hampir saja terhuyung, sepertinya penyakitnya akan kambuh. Wajah dan bibir yang sudah memucat dan keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Dan dengan langkah cepat Ia pergi dari Club tersebut, ia harus pulang.

Dengan langkah limbung Baekhee berjalan menuju halte bus.

Ia terus melafalkan nama Baekhyun di dalam hatinya, nama itu seolah menjadi kekuatan tersendiri baginya.

 **.**

Semua orang yang berada di Club itu sedikit beringsut. Tentu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi Park Chanyeol akan mengamuk ketika menyadari ia baru saja ditampar oleh seorang gadis.

Namun lelaki itu hanya mematung seolah bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi? Atau mungkin ia sedang memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas gadis itu dapatkan karena sudah berani mempermalukannya seperti itu.

 _Byun Baekhee, itu namamu kan? Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku._ Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya pelan, ia baru saja pulang dari pasar. Gadis manis itu tidak bisa menolak rengekan kakaknya untuk di buatkan makanan kesukaannya, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak terlebih Baekhee saat ini sedang sakit.

Baekhyun memang sangat terkejut ketika semalam Baekhee pulang lebih awal dari biasanya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, untung saja ia segera memberikan obat dan sekarang kondisi kakaknya sudah membaik. Namun, Baekhee akan sangat manja jika sedang sakit seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kakaknya tersebut.

Ini memang sudah siang, karena ia sedikit telat mengantarkan susu dan surat kabar pagi tadi. Baekhyun harus berjaga sepanjang malam untuk terus mengecek kondisi kakaknya.

Jarak dari pasar dan komplek tempatnya tinggal memang sedikit jauh, Dan Baekhyun harus rela berjalan kaki ketika di tengah jalan trotoar rantai sepedanya putus, gadis itu sedikit merengut. Dan ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun sangat terkejut tentu saja, siapa yang berani-beraninya memeluknya di tengah jalan seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya lantas berbalik.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia menelisik orang tersebut. Dan perlahan ekspresinya mulai berubah, ia terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya tersebut, tangannya ia lipat di dada dengan sedikit merengut membuat orang yang sedari tadi merentangkan kedua tangannya terkikik gemas.

Baekhyun yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya itu menghampiri orang tersebut dan langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.  
"Kris Oppa!" Serunya manja membenamkan kepalanya di dada orang yang ia panggil Kris Oppa tersebut.

"Gadis nakal! Kau bahkan tak sadar sedari tadi aku mengikutimu." Ujar Kris terkekeh.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di tubuh Kris.  
"It's been 5 years!" Ia memberi jeda, matanya berkaca-kaca."Oppa tidak pernah menemui kami selama itu. Tidak, kau bahkan tidak menghubungi kami sekalipun. Jahat sekali!" Serunya.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun.  
"Mau minum kopi dengan Oppa?" Tanyanya dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Kebetulan sekali mereka berdiri di depan sebuah Cafe, tanpa pikir panjang Kris pun mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke Cafe tersebut.

"So, ada apa dengan sepeda dan keranjang susu?" Tanya Kris setelah mereka duduk dan memesan kepada pelayan Cafe.

"Oh? Sejak kapan Oppa mengikutiku?"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengetuk-ngetuk layar jam tangannya, seolah memberi tau bahwa ia sudah berjam-jam mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun meringis.  
"Kenapa tidak langsung menyapaku? Kenapa harus menunggu rantai sepedaku putus? Dan ada apa dengan pelukan tadi? Oppa membuatku terkejut, aku hampir saja menamparmu."

Mereka memberi jeda ketika pelayan datang membawa pesanan.

"Dan kenapa tidak menamparku?" Tanya Kris setelah pelayan itu berlalu.

"Itu karena kau sangat tampan." Sahut Baekhyun menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Whoa, kau baru saja menggoda Oppa huh?"

"Tidak, Oppa memang sangat tampan dan jauh lebih tampan sekarang." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Mereka pun mengobrol panjang lebar di Cafe tersebut, Baekhyun bahkan sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui Kris telah menikah dan bahkan lelaki itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika menceritakan tentang istrinya kepada Baekhyun.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun turut bahagia. Mereka tidak bertemu selama lima tahun dan Baekhyun sangat berterimaksih kepada Tuhan karena mempertemukannya kembali dengan Kris, orang yang sudah ia dan Baekhee anggap seperti kakak mereka.

Ketiganya tumbuh bersama di panti asuhan, Kris akan selalu menjadi sosok kakak pelindung bagi kedua gadis kembar itu. Kris yang bahkan rela bekerja apa saja demi membelikan Baekhyun dan Baekhee Purity Ring sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Mereka menjalani hari-hari bersama, hingga suatu hari Baekhyun dan Baekhee harus merelakan sosok tersebut pergi dari hidup mereka, karena masalah pelik tentang asal-usul keluarga Kris yang mengharuskannya pergi ke China. Namun, Kris pernah berjanji satu hal kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhee, ia akan kembali menemui mereka. Dan lelaki itu menepati janjinya, meskipun sangat sulit melacak keberadaan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Where's my Baekhee?" Suara Kris membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Eonni saat ini—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika suara dering ponsel milik Kris menginterupsi.

Ekspresi Kris sedikit berubah, ia terlihat cemas. Setelah menutup teleponnya ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit bersalah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Oppa tau ini akan membuatmu marah, tapi bolehkan Oppa pulang ke China sekarang?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya cemas.

Kris mengangguk.  
"Luhan masuk Rumah Sakit."

Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Kris dan keluar dari Cafe tersebut.  
"Dan kenapa kau masih disini? Kau harus pulang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menyeret Kris yang terlihat panik.  
"Taxi!" Baekhyun menghentikan Taxi yang melintas di depannya. Kemudian ia menghadap Kris yang kini menatapnya.  
"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat masuk, kau harus pulang!" Baekhyun sedikit kesal melihat Kris yang diam saja, sungguh ia sangat mencemaskan Luhan saat ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita yang kini menjadi Eonni barunya itu.

Kris memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Oppa akan secepatnya mengunjungimu lagi dan membawa Eonnimu kesini. Sampaikan maaf Oppa pada Baekhee" Ucap Kris lantas memasuki Taxi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Tak bisakah wanita itu pulang ke rumah sendiri tanpa harus mengangguku seperti ini, Omma? Aku ini sibuk!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kesal setelah menyumbat lubang telinganya dengan Handsfree berbicara dengan Ibunya lewat telepon, ia sedang menyetir saat ini.

" _Siapa yang kau sebut wanita itu? Dia Noonamu, panggil dia Noona!"_ Seru Ibunya di seberang sana.

Chanyeol jengah, ia memutar kemudinya sedikit membelok ketika mobil yang dikendarainya melewati tikungan.  
"Menyusahkan! Kututup!" Seru Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya, ia melepas Handsfree dan melemparnya asal.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal, ia bahkan harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Jongdae mengurusnya. Ibunya itu memang suka memaksa.  
Ia menekan klakson dengan keras ketika sebuah mobil meyalipnya dari belakang,  
"Oh Shit!" ia mengumpat, lantas menginjak rem secara mendadak.

Ingatkan Park Chanyeol untuk mengahafal plat mobil yang menyalipnya itu, dan ingatkan pula bahwa ia harus meledakkan mobil tersebut beserta pengemudinya setelah ini.

Ketika akan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali, Chanyeol mengernyit melihat seorang gadis di seberang jalan sana sedang dipeluk dan bahkan dicium oleh seorang lelaki, Ia sedikit kesulitan melihat wajah lelaki tersebut karena posisinya yang membelakangi jalan. Namun, wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Park Chanyeol kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, ia kembali diliputi rasa marah ketika gadis itu menolak tawarannya untuk bercinta dan malah menamparnya. Awalnya ia pikir gadis itu adalah gadis polos. Namun, setelah melihat gadis tersebut dipeluk dan dicium seperti saat ini dan bahkan di pinggir jalan membuatnya merasa terhina. Gadis itu berlaku sok jual mahal kepada seorang Park Chanyeol semalam, namun bertingkah layaknya pelacur murahan pinggir jalan sekarang menurutnya.

Ia memang sudah berniat akan membalas perlakuan gadis itu, dan mungkin sekarang lah saatnya.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.  
"Jaguar yang kau incar di garasiku bisa kau pakai sebulan penuh jika kau menjemput Park Yoora di bandara sekarang!" Ujarnya kepada seseorang yang langsung berseru heboh di seberang sana. Kemudian Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya. Kembali ia memperhatikan gadis yang saat ini hanya sendirian di pinggir jalan tersebut.

 _Kau pelacur kecil, Aku harus memberimu pelajaran!_ Pikirnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

Chanyeol keluar setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping trotoar, ia melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut dan menarik paksa lengan si gadis yang saat ini mengerang tertahan ketika merasakan perih luar biasa di bagian kanan lengannya.

Yeah, gadis itu Byun Baekhyun. Ia terperangah ketika melihat siapa yang mencengkram kuat dan menarik lengannya secara paksa tersebut.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun panik ketika Chanyeol menyeret dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun bahkan melupakan rasa perih yang menjalari lengan kanannya. dan bahkan ia melupakan belanjaan yang ia letakkan di keranjang sepedanya yang berada di depan Cafe tadi.  
"Park Chanyeol?"

"DIAM!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan mata nyalang, sungguh ia benar-benar marah kali ini. Ia merasa terhina dengan perlakuan gadis itu semalam.

Baekhyun bungkam, ia ketakutan sekarang. Jimin sempat menceritakan padanya tentang siapa itu Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu sangatlah kejam. Ia adalah orang yang tak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya marah. Dan sekarang lelaki itu tampak marah, meskipun Baekhyun sangat bingung apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga lelaki ini marah kepadanya?

 _Tuhan, lindungi aku._ Pikirnya.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia bahkan bisa melihat gedung dan pepohonan di sekitar jalan seolah berlari ke belakang nyaris tak terlihat karena kecepatan mobil itu.

Chanyeol melirik dari sudut matanya, ia tersenyum remeh ketika gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu terlihat sedang Berdoa. Bagus jika gadis itu tau bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa bernafas.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri kembali bertanya, gadis itu terlihat sedikit tenang sekarang. Satu hal yang ia ingat ketika ia tinggal di panti asuhan dulu, ibu panti selalu memberitahunya bahwa bersikap tenang akan membuat semua pikiran negatif yang ada di pikiranmu lenyap, dan ia meyakini itu.

"Aku akan membawamu jauh, dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menemukan mayatmu." Sahut Chanyeol enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, ia menghela nafas pelan. Lengan kanannya sedikit basah oleh darah, namun gadis itu masih bisa bersikap tenang.  
"Boleh aku tau, apa kesalahanku sampai kau begitu marah dan berniat membunuhku sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya, suatu hal yang tak mungkin bisa orang lain lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa nyawa mereka akan melayang saat itu juga.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Chanyeol geram, gadis ini bersikap seolah lupa dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat semalam, apa ia lupa? Atau memang gadis ini benar-benar berkpribadian ganda? Dan mengapa gadis ini masih bisa bersikap tenang ketika nyawanya sedang terancam saat ini?

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, bukan karena apa-apa. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Namun, ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan mengemudi.

 _Kau akan tau setelah ini. Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu atau tidak,_ Pikirnya.

Chanyeol membanting keras pintu mobilnya dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar, ia membawa gadis itu masuk ke sebuah Villa besar yang terlihat jauh dari keramaian.

Beberapa pelayan membungkuk hormat ketika Chanyeol memasuki Villa tersebut, namun mereka semua sedikit terkejut melihat gadis yang diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar yang berada di lantai dua Villa tersebut, kamar itu sangat besar dan mewah. Ia menghempaskan lengan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu sedikit memekik.

Okay, kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa bersikap tenang, ia sangat ketakutan. Sungguh. Park Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun beringsut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau mau menamparku lagi seperti tadi malam, Byun Baekhee?" Chanyeol menyeringai maju satu langkah.

 _Semalam? Baekhee Eonni? Jadi benar..?_ Pikir baekhyun menebak-nebak. Gadis itu mundur perlahan, ia sangat takut.  
"K-kumohon, a-aku meminta maaf.. semalam.. semalam a-aku, aku mohon maaf.. Park Chanyeol."

"Jangan berani menyebut namaku! Aku merasa jijik namaku keluar dari mulut pelacur kecil kotor sepertimu!" Chanyeol menampar keras pipi Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar sudah dikuasai emosi, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang kian menjadi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalari rongga hatinya ketika lelaki itu menyebutnya pelacur. Gadis itu tidak mempedulikan sama sekali pipinya yang memanas akibat tamparan keras Park Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar sesak. Ia menangis.

"Kau pikir aku akan peduli dengan air mata sialanmu itu? HUH?!" Chanyeol membentak.

"A-aku melakukan kesalahan semalam, k-kumohon maafkan aku." Kembali Baekhyun berucap dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah segar, ia semakin terbata dan tubuhnya bergetar.

 _Aku harus melindungi Eonni,_ Pikirnya. Park Chanyeol sangat berbahaya menurutnya.

Park Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah membuat Baekhyun mundur, lelaki itu tampak limbung dan terhuyung kedepan. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya secara refleks menahan tubuh Chanyeol, lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri dan berada di pelukannya.

Baekhyun panik sekaligus bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan Park Chanyeol? Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan susah payah ia pun membopong tubuh besar lelaki itu dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk meminta pertolongan.

"A-ahjumma, Park Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol, dia tak sadarkan diri.. K-kumohon selamatkan dia." Baekhyun sangat panik. Ia berbicara kepada salah satu pelayan Villa tersebut.

 **.**

"Tuan muda tidak apa-apa, beliau hanya terlalu banyak minum, dan kesehatannya sedikit menurun. Ia harus beristirahat untuk beberapa hari." Ucap seorang dokter kepada Baekhyun dan pelayan Villa setelah memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

Bolehkan Baekhyun merasa lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter baru saja?

Sejujurnya, gadis itu sangat mencemaskan kondisi lelaki tersebut. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya dokter tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Biarkan saya mengobati luka anda." Ucap dokter itu ramah.

"Kamsahamnida.." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

 **.**

Setelah mengobati luka Baekhyun dan memberi resep obat untuk Park Chanyeol, Dokter itu pun berlalu dari Villa tersebut.

"Agasshi tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan, ia adalah wanita paruh baya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun tersenyum."Ummm.. Ahjumma, bolehkah saya meminjam dapurnya?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih kepada pelayan yang ia ketahui bernama Jung ahjumma tersebut karena mengizinkannnya memakai dapur di Villa besar itu, wanita paruh baya itu sangatlah baik, ia bahkan mengizinkannya memasak untuk Park Chanyeol. Ia juga memberitahu makanan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh lelaki angkuh yang sayangnya sangat tampan tersebut.

Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa ia sangat senang memasak untuk orang yang sedang sakit. Ketika di panti dulu ia sering sekali mengurus anak-anak yang sakit, dan ia senang melakukan itu.

Apakah gadis ini telah lupa kejadian beberapa waktu lalu?

Selama memasak, Jung Ahjumma bercerita banyak tentang park Chanyeol. Tuan mudanya itu memang sering datang ke Villa ini untuk beristirahat, namun baru kali ini ia membawa seorang gadis ke Villa yang jauh dari perkotaan tersebut. Dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ahjumma, apa ada Bus menuju kota di sekitar sini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah selesai memasak, jujur saja ia sangat mencemaskan Baekhee saat ini dan ia ingin pulang.

"Biar supir kami yang mengantarkan Agasshi pulang."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, saya bisa pulang sendiri Ahjumma, cukup memberi tahu letak haltenya saja." Tolak baekhyun halus, ia akan merasa tak enak hati merepotkan orang lain.

Jung Ahjumma tersenyum, entah mengapa ia menyukai gadis ini. Gadis baik hati menurutnya, ia tau betul sifat majikannya, Park Chanyeol pasti tadi berencana menyakiti gadis yang terlihat polos ini. Namun, gadis ini malah berlaku sebaliknya dan itu terlihat tulus. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan luka di lengannya ketika meminta di panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol tadi. Dan ia merasa iba melihat pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah dengan bekas darah di sudut bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan ketika berpamitan untuk pulang, selama perjalanan pulang ia merasa tidak nyaman memakai hoodie yang entah punya siapa yang Jung Ahjumma pinjamkan kepadanya. Hoodie itu sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Chanyeol mengerjap, kepalanya sangat pusing. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh ruangan, dan ia melihat Jongdae terduduk di samping ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Anda pingsan tuan, dan dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan anda."

Chanyeol bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia memijat dahinya pelan. Dan ia teringat sesuatu.

"Dimana gadis itu?"

"Jung Ahjumma mengatakan ia sudah pulang." Sahut Jongdae. Sejujurnya ia tak tau perihal gadis tersebut, karena ia datang setelah gadis itu berlalu dari Villa.

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut mendengar hal itu, Ia melirik meja di samping ranjangnya. Ada sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk berisi bubur, air putih, dan beberapa obat. Oh ada catatan kecil disana.

 _Mungkin bubur ini rasanya buruk, dan aku sengaja. Tidak, Tidak, aku bercanda :)_ _kau harus meminum obatmu dan cepatlah sembuh._

 _B._

Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan gadis itu, ia merasa gadis itu akan selalu bersikap berbeda setiap kali ia menemuinya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka, gadis dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk seperti itu mempunyai sisi naif yang seperti ini.

Ia melirik lengan kemejanya, dahinya kembali mengkerut melihat noda darah di area tersebut.

Beberapa pertanyaan pun melintas di benaknya.  
Mengapa ketika sisi naif yang keluar dari gadis itu selalu ia temui dalam keadaan berdarah, menangis dan ketakutan?

Oh bahkan pernah ia temui dalam keadaan tersenyum.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol dengan segala sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini karena sisi naif dari gadis itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Yeah, karena sedari tadi ia diam-diam mengamati telapak tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Namanya juga Heartless! gak punya hati, kejam! Huu awas aja kamu Park Chanyeol!  
Scene yang bagian Chanyeol sama-sama tak sadarkan diri itu sengaja disamain biar adil haha tapi B kebagian meluk ;;) duuhh ribet ya ni ff wkwkwk -_- Btw Baekhee plinplan ya? dan B kasian ish huhuu T.T

meskipun bosenin, Review juseyoo T.T


	6. Chapter 6

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

" _Ketahuilah.. Kau membuat semua orang muak dengan sikap sok polosmu itu!"_

" _Semua ini salahmu!"_

" _Akh.. panas.. tolong.. panas.."_

" _Sadarlah, kau jauh berbeda dengannya."_

" _Kau merenggut kebahagiaannya."_

" _Ini salahmu!"_

" _Aku membencimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Buka.. B-buka pintunya, aku tidak bisa bernafas.. Kumohon buka pintunya.."_

" _Semua ini salahmu!"_

" _Apa kau sengaja ingin membunuhnya? HUH?"_

" _EONNI!"  
_

Suara-suara itu terdengar menggema, mengganggu tidur lelap seorang gadis cantik, Byun Baekhyun.  
Ia terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya yang masih tertutup rapat kian membasah karena peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya yang sedari tadi mengkerut.  
Tidurnya terlihat tak tenang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah.

Gadis itu bermimpi buruk. _  
_  
Dan satu helaan nafas panjang membangunkannya dari mimpi tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar, Baekhyun terbangun dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Kepalanya mendongak, Gadis itu mencoba menghirup udara dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya berharap ada oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia terus saja meremas kerah piyamanya, dadanya terasa sesak seiring dengan jantungnya yang berpacu tanpa kendali.

Ia butuh bernafas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mulai bisa menghirup udara meskipun sedikit terengah-engah dan terdengar sangat payah.  
Matanya menyayu terlihat sangat lelah. Gadis itu melirik kearah ranjang yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya. Ia merasa lega melihat Baekhee masih terlelap dalam tidurnya karena jujur saja ia takut mengganggu tidur Sang kakak.

Jarum-jarum di dalam jam dinding terus bergerak, angka demi angka ia lewati menghasilkan bunyi detik yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di kamar itu.  
Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tersebut, kemudian mengusap wajahnya pelan.  
Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tak terkejut sama sekali seolah sudah biasa terbangun pada jam-jam seperti sekarang ini.

Dan mungkin selalu dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya, jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit untuknya terlelap kembali dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju bagian belakang rumahnya, ia duduk disalah satu ayunan yang menghadap langsung kearah kota Seoul dengan pemandangan malamnya yang sungguh indah.  
Namun, gadis itu hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan dan pandangannya itu terlihat kosong. Satu titik cairan bening tanpa terasa mengalir di pipinya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berusaha meredam suara tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Ada yang berbeda di kediaman keluarga Park pagi itu, seluruh pelayan di Rumah utama tempat petinggi Park's Group tinggal itu tampak lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Mereka tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun pagi ini.

Tentu saja, karena Nona muda mereka Park Yoora baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat seluruh pelayan di kediaman Park tersebut tampak sedikit lebih berhati-hati dari biasanya.

Tuan muda mereka Park Chanyeol yang jarang sekali pulang ke Rumah utama kali ini terlihat berada di kediaman tersebut, membuat seluruh pelayan di rumah itu diselimuti perasaan mencekam. Tuan mudanya itu adalah orang yang sangat Perfeksionis, tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikitpun ketika melayaninya. Mereka tau betul watak seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ada sekitar tujuh orang pelayan yang membungkuk hormat ketika Park Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan. Sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, lelaki itu tampak menelisik penampilan ke tujuh pelayan tadi. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat dingin seolah mampu membuat pelayan-pelayan itu menggigil oleh auranya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan mereka, seragam pelayan yang melekat rapi di tubuh masing-masing dan cara mereka membungkuk hormat cukup membuat Park Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

Itulah Park Chanyeol, menurutnya orang-orang rendahan seperti pelayan-pelayan itu harus tau dan menyadari posisi mereka masing-masing.  
Ketahuilah, akan sangat sulit mendapat perlakuan baik dari seorang park Chanyeol jika kalian hanya orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Yeah, orang miskin lebih tepatnya

"Whoa, seperti biasa! Park Chanyeol dengan segala kekuasaannya."  
Celetuk seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek yang duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut. Dan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Diamlah, Park Yoora." Chanyeol berujar dengan enteng.

"Dimana sopan santunmu?! Dia Noonamu, panggil dia Noona!" Perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi utama, rambutnya yang sudah sedikit memutih itu tak mampu menghilangkan aura kewibawaan yang sangat kentara dari sosoknya tersebut. Park Sunwoo.

"Ne, Aboeji." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada tak berminat, seolah itu tidak penting sama sekali.

"Tidak sopan sekali." Ucap Yoora.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoora. Ia mendecih.

"Lihat, lihat, anak manja ini malah meledekku." Ujar Yoora kesal.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol sedikit geram, baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan kakaknya, namun sebuah suara terlanjur menyela.

"Sudahlah, sayang.. seperti tidak tahu sifat adikmu saja" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang bahkan usia saja tak mampu merenggut kecantikannya. Park Minyoung.

Yoora merengut, ibunya itu selalu saja membela Chanyeol.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sunwoo tak bisa menahan senyumannya, lelaki paruh baya tersebut seolah sudah paham dengan sifat putra dan putrinya itu.  
Ia merasa senang bisa berkumpul dengan mereka meskipun hanya sekedar sarapan bersama, mengingat maupun Chanyeol ataupun Yoora sangat jarang sekali berada di rumah.

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara dentingan dari sendok dan piring yang beradu, mereka menyantap sarapan tanpa ada yang berbicara satu patah katapun. Karena keluarga Park selalu menjunjung tinggi tata krama saat sedang makan.

 **.**

Park Sunwoo dan Park Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gedung Park Corporation, terlihat beberapa staf perusahan yang berjajar rapi didekat pintu masuk. Mereka semua membungkuk hormat ketika orang yang paling berpengaruh di Park Corporation itu berjalan melewati mereka, lantas mengikuti langkah keduanya memasuki gedung perusahaan **.**

Park Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuhnya ketika beberapa staf perusahaan yang lain membungkuk hormat saat berpapasan dengannya, aura dingin yang sangat menusuk itu sangat terasa. Sorot dari lensa beku itu mampu mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Lain lagi dengan Park Sunwoo, Ayahnya itu adalah orang yang hangat. Lelaki paruh baya itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum kepada beberapa staf perusahaan yang menyapanya dengan hormat. Ia sangat berwibawa.

Mereka begitu kontras ketika berjalan bersama.

Banyak dari staf perusahaan yang selalu membicarakan perbedaan yang sangat kentara dari keduanya, namun tak ada yang berani berspekulasi bahwa Park Chanyeol bukan putra dari Park Sunwoo mengingat wajah mereka sangatlah mirip, paras tampan rupawan Park Sunwoo tercetak jelas di wajah putranya, Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin Park Chanyeol yang seperti itu karena ia terbiasa dimanja sedari kecil. Yeah, dan hal itu membuat sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya.

Park Chanyeol melirik meja Resepsionis, ada sesuatu yang sedikit menarik disana. Sepertinya karyawannya itu sengaja memakai pakaian seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Tidak. Wanita itu memang sering mencoba segala cara untuk memikat bosnya tersebut.

Chanyeol menyeringai, mungkin kali ini ia akan memberi kesempatan kepada jalang satu itu untuk merasakan betapa nikmatnya disetubuhi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **Beijing, China.**

"Good morning" Ucap Kris memeluk Istrinya dari belakang. Xi Luhan.  
"Sedang apa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamiku" Sahut Luhan.

"Tidak, kau baru pulang dari Rumah sakit. Kau harus banyak beristirahat, aku tidak ingin anak kita kenapa-kenapa" Kris mengelus lembut perut Sang istri.

Luhan terkekeh, suaminya itu terus saja memperingatinya ini itu sejak kemarin. Sejak dokter mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Awalnya Kris memang sangat terkejut sekaligus cemas ketika di Korea ia mendapat panggilan darurat mendengar istri tercintanya masuk Rumah sakit. Namun, setelah ia sampai di China dan menyusul ke Rumah sakit, dokter mangatakan bahwa kondisi Luhan yang sedikit drop dikarenakan ia sedang mengandung dan itu membuat Kris sangat bahagia. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Baiklah, suamiku." Luhan berbalik menghadap Kris dan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya itu.  
"Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, aku meminta izin untuk menemani istriku hari ini." Sahut Kris balas mengecup bibir Sang istri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang" Luhan mengelus lembut pipi Kris.

"Tapi, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kemarin aku sangat terkejut mendengarmu masuk Rumah sakit." Kris memeluk erat istrinya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia menuntun suaminya itu ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana urusanmu di Korea?"

"Semua baik-baik saja, aku bahkan bertemu dengan salah satu gadisku" Sahut Kris dengan tersenyum.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan bersemangat, ia tau betul siapa yang Kris maksud.

"Baekhyun.. aku bertemu dengannya."

Melihat ekspresi bahagia dari suaminya mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum, ia sangat tau bahwa Kris mempunyai adik kembar dan sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan Baekhee?"

"Aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya, setelah mendengar kau masuk Rumah sakit aku langsung pulang. Aku bahkan meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan Cafe."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku kenapa-kenapa bukan?" Kris memberi jeda."Baekhyun sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang, gadis itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan Eonninya,"

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbinar.

Kris mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku ingin melihat seperti apa mereka."

"Mereka cantik, mereka lucu, mereka sangatlah mirip dan akan sangat sulit membedakan keduanya."

"Lantas bagaimana kau bisa membedakan mereka?"

"Umm, wajah mereka mungkin sangat mirip. Namun, karakter keduanya sangat berbeda." Kris memberi jeda, "Baekhee.. dia gadis yang ceria, namun sedikit acuh dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia sebenarnya sangat baik dan penyayang, gadis itu hanya tidak terlalu pandai menunjukannya kepada orang-orang."

"Dia pasti sangat menyenangkan.. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar di bahu suaminya.

"Baekhyun.. " Ia memberi jeda, lantas tersenyum lebar."Lovely B.. Gadisku yang satu itu sedikit pendiam namun sangat baik hati, dia lembut dan perasa, penuh kasih sayang, dia akan menyanyangi orang-orang yang dianggapnya teman meskipun orang tersebut baru dikenalnya beberapa jam."

"Apakah dia memang sepolos itu?"

Kris mengangguk.  
"Benar, Baekhyun bahkan selalu tersenyum seolah dia baik-baik saja." Kris menghela nafas sejenak,"Namun sebenarnya dia tidak baik-baik saja" Lanjutnya sedikit lirih, ekspresinya terlihat berubah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengernyit.

Kris pun mulai bercerita.

Ini terjadi ketika Baekhyun dan Baekhee berada di bangku SHS, saat itu Baekhyun adalah murid yang sangat pendiam, dia tertutup, dan tidak mempunyai teman meskipun gadis itu sangat pintar. Berbeda dengan Baekhee yang ceria dan sangat populer, ia mudah bergaul dan menyenangkan. Hal itu membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman, meskipun Baekhee sangat acuh namun banyak lelaki di sekolahnya yang berharap untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebagai kakak, Baekhee tentu tidak pernah membiarkan adiknya itu sendiri, dia selalu mengajak Baekhyun bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun, teman-teman Baekhee seolah tidak senang jika Baekhyun ikut bermain bersama mereka. Dan Baekhyun merasakan itu, dari situlah Baekhyun selalu menolak ajakan Baekhee untuk bermain bersama dengan berbagai alasan. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya dijauhi oleh teman-temannya hanya kerana dirinya.

Hingga suatu hari Baekhyun bercerita kepada Baekhee bahwa ia menyukai salah satu kakak kelas mereka, Jung Daehyun. Yang tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Daehyun sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhee sebelumnya, mendengar betapa antusiasnya Baekhyun bercerita tentang kekasihnya membuat Baekhee tidak tega dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan adiknya.

Dan Baekhee memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Daehyun meskipun ia sangat menyukai lelaki tersebut, ia bahkan meminta teman-temannya merahasiakan hal itu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhee yang tidak peka sama sekali terhadap sikap sinis teman-temannya kepada Baekhyun menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, ia salah.

Teman-teman Baekhee sangat tidak terima mendengar Baekhee memutuskan Daehyun hanya demi adiknya Baekhyun, melihat Baekhee yang terlihat murung setelah putus dengan Daehyun membuat mereka geram dan membenci Baekhyun.  
Entah alasan tepat apa yang mereka miliki sehingga begitu tidak menyukai Baekhyun namun sangat mengelu-elukan Baekhee. Meskipun wajah keduanya mirip, menurut mereka Baekhee dan Baekhyun sangat berbeda.  
Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhee, mereka menyeret Baekhyun ke gudang sekolah dan memberitahu perihal hubungan Daehyun dan Baekhee dengan segala makian yang keluar dari mulut mereka dan setelahnya mengunci Baekhyun di gudang tersebut.

Dan dari situlah kejadian pahit yang teramat membekas di benak Baekhyun terjadi, kebakaran besar terjadi di sekolahnya tersebut.

Kejadian itu membuat Baekhee nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kobaran api. Baekhee membuat dirinya sendiri tak sadarkan diri dan kritis selama beberapa hari di Rumah sakit demi melindungi adiknya.

Namun, hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin dibenci oleh teman-teman Baekhee dan Daehyun yang saat itu sudah terpengaruh oleh mereka.

Mereka menyalahkan Baekhyun atas apa yang menimpa Baekhee.

 **.**

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, ia sangat terkejut gadis sepolos Baekhyun mengalami kejadian semengerikan itu.  
"Baekhyun pasti sangat terpukul." Ucapnya lirih

Kris mengangguk.  
"Dia bahkan terus menyalahkan dirinya mengingat Baekhee sudah berkorban begitu banyak untuknya, senyuman hangatnya menghilang sejak saat itu. Aku dan Baekhee terus meyakinkannya bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya. Dan perlahan Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun aku tidak yakin mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya setiap malam sudah tak pernah dia alami lagi, aku terus mencemaskan hal itu selama lima tahun ke belakang, mengingat dia akan sangat menderita jika mimpi buruk itu muncul. Dan aku merasa gagal menjadi Oppanya ketika mengingat hal menyakitkan itu."

Luhan mengelus bahu Suaminya.  
"Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu, itu semua sudah berlalu." Ia memberi jeda, "Apakah Baekhee baik-baik saja setelah itu?"

"Percayalah, Baekhee adalah gadis yang kuat. Sejujurnya kedua gadis kecilku itu adalah gadis yang kuat, hanya saja Baekhyun sedikit perasa dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kembali." Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Sejak saat itu, menurut Baekhyun menyukai orang yang sama dengan kakaknya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Itu hanya akan berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan bagi keduanya seperti waktu itu." Lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Akh.. dimana sebenarnya rumah gadis itu,,"

Oh Sehun menggerutu, saat ini ia tengah berjalan menyusuri pekarangan komplek tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Ia mencari-cari dimana rumah gadis penolongnya itu.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Sehun kenal memanggilnya dari belakang, ia berbalik dan raut mukanya berubah, matanya berbinar. Itu Baekhyun.

"Chingu!" Seru Sehun dramatis menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian memeluk gadis itu.

"Whoa.." Baekhyun memekik terkejut, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang satu ini. Lelaki itu akan tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan sebuah pelukan.  
"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit mengernyit.

"Aku mencarimu." Sehut menyahut.

"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah balas bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"Toko bunga, mau ikut denganku?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Mereka berjalan seperti dua orang anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan dan sesekali mengayunkan tautan jemari mereka.

Meskipun Sehun membawa mobil, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki menemani Baekhyun.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mencariku?" Tanya baekhyun.

Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Aku akan pergi ke Roma dan akan memulai kembali pencarian cinta sejatiku di sana. Dan tentu saja aku harus mengunjungimu terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi, kau temanku." Sehun menyahut tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sehun tersebut, ia merasa senang karena Sehun menganggapnya teman. Karena baru kali ini ia merasa dekat dengan orang lain selain Baekhee, Kris, Minseok dan Jimin.

"Kau akan meninggalkan temanmu ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih, ia bermaksud menggoda Sehun, karena ia tau lelaki putih pucat itu akan bereaksi sedikit berlebihan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Baekhyun nanar sambil menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu dengan kedua tanganya.  
"Chingu, jangan membuatku memilih antara cinta sejati dan sahabat sejati, keduanya begitu berarti untukku." Ucapnya begitu dramatis.

Dan seketika tawa Baekhyun meledak.

Suara tawa itu terdengar sangat merdu, bahkan membuat Sehun sedikit mengerjap. Gadis itu berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik ketika tertawa.

Tawa itu seolah membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, pergilah dan temui cinta sejatimu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh.

Mereka sampai di toko bunga yang Baekhyun tuju.

"Bisa menungguku sebentar?" Tanya Baekhyun dan langsung memasuki toko bunga tersebut setelah mendapati anggukan dari Sehun.

 **.**

Setelah Baekhyun membeli seikat bunga dengan rangkaian yang sangat cantik, Sehun mengajak gadis itu untuk makan siang bersama.

Lelaki itu mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah Restoran yang sangat mewah, membuat gadis itu mengerjap melihat menu makan siang yang Sehun pesan. Dan menurutnya harganya pastilah sangat mahal.

"Sehun, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Harganya sangat mahal kau tau.." Baekhyun berbicara kepada Sehun sambil berbisik dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Tidak, aku sengaja memesannya untukmu Chingu." Sehun menyahut balas berbisik dan ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi ini terlalu banyak" Kembali Baekhyun berbisik.

"Tak apa." Sehun memberi jeda, "Oh ya, kenapa kita berbisik-bisik seperti ini, B?" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan tersadar, lantas mengembalikan posisi duduknya seperti semula. Ia meringis malu.

Dan Sehun tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan polos temannya itu.

 **.**

"Sehun, kau bisa mengantarku sampai depan Cafe itu, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu."

Mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, dan Sehun berencana mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Kau yakin? Tidak mau kuantar sekalian?"

Baekhyun terseyum.  
"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah," Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah Cafe.

Setelah acara perpisahan yang cukup dramatis menurut Baekhyun, Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, rangkaian bunga masih dengan setia ia genggam di tangannya. Ia melirik ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Baekhee.

Gadis itu berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu sebuah taxi melintas di depannya. Baekhyun berencana mengunjungi panti asuhan tadi, namun ia tak bisa menolak ajakan Sehun yang mengajaknya makan siang. Menolak niat baik seseorang akan membuat Tuhan marah menurutnya. Terlebih Sehun adalah temannya.

Dan ini nyaris menjelang sore, namun gadis itu tetap dengan tujuan awalnya yaitu mengunjungi panti asuhan.

Baekhyun masih setia menunggu taxi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah jalan.  
"Oh?" Gadis itu terperangah melihat seekor anak kucing berada di tengah jalan diantara lalu lalang kendaraan. Ia panik, bagaimana jika anak kucing itu terlindas mobil? Oh Tidak! Gadis itu segera berlari ke tengah jalan tanpa menghiraukan beberapa suara nyaring klakson mobil yang nyaris menabraknya.  
Ketika sampai di tengah jalan, ia segera meraih anak kucing tersebut dan mendekapnya erat.

Gadis itu segera melangkah dan berniat kembali ke tempatnya semula, namun disaat yang sama ada sebuah mobil yang melesat cepat di depannya. Baekhyun mematung, pupilnya melebar namun dengan cepat ia menutup matanya seolah pasrah jika mobil itu menghantam tubuhnya, kakinya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar bergerak menjauh.

Suara klakson yang sangat nyaring pun tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Namun, gadis itu tak merasakan apapun.

Jika si pemilik mobil tidak dengan cepat menginjak rem, maka gadis itu sudah tamat. Karena jarak antara lutut Baekhyun dengan bagian depan mobil itu hanya beberapa senti saja saat ini.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

Baekhyun bahkan lebih terkejut lagi melihat si pemilik mobil yang saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang, apa itu? Khawatir?

 _Park Chanyeol?_ Pikirnya.

"KAU INGIN MATI?HUH?!" Tanya Chanyeol membentak.

Baekhyun mengerjap, dengan cepat ia pergi dari tempat tersebut, tidak akan bagus jika ia berurusan dengan lelaki itu lagi.

Park Chanyeol memasuki mobil dan menjalankannya kembali lantas menghentikannya di samping trotoar. Lelaki itu keluar dan mengejar langkah Baekhyun.

Ia seperti orang gila saat ini, apakah lelaki itu sadar? Tentu saja tidak, ia sangat terkejut karena nyaris saja menabrak gadis yang cukup mengusiknya akhir-akhir ini.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun membawa gadis itu kearah dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasa Dejavu saat ini.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobil.

"Keluar!" Ucapnya dingin. Ia mengusir seorang wanita yang penampilannya sedikit berantakan. Kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas di bagian dadanya, rok pendek yang wanita itu kenakan sudah tersingkap keatas.

Baekhyun melongo.

"T-tapi.." Wanita itu sedikit protes.

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan wanita itu untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita itu memekik kesakitan.

"Hey, tidak usah kasar seperti itu." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kuat tangan wanita tadi.  
"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pelas tangan si wanita, tangannya yang lain masih setia menggendong anak kucing dan memegang seikat bunga.

Wanita itu hanya menatapnya sinis dan menghempaskan kasar tangan Baekhyun lantas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah kepada wanita itu, ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini memandangnya jenuh, seolah apa yang terjadi baru saja adalah drama yang sangat membosankan.

"Kasar sekali!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata yang ia picingkan kearah Chanyeol. Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak akan membuat Chanyeol takut dengan memicingkan mata seperti itu, kau malah terlihat umm.. menggemaskan.

Tangan Chanyeol masih setia bertengger di pintu mobilnya, lelaki itu memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya agar Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun menggeleng.  
"Kenapa pelacur ini harus masuk ke dalam mobilmu? Kau menganggapku pelacur bukan? Kau tidak takut mobilmu kotor?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mengingat lelaki itu menyebutnya pelacur kemarin. Baekhyun tidak dendam, ia hanya masih merasa sedikit kesal.

"Masuk." Perintah Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ketika akan memasuki mobil tersebut, Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kau akan membawa kucing kotor itu masuk ke dalam mobilku?"

"Dia tidak mempunyai ibu, aku akan memeliharanya."

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat buang itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap si anak kucing tersebut.

Park Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Okay, Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tak apa Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada salahnya kan mengalah sekali saja? Meskipun harga dirinya sedikit tidak rela. Akhirnya ia mengizinkan Baekhyun dan anak kucing sialan itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.  
"Kumohon Park Chanyeol jangan membawaku terlalu jauh kali ini, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Baekhyun setelah Park Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, gadis itu terlalu sibuk mengelus bulu anak kucing.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, Siapa dia berani sekali memerintah seorang Park Chanyeol?  
"Kau telah menggagalkan acara bercintaku dengan jalang sialan tadi, dan kau harus menggantikannya." Chanyeol berujar dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.  
"Tak bisakah kau memanggil seorang wanita dengan sebutan yang normal? Dengar Chanyeol, seharusnya kau menghormati wanita, ibumu wanita juga. Kau tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar seperti tadi, kau menyakitinya."

Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas dengan Chanyeol yang menguap, seolah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng tidur.

Gadis itu kembali mengelus lembut bulu si anak kucing.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm? Ahh, aku harus pergi ke panti asuhan tempatku tinggal dulu." Jawabnya polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.  
"Jadi kau anak panti asuhan? Tak heran, kau memang terlihat seperti..." Chanyeol memberi jeda, ia menelisik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas, lantas mendecih.

Baekhyun tersenyum, gadis itu tau apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Dan ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Dimana panti asuhannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Lelaki itu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya setelah Baekhyun memberitahukan alamat panti asuhan yang ditujunya. Oh, Park Chanyeol mengantarkan gadis itu dengan sukarela, ada apa dengannya hari ini? Lelaki itu sudah gila sepertinya.

Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya gadis itu tengah sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia merasa heran karena tidak takut sama sekali kepada Chanyeol, padahal baru kemarin lelaki itu berlaku kasar terhadapnya. Ia merasa tak jera. Justru ia merasa sangat aman kali ini. Namun, dengan cepat ia menepis pemikiran tersebut. Lelaki ini adalah orang yang mungkin Eonninya sukai saat ini, Tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa? Kau tau.. kemarin kau pingsan dan.. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

Park Chanyeol hanya bungkam dan tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit merengut. _Tidak sopan sekali._ Pikirnya.  
Namun, gadis itu sedikit mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggesekkan hidung dengan jemarinya dan terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 30 menit, mereka sampai di sebuah panti asuhan. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan panti.

"Terimakasih, Park Chanyeol. Hati-ha—" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku benci menunggu."

Apa ini? Apa Park Chanyeol berencana menunggunya?

"Kau tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelisik panti asuhan tersebut dari dalam mobil, tempat itu tidak layak sama sekali untuk ia masuki.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Bakehyun mengerti, gadis itu tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu." Ucapnya.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, Park Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan lagi, lelaki itu bersin-bersin dan hidungnya sudah sangat memerah.

Yeah, Park Chanyeol alergi terhadap kucing.

 _Sial!_ Pikirnya.

Park Chanyeol sedikit merenung saat ini, ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Mengapa ia melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti mengantar dan bahkan menunggu seorang gadis bodoh yang berlarian di tengah jalan raya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing kotor.

Ponselnya bergetar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada orang di seberang sana. Dan memberi jeda untuk mendengar jawaban orang tersebut, "Aku sedang diluar, mungkin akan pulang terlambat." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau tau Resepsionis yang tadi pergi bersamaku? Pecat dia." Lanjutnya dan kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gaduh di samping bangunan tua panti asuhan tersebut.

Chanyeol melihat beberapa bocah laki-laki sedang bermain bola, tanpa ia duga bola tersebut menggelinding kearahnya dengan sigap ia menahan bola tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Ahjussi.. tendang bola itu kesini." Seru seorang bocah.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia tidak yakin kali ini.

 **.**

"Aku masih merindukan Ibu.." Baekhyun merengut sambil memeluk wanita paruh baya dengan sangat erat. Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam ia mengobrol dan melepas rindu dengan Ibu panti yang sudah ia anggap Ibunya sendiri tersebut.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.  
"Kau bisa kesini lagi nanti, sayang. Eonnimu pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu Bu, aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun berbalik menghadap anak-anak kecil yang berdiri di belakangnya lantas berjongkok merentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh anak-anak kecil tersebut, ia memekik kegirangan.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat hendak keluar, kemudian berbalik.  
"Umm, apa Ibu mempunyai obat alergi? Alergi kucing lebih tepatnya" Tanyanya sedikit meringis. Baekhyun baru sadar Park Chanyeol ternyata alergi kucing dan ia terpaksa menitipkan anak kucing tadi di panti asuhan ini. Karena, Park Chanyeol akan sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran anak kucing tersebut.

Baekhyun keluar dan sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Park Chanyeol tidak berada di mobilnya, Gadis itu berjalan menuju halaman samping panti asuhan.

Satu pemandangan yang cukup membuat Baekhyhun mematung, Park Chanyeol yang entah kemana Jas yang tadi ia pakai dan kini mengenakan kemeja yang sedikit basah oleh keringat yang bagian lengannya ia lipat sampai siku. Lelaki itu tengah asyik bermain bola dengan anak-anak panti, ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu tertawa.

Satu hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun lihat dari wajah tampan yang di penuhi aura dingin tersebut, Park Chanyeol tertawa.

Dan mengapa wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipis dan dahinya? Lelaki itu benar-benar tampan nyaris tanpa celah.

Baekhyun semakin mematung, gadis itu bahkan tak sadar saat ini Chanyeol tengah berjalan kearahnya dan sudah berada di hadapannya.  
Chanyeol sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.  
"Aku memang tampan." Lelaki itu berbisik dengan suara beratnya, lantas berlalu menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, gadis itu tersadar dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Setelah duduk di samping Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka bungkus obat dan memberikannya kepada lelaki tersebut.

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut.

"Hidungmu sudah sangat merah, jangan menggeseknya terus menerus. Minum ini" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan obat tersebut, kemudian ia membuka tutup botol air mineral.  
"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat minum."

Park Chanyeol menurut, dan meraih botol air yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

 _Darimana gadis ini tau?_ Pikirnya.

Dan suasana di mobil itu sedikit canggung karena hal tersebut.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Gadis itu tertidur selama perjalanan pulang. Park Chanyeol melirik dari sudut matanya, dahinya mengkerut melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Apakah ia tidak takut sama sekali? Mengapa mudah sekali tertidur di mobil orang lain terlebih mobil seorang lelaki seperti itu? Park Chanyeol bisa saja menerkam gadis tersebut saat ini juga.

Lelaki itu membawa mobilnya memasuki sebuah komplek, ia yakin komplek tersebut tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan ia masih mengingat jelas lingkungan itu. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan komplek.

Satu lagi hal menjijikan menurut Chanyeol yang saat ini ia lakukan yaitu menunggu seorang gadis yang dengan sangat lelapnya tertidur di mobilnya. Dan hal ini tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Hey, Chanyeol bisa saja kan membangunkan gadis tersebut dan mengusirnya keluar dari mobilnya?

Baekhyun terbangun, gadis itu mengucek pelan sebelah matanya. Tak lama setelahnya ia terkejut karena sadar masih berada di dalam mobil Park Chanyeol, dan betapa bodohnya ia bisa sampai tertidur di sini.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Kau pikir aku sudi?" Chanyeol balas bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit lelah. Dan terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Park Chanyeol"

Lelaki itu tidak menyahut sedikitpun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Park Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan area komplek itu. ia bisa melihat dari kaca spion, Baekhyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

 _Stupid.._ Pikirnya.

Satu garis lurus dari bibirnya yang sedari ia tahan kini terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Hello... hehe  
Pada tau drama Exo Next Door dong? Karakter Sehun disini hampir sama lah sama di drama itu :D  
Kenapa kalian gak suka sama Baekhee Eonni? Kenapa? Waeyo? Dia gak jahat padahal huhu T.T

Yaudalah ya, Review jutheyooo..


	7. Chapter 7

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengerjap kagum ketika Bugatti Chiron biru mengilat berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Club kenamaan yang berlokasi di kawasan elit Cheongdam-dong.  
Seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil yang bahkan masih menyisakan bau dari gerai resmi tersebut.

Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol begitu tampan meskipun hanya mengenakan kaos putih dibalut jaket jeans dan celana senada, ia tampak santai dengan rambut yang dibiarkan sedikit menutupi dahi seksinya. Namun, kesepadanan selalu menguar dari sosoknya tersebut membuat tatapan memuja dari setiap kaum hawa tertuju padanya, meskipun ekspresinya tampak datar seperti biasa.  
Lelaki itu bahkan tak memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk melihat senyuman yang berpotensi membuat setiap wanita setidaknya menahan nafas.

Park Chanyeol melempar kunci mobil kepada petugas keamanan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Club tersebut dan suara bising yang khas langsung menyambut indera pendengarannya.

Matanya menelisik ke setiap sudut, ia tengah mencari seseorang. Namun, suara pekikan orang-orang membuatnya matanya sedikit menyipit. Ia mengikuti arah pandang setiap orang dan begitu matanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas panggung DJ, lelaki itu secara refleks menghampiri gadis itu. Byun Baekhee.

Semua orang yang berada di situ seolah mengerti, mereka memberi jalan kepada Park Chanyeol untuk lewat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhee dan membawanya keluar dari Club tersebut.

"Buka!" Perintah Chanyeol ketika melihat Kim Jongin keluar dari mobilnya.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu sedikit mengerjap, ia tak mengerti apa yang saat ini terjadi. Namun, begitu melihat Chanyeol menggendong seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dan ekspresi temannya yang tak pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya, lelaki berkulit tan tersebut membuka pintu mobilnya.  
Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhee di kursi samping pengemudi, ia sedikit merampas kunci mobil yang masih bertahan di tangan Jongin.

Lelaki itu menginjak pedal gas tanpa kompromi, ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Salah satu tujuannya saat ini ialah Rumah Sakit.

Park Chanyeol bahkan tidak mabuk sama sekali, ia masih dalam kondisi sadar. Namun, kelakuannya saat ini terlihat seperti Park Chanyeol yang hilang akal sehatnya bukan?

Lelaki itu hanya terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang kemarin masih ia lihat dengan tersenyum hangat kali ini tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Gadis itu selalu membuatnya melakukan hal-hal menjijikan tanpa seizinnya, lelaki itu refleks jika kalian ingin tahu. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia akan menyesali perbuatannya tersebut. Percayalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol berdiri melipat dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding ketika dokter memeriksa kondisi Baekhee.

"Apakah anda walinya?" Tanya dokter tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memperhatikan penampilan dokter tersebut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal.

Dokter itu cantik, muda, dan bertubuh seksi. Karenanya Park Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memandang bokong padat berisi dan payudara sintal milik sang dokter dengan tatapan nakal.

"Bukan, dia hanya gadis miskin yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh mataku ketika pingsan tadi." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

Sang dokter tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.  
"Jadi tidak ada walinya.. ada yang perlu saya bicarakan mengenai kondisi pasien." Ia memberi jeda,"Apa dia membawa ponsel?" Lanjutnya bertanya kepada salah seorang perawat.

Perawat tersebut sedikit merogoh saku celana Baekhee dan menemukan ponsel gadis tersebut.

"Tolong carikan kontak orang tuanya, dan hubu—"

"Tsk, dia bahkan tinggal di panti asuhan. Sudah pasti tidak punya orang tua."

Ucapan dokter itu terpotong ketika Chanyeol menyela dengan bergumam. Lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan,  
"Katakan saja padaku sebenarnya dia kenapa?" Tanyanya sedikit tidak sabaran. Lelaki itu berdecak, Ia merasa sudah membuang-buang waktunya di sini.

Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah sadar, apa yang dilakukannya tidak penting sama sekali.

"Baiklah, anda bisa ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

 _Kau akan menyesal mengajakku ke ruanganmu.._ Chanyeol membatin.

Lelaki itu mengangguk sambil sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun berlari kecil di koridor Rumah Sakit, gadis itu panik. Perasaan tak enak hati yang menjalarinya sedari tadi terjawab ketika menguhubungi Baekhee namun bukan kakaknya itu yang menjawab, melainkan seorang suster.

"Eonni!" Gadis itu memanggil kakaknya begitu sampai di Unit Gawat Darurat dan menghampiri ranjang dimana Baekhee masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa anda walinya?" Seorang dokter lelaki menghampiri Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berbalik.  
"Seonsaengnim?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat dokter yang mehampirinya tersebut, ia adalah dokter yang tempo hari temui di Villa Park Chanyeol.

Dokter itu sedikit melirik ranjang di mana gadis dengan wajah serupa tengah berbaring, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

 **.**

"Apa kakak saya baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi ruangan sang Dokter. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Byun Baekhee-ssi seharusnya tidak boleh sampai kelelahan. Itu sangat membahayakan kondisinya saat ini. Terlebih kakak anda memiliki riwayat penyakit hepatitis dan sudah pada tahap sirosis saat ini, kelelahan akan berpotensi membuat kesehatannya semakin menurun." Ucap Dokter tersebut sambil meneliti rekam medis.

Baekhyun hanya mematung mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

Melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpancar dari gadis itu, sang dokter merasa iba.  
"Byun Baekhee-ssi akan baik-baik saja, syukurlah dia segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang membawa kakak saya kemari?"

"Dokter yang sebelumnya bertugas menangani kakak anda memberitahukan bahwa seorang lelaki yang membawanya kemari." Sahutnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di depan ruang UGD, gadis itu terlihat merenung.

 _Seorang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol sudah membayar semua biayanya, Agasshi._

Gadis tersebut mengerjap ketika kata-kata itu terngiang.

Jadi Park Chanyeol yang membawa kakaknya ke Rumah Sakit? Dan membayar seluruh biaya perawatannya?

Beragam pertanyaan semacam itu muncul di benaknya.

"Byun.. Baekhee?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kakaknya.  
Lelaki berkulit tan menghampirinya dengan ekspresi seolah bertanya.  
Gadis itu sedikit bingung, ia tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"Akh, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, Park sialan itu seenaknya saja menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat kondisimu, dan aku yakin dia sedang bercinta dengan wanitanya sekarang." gerutu lelaki tersebut panjang lebar.

"Nugu..?" Baekhyun masih dalam mode bingungnya saat ini.

"Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja? Kau tidak mengenalku sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau bisa bertingkah sok polos seperti ini? Aku Kim Jongin, teman Park Chanyeol. Kita sering bertemu di Club jika kau lupa." Lelaki itu berdecak sebal.

Dan Baekhyun sepertinya sedikit mengerti situasinya saat ini.  
"Ahh.. tentu, aku masih pusing jadi sedikit bingung. Joesonghaeyo." Gadis itu membungkukkan badan dan berucap dengan polosnya membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Whoa, kau jadi seperti ini hanya karena Park Chanyeol memperlakukanmu seperti tadi?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya, setahunya gadis ini adalah gadis yang tidak seramah itu. melihat gadis itu mengernyit, Jongin menyela dengan cepat."Ahh.. benar, kau pingsan. Tentu saja kau tak akan tahu hal gila apa yang temanku lakukan tadi." Lelaki itu berucap dengan nada sinis, menurutnya Park Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak waras ketika dengan ekspresi paniknya menggendong gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tadi. Seorang bajingan sepertinya terlihat menjijikan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepala, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu katakan, namun ia tak ambil pusing. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.  
"Kim Jongin-ssi, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pulang sekarang" Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati membuat seseorang harus repot-repot melihat kondisi kakaknya hanya karena Park Chanyeol yang memerintakannya.

 _Apa dia mencemaskan Baekhee Eonni?_ Pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

Belum sempat Jongin menetralkan dirinya dari keterkejutan karena melihat gadis itu tersenyum, ia kembali dibuat terkejut begitu namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel ssi oleh gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku juga muak berada di Rumah sakit. Kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan?" Tanyanya kepada Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Kim Jongin berbalik dan pergi dari tempat tersebut, lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara. Yeah, gadis tersebut membuatnya seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan begitu Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya, pikirannya berkecamuk.

Apa Park Chanyeol bersikap baik saat ini? Kepada Baekhee? Apa lelaki itu menyukai kakaknya?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang. Baekhee yang paling penting saat ini.

Haruskah Baekhyun melarang Baekhee untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya? Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Aahh Park Chanyeooll.."

Suara desahan dari seorang wanita bertelanjang bulat yang saat ini tengah berada di bawah tubuh tegap Park Chanyeol.

Dengan penuh nafsu dan ekspresinya yang tampak selicik rubah lelaki itu terus menghujam wanita tersebut berulang kali dengan kasar dan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat membuat si wanita yang berada dalam kungkungannya itu melenguh kenikmatan.

Wanita itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan permainan kasar yang Park Chanyeol lakukan. Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap seksi yang saat itu mengilat tersapu keringat.

Park Chanyeol menggeram tertahan sementara mulutnya meracau dengan segala makian ketika klimaks menghampirinya. Lelaki itu menutup matanya sejenak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka lantas dengan gerakan pelan ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"That was amazing, Darling.." Ucap si wanita dengan mata yang sedikit sayu , ia bangkit dan berniat mencium bibir Park Chanyeol. Namun, usahanya itu gagal karena lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu bangkit dari ranjang tidak menyahut sedikitpun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelahnya ia keluar.

Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan sebuah cermin tinggi dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar, ia tengah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak menginap?" Tanya si wanita penuh harap.

"Dan kenapa aku harus?"

"Well, tak ada salahnya bukan menginap di tempat kekasihmu sendiri."

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memandang si wanita di balik cermin lantas mengangguk membenarkan.

Wanita itu memang kekasihnya dan tentu hanya sebatas itu.

Karena menurut Park Chanyeol, wanita-wanita yang datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya hanyalah sebatas tubuh tanpa jiwa yang sudah seharusnya ia nikmati dan hanya akan ia buang setelah merasa bosan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Park Chanyeol, wanita itu berdecak.  
"Kenapa? Kau bahkan meniduri setiap jalang sampai pagi, apakah semenjijikan itu menginap di tempat kekasihmu?"

"Apa kau baru saja memutar bola matamu kepadaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan. Iris beku itu menatap tajam si wanita di balik cermin.

Wanita itu membuat kesalahan.

Park Chanyeol menghampiri si wanita yang saat ini sedikit menunduk karena takut.  
"Kau tidak akan memutar bola matamu seperti itu lagi terhadapku, kau mengerti?" Lelaki itu menjambak rambut wanita yang saat ini tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

Jalang satu ini harus tahu, bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memutar bola matanya terhadap Park Chanyeol. Siapapun itu!

Lelaki itu dilahirkan untuk dijunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

"Kau pikir dengan menjadi kekasihku kau bisa sesukamu menyelidiki semua yang kulakukan?" Park Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan tatapan nyalang. Lelaki itu tak akan bisa kompromi jika seseorang mengorek kehidupan pribadinya termasuk menyelidiki setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Aku.. aku membuat kesalahan. Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya cemburu kau meniduri jalang-jalang itu."

"Kau bahkan sama seperti mereka!" Park Chanyeol menamparnya keras.  
"Dengar, berhenti membuatku kesal. Aku tidak sesabar itu." Lanjutnya menghempas kasar wanita tersebut.

Lelaki itu beranjak dan berlalu membuat si wanita yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di atas ranjang itu mendengus dengan pipi yang memerah akibat tamparan keras yang ia dapatkan.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, mungkin sekarang Park Chanyeol akan membuangnya.

Yeah, lelaki itu akan membuang setiap wanita yang dirasa sudah tak ia minati atau merasa bosan.

Tidak peduli secantik apapun wanita-wanita yang mengantri dan berharap menjadi kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol hanya akan memperlakukan mereka semua selayaknya pelacur.

Tidak ada kehangatan, tidak ada kelembutan, dan tidak ada cinta sama sekali.

Namun, ketahuilah mereka semua tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Menjadi kekasih dari lelaki tampan dengan reputasi yang tak diragukan lagi di Korea Selatan tersebut seolah suatu kebanggaan.

Wanita-wanita itu akan tunduk di bawah pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Itu sudah pasti.

 **.**

 _Pasien menderita sirosis.._

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut dokter itu sedikit membuat Park Chanyeol terganggu, menurutnya akan lebih bagus jika gadis itu menderita bipolar atau berkepribadian ganda, mengingat sikap gadis itu akan selalu berubah-ubah.

Kenapa harus penyakit seperti itu?

Lelaki itu berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya tanpa berniat menghidupkan mesin dan pergi dari lantai Basement tersebut. Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk mengingat satu lagi hal gila yang ia lakukan yaitu menggendong gadis miskin yang pingsan dan membawanya ke Rumah sakit.

Apa dia peduli?

Park Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi. Bajingan sepertinya tidak boleh seperti ini.

Apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan terhadapnya? Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Pertanyaan seperti itu memutari otaknya.

Tidak bisa! Park Chanyeol tidak akan terkecoh hanya karena gadis miskin itu bersikap lembut dan sok baik hati jika ia temui di siang hari.

Berani sekali gadis miskin itu mengusik ketenangan seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Kau baik?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Baekhee.

Gadis kembar itu berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit, dokter mengizinkan Baekhee pulang pagi ini karena gadis itu hanya kelelahan saja semalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Baekhee tersenyum dan menggandeng adiknya tersebut.

Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, saudara kembar yang sangat sulit dibedakan. Mereka begitu mirip.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Taxi, kau tunggu disini." Baekhyun berucap dan mendapati anggukan dari kakaknya.

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali, gadis itu sedikit menyipitkan mata melihat seorang lelaki yang sempat berinteraksi dengan kakaknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Itu tadi siapa?" Tanyanya setelah menghampiri sang kakak.

Mereka berdua memasuki Taxi.

"Dia teman kerjaku, Minho. Dia datang untuk menjenguk,"

"Ahh begitu, kelihatannya dia baik."

"Begitulah.. Apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan tadi?"

"Hm?"

"Park Chanyeol menggendong dan membawaku ke Rumah sakit semalam, apa kau percaya? Ya Tuhan! Ini tidak mungkin.." Baekhee berujar sedikit dramatis, Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum.

"Benarkah? Kau senang?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

"Apa aku terlihat senang? Akh.. pelacur-pelacurnya pasti akan mencakarku habis-habisan jika mereka tahu hal itu." Baekhee tertawa pelan.  
"Apa aku harus berterimakasih? Tidak! Tidak! Park Chanyeol akan besar kepala." Baekhee menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Dia sudah menolongmu, tidak baik jika kau menutup hati atas kebaikan seseorang. Berterima kasihlah.." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada kakaknya.

"Haruskah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan, melihat ekspresi senang yang terpancar dari wajah sang kakak, gadis itu yakin bahwa Baekhee benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"I'm not really sure about my feelings." Baekhee menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku kakaknya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Baekhee baik-baik saja?" Minseok bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah membantunya membuat Kimchi.

Gadis itu mengangguk.  
"Dokter bilang, Eonni hanya harus istirahat total." Ia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Eonni.."

"Hm?"

"Baekhee Eonni saat ini sedang jatuh cinta." Baekhyun berucap ragu.

"Benarkah?" Minseok tertawa pelan.  
"Lelaki mana yang membuat Baekhee jatuh cinta? Aku harus memberinya penghargaan." Lanjutnya masih tertawa.

"Umm.. Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjawab.

Minseok mengerjap mendengar nama tersebut.  
"Park Chanyeol?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sulit Minseok artikan.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya bukan? Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Eonni pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bahkan mengenalnya, dia satu sekolah denganku dulu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat.

"Kau tahu, perangainya memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu. Ahh.. mungkin sejak lahir." Minseok terkekeh.  
"Dia angkuh, berkuasa tentu saja, berlaku sesuka hatinya, dan meniduri setiap gadis yang menurutnya menarik."

"Setiap gadis?" Baekhyun melongo.

Minseok mengangguk.  
"Namun, bukan gadis yang sembarangan. Gadis itu setidaknya harus sederajat dengannya, Park Chanyeol sangatlah pemilih." Minseok memberi jeda,"Banyak gadis yang memujanya, berharap menjadi kekasihnya namun jika gadis itu tak pantas menurutnya, dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah atau setidaknya dia bully."

"Apa dia pernah bersikap baik sebelumnya?" Tanyanya.

Minseok tertawa.  
"He's actually just an asshole!" tawanya sedikit mereda, "Berakhirlah peradaban manusia jika seorang Park Chanyeol bersikap baik." Lanjutnya.

"Kurasa tidak begitu, dia pernah bersikap baik..." Baekhyun sedikit ragu,"Padaku." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini? Kau bertemu dengannya lagi selain di pesta itu?" Minseok terperangah.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir.  
"Setelah pesta itu, aku bertemu dengannya lagi sebanyak tiga kali." Sahutnya polos.

"MWO?!" Minseok memekik dengan suara yang berpotensi membuat pendengaran siapapun bermasalah.

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya.  
"Eonni.."

"Ahh sorry.. aku terkejut." Minseok terkikik. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana pertemuan kalian? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa dia menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya menuntut.

Baekhyun menggeleng.  
"Umm.. pertemuan kedua di taman komplek," Gadis itu tersenyum lebar,"Ketiga kalinya tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan," Baekhyun sedikit ragu menceritakan tentang kejadian itu, dimana Park Chanyeol membawanya ke Villa besar dan menamparnya keras. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, lelaki itu mungkin sedang emosi saat itu. Ia sebenarnya baik menurutnya,"Keempat kalinya bertemu lagi di jalan, dia mengantarkanku ke panti asuhan. Dia bahkan menunggu dan mengantarku pulang." Gadis itu masih tersenyum, ekspresinya penuh arti.

Minseok mengerjap, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Wanita itu seolah tak percaya dengan penuturan Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol berlaku seperti itu.  
"Kau.. bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku berkata sejujurnya, Eonni. Park Chanyeol tidak seburuk kelihatannya bukan? Dia sebenarnya baik.." Gadis itu masih saja tersenyum. "Ahh.. Bahkan kemarin malam dia yang membawa Eonniku ke Rumah Sakit dan membayar semua biaya perawatannya, dia sangat peduli terhadap Eonniku."

"Dia.. dia melakukan itu semua? Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Hmm, Apa dia menyukai Baekhee Eonni?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang dia tahu hanya Baekhee Eonni, dia hanya tahu satu nama. Dan mungkin tidak tahu jika kami kembar, dia menganggapku Baekhee Eonni." Baekhyun sedikit meringis. "Kata Eonniku, mereka sering bertemu di Club. Dan mungkin karena dia menyukai Baekhee Eonni dan tentu itu yang membuatnya bersikap baik.. padaku, karena menurutnya kami adalah gadis yang sama, mungkin. "

Minseok bingung saat ini.  
"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau bukan Baekhee?"

"Aku tidak tahu, terjadi seperti itu saja. Aku pikir Park Chanyeol sangat berbahaya waktu itu, aku pikir.. aku harus melindungi Baekhee Eonni." Ia memberi jeda,"Namun ternyata Eonniku menyukai lelaki itu." Lanjutnya sedikit lirih.

"Jadi, dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Byun Baekhyun? Dan dia hanya tahu satu nama, Byun Baekhee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

 _Kurasa, Park Chanyeol sudah dibuat pusing oleh kalian berdua._ Batin Minseok. Mengingat perangai keduanya sangatlah berbanding terbalik meskipun wajah mereka tidak ada bedanya.

 _Park Chanyeol bersikap baik? Jadi, siapa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?_ Kembali Minseok membatin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Byun Baekhee memantapkan hatinya untuk sekedar berterimakasih kepada Park Chanyeol.

Gadis itu terlihat sudah lebih baik setelah dua hari beristirahat di rumah, kini ia akan kembali memulai aktifitasnya sebagai DJ. Byun Baekhyun sempat melarangnya, namun Baekhee berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam kesehatannya.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berhenti merokok dan menjauhi minuman beralkohol. Itu sudah pasti, karena ia tak mau membuat adiknya terus-menerus mencemaskannya. Gadis itu hanya akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai DJ saja dan akan pulang tepat waktu, ia berjanji.

Baekhee memasuki Club, beberapa pasang mata meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. Gadis itu paham mengapa mereka semua berlaku seperti itu. Yeah, karena satu nama, Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membuatnya seolah di perlakukan berbeda, membuat tatapan iri dan mengintimidasi dari beberapa wanita di Club tersebut terus menghujamnya.

Namun, gadis itu hanya cuek. Menurutnya itu tidak penting sama sekali.

"Baekhee, kau sudah sehat?" Tanya salah satu bartender.

Baekhee tersenyum.  
"Oppa, Dimana Minho?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kau, Byun Baekhee?" Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh seksi bak supermodel menghampiri Baekhyun, matanya memicing tajam.

"Ya," Sahut Baekhee seadanya.

Wanita itu mendecih. Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepada Baekhee dan membuat gadis itu sedikit terhuyung.

Baekhee menatap nyalang, ia membalas menampar wanita itu lebih keras.  
"Ahh, biar kutebak.. kau salah satu pelacur Park Chanyeol bukan?"

"Jaga mulutmu, sialan. Aku kekasihnya! Kuperingatkan kau, jauhi kekasihku!" Balas wanita itu tak terima dengan perkataan Baekhee.

Suasana di Club tersebut sedikit memanas. Desas-desus tentang Park Chanyeol yang menolong Baekhee dan menggendongnya memang sudah menyebar luas.

Baekhee mendecih seolah meremehkan.  
"Tidak mempunyai harga diri sama sekali."

Kembali wanita itu menampar Baekhee.  
"Beraninya kau!" Ia berniat menyiram Baekhee dengan minuman, namun sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu Park Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya lelaki itu sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, ia malah menikmati itu.

"Chagiya.." Wanita itu menghambur memeluk Chanyeol.

Baekhee memutar bola matanya jengah, pipinya sudah memerah akibat dua tamparan tadi. Ia menatap Chanyeol marah. Niatnya untuk berterimakasih sedikit terkecoh.

 _Gadis itu berulah lagi.._ Pikir Chanyeol begitu melihat iris tajam itu kembali terpancar di kedua bola mata Baekhee.

Park Chanyeol sedikit terbiasa dengan sikap gadis itu yang berubah-ubah, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

Lelaki itu melepas kasar tangan wanita yang memeluknya erat dan menghampiri Baekhee. Matanya menelisik wajah gadis itu, ekspresinya sedikit berbeda.

Park Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhee dan membawanya ke lantai Basement.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mendecih.  
"Aku tahu tadi kau mencariku."

Baekhee menelan salivanya gugup. Bola matanya berputar tak tentu arah.  
"Umm.. T-terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Caranya berterimakasih kali ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia seolah terpaksa. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kemana ucapan terimakasih tulusnya beberapa hari yang lalu?

Mata Baekhee menyipit, ia tahu lelaki itu pasti mengejeknya.

"Kau berterima kasih bukan?"

Gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Jika kau berterimakasih, ikutlah denganku."

"Kemana? Ahh.. kau akan membawaku ke hotel dan menyutubuhiku disana, benar begitu?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia menelisik gadis itu dari bawah keatas.  
"Kau tahu, itu bahkan tidak menarik sama sekali." Park Chanyeol menunjuk dada Baekhee.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.  
"Lihat apa kau?" Tanyanya garang.

"Awalnya aku memang berniat menelanjangimu dan menyutubuhimu tanpa ampun, tapi aku sudah tidak berminat."

Bukan tidak berminat, lelaki itu hanya sedikit menahan hasratnya jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Park Chanyeol.. Kau.." Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, ia mudah sekali tersulut emosinya.

Park Chanyeol memandangnya jengah, ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Baekhee masuk.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bekerja sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus tahu tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginannku."

"Tapi—"

"Ahh.. apa kau ingin tempat kerjamu hancur tak tersisa malam ini juga? Aku bisa saja menelepon pengawalku sekarang—" Park Chanyeol memberi jeda, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Baekhee menahan tangan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Dengan terpaksa ia memasuki mobil tersebut.

Lelaki itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Byun Baekhee menghidupkan ponselnya, ia menekan beberapa nomor dan menghubunginya.

"Ohh Dongsaeng.. aku akan pulang terlambat," Ucapnya kepada sesorang di seberang sana,"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."Ia memberi jeda,"Nanti kuceritakan di rumah, tak usah menungguku. Tidurlah." Gadis itu memutus sambungan telepon, ia melirik ke samping. Park Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir.

"Kau mempunyai adik?"

"Hm"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Kenapa gadis itu ketus sekali? Jika itu orang lain, maka sudah tamatlah riwayatnya. Berani sekali dia.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan." Sahut Chanyeol enteng.

"Mwo?!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Apa Noonamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ayolah Hyung, apa sesulit itu menyakannya sendiri kepada Noona?" Sahut Jimin.

"Eiyy, kau tahu aku payah dalam hal seperti itu. Aku bukan Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar nama itu, Jimin teringat percakapan Noonanya dengan Baekhyun tadi siang, sejujurnya ia mendengar semua yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Hyung, Apa Park Chanyeol pernah jatuh cinta?"

Jongdae tersedak minumannya.

"Dia bahkan selalu menyumpah serapah jika mendengar kata tersebut, jadi mana mungkin dia pernah jatuh cinta."

"Eiyy, manusia setidaknya pernah mengalami jatuh cinta dalam hidupnya termasuk Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak yakin, karena yang kutahu dia hanya menyukai paha mulus dan payudara besar." Jongdae terkekeh.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Hyung, apa mungkin seorang gadis polos dengan senyuman hangat namun jauh dari kata seksi dan menarik bisa membuat Tuan mudamu itu jatuh cinta?"

Lagi-lagi Jongdae tersedak, namun lelaki itu kini tertawa pelan.  
"Tidak mungkin"

"Bagaimana dengan gadis yang sedikit liar? Apa bisa membuat Tuan mudamu jatuh cinta?"

Kembali Jongdae tertawa.  
"Yang pertama itu lebih masuk akal menurutku, karena Park Chanyeol sudah sering menjumpai gadis liar semacam itu. Jika itu gadis polos dan memiliki senyuman apapun itu yang kau sebut, umm.. kurasa mungkin saja."

Jimin tampak berpikir, sejujurnya ia tak percaya ketika mendengar Park Chanyeol bersikap sedikit baik terhadap Baekhyun. Bukankah itu terdengar gila? Park Chanyeol bersikap baik? Manusia tidak akan semudah itu berubah bukan?

Dan ketika mendengar penuturan Jongdae, Jimin sedikit mengerti. Ia tahu siapa yang sudah membuat Park Chanyeol segila itu.

Namun, seperti yang kalian tahu. Situasinya sedikit rumit bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Menurut Chanyeol, ini adalah kali kedua gadis itu tertidur di mobilnya. Dan ini juga kali kedua ia harus repot-repot menunggu gadis itu terbangun. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan wajah tidur gadis tersebut kali ini.

Lelaki itu menghidupkan ponselnya, ia membuka Gallery dan menelisik foto dimana seorang gadis dengan wajah serupa sedang tertidur pulas.

Ia membandingkan wajah tidur gadis yang beberapa hari lalu tertidur di mobilnya dari foto tersebut dengan wajah tidur gadis saat ini.

Park Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya heran, gadis yang berada di foto terlihat sangat berbeda. Meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut, tenang dan sedikit menggemaskan.

Lain lagi dengan wajah tidur gadis yang berada di sampingnya saat ini, ia terlihat tidak tenang, keningnya sedikit mengkerut dan jauh dari kata menggemaskan.

Lelaki itu bingung, mengapa seolah wajah tidur itu berasal dari gadis yang berbeda?

Park Chanyeol sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dan Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, ketika wajahnya sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhee, Gadis itu membuka matanya namun belum sepenuhnya terjaga, ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali begitu melihat iris beku seorang Park Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari irisnya.

Baekhee mematung, lelaki itu menatapnya sangat dalam bahkan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika Park Chanyeol mempersempit jarak mereka, lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan otomatis membuat Baekhee memejamkan mata.

Sebuah benda hangat dan lembut menempel di bibir tipis Baekhee, lelaki itu menciumnya dengan sedikit melumatnya.

Baekhee tak bergeming lantas membuka matanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia lelaki itu masih menatapnya dalam di sela-sela ciumannya tersebut.

Park Chanyeol melepas tautannya, lelaki itu tidak berkata-kata sedikitpun.

 _Sebelumnya bukan seperti ini.._ Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Yang pinter nebak pasti ngerti, Hehehehee... *Innocent Face*


	8. Chapter 8

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Park Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan dasi begitu langkah kakinya terseret menuju mobilnya. Ekspresinya tampak menyeramkan.

Ia tak lantas menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak.

Lelaki itu tampak kacau, ia membuat suasana di perusahaan sedikit mencekam akibat beberapa amukannya yang sedikit banyak tidak terlalu beralasan.

Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus.

Jika sudah seperti itu, ia akan mendatangi Apartment wanita yang mungkin akan menyambutnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat begitu mengetahui wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol terpampang jelas di layar interkom.

Namun, lelaki itu sedang tidak dalam mood ingin menyetubuhi jalang manapun.

Wow!

Bukankah ini suatu keajaiban?

Otak Park Chanyeol yang setiap harinya berisi tubuh molek dan beberapa pemikiran mesum kurang ajarnya kini seolah tersapu bersih oleh satu gadis yang berhasil membuat lelaki itu setidaknya memecat beberapa staf perusahaan dan menghajar beberapa pengawal pribadinya hingga babak belur untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Yeah, gadis itu membuatnya kesal.

Gadis miskin itu membuatnya kinerja otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik, gadis itu selalu membuatnya bingung dengan segala perubahan drastisnya.

 _ **Flashback..**_

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan begitu mobilnya terparkir dengan elit di pekarangan komplek. Ia sedikit lelah karena acara bermain bola dadakannya bersama anak-anak panti asuhan.

Itu menyenangkan.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini dirinya sudah banyak tertawa.

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ia menatapnya lekat kala mengingat bahwa gadis itu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia normal hari ini.

Chanyeol terkesiap begitu tubuh Baekhyun sedikit berpindah posisi, bahunya secara refleks menahan kepala si gadis yang nyaris terjatuh.

Lelaki itu mendecih.

"Masih untung aku tidak membuangmu di tengah jalan dan sekarang kau malah tertidur di bahuku? Orang miskin memang tidak tahu diri." Gumamnya sinis.

Batinnya mengumpat kesal mengingat lagi-lagi gadis ini membuatnya melakukan hal-hal tak terduga seperti itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, ia membiarkan seorang gadis bersandar di bahunya. Bahkan tertidur.

Gadis ini yang pertama. Yeah, Byun Baekhyun.

No one else..

Just her..

Lelaki itu menelisik wajah Baekhyun yang posisi kepalanya sedikit menengadah dan secara otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyampirkan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol sedikit mengerjap melihat wajah tertidur itu. Nurani seolah tak megizinkannya membangunkan tidur lelap yang terlihat polos dan menenangkan tersebut.

 _Yeppeo.._ Batinnya.

Lelaki itu menusukkan pelan jari telunjuknya tepat di bagian tengah pipi Baekhyun yang menurutnya.. umm, menggemaskan.

What the hell did you just do, Park Chanyeol?

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan mode Camera, lelaki itu memotret dirinya dan gadis yang tertidur di bahunya.

Apakah Park Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Bukankah ia terdengar seperti orang gila?!

Lelaki itu kembali menelisik wajah Baekhyun setelah menaruh ponselnya di Dashboard. Ia mematung begitu irisnya tertuju pada bibir tipis berwarna merah lembut. Ia terus menatapnya lekat.

 _Cukup! kau sudah keterlaluan._ Batinnya tak terima.

Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan bibirnya meraup bibir tipis itu hati-hati.

 _Manis.._ Pikirnya.

Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti, Ekstasi yang selalu ia konsumsi seolah menjadi berada di urutan kedua dalam hal yang membuatnya candu.

Namun, ia tak mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja terbangun, karenanya ia mengulum bibir itu dengan lembut dan pelan.

Satu hal lagi yang tak pernah ia lakukan terhadap wanita manapun, ia akan mencium setiap jalang dengan kasar tanpa perasaan.

Ingatkan Park Chanyeol untuk berhenti sekarang juga!

Ini sudah berlangsung satu menit dan lelaki itu belum berniat menyudahi acara mengulum lembut bibir manis tersebut. Ia bahkan menutup matanya ketika menyesap setiap bagian dari bibir Baekhyun.

Kau menikmatinya, Park Chanyeol?

Lelaki itu membuka mata, ia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu masih tertidur dengan lelap di bahunya.  
Chanyeol melepas tautannya dengan tidak rela, ia mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun yang sudah basah dan mengilat akibat kelakuannya yang seperti.. Pencuri?

Setelah beberapa menit lelaki itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, ia terus menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

Melihat ada tanda-tanda akan bangun dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala si gadis seperti semula.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengotak-atik ponselnya seolah menyibukkan diri.

Akan tetapi batinnya terus bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa sesabar itu menunggu seorang gadis tertidur di mobilnya? Terlebih gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa, namun mengapa ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?

Ekspresi yang sedari tadi layaknya es yang mencair di terpa sinar hangat mentari kini kembali membeku begitu gadis itu membuka matanya.

 _ **Flashback off..**_

 **.**

Chanyeol sedikit mematung kala mengingat kejadian tersebut, ia terheran-heran mengapa jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan sekarang.  
Kemudian ia mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika kembali ia mencium gadis itu. Matanya menyipit.

Itu sama sekali berbeda.

Chanyeol selalu merasa ada yang salah dari gadis itu, dan Ia merasa dipermainkan.  
Haruskah ia mencari informasi tentang gadis tersebut? Tidak. Ini gila!

Penasaran terhadap seorang wanita dan mencari informasi tentangnya tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol.  
Lelaki itu mengerang kesal, ia memukul setir kemudi dengan keras.

Gadis itu berbahaya. Ia ancaman terbesar seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Whoa, masakanmu sungguh enak Eonni." Seru Baekhee kepada Minseok, saat ini mereka— Baekhee, Baekhyun, Minseok dan Jimin tengah duduk bersama di meja makan. Minseok sengaja mengundang si kembar untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya.

Minseok tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Eonni, masakanmu yang terbaik." Baekhyun berucap.

"Makan yang banyak.." Sahut Minseok ramah.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghabiskan ini semua." Kembali Baekhee berseru penuh semangat.

"Whoa, sepertinya Baekhee sedang berbahagia. Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" Goda Minseok.

Baekhyun yang tengah menyuapkan makanannya sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minseok kepada Baekhee.

"I am not." Sahut Baekhee.

"Lantas, apa yang membuatmu terlihat sebahagia itu?" kembali Minseok bertanya.

Baekhee tampak berpikir.  
"Eonni, Apa kau pernah dicium oleh orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Baekhee blak-blakkan. Kalian ingat? Dia adalah gadis yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun dan Minseok tersedak.

Sementara Jimin, ia tengah memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedikit membuatnya menebak-nebak sesuatu.

"K-kau.. dicium oleh siapa?" Tanya Minseok kaku.

"Park Chanyeol, isn't he?" Itu Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum menggoda Baekhee yang saat ini merona.

Ketahuilah, Baekhyun tengah menutupi perasaan terkejutnya? Mengapa hatinya merasa sedikit tercubit saat ini? Namun ia bisa dengan baik menutupi itu semua, senyumannya memang terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

Miseok dan Jimin pun tampak terkejut.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhee kepada adiknya.

"Byun Baekhee-ssi, aku tinggal satu rumah denganmu. Dua hari belakangan ini kau tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan merona, kau pikir aku tahu darimana kalau bukan dari pertanyaanmu tadi kepada Minseok Eonni?" Baekhyun terkekeh, namun terdengar hambar.

Ternyata gadis itu sangat peka.

"Bukan itu, maksudku tahu darimana bahwa Park Chanyeol yang—

"Menciummu? Eonni menyukai lelaki itu, aku tahu." Baekhyun menyela. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal, dadanya sedikit sesak. _Ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun?_ Pikirnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih terhadapmu bukan?" Tanya Minseok yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut, sejujurnya ia mencemaskan Baekhee. Ia takut Park Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhee mengingat betapa brengseknya lelaki itu.

"Of course not!" Sahut Baekhee spontan kemudian tersenyum.  
"Eonni, Why did he kiss me?" ia memberi jeda, "Gosh! Does he like me?" Tanyanya dramatis.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menyukai Park Chanyeol?" Jimin menyela, "Dan Bagaimana jika lelaki itu malah menyukai orang tersebut dan bukan kau, Noona?" Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari sendok yang di pegangnya.

"Oh? Siapa?" Tanya Baekhee, dahinya sedikit mengkerut.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, matanya membulat, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Jimin tahu apa artinya itu.  
Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya pelan.  
"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana jika ada?"

"Umm.. Hatiku yang sudah rusak ini akan bertambah parah jika itu benar." Sahut Baekhee sambil terkikik geli.  
Ia bermaksud bergurau, namun hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatap kakaknya nanar, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhee begitu menusuk perasaannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan hati kakaknya merasakan sakit lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hati itu semakin membengkak.

Yeah, she would do anything for her beloved sister..

Baekhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Jimin. _Mulai sekarang_ _kau akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menutupi semuanya, Noona._ Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara makan malamnya selesai, Baekhyun mengajak Jimin untuk sekedar berbincang di taman komplek.

"Kenapa tadi kau bertanya seperti itu kepada Baekhee Eonni?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai perbincangan dan menyesap kopi yang Jimin belikan.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Noona tahu? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmun dengan Noonaku tempo hari. Apa semua itu benar?"

Baekhyun mematung, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini terlalu rumit.  
"Aku tahu ini tidak benar, tapi maukah kau merahasiakan ini? Aku tidak mau Baekhee Eonni tahu bahwa aku mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Baekhee Eonni menyukai lelaki itu, aku tidak tahu.. Jimin-a ini semua terlalu rumit. Aku hanya ingin membuat Eonniku bahagia, dia sudah cukup menderita karena penyakitnya selama ini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sesenang itu seperti tadi."

"Dan kau hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang Baekhee Noona saja? Kau akan bersembunyi di balik namanya, apa itu yang Noona maksud? Bukankah Noona menyukai Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu beberapa kali. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku tahu seperti apa perasaanmu, dan aku tahu Park Chanyeol memendam perasaan terhadapmu—"

"Tidak, kurasa dia hanya bingung. Dan aku tidak mau membuatnya bertambah bingung jika aku terus-menerus muncul di hadapannya, sepertinya aku harus menjauh."

"Dan kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Kau mencemaskan Park Chanyeol?"

 _Tidak, aku mencemaskan keduanya. Park Chanyeol dan Eonniku._ Batin Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.  
"Jimin-a.. kuharap kau mengerti. Aku sudah membohongi lelaki itu, aku tahu aku egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaan Eonniku saja, karenanya aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Aku sudah berdosa, aku akan menjauh dari lelaki itu dan memberi ruang untuk mereka berdua. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan muncul di hadapan Park Chanyeol"

Well, jika semudah itu. Apa kau lupa? Setiap pertemuanmu dengan lelaki itu tidak pernah kau atau dia yang rencanakan. Bukankah pertemuan kalian selalu secara kebetulan?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Baekhee dibuat terkejut ketika seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka. Kedua gadis kembar itu mengerjap.

"Kris Oppa.." Baekhee menganga.

"Luhan.. Eonni?" Itu Baekhyun, ia sedikit ragu.

"Oh Gosh! Kris, mereka.. begitu mirip." Luhan berhambur memeluk kedua gadis kembar di hadapannya. "Yang ini.. Baekhyun?" Ia mengelus lembut pipi salah satu gadis yang masih terkejut karena di peluk oleh dirinya.

"She is Baekhee, Darling.." Kris terkekeh lantas memeluk Baekhee.

"Really? Sorry, You two look so much alike.." Luhan merengut ia merasa iri kepada suaminya karena bisa membedakan kedua gadis kembar yang nyaris tidak ada bedanya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Whoa, Eonni sangat cantik, Kris Oppa beruntung sekali" Seru Baekhee.

"Masuklah Eonni, Oppa." Kata Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris memulai perbincangan begitu mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan Eonni—"

"Aku juga baik, sangat baik." Baekhee menyela dengan cepat, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan memberitahukan perihal kondisinya saat ini. Baekhee tidak ingin Kris cemas mendengar penyakit yang ia derita. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan beberapa orang terdekatnya selama ini, ia tidak mau sampai merepotkan Oppanya itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhee, ia menghela nafas pelan begitu melihat Baekhee yang sedikit menggelengkan kepala kepadanya. Dan Baekhyun sangat mengerti apa yang kakaknya itu maksud.

"Tunggu, aku masih belum bisa membedakan mereka, Kris." Itu Luhan.

"Aku Baekhyun, Eonni. Aku mempunyai ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukan bekas luka di lengan kanannya. Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa membedakan keduanya kecuali bekas luka tersebut.

"What the hell hapenned to you?" Tanya Kris spontan, ia merasa cemas begitu melihat bekas luka di lengan adiknya tersebut.

"Seperti biasa.. Baekhyun dengan segala kecerobohannya, Oppa. Dia terpeleset dan lengannya mengenai pecahan kaca." Baekhee yang menyahut.

"You okay, Honey?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Don't worry too much.. I'm okay Eonni, Oppa." Kata Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama dan saling melepas rindu. Mereka sangat bahagia, tak jarang mereka tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian konyol di masa lalu.

Baekhyun dan Baekhee bahkan lebih bahagia lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka akan mempunyai seorang keponakan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eonni.. aku bisa sendiri, seharusnya Eonni beristirahat bukan malah menemaniku pergi ke pasar seperti ini." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan.

"Whoa, kau baru saja mengomeliku, B?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak mau keponakanku kenapa-kenapa jika Eonni kelelahan. Maafkan aku.." Kata Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Luhan semakin terkekeh, ternyata memang benar Baekhyun itu sangat perasa.  
"Eonnimu ini hanya bercanda, sayang." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Eonni akan memasakkan kalian semua sesuatu yang istimewa nanti."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun berbinar.

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Gadis itu kegirangan bahkan sedikit berjingkrak layaknya anak kecil. Ia merasa mempunyai keluarga baru, Luhan sangat baik. Ia merasa nyaman bisa sedekat ini dengan Eonni barunya tersebut. Ia juga sangat bersyukur Oppanya mempunyai istri sebaik Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas berbelanja, Luhan berniat mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Kita mau kemana Eonni?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat, kau tidak keberatan menemaniku sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku harus menjaga Eonni." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Whoa, aku merasa tersanjung, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang menjagaku. Terimakasih, sayang." Luhan tersenyum.

"Itu karena Eonni sedang mengandung, kau tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa."

"Akh, jadi jika aku sedang tidak mengandung.."

"Eonni..." Baekhyun merengut, Kenapa sedari tadi Luhan senang sekali menggodanya.

Tawa Luhan meledak begitu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Seketika ia mengingat kembali apa yang pernah Kris katakan mengenai sifat Baekhyun yang satu itu.

 _Dia akan berubah menjadi anak kecil yang manja jika aku menggodanya terus-menerus._

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah mewah sementara Baekhyun berdecak penuh kagum begitu melihat bangunan megah bergaya eropa klasik tersebut. Ia bertanya-tanya konglomerat mana yang mempunyai rumah yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang berpenampilan serba hitam di setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Ayo masuk.." Ajak Luhan.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Luhan memasuki rumah tersebut. Beberapa pelayan rumah itu membungkuk hormat begitu Luhan dan Baekhyun sampai di ruang tamu.

Dan seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan tersenyum hangat.  
"Aigoo, putriku sudah datang.." Ucapnya.

"Ahjumma.." Luhan tersenyum, ia memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah mengenal baik wanita itu.

Sementara Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mematung begitu matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga yang menempel sempurna di dinding ruang tamu yang begitu kental dengan nuansa modern yang begitu kontras dengan desain Eksterior yang mengutamakan kesan klasiknya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali begitu melihat lelaki yang lebih muda yang berada dalam foto keluarga tersebut, ia adalah lelaki yang selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu tanpa kendali seperti saat ini.

 _Kenapa Park Chanyeol? Ini rumahnya? Apa Luhan Eonni mengenalnya?_ Batinnya melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak normal ketika menyadari bahwa di dalam foto tersebut Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, satu hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun lihat dari wajah datarnya. Meskipun senyuman itu hanya berada di dalam sebuah foto, namun itu cukup membuat jantung Baekhyun sulit untuk diajak bekerjasama.

 _Tuhan, dia benar-benar tampan._ Pikirnya.

"LUHAN!"

Sebuah pekikan dari seorang wanita cantik menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara mengagumi wajah tampan Park Chanyeol dengan senyuman berkekuatan ribuan voltasenya itu.

"Yoora Eonni.." Luhan memeluk wanita bernama Yoora tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut begitu melihat wanita yang saat ini tengah berpelukan dengan Luhan. Ia mengerjap, wanita itu begitu mirip dengan Park Chanyeol. _Noonanya? Astaga dia sangat cantik._ Batinnya terkagum-kagum, inilah adalah keluarga dengan visual yang sempurna.

"Duduklah.. aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu." Ucap Yoora.

"Tapi, ini siapa?" Wanita paruh baya itu, Park Minyoung bertanya begitu menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak datang sendiri.

"Ahh.. ini adik iparku Ahjumma" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus bahu Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun-imnida." Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Whoa, she's cute!" Yoora berseru begitu melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang membentuk bulan sabit di kedua matanya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas membuat gadis itu sedikit terkesiap.

Luhan dan Minyoung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yoora yang seperti itu.

"Duduklah, sayang." Ucap Minyoung kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut dan memulai perbincangan yang lebih banyak didominasi oleh Luhan, Yoora dan Minyoung karena Baekhyun hanya diam meskipun sesekali ia tersenyum menanggapi lelucon Yoora.  
Menurutnya Yoora adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan menyenangkan. Begitupun Ibunya Park Chanyeol, wanita paruh baya itu sangat baik dan ramah.

Baekhyun terheran-heran mengapa sifat Park Chanyeol sangat bertolak belakang dengan keduanya. Tidak, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik.  
Mungkin hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat kejam. Namun sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat baik, Baekhyun sangat yakin karena lelaki itu pernah bersikap baik terhadapnya dan juga Baekhee.

Baekhyun terus menanamkan kepercayaan itu di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik terduduk di kursi roda yang berada di sebuah balkon Apartment, matanya menatap kosong meskipun kota seoul terhampar dengan begitu luas di hadapannya. Birunya Cakrawala seakan tak mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Seorang lelaki menghampirinya.

Wanita itu tak bergeming sama sekali, bahkan ketika lelaki tersebut membelai wajahnya ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum seolah maklum.  
"Waktunya tidur siang, sayang." Ia mendorong kursi roda itu masuk.

Setelah sampai di sebuah kamar, lelaki itu mengangkat wanita tersebut dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ia menutup tubuh si wanita dengan selimut kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Bersabarlah, sayang. Sebentar lagi, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Kata si lelaki begitu mata wanita tersebut terpejam kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki, lelaki itu terkejut mendengar suara kaca pecah dan jeritan dari dalam kamar sang adik. Dengan cepat ia memasuki kamar adiknya dan kembali dibuat terperangah begitu melihat sang adik tengah mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pecahan kaca dari gelas yang mungkin dibantingnya, ia berlari menghampiri adiknya yang meronta sambil menjerit begitu pecahan kaca tersebut berhasil ia rebut. Sprei yang semula berwarna putih bersih kini ternodai oleh darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan si wanita.

Lelaki tersebut merasa bersyukur karena lukanya tidak sampai mengenai bagian vital, karenanya ia mnegobati luka tersebut sendiri. Setelah selesai, ia melihat adiknya tertidur di bahunya. Satu titik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata wanita tersebut.

Lelaki itu tercenung, hatinya mencelos kala melihat kondisi adiknya yang seperti itu, tidak bisa berjalan, tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun, tidak pernah merespon siapapun dan selalu mencoba melukai dirinya semenjak kejadian itu.  
Ia marah, rahangnya mengatup dengan keras seiring dengan matanya yang memicing tajam dan tangannya yang terkepal kuat. Ia merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, habisi dia! Buat si keparat itu menderita berkali-kali lipat! Tidak. Akan lebih baik jika dia mati secepatnya, bunuh dia!" Ucapnya memerintah kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

"Eonni, Oppa, kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Tanya Baekhee begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu bermaksud mengantar Luhan dan Kris yang sudah berpamitan pulang ke Hotel.

"Oppamu ada sedikit pekerjaan di suatu tempat besok, sayang. Dan lokasinya lumayan dekat dengan Hotel kami." Sahut Luhan.

"Apa kalian akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, begitu pekerjaan Oppa selesai. Umm.. Oppa akan mengajak kalian berlibur. Oppa janji." Kata Kris.

"Whoa!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Oppa sudah berjanji, ingat itu!" Baekhee menimpali.

Si kembar berjingkrak kegirangan begitu Oppanya menjanjikan akan mengajak keduanya berlibur.

"Akh.. aku masih ingin bersama mereka berdua, Kris." Luhan memeluk si kembar, ia merasa tak rela meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menurutnya begitu lucu jika sedang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil seperti barusan.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan lantas memasuki mobil yang disusul oleh istrinya dan kemudian meninggalkan area komplek.

Begitu Mobil Kris dan Luhan menghilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Baekhee, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.  
"Tidak ada yang namanya Club, malam ini kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya.

"Yes, Mom!" Kata Baekhee menggoda adiknya, ia terkekeh pelan. Byun Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi gadis cerewet jika sedang cemas.

"Ayo masuk, diluar dingin. Apa kau sudah minum obatmu?" Baekhyun menggandeng kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Baekhee menggeleng tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan obatmu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku mengantuk, B"

"Oh? Obatmu sudah habis, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun berkata dari dalam kamar. Kemudian ia keluar. "Aku akan membelinya sekarang." Lanjutnya. Gadis nampak terburu-buru sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia hanya memakai pakaian seadanya.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa membelinya besok." Protes Baekhee.

"Tidak. kau harus meminum obatmu malam ini, Byun Baekhee-ssi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

Baekhee hanya mendengus, adiknya itu memang terlalu mencemaskannya.  
"Hati-hati, sayang." Ucapnya sedikit keras begitu Baekhyun berjalan keluar, samar-samar ia mendengar kata 'Okay' dari adiknya sebagai jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan di pekarangan komplek yang luas, gadis itu mengerjap kagum begitu matanya memandang langit. Begitu banyak bintang yang bertaburan disana,  
"Oh? Bintang jatuh." Serunya, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat bintang jatuh. Ia memejamkan mata, membuat sebuah permohonan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun, gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia terkejut begitu melihat sosok lelaki yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.  
"Apa ini? Bukan ini permohonanku." Gadis itu bergumam sendiri, ia memicingkan mata. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah si lelaki yang menurutnya hanya halusinasinya saja. "Oh? Bahkan bayangannya terasa nyata." Ucapnya polos, kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya dengan tangan yang masih menangkup wajah si lelaki. "Tuhan, kurasa kau telah salah, bukan ini permohonanku. Bisakah kau jatuhkan satu bintang lagi? aku ingin mengulang permohonanku." Lanjutnya memohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kembali Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memandang jengah.  
"Apa kau memang sebodoh itu?" Tanyanya sinis.

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu menyadari itu bukan sebuah halusinasi. Lelaki itu nyata. Dengan cepat ia melepas tangan yang sedari tadi menangkup wajah lelaki itu.  
"M-maafkan aku Park Chanyeol, aku hanya... Umm, Bintang jatuh.." Ucapnya tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keatas langit. Gadis itu gugup bercampur malu. _Akh Byun Baekhyun! Memalukan sekali._ Batinnya.

Gadis itu menunduk, ia benar-benar malu. "Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Benar! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, di pekarangan komplek tempat gadis itu tinggal, Apa yang lakukan, Park Chanyeol?

Lelaki itu bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang, ia juga tak tahu mengapa bisa berada disini. Sumpah Demi apapun, Park Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Apa lelaki itu tersesat? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku hanya.. kenapa? Apa urusanmu jika aku berada disini?"

"Ahh begitu, apa kau mempunyai teman yang tinggal disini?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi mempunyai teman yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu pertanyaan sarkastik itu terlontar.

 _She's back.._ Batin Chanyeol begitu melihat senyuman itu. Ia seakan sudah menghafal dengan baik senyuman tersebut.

Senyuman yang hanya di miliki oleh sisi polos yang ia ketahui berasal dari gadis ketus, galak dan tidak sopan. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang sama. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu kembali berubah menjadi gadis polos yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit tidak normal.

He doesn't fucking care..

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumannya begitu mengingat kelakuan polos yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan, terlebih saat tangan mungil itu menangkup wajahnya.  
Namun ia lebih pintar mempertahankan mimik mukanya yang datar tanpa ekspresi ketimbang mengembangkan senyumannya itu.

The hell!

He's always been like that!

"Ikut denganku!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kemana kali ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik.  
"Aku bosan dan kau harus menemaniku malam ini." Sahutnya enteng.

"Tapi..

"I don't wanna hear anything excuses from you, B"

"K-kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun sedikit terperangah.

Chanyaeol memutar bola matanya jengah.  
"Namamu Byun Baekhee, dan sepupuku Oh Sehun memanggilmu B. Kenapa? Apa hanya dia yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sahut Chanyeol sedikit jengkel. Kenapa memangnya jika ia memanggilnya seperti itu? Apa tidak boleh? Apa hanya Oh Sehun saja yang boleh?

Sejujurnya sebutan itu terasa pas menurut Chanyeol, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar jawaban tersebut. Sejujurnya ia takut lelaki itu tahu yang sebenarnya.  
"Hei, calm down. You can call me anything you want, okay?" Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menghidupkan ponsel dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Baekhee.

Setelah itu ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Gadis itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia bahkan melupakan kata-katanya untuk menjauhi lelaki itu. Gadis itu seolah tersihir, senyuman itu terus mengembang di wajahnya.

She's feel happy..

Sementara Chanyeol, Ia mengikuti langkah gadis mungil itu.

 **.**

Mereka berdua masih berjalan di tengah keramaian malam kota Seoul, sesekali Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol berbicara meskipun hanya gumaman singkat yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"Whoa, kau harus mencoba itu." Seru Baekhyun begitu melihat beberapa kedai makanan yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke salah satu kedai tersebut.

"Kau pernah mencoba itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Tteokbokki .

Chanyeol mengernyit.  
"Kau pikir aku pernah memakan makanan pinggir jalan seperti ini? Menjijikan sekali."

"Hei, ini semua luar biasa enak. Kau harus mencobanya" Sahut Baekhyun. Gadis itu menusuk satu potongan Tteokbokki dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol, ia bermaksud menyuapi lelaki itu. "Aaa.. buka mulutmu.." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol bungkam, ini semua bukan makanan menurutnya. Sangat tidak higienis dan menjijikan.

"Park Chanyeol, buka mulutmu.."

Chanyeol menyerah, lelaki itu membuka mulutnya. Ia mengerjap begitu satu potongan Tteokbokki itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ini enak menurut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengambil satu jajanan yang ditusuk berlipat-lipat berbentuk pipih. Itu Fish Cake. "Coba juga yang satu ini," Kembali ia menyuapi Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol dengan lahap memakan Fish Cake tersebut.

Lelaki itu tak berkata sedikitpun, ia sibuk memakan beberapa jajanan yang baru kali ini ia cicipi selama hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menatapnya heran, lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang kelaparan bahkan sampai tersedak.

"Hei, pelan-pelan."Baekhyun memberi segelas air dan mengusap pelan punggung Chanyeol.  
"Apa seenak itu?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik kepada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan kembali memakan beberapa jajanan lain.

Kembali Baekhyun tergelak, Park Chanyeol sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu sekarang, karena aku tidak akan mengampunimu setelah ini." Ancam Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh. Meskipun suara tawa itu sangat merdu ketika tertangkap oleh indera pendengerannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun takut, namun ia malah semakin tergelak.  
"Telan dulu makananmu, baru berbicara." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyeka saus Tteokbokki yang berada di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol sedikit mengerjap, mengapa sisi polos gadis itu selalu selembut itu memperlakukannya?

 **.**

Melakukan hal-hal konyol menurut Chanyeol seperti makan di pinggir jalan, menonton pertunjukan dari musisi jalanan dan hal lainnya bersama gadis itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

He never felt like this before..

Mereka masih berjalan di tengah lalu lalang orang-orang, sampai sebuah dering ponsel Chanyeol menginterupsi langkah keduanya.

"What's going on?" Ucapnya setelah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Ia memberi jeda kepada Jongin yang menghubunginya di seberang sana. "I'll be there in 30 minutes". Lanjutnya, kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

"I gotta go." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengangguk tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih untuk tadi, Park Chanyeol."

Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang berterimakasih? Entahlah..

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat begitu melihat gadis itu sedikit menggigil.

Oh tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak memakai pakaian hangat sama sekali.

Namun, Park Chanyeol seakan ragu. Ia lebih memilih untuk berlalu begitu saja, lelaki itu hanya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu besar kepala dengan perlakuannya.

What the fucking hell!

He's truly an asshole, isn't he?

Chanyeol berniat menyebrang jalan, karena mobilnya ia parkir di seberang jalan sana. Namun sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Baekhyun tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkannya di tempat yang sedari tadi dipijaknya, ia terus memperhatikan punggung tegap lelaki tersebut. Gadis itu terperangah begitu sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearah Park Chanyeol yang terlihat akan menyebrang jalan, ia berlari sangat cepat menuju lelaki itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL AWAS!" Teriak Baekhyun, gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat namun naas tubuh keduanya terpental jatuh ke tepi jalan.

Sementara dari kejauhan, si pengendara mobil tadi tengah mengumpat kesal karena tidak yakin rencananya berhasil atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Hai.. hehehe, updatenya kelamaan ya? Mianhaeyo Chingu :*  
Pada greget ya kapan Ceye tau kalau mereka kembar? Sama! Aku juga greget ih! Kapan sih dia taunya? -_- Author mh gitu, sekalian aja jangan di bikin tau! Umm.. boleh juga idenya hahaha :D

Aku mau kasih sedikit saran, buat yang gak suka sama Hearteulesseu karena alurnya ribet atau lambat atau apapun yang kamu bilang, mending jangan di baca! Karena ini emang ff pertama yang aku buat jadi masih banyak banget kurangnya. Typonya aja bejibun :D

Yaudahlah ya.. see you :*


	9. Chapter 9

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun terjaga, duduk di samping ranjang dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua paha sembari menutup wajahnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Satu isakan lolos terdengar.

 _God, don't let him get hurts.. Please.._ Pikirnya.

Ia menatap nanar pada Chanyeol yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam setelah mendapat beberapa penanganan dari dokter. Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari benturan keras, melindungi tubuh mungil itu dengan mendekapnya erat beberapa jam yang lalu ketika tubuh keduanya bergulingan di permukaan jalan saat sebuah mobil berhasil menabrak tubuh keduanya.

Yeah..

He did it..

Meskipun luka yang keduanya alami tidak terlalu serius, namun Baekhyun merasa terbebani, hal yang paling ia hindari ialah membuat seseorang terluka karena menyelamatkannya. Seperti dulu.

Gadis itu semakin terisak, ia menundukan kepala dengan kedua tangan yang kembali menutup wajahnya, mencoba meredam suara tangisnya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya disekitar. _Dimana ini?_ Pikirnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Lelaki itu bungkam, ia menikmati melihat gadis disampingnya menangis seperti anak kecil sembari menutup wajahnya.

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka pelan, Chanyeol yang melihat Jongdae dengan wajah panik segera mengangkat tangannya lantas mengibaskannya pelan tanpa bersuara, ia memerintahkan orang kepercayaannya itu untuk keluar. Jongdae membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol masih bungkam, senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Sangat tipis.  
"Berisik sekali." Ucapnya dingin seolah terganggu oleh tangisan Baekhyun. Senyuman itu lenyap berganti ekspresi datar andalannya. Lelaki itu bangkit dari posisinya mencoba untuk duduk meskipun rasa pusing menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terkesiap, dengan mata sembab, hidung dan bibir yang memerah gadis itu berhambur memeluk lelaki yang tengah terduduk di hadapannya.  
"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih.." Hanya suara itu yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, sisanya terdengar samar. Ia terlalu sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan begitu gadis itu memeluknya. Lelaki tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya, tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat seiring dengan pelukannya yang kian mengerat, Chanyeol merasakan gadis itu ketakutan. Bahunya terasa semakin membasah, gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

Satu tangan Chanyeol terangkat, berniat mengelus punggung gadis tersebut namun ia urungkan niatnya itu.  
Chanyeol memejamkan mata, ia menyukai wangi itu. Wangi Strawberry yang menguar dari sosok mungil itu.

Itu menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya, ia menunduk dalam, wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Memeluk Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Oh tidak. Berani sekali kau Byun!

"Apakah kau memang terbiasa memeluk setiap lelaki sesukamu?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar sinis.

Baekhyun bungkam, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terasa mencubit hatinya.

"Ahh, atau kau pikir kita sudah seakrab itu hingga kau berani memelukku? Berhenti bertingkah sok akrab kepadaku, berhenti berbesar kepala dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku marah, yang pasti kematianmu akan terasa lama dan menyakitkan." Kata Chanyeol terdengar cuek.

"Maafkan aku.. dan terimakasih sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol. Aku permisi." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan dan berniat untuk pulang. Namun Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya, lelaki itu tahu Baekhyun tersinggung. Bukan karena ancamannya, namun karena pertanyaan pertama yang ia lontarkan.

Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu marah dan memakinya? Dan kenapa dia selalu mengucap kata maaf dan terima kasih secara bersamaan pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau.. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah membuatku seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjuk beberapan perban yang menutupi luka di lengan dan dahinya, beralasan.

Baekhyun yang hendak buka mulut mendadak menciut, hatinya membenarkan bahwa ia yang telah membuat Chanyeol seperti itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, mencari alasan yang masuk akal saat ini.  
"Kau lihat, ini hampir tengah malam." Lelaki itu menunjuk jam dinding, "Aku adalah orang penting, apa kata bawahanku jika melihat atasannya berkantung mata mengerikan besok pagi karena kurang tidur?"

"Lantas?" Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepala, ia tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu jengah kemudian berdecak.  
"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Chanyeol sedikit ragu. "So.. Tell me a bedtime story." Lanjutnya dengan bergumam.

Baekhyun terbelalak, apa baru saja Park Chanyeol memintanya untuk menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur?

Whoa..

Park Chanyeol..

He's full of surprises, right?

Chanyeol pikir gadis itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tak akan berhenti hingga ia menamparnya keras, namun gadis itu malah menuntunnya untuk berbaring, ia tersenyum hangat sementara tangannya membawa selimut itu menutupi tubuh Chanyeol lantas duduk setelahnya.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, satu tangannya terangkat sebelum akhirnya hinggap di dahi Chanyeol yang tertutup anak rambut, gadis itu menyibak dan mulai mengelus surai itu perlahan. Ini adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan pada anak-anak panti, dulu.  
"Umm.. dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran yang hidup di sebuah istana yang begitu megah, hidupnya nyaris sempurna. Dia tampan, sangat tampan sehingga membuat setiap puteri dari kerajaan tetangga berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang pangeran."

"Bukankah pangeran itu terdengar sepertiku?" Tanya Chanyeol menyela dengan nada bangga, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.  
"Percaya diri sekali." Kemudian terkekeh begitu melihat Chanyeol yang mengernyit dengan ekspresi tidak puas.

"Pangeran itu memang tampan, namun sifatnya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dia kasar, sombong, dan angkuh. Namun hal itu tidak sama sekali membuat semua puteri itu terkecoh, mereka seolah membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga. Karena pesona sang pangeran benar-benar memikat." Lanjut Baekhyun masih mengelus lembut surai coklat gelap Chanyeol. tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendengarkan ibunya mendongeng, dan Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan kekehannya setiap kali mata bulat itu mengerjap.

"Apa yang salah dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu? Dia seorang pangeran yang mempunyai segalanya, bukankah seharusnya dia memang seperti itu agar tidak ada yang berani menentangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol menuntut. Ia begitu menikmati setiap jemari lentik itu mengelus rambutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, senyumannya masih mengembang.  
"Dia seperti itu sejak ditinggalkan oleh seorang gadis yang amat ia cintai. gadis itu adalah seorang puteri dari kerajaan lain yang merupakan kekasihnya, sang puteri yang menghilang tanpa kabar dan entah kemana membuat pangeran murka. Ia merasa dibohongi. Beberapa kabar yang berhembus tentang sang puteri yang melarikan diri bersama pria lain membuat pangeran tampan menutup hati, ia berubah menjadi dingin, kasar, dan bersikap pongah setiap harinya."

Chanyeol bungkam, ia masih setia mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun yang akan mengembangkan senyuman disetiap ia memberi jeda.

"Suatu hari, pangeran merasa bosan. Ia mengajak beberapa pengawal untuk menenaminya berburu di hutan. Sang pangeran terhenyak, anak panah yang siap ia lesatkan tertahan begitu seorang gadis berdiri di depan rusa yang menjadi mangsanya. Pangeran mematung, mulutnya kelu sampai satu kata pun tak mampu ia lontarkan. Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya seterkejut itu?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, mencoba bersikap keren namun ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia sangatlah penasaran.

Tatapan Baekhyun perlahan berubah nanar.  
"Karena wajah gadis itu begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya yang telah lama menghilang. Rasa rindu yang terpendam, rasa marah yang menjalari hatinya, rasa dendam yang sudah mendarah daging, semua dirasakannya saat itu. Ekspresinya mengeras namun sorot matanya seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Dienyahkannya semua bujukan nurani untuk memaafkan, sang pangeran memerintah beberapa pengawalnya untuk menyeret paksa gadis itu dan membawanya ke istana. Meskipun sebagian kecil nuraninya itu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bukanlah sang puteri."

"So, who the hell is she?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, merasa ceritanya semakin menarik.

"Ini rahasia besar, sang puteri dan pihak kerajaan tidak pernah memberitahu kepada dunia luar bahwa dia memiliki saudari kembar. Dan entah untuk alasan apa mereka begitu menyembunyikan rapat-rapat tentang keberadaan kembaran sang puteri tersebut. Bahkan dari pihak kerajaan sang pangeran sekalipun." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Lelaki itu tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa kekasih yang begitu ia cintai memiliki saudari kembar." Lanjutnya. Suaranya nyaris menghilang diakhir kalimat yang terlontar.

"Jadi sang puteri memiliki saudari kembar? Dan gadis yang pangeran temui di hutan adalah kembarannya tersebut?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, hatinya sedikit tertohok saat ini.  
"Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat namun tak jarang terasa merangkak lambat. Sudah satu bulan gadis itu terkurung di dalam istana, ia tak lagi memberontak karena percuma saja pangeran akan semakin membuatnya merasa menderita, meskipun ia tidak tahu untuk alasan tepat apa pangeran tampan itu mengurungnya di dalam istana.

Merasa gadis itu tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan dan tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya, hati sang pangeran perlahan mulai tergerak. Ia sedikit memberi kebebasan pada gadis itu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di halaman istana, atau paling tidak menanam beberapa bunga di halaman belakangnya, ahh.. pangeran bahkan mengizinkannya untuk memakai dapur istana begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu gemar membuat kue.

Dalam waktu selama itu, pangeran mulai menyadari bahwa sifat yang gadis itu miliki sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya. Jika sang puteri adalah seorang yang tangguh dan kuat, maka gadis itu adalah seorang yang lemah lembut. Jika sang puteri adalah seorang yang setiap harinya berkutat dengan beberapa pedang dan tidak akan segan melenyapkan musuh-musuh, maka gadis itu adalah seorang yang anggun dan perasa yang bahkan tidak akan tega membunuh semut-semut kecil yang mengerubungi kue yang dibuatnya setiap hari." Baekhyun memberi jeda, ia menatap teduh kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya."Mengantuk?" Tanyanya lembut masih setia mengelus surai lelaki itu.

"Dan apa pedulimu?" Balas Chanyeol datar. Ingin sekali Ia melayangkan protes karena Baekhyun menjeda cerita yang menurutnya semakin menarik.

"Kau sedang sakit, akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat. Kita bisa melanjutkan ceritanya lain waktu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan raut cemas.

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertautan."Apa baru saja kau menceramahiku? Asal kau tahu, tanganku sudah sangat gatal ingin menarik pelatuk pistolku dan mengarahkannya tepat di kepalamu sebelum akhirnya otakmu hancur dan akan kupastikan mayatmu terseret dengan—"

"Pangeran menyukai kekasihnya karena ia adalah seorang puteri tangguh dan mandiri yang mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun sikap lembut dan penyayang dari gadis yang selama sebulan ini tinggal di istananya membuat perasaan pangeran mulai terkecoh. Diam-diam ia memendam perasaan kepada gadis yang diyakininya sebagai orang lain tersebut, ia tidak lagi menganggap gadis itu adalah kekasihnya yang menghilang. Sifat yang dimiliki keduanya membuatnya semakin yakin. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah saudari kembar dari kekasihnya yang masih belum bisa dilupakannya, rasa cinta itu masih begitu besar untuk sang puteri.

Semakin hari pangeran terlihat banyak berubah, ia menjadi seorang yang hangat penuh kasih. ia menjadi begitu penyabar ketika gadis itu tidak sengaja mengotori pakaiannya, padahal sebelumnya jika ada yang berani membuat penampilan berantakan sedikit saja maka ia akan menghukum orang tersebut tanpa ampun."

"Itu tolol namanya." Kata Chanyeol tersungut-sungut, ia seolah tidak menyukai perubahan pangeran yang seperti itu. Berubah karena seorang gadis adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

Baekhyun hanya mampu tertawa pelan.  
"Kebersamaan yang mereka lalui di dalam istana membuat keduanya saling memendam rasa, mereka berdua saling menyukai. Bahkan pangeran telah menyatakan perasaannya, ia merasa sangat senang ketika gadis itu menunduk malu sembari mengangguk mengiyakan begitu pangeran mengajaknya untuk bertunangan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lelaki itu menyukai segala sesuatu yang berakhir menyenangkan. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan begitu Baekhyun kembali berucap, menandakan bahwa cerita itu belum berakhir sampai disitu.

"Seminggu sebelum acara pertunangan, hal yang tak diduga terjadi. Sang puteri yang telah lama menghilang muncul kembali, membuat seluruh penghuni istana terkejut begitu dengan tak berdosanya ia memeluk pangeran sembari mengucapkan kata-kata maaf dan rindu sementara gadis dengan wajah serupa hanya mematung tidak percaya, saudari kembarnya adalah kekasih dari pangeran yang beberapa minggu lalu mengajaknya untuk bertunangan, pangeran yang mulai dicintainya, pangeran tampan yang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang begitu hangat. Perasaan gadis itu benar-benar terluka begitu menyadari selama ini pangeran menyukainya hanya karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan saudari kembarnya, selama ini pangeran menganggapnya sebagai orang lain bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri,

Sementara pangeran dirundung dilema. Dia resah, dalam hati ia masih sangat mencintai sang puteri, namun hati kecilnya yang lain mulai merasakan cinta yang sama pada gadis yang baru ia ketahui adalah saudari kembar dari kekasihnya yang kembali muncul tersebut."

Hening.

Chanyeol mengerjap dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk, sementara Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"It's fucking ridiculous!" Kata Chanyeol sinis dan terdengar tidak puas.

"Jika kau jadi pangeran tersebut, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar kau cintai?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit lirih.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.  
"Ceritamu payah, dan aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali." Ucapnya pelan, matanya mulai terpejam, nafasnya perlahan teratur. Dan setelahnya ia tertidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.  
"Ini belum berakhir, karena kau yang nantinya akan menentukan akhir dari cerita itu." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun menghentikan elusan di surai coklat gelap Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tertatih. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Melihat adiknya pulang larut dengan beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya membuat Baekhee sangat panik, ia begitu mencemaskan Baekhyun. Adiknya demam hebat dan belum sadarkan diri sejak semalam, begitu akan hendak membawa Baekhyun ke Rumah sakit pagi ini adiknya itu tersadar dan berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja' dengan nada lembut khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan enggan memberitahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Baekhee mengelus lembut surai sang adik yang saat ini tengah tertidur, ia merasa ngilu melihat luka-luka memar yang bersarang di tubuh Baekhyun.

Tiga hari berlalu, kondisi Baekhyun berangsur membaik. Gadis itu merasa senang dirawat dengan begitu baik oleh kakaknya. Ia menolak ajakan Baekhee ke Rumah Sakit, Baekhyun hanya ingin dirawat oleh Baekhee.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhee, ekspresinya terlihat cemas ketika sendok berisi bubur buatannya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia takut rasa buburnya buruk, karena ini pertama kalinya ia membuat bubur.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, kemudian mengernyit membuat Baekhee ikut menyipitkan mata. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.  
"Whoa, ini bubur terenak yang pernah aku cicipi." Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Mata Baekhee berbinar, ekspresinya terlihat senang dan bangga.  
"Benarkah? Ah syukurlah.." Kata Baekhee bernafas lega. "Habiskan makanmu dan setelah itu minum obat." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Ahh, aku sudah berkata kepada Ahjussi pemilik toko susu bahwa selama semingu ke depan kau tidak akan bekerja" Kata Baekhee sembari mengambil obat untuk adiknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju.  
"Aku sudah membaik Eonni." Katanya.

"Berhenti keras kepala, kesehatanmu lebih penting untuk saat ini." Tegas Baekhee membuat Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat keduanya saling melempar pandang, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini pikir mereka.

"SURPRISE!" Kris dan Luhan berseru begitu Baekhee membukakan pintu, gadis itu terganga disusul oleh Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sebuah lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dinyanyikan oleh Kris dan Luhan yang membawa kue berhiaskan lilin diatasnya.

Baekhyun dan Baekhee tidak bisa menahan haru, mereka berdua berhambur saling berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan selamat. Selama ini mereka hanya merayakannya berdua dengan kue sederhana yang Baekhyun buat sendiri. Namun kali ini, orang-orang yang mereka sayangi ikut merayakan dan bahkan memberikan kejutan.

Setelah membuat permohonan, Baekhyun dan Baekhee meniup lilin dan disambut oleh sorak riang Luhan.  
"Terimakasih.. Eonni, Oppa.." Ucap keduanya bersamaan yang membuat Kris dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Berkemaslah." Ucap Kris yang membuat Baekhyun Baekhee menatapnya bingung

"Kita akan berlibur ke pulau Jeju" Jelas Luhan sembari berseru.

Baekhyun berbinar sementara Baekhee sedikit ragu. Karena sejujurnya ia masih mencemaskan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tapi.." Ucap Baekhee tertahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya.

"Tapi?" Kris dan Luhan mengernyit.

Baekhee menghela nafas begitu melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang memelas, mungkin berlibur akan membuat adiknya itu merasa lebih baik.  
"Tapi.. Umm, kapan kita berangkat Oppa? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kata Baekhee riang.

"Hari ini juga, jadi cepatlah berkemas." Sahut Kris tersenyum kepada kedua adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau gagal? Kenapa baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang?" Tanya seorang Pria dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras. Dia— Kang Minhyuk.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Hal sepenting ini tidak mungkin saya beritahukan melalui sambungan telepon jadi saya memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya setelah anda kembali dari Jepang." Sahut lelaki yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Minhyuk, ia merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan oleh lelaki bermarga Kang tersebut.

Minhyuk mengusap kasar wajahnya.  
"Tolol! Melenyapkan Park Chanyeol saja tidak becus!" Ia menggebrak meja dengan keras tanganya terkepal kuat.

"Semua ini karena gadis itu." Gumam si pembunuh bayaran.

"Gadis?" Minhyuk mengernyit.

"Malam itu saya mengikuti Park Chanyeol, dia terlihat bersama seorang gadis. Dan mungkin gadis tersebut adalah kekasihnya dilihat dari kebersamaan mereka dan gadis itu pula yang menolongnya. Meskipun saya berhasil menabrak Park Chanyeol, namun kondisinya sudah semakin membaik saat ini karena lukanya tidak terlalu serius."

Kedua alis Minhyuk bertautan, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini. Kemudian sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.  
"Cari tahu siapa gadis itu! Dan jika terbukti dia adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol, maka dia akan sangat berguna. Meskipun kecil kemungkinannya jika Park Chanyeol akan peduli mengingat betapa brengseknya dia."

"Baik, tuan" Tukas pembunuh bayaran itu mengakhiri percakapan.

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyuk memasuki kamar adiknya— Kang Seulgi. Seperti biasa, wanita itu akan berdiam diri di balkon. Sang kakak menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berdiam diri disini? hum?" Tanya Minhyuk lembut mengelus rambut Seulgi.

Wanita itu tak bergeming, seperti sebelumnya ia akan selalu bungkam.

"Park Chanyeol," Minhyuk memberi jeda, dilihatnya Seulgi mengerjap. Ekspresinya sedikit berubah meskipun wanita itu masih bungkam. "Ada seorang gadis yang dekat dengannya saat ini, dan sepertinya mereka menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat."

Seulgi masih bungkam, namun kilatan marah begitu jelas terpancar di kedua bola matanya. Tangannya mulai terkepal.

Minhyuk meghela nafas pelan lantas berbalik dan hendak berlalu.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Suara yang amat ia rindukan menyapa indera pendengarannya menghentikan langka Mihyuk, suara itu terdengar dingin penuh penekanan. Namun Minhyuk begitu senang sekaligus merasa miris, karena pada kenyataannya hanya Park Chanyeol yang bisa membuat Seulgi kembali bersuara setelah sekian lama.

"Oppa tidak tahu—"

"Oppa harus tahu!" Tuntut Seulgi, suaranya meninggi. "Oppa harus tahu!" Seulgi mengulang perkataannya. "Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Chanyeol dariku!" Kata Seulgi sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar sorot matanya kian menajam.

"Seulgi-a.."

"CHANYEOL HANYA MILIKKU!" Teriak Seulgi membuat Minhyuk tersentak. Wanita itu mendongak, matanya sudah memerah dan siap menumpahkan cairan bening yang sudah terbendung di pelupuk matanya, membuat perasaan Minhyuk begitu terluka. Sudah sangat sering Seulgi menangisi seorang lelaki keparat seperti Park Chanyeol. Minhyuk merengkuh sang adik dan memeluknya erat. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya.

Anything he would do just for her..

"Oppa harus membawa jalang itu padaku," Perintah Seulgi penuh penekanan, "Oppa akan melakukannya untukku." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, tatapannya kembali kosong, mulutnya kembali bungkam. Jejak air mata menodai pipi mulusnya.

 _Tentu.. Oppa akan melakukannya untukmu..._ Batin Minhyuk. Lelaki itu terus mengecup puncak kepala adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Ruangan besar yang dihuni oleh seorang lelaki itu begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak maju dan sesekali suara gemerisik kertas terdengar begitu Park Chanyeol membuka halaman dari berkas-berkas perusahaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya terfokus. Lelaki itu terlihat semakin berkarisma ketika menjelma menjadi seorang yang gila kerja. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia memang disibukkan oleh beberapa masalah perusahaan yang harus ia tangani.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar bersenang-senang, sudah seminggu ini ia jarang mengujungi Club. Lelaki itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Restoran bernuansa klasik bersama beberapa rekan bisnisnya.

Ia merindukan Shot glass berisi cairan beralkohol yang biasa ia nikmati dengan beberapa butir pil Ekstasi dan ia butuh menelanjangi wanita yang akan memuaskan hasratnya diatas ranjang.

Namun semua itu dienyahkannya untuk sementara, ia adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas pekerjaannya.

He loves his job..

And no one could deny it..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat fokus Chanyeol membuyar.

"Masuk." Katanya.

Jongdae memasuki ruang kerja tuan mudanya tersebut. Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat begitu berdiri di depan meja kerja Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah kau temukan siapa pemilik mobil itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran berkas perusahaan.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda. Mobil yang dipakai orang tersebut bernomor plat palsu dan tidak terdaftar sama sekali. Tapi saya masih berusaha untuk mencari orang tersebut." Kata Jongdae terdengar hati-hati.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau jadi semakin lamban, Kim Jongdae." Ucap Chanyeol santai namun terdengar begitu megancam, membuat Jongdae sedikit waspada karena bisa saja tuan mudanya itu mengamuk saat ini juga.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda." Jongdae membungkuk sopan namun sedikit tersentak begitu Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Aku hanya ingin kau membawa bajingan yang sudah berani membuatku celaka." Perintah Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongdae, tatapannya berubah tajam kelihatan sekali kilatan amarah dikedua bola matanya.

Lelaki itu geram, ia akan menghabisi siapapun itu yang berani menyentuh bahkan membuat tubuhnya mendapatkan luka memar. Tak ia pungkiri jika dirinya mempunyai banyak musuh, dan Chanyeol yakin orang yang beberapa hari lalu mencoba mencelakainya adalah salah satu musuhnya.

Chanyeol semakin mengeraskan ekspresinya, dalam hati ia sudah melafalkan beberapa cara untuk membuat bajingan itu merasakan sakit luar biasa, sebelum akhirnya Park Chanyeol membuat orang itu mati terendam oleh darahnya sendiri.

Tentu saja. Siapa bajingan itu hingga ia pikir ia bisa melakukan hal yang nyaris membuat nyawa seorang Park Chanyeol melayang?

"Jangan mengecewakanku, Jongdae. Aku menggajimu agar kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar. Akan sangat sulit bagimu jika aku marah, kau mengerti?" Kata Chanyeol yang kembali fokus pada berkas-berkasnya.

"Saya mengerti." Sahut Jongdae sopan.

"Apa ada jadwal penting besok?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada, tuan. Tapi pesta ulang tahun nona Yoora.." Sahut Jongdae sedikit ragu, karena hal itu tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Ahh, aku hampir melupakannya, dimana kali ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Di pulau Jeju, tuan muda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Jengjenggg... :D Ini update nya janjian loh sama author goodgalriri hehhee aku tersanjung diajakin update bareng sama senpai sekece dia :* kak riri jjang!

Aaakk Happy Birthday buat the one and only my Lovely B! Byun Baekhyun! Saengil Chukkae uri Baekhyunee :* Semoga tambah sholeha(?) , langgeng sama papih Ceye, punya momongan lagi ya biar njes sama njek ada temennya :D #HidupCHANBAEK *lah

Dan pada hari ini juga Hearteulesseu genap berusia 2bulan yeayy! *disorakin* #GakAsik

Wassalam..


	10. Chapter 10

**HEARTLESS**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

 **Resort Jeju Art Villas, Seogwipo City, Jeju Island**

Cahaya kekuningan berpendar dari beberapa lampion bulat yang bergantungan di sekitar halaman luas sebuah Resort mewah terkenal milik keluarga Park.

Halaman di bagian samping Resort itu disulap dengan apik menjadi sebuah tempat pesta bernuansa elegan.  
Alunan piano mengalun lembut, beberapa pelayan berlalu-lalang menawarkan minuman kepada para tamu undangan.

Pesta ulang tahun dari putri sulung Park Sunwoo dan Park Minyoung itu hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat dan orang-orang terdekat saja. Park Yoora memang sengaja meminta Sunwoo untuk tidak mengundang rekan-rekan bisnis Ayahnya tersebut.

Ini hari bahagianya, dan Yoora tidak ingin pestanya menjadi ajang untuk para kaum jetset itu membicarakan bisnis

Park Yoora mengenakan gaun Backless putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, membuatnya terlihat seksi dan berkelas, kaki jenjangnya terbalut sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna silver, ia sangat cantik meskipun Makeup-nya tidak terlalu mencolok. Yoora tersenyum ramah, rona kebahagiaan terpampang jelas di wajahnya ketika mendapati ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan.

Pemandangan berbeda datang dari seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan wajah masam. Park Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia harus berada di pesta yang membosankan menurutnya, ia menggoyang pelan gelas Champagne di tangannya sebelum akhirnya meneguk habis isi dari gelas tersebut. Lelaki yang memakai setelan Jas berwarna abu itu membuat para tamu undangan yang sebagian besar adalah teman-teman Yoora tersebut menatap kagum akan ketampanannya.

"Kau merusak pestaku!" Dengan suara pelan Yoora berbicara sembari menekan giginya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sejak kapan kakaknya itu berada disini?

"Tak bisakah kau tersenyum?" Yoora kembali berucap, merasa kesal melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berwajah ketus.

"Dan kenapa aku harus?" Balas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Oh Tuhan, Yoora menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tahu adiknya itu memang seperti itu, jarang berbicara, minim ekspresi, dan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bahwa Chanyeol akan dengan ramahnya tersenyum sepanjang pestanya berlangsung.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai sebuah suara pelan memutus keheningan.

"Happy Birthday, Noona!" Lelaki berkulit putih pucat berbisik tepat di depan telinga Yoora, lelaki itu mengecup pipi Yoora dengan cepat dan memasang ekspresi mengejek setelahnya.

"Anak nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, Oh Sehun?" Yoora memukul-mukul punggung Sehun, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Surprise!" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk Yoora dengan sangat dramatis, "Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan hari istimewa ini, Noona." Ia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Aigoo!" Yoora kembali memukul punggung Sehun.

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi jengah melihat interaksi berlebihan kakak dan sepupunya itu. Mereka sama saja pikirnya.  
Ia bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali mendapati Sehun berada disini, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal konyol yang sepupunya itu lakukan.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Park Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun. Ia terkekeh begitu mendapati tatapan tajam mematikan dari sepupunya itu. Sehun tahu jelas bahwa Chanyeol sangat tersiksa berada disini. Keberadaan Orang tua Chanyeol sedikit membatasi keleluasaan lelaki tersebut.

Well, setidaknya Chanyeol harus sedikit menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam salah satu teman kakaknya yang ia ketahui adalah seorang Designer muda kenamaan. Wanita cantik dengan gaun belahan tinggi yang mempertontonkan kaki jenjang dan paha mulusnya.

Dan haruskah Chanyeol merasa bangga bahwa wanita itu tidak sama sekali mengalihkan pandangan darinya? Wanita itu bahkan sesekali mengerling nakal kepadanya.

 _Shit!_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak membuat wanita itu berjalan tertatih esok hari.

"Dimana Paman dan Bibi?" Suara Sehun memecah pemikiran erotis yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol.

"Mungkin di dalam, temuilah." Sahut Yoora dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun yang lantas berlalu.

Tak lama kemudian Yoora memekik terdengar gembira sembari berjalan entah menghampiri siapa, Park Chanyeol memejamkan mata, suara pekikan yang melengking itu berpotensi membuat pendengarannya rusak. Ada hal mengagumkan apa sebenarnya? Dengan malas Park Chanyeol berbalik, wajah masamnya berganti terkejut, matanya menyipit melihat dua wanita yang tengah berpelukan dengan Yoora.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Baekhee berjalan dengan anggun begitu keluar dari mobil, mereka membuat beberapa tamu undangan lainnya mengerjap kagum. Kecantikan mereka seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kedatangan Keduanya disambut riang oleh Yoora.

"Aku menunggumu sedari tadi, dimana Kris?" Tanya Yoora.

"Dia bilang akan menyusul, Eonni." Sahut Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhee berdiri resah di tempatnya begitu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang juga memandanganya dari kejauhan. Tatapan tajam dan ekspresi dingin lelaki itu bisa langsung ia kenali. _Park Yoora, Park Chan.. Oh tidak!_ Pikir Baekhee. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

 _Why is he so fucking handsome?_ Kembali Baekhee membatin.

Gadis itu mengernyit begitu melihat Chanyeol menunjuknya, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan setelahnya memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya agar Baekhee mengikuti lelaki itu.

Dengan ragu Baekhee meminta izin kepada Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yoora untuk berkeliling di sekitar tempat pesta. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan mengikuti Park Chanyeol yang sudah jauh di depannya. Lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah kolam renang yang berada di sisi lain Resort tersebut, tempat itu sedikit lebih tenang dengan pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Hai.." Sapa Baekhee yang terdengar kikuk, jujur saja ia gugup saat ini. Ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, lelaki itu tengah menelisik penampilan Baekhee.

 _Cantik.._ Batinnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran. Mengapa Baekhee bisa datang bersama Luhan?

"Umm, dia Eonni-ku." Sahut baekhee.

"Eonni?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Well, my brother's wife." Baekhee sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Hn.." Sahut Baekhee sejenak, "Hei, kau mengenal Oppaku? Kau mengenal Luhan Eonni juga?" Tanya Baekhee setelah tersadar.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Takdir macam apa ini? pikirnya.  
"Luhan mantan kekasihku." Sahutnya enteng. "Dan Kris, dengan berat hati aku katakan bahwa dia adalah rekan bisnisku." Lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

Baekhee terkejut tentu saja, gadis itu membulatkan matanya sempurna.  
"B-benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya, ia melangkah maju mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.  
"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Baekhee mundur, ia semakin gugup. Gadis itu tidak cemburu, ia hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan pernah menjadi kekasih dari lelaki yang ia sukai. Punggungnya menabrak tiang kokoh yang otomatis membuat langkahnya terhenti. Gadis itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya seolah kering.  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya terbata. Tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya, mata sayunya menatap Baekhee dalam. Gadis itu tidak sedang berulah, dan ia suka. Ia selalu suka jika gadis itu tidak melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

Chanyeol menyampirkan anak rambut ke telinga Baekhee, dengan gerakan lembut ia menyusuri setiap inci wajah cantik yang sejujurnya memenuhi kepalanya beberapa hari terakhir, dan kemunculannya saat ini membuat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik.

As always..

His mood change so drastically..

Because of her..

Refleks, lelaki itu memeluk Baekhee, membuat gadis itu memekik tertkejut.

"A-apa yang kau laku—?

"Sstt.. hanya sebentar" Ucap Chanyeol parau.

Dan Baekhee bersumpah suara Chanyeol itu terdengar sangat seksi.

Hell, pesona seorang Park Chanyeol kalian ingat?

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Yang pasti itu bukan karena pengaruh Champagne.

Awalnya hanya sebuah pelukan, namun bahu mulus gadis itu membuat ekspresi Chanyeol menggelap, mengundang beberapa pemikiran erotis memutari otaknya. Ia mengecup mesra bahu mulus itu berkali-kali, menghirup aroma lain yang asing, sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhee dan ia semakin lupa diri. Mulutnya beralih pada leher jenjang Baekhee dan mengecup rakus area tersebut, lidahnya bermain-main di telinga Baekhee sebelum akhirnya mengigit cupingnya pelan.

"P-park Chanyeol.." Baekhee menggeliat di tempatnya, gadis itu mendesis terdengar marah bersamaan dengan akal sehatnya yang berteriak untuk menghentikan perbuatan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berpacu tanpa kendali. Ia merasa tubuhnya memanas seketika, gadis itu meremas kemeja di bagian dada Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia berontak. Namun mengapa ia seolah menikmati apa yang lelaki itu lakukan? Mengapa sentuhan dan aroma maskulin lelaki itu membuatnya tak berdaya? Baekhee merasa seperti seorang wanita nakal yang membiarkan lelaki itu mencumbunya sensual saat ini.

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhee, memerangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Matanya yang sudah dipenuhi kabut gairah menatap Baekhee dalam, jarak mereka semakin menyempit bahkan hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhee, ciumannya begitu menuntut dan bernafsu, ia melumatnya kasar, menghisap, mengecap rasa itu dengan sedikit berharap, namun Chanyeol harus menelan kekecawaan begitu rasa berbeda itu kembali ia dapatkan. Entah mengapa ia merindukan ciuman pertama dengan gadis ini, Chanyeol ingin merasakannya lagi.

Baekhee sedikit ragu namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan susah payah, lelaki itu sangat menuntut dan memaksa, dengan perlahan gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Mereka begitu menikmati ciuman panas tersebut, lidah mereka saling bertautan, keduanya seolah melayang ke dunia lain sebelum akhirnya suara dering ponsel yang terdengar nyaring menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat dua insan yang saling berpagutan itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Baekhee terengah sementara Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, dan lelaki itu bersumpah ia melihat seseorang disana, dibalik cahaya temaram lampu yang membuatnya tak terlihat jelas. Wanita itu berdiri di dekat beberapa tanaman hias. Dan mengapa perasaan Chanyeol mendadak sedikit tidak tenang saat ini? Siapa wanita itu?

Dengan langkah pelan lelaki itu menghampiri wanita tersebut, ia bahkan mengabaikan Baekhee yang masih terengah setelah ciuman panas yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata melihat wanita itu berbalik dan berlari seolah menghindar, lelaki itu mempercepat langkah, tidak ingin kehilangan jejak. Ia melihat wanita itu berbelok dan menghilang di balik tembok. Dan ketika ia berhasil melewati tembok tersebut, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sebuah pemandangan lain tertangkap oleh atensinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

.

"Apakah kita sudah terlambat?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Kris yang sedang mengemudi menggeleng pelan.  
"Eonni-mu dan Baekhee pasti baru sampai."

Baekhyun meringis, ia merasa bersalah karena sore tadi merengek mengajak Kris pergi ke pantai.  
Meskipun Luhan dan Baekhee menolak dan memilih beristirahat, namun Kris tidak bisa mengabaikan rengekan manja adiknya itu.

Dan siapa sangka Jeep yang mereka tumpangi mogok di tengah jalan ketika pulang dan memakan waktu berjam-jam untuk memperbaikinya, Kris terpaksa membiarkan Luhan dan Baekhee pergi ke pesta terlebih dahulu.

"Jaa,, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kris.

"Tunggu, Oppa. Apa penampilanku.. umm baik?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas, gadis itu bahkan belum tahu akan menghadiri pesta siapa.

"Kau cantik, sayang." Sahut Kris tersenyum.

Kemudian keduanya turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kaki ikut berbaur di tengah keramaian pesta yang tengah berlangsung.

"Akhirnya kalian datang.." Desah Luhan merasa lega. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya.

"Kita baik-baik saja." Sahut Kris tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya.

"Dimana Baekhee Eonni?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya menyapu ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan saudari kembarnya dimanapun.

"Tadi dia izin berkeliling." Sahut Luhan yang sama-sama mencari keberadaan Baekhee.

"Aku akan mencarinya" Kata Baekhyun terdengar cemas, ia takut penyakit Baekhee kambuh dan bagaimana jika kakaknya itu pingsan di suatu tempat?

Oh tidak! Baekhyun menggeleng pelan bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang menderap tak tentu arah. Kemana ia harus mencari Baekhee? Tempat ini begitu luas pikirnya.

Gadis itu terus berjalan menyusuri sisi lain halaman, tak henti-hentinya ia mengerjap kagum melihat bangunan mewah Resort tersebut.

"Whoa.." Matanya berbinar melihat beberapa tanaman hias berukuran besar menghiasi sudut kolam renang dengan airnya yang jernih.

Namun dalam sekejap binar itu berubah nanar, langkahnya terhenti begitu atensinya berlabuh pada dua orang yang berada di sudut lain kolam tersebut.

Baekhyun terhenyak, nafasnya tercekat dan mulutnya mendadak kelu, disatu sisi ia merasa senang mengetahui Baekhee baik-baik saja namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak mengerti, mengapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Baekhee berpelukan dengan lelaki itu? Lelaki yang ia ketahui dengan baik, lelaki yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan secara bersamaan membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Kejadian dimana ia membiarkan lelaki tersebut mencuri ciuman pertamanya ketika ia tertidur.

Baekhyun seharusnya berbalik ketika melihat Chanyeol mulai mencumbu mesra leher Baekhee, namun kakinya terasa kaku, langkahnya membeku. Ia membiarkan dirinya melihat itu semua, melihat bagaimana bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Membiarkan rasa sakit itu terus menjalari rongga hatinya. Jantungnya berpacu tanpa kendali.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga tetes cairan bening yang sedari tadi mengambang di pelupuk matanya mendesak keluar, meninggalkan jejak yang menodai pipinya.

Gadis itu meremas gaun di bagian dadanya, merasa sangat sesak di bagian itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. _Aku baik-baik saja! Byun Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja._ Batinnya meyakinkan.

Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika ponselnya mendadak berbunyi, nama Kris terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut. Akh, seharunya ia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil. Baekhyun panik, bagaimana jika keberadaannya diketahui oleh Park Chanyeol?

Oh tidak! Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya, gadis itu berbalik ia berlari tak tentu arah.

She has never been so scared like this before..

Beberapa pikiran yang memutari otaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak fokus ketika berlari hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Sehun.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"B? What are you— Hei, you crying?" Tanya Sehun terdengar cemas.

"Oh please.. Help me!" Baekhyun menggengam tangan Sehun dengan bergetar. Tatapannya begitu memelas.

"What's that mean?" Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Park Chanyeol.. Don't let him to see me now!" Suara Baekhyun yang ikut bergetar terdengar semakin panik.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Park Chanyeol berlari dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit Sehun tebak. _Ada apa ini?_ Pikirnya. "Ow.. we're late, B." Guman Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu, satu tangannya ia letakan di kepala Baekhyun yang terbenam di dada bidangnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat sepupunya itu memeluk seorang wanita.  
"Apa kau melihat seorang wanita berjalan kearah sini?" Tanyanya seolah tidak terganggu dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Wanita? wanita seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sehun setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti jika aku menemukannya, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah lancang mengganggu kegiatanku!" Ucap Chanyeol mutlak.

Tangan Sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan begitu merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar.  
"Kegiatan? Dan kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang yang tertangkap basah oleh kekasihmu sendiri ketika tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain?" Tuturnya, "Whoa, apa aku benar?" Lanjutnya setelah menangkap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang seolah membenarkan.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku, Oh Sehun! Kau melihatnya atau tidak?" Desis Chanyeol tajam. Kenapa Sehun senang sekali berbelit-belit?

"Tidak. Apa kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" Balas Sehun.

Chanyeol mengerjap sejanak, tidak mungkin salah lihat pikirnya. Ia mengalihkan atensinya kepada wanita yang membelakanginya, sebelah alisnya terangkat mendapati wanita itu hanya bergeming di pelukan Sehun.  
"Cinta sejatimu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti mencemooh.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan bagaimana jika kau pergi dari sini? Kau mengganggu!" Balas sehun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, lelaki itu berbalik kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan di posisi itu setelah Chanyeol berlalu, Sehun enggan melepas pelukannya karena ia tahu Baekhyun sedang menangis. Ia bahkan merasakan kemejanya sedikit basah.  
"Kau baik?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kepalanya masih terbenam di dada Sehun.

"Mau bercerita? Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang pendengar yang baik." Tukas Sehun lembut mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Sehun tidak mengelak, ia merasa penasaran. Ada hubungan apa antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Setahunya mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali di taman komplek waktu itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya sedikit sembab.  
Satu tangan Sehun terangkat dengan terampil ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita?" Tanya sehun lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Gadis itu merasa Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya saat ini. Dan setelahnya Sehun mengajak Baekhyun keluar dan meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung.  
Mereka pergi ke pantai. Pasir, debur ombak dan langit malam pulau Jeju mengiringi setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia bercerita kepada Sehun tentang apa yang selama ini terjadi. Tentangnya dengan Park Chanyeol dan juga kakaknya, Byun Baekhee.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sehun bahkan masih tidak percaya Baekhyun mempunyai saudari kembar. Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Karena itu tadi kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun memulai kembali perbincangan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku.. bahkan tidak sadar jika aku menangis." Tutur Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti sedang membela dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengulum senyum.  
"Ahh.. apakah sepupuku setampan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menggeleng polos setelahnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan.  
"Do you have a crush on him?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"I am—WHAT?"

"You're just looks like brokenhearted girl!" Sehun terkekeh. Menggoda temannya itu cukup menyenangkan.

"I am not!"

"You're terrible liar, B."

"I am not lying.." Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi polosnya.

"Alright, okay, you win Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Kata Sehun. Ia bisa maklum jika Baekhyun bersikap demikian, gadis itu hanya terlalu baik hati untuk menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Especially her sister..

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku merasa jengkel sekarang. Kenapa dia sangat bodoh tidak bisa membedakan kalian berdua." Gumam Sehun terdengar sebal.

"Itu lebih baik, Sehun." Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.  
"Jadi tugasku disini adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apapun?"

"Hn.. kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Bagaimana jika Yoora Noona tahu? Kembaranmu datang ke pesta, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka bertemu. Apa kau yakin kakak dan kakak iparmu tidak memberitahu soal kalian?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit resah. "Asal kau tahu, B. Wanita bernama Park Yoora itu bukan penjaga rahasia yang bisa diandalkan! Dia bermulut besar." Lanjut Sehun sedikit kesal mengingat dulu wanita itu membeberkan rahasia memalukannya pada gadis yang ia taksir.

"Bagaimana ini, Sehun?" Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam, semua yang Sehun katakan sangat mungkin terjadi.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Wanita itu mempunyai musuh besar bernama Alkohol. Kau ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi geli.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia akan lupa segalanya!" Tutur Sehun mantap.

Mata baekhyun membola, ia menutup mulutnya.  
"Dia akan hilang ingatan maksudmu?"

Tawa Sehun meledak.  
"Bukan, sekarang wanita itu pasti sedang minum dengan teman-temannya sampai mabuk. Dan besok ia akan melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Ck, dia bahkan tidak akan ingat jika aku datang dan mengucapkan selamat." Ucap Sehun yang terdengar nelangsa diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah separah itu?"

Sehun mengangguk.  
"Alkohol adalah musuh terbesarnya, dia akan melupakan kalimat sederhana seperti 'mereka kembar' esok hari." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia merasa aman setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena tak menutup kemungkinan jika Yoora akan ingat secepatnya.

 _Kuharap Eonni dan Oppa tidak memberitahu Yoora Eonni.._ Batinnya berharap. Meskipun itu hal yang mustahil.

"Demi Tuhan, B! berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu." Cibir Sehun begitu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti sedang menanti eksekusi mati.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.  
"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau pulang dari Roma?"

"Kemarin, wanita itu pasti mengamuk jika aku tidak datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu dia akan ingat atau tidak tentang kehadiranku." Sahut Sehun bergidik ngeri mengingat Yoora yang memukul punggungnya tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun meringis, jika ia tahu dirinya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Park Yoora, ia akan mencari berbagai alasan untuk tidak ikut bersama Kris tadi.  
"Kau akan tinggal lama?" Ia bertanya penuh harap.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada hal penting yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu selain cinta sejati" Sahut Sehun berlebihan.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berbinar.

Sehun mengangguk tersenyum hangat.

Setelah merasa perasaan Baekhyun sedikit membaik, Sehun mengantarkan temannya itu pulang ke Villa tempat dimana gadis itu menginap.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Tirai abu tua di salah satu kamar Villa besar itu sedikit terbuka, membuat sinar matahari pukul 10 pagi itu berlomba-lomba untuk masuk. Cahaya hangatnya hinggap di wajah Park Chanyeol yang masih bergulung di dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengernyit dalam tidurnya, merasa silau. Tangannya meraba-raba pada nakas di samping ranjang, ia meraih remote lantas menekan tombol dan mengarahkannya pada tirai yang secara otomatis tertutup rapat kembali.

 _Drrt.._

Fuck!

 _Drrt.._.

The fucking hell!

 _Drrt.._

"AARRGHHHH.." Lelaki itu mengerang, ia benci ketika tidurnya terganggu. Orang tolol mana yang menghubunginya sepagi ini di akhir pekan pikirnya.

Dan hanya terdengar sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelahnya.

Kesal, lelaki itu memilih untuk menggapai sadar. Matanya setengah terbuka ketika membaca sederetan pesan masuk.

 **From: +821023xxxx**

 **Hai, sayang.**

 **Sebenarnya aku ingin marah, mengingat kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi malam. Aku bahkan masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Kau akan membalas pesanku bukan?**

Chanyeol menguap malas, pesan itu tidak penting sama sekali. Tidak tahu malu sekali wanita itu pikir Chanyeol. Ia membuka pesan berikutnya.

 **From: Yoora**

 **Wake up! Today, you'll go with me!**

Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol bahkan langsung mengahapus pesan tersebut. Chanyeol rasa Yoora tertular sifat aneh Sehun, mengapa wanita itu mengiriminya pesan sementara kamar mereka di Villa ini bersebelahan?

Chanyeol membuka pesan terakhir.

 **From: +821059xxxx**

 **Ini aku, kau bilang aku akan mati jika tidak mengirimimu pesan. Umm.. Good morning by the way..**

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, sekelebat kejadian tadi malam seketika memenuhi kepalanya.

Ciuman panasnya dengan gadis itu tadi malam membuatnya tersenyum samar. Bagaimana bisa gadis sepolos itu membuat Chanyeol begitu bergairah namun secara bersamaan mampu membuatnya menahan hasrat tersebut untuk tidak berbuat lebih? Chanyeol berdecak kagum, ia tertawa keras setelahnya. Gadis itu membuat Chanyeol melampiaskan gairahnya pada Designer muda dan menyetubuhinya sangat keras tadi malam.

 _What did you do to me, B?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

Oh, jika saja wanita itu tidak muncul dan mengganggu ciuman panas mereka. Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut, ekspresinya perlahan berubah menjadi serius.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia lari begitu Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya? Beberapa pertanyaan semacam itu terlintas di benak Chanyeol.

Wanita misterius itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman sejak tadi malam, dan perasaan itu masih ia rasakan sampai saat ini.

 _Dan kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang yang tertangkap basah oleh kekasihmu sendiri ketika tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain?_

Chanyeol mengumpat begitu pertanyaan konyol Sehun tadi malam terngiang, memutari otaknya. _What the heck is that mean?_ Pikirnya.

Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia melempar ponselnya asal lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh mendinginkan otaknya yang mendadak memanas pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, dan selama itu pula Baekhee tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum kepada siapapun. Gadis itu berubah menjadi gadis ramah yang membuat beberapa tetangganya memandang heran.

Yeah, satu nama yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Akh aku merindukan Eonni dan Oppa, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal di Korea saja." Ucap Baekhee yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka." Sahut Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, gadis itu tengah merajut, membuat sebuah baju hangat.

Baekhee mengalihkan pandangannya, ia meneliti dengan baik jemari lentik Baekhyun yang dengan lincahnya menyambung helai demi helai benang wol berwarna merah.  
"Kenapa kau sangat pintar merajut?" Baekhee terkagum-kagum.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut tanpa mengalihkan atensinya kemanapun.  
"Aku belajar sangat giat untuk bisa melakukan ini" Kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa ukurannya sangat kecil?" Baekhee mengernyit.

"Aku membuatkan ini untuk Jackson, kau tahu? Dia sedang merajuk karena sudah seminggu aku tidak mengantarkan susu untuknya." Baekhyun meringis, merasa bersalah.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"Hati siapapun akan menghangat jika kau memberi sesuatu yang mengandung ketulusan di dalamnya." Kata gadis itu. Ia tersenyum samar, Jackson pasti akan langsung memeluk dan menciumnya ketika Baekhyun memberinya baju hangat yang ia rajut saat ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhee, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Apa dia akan berhenti marah jika aku membuatkannya satu.._ Pikirnya.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu mendapati Baekhee sedikit melamun.

"Umm, kau mau mengajariku merajut?"

Sebelah alis Baehyun terangkat.  
"Tentu, tapi?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti, ia pikir merajut bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk kakaknya itu.

Baekhee merengut.  
"Tuan Park itu sepertinya sedang marah padaku."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang tengah menari lincah diatas kain rajut itu berhenti. Oh jangan lagi pikirnya.  
Baekhee tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang Park Chanyeol ketika mereka kembali dari pulau Jeju sampai saat ini. Baekhyun harus mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya tiap kali Baekhee menceritakan tentang kedekatannya dengan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun bahkan harus mendengar pekikan senang Baekhee setiap gadis itu mendapat pesan dari Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia marah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada senormal mungkin. Ia kembali merajut.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia terdengar lebih ketus dari biasanya ketika aku menghubunginya kemarin. Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku sampai sekarang." Baekhee merengut.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, Eonni."

"Tidak, dia bahkan membalas pesanku ketika sedang meeting." Baekhee tidak berbohong, Chanyeol selalu membalas pesannya meskipun hanya kata-kata singkat sepert 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan. Ah, Baekhee bahkan tidak melupakan kalimat-kalimat ancaman yang mengandung hal-hal sensual yang lelaki itu kirimkan padanya. Baekhee menggeleng pelan, mengapa ia berubah menjadi gadis mesum yang memikirkan hal-hal erotis begitu mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu di Jeju? Dan mengapa wajahnya mendadak memanas sekarang?

Baekhyun mengerjap. Tidak menyangka kakaknya sudah sedekat itu dengan Park Chanyeol.  
"Umm, jadi kau akan membuatkannya baju rajut seperti ini?"

Baekhee mengangguk antusias.  
"Ajari aku.." Ia memelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu" Kata Baekhyun lembut, senyumannya selalu berhasil membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya, baju hangat rajut berwarna merah itu akan sangat cocok di pakai oleh Jackson. Gadis itu melirik jam, sudah hampir petang. Ia melirik kearah lain dimana Baekhee tertidur di atas sofa, Bakhyun tersenyum melihat kakaknya itu tidur dengan sangat pulas, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat hal tersebut, dan Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah membuat kakaknya merasakan kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun melipat baju rajut yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia harus mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikannya kepada Jackson.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah gudang tua itu sangat gelap, hanya terdapat satu lampu dengan cahaya temaram yang menyinari seorang lelaki yang duduk terikat disebuah kursi. Kepalanya yang bercucuran darah itu menunduk, menekuk wajahnya yang nyaris tak berbentuk lagi. Kesadarannya hanya tinggal setengah, ia mendongak begitu mendengar pintu dobel gudang itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki yang berjalan angkuh menghampirinya.

Ia tahu betul siapa lelaki itu, tidak ada yang tidak mengenali seorang Park Chanyeol pikirnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sorot yang mampu mebuat siapapun tewas seketika, ekspresinya mengeras terlihat marah.

Park Chanyeol menelisik keadaan lelaki di hadapannya, memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun bagian dari tubuhnya yang tidak terluka. Ia menyeringai mendapati lelaki yang berusaha membunuhnya tempo hari terkulai lemah dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan belum merasa puas jika belum melihat mayat lelaki itu terbujur kaku.

Chanyeol memainkan pistol di tangannya, ia berjalan mengelilingi kursi yang lelaki tadi duduki.  
"Aku akan memberimu pertanyaan terlebih dahulu, sebelum pistol ini meledakkan isi kepalamu." Ucap Chanyeol datar namun terdengar menakutkan.

Jongdae dan beberapa pengawal bertubuh besar yang turut serta berada di ruangan itu hanya mampu meringis dalam diam, mereka tentu tahu Park Chanyeol tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol berjongkok berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki yang memandangnya sayu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan gigi bergemertuk marah.

Lelaki yang ditanyanya hanya diam, dan itu membuat emosi Chanyeol semakin tersulut. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi lantas menarik pelatuk pistol yang berada di tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada kaki sebelah kanan lelaki tadi dan suara tembakan keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku, jika kau tidak menjawabku sekali lagi, akan ku pastikan bukan hanya kakimu yang ku tembak kali ini." Desis Chanyeol memperingati lelaki yang merintih tertahan menahan sakit luar biasa di kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

 _Drrtt.._

 _Drrtt.._

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, menginterupsi kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan. Lelaki itu meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celana kerjanya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **From: +82147xxxx**

 **Kau tentu mengenal gadis ini..**

Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati beberapa foto yang di kirim seseorang melalui pesan tersebut. Foto seorang gadis yang ia kenal baik sedang tersenyum sambil berjalan, dan beberapa foto lain yang membuat Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya rapat meredam gemertuk giginya, foto yang diambil ketika ia mencumbu gadis itu seminggu yang lalu di pulau Jeju. Sebuah pesan baru masuk.

 **From: +82147xxxx**

 **Haruskah aku membuatnya bernasib sama seperti adikku?**

Alis Chanyeol kian bertaut, Apa maksudnya? dan kenapa perasaannya mendadak resah?

"K-kang Minhyuk.." Dengan susah payah lelaki yang terduduk lemah di kursinya berucap, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"K-kang M-minhyuk yang menyuruhku.." Lanjut lelaki tadi.

Chanyeol mengerjap, mencerna dengan baik satu nama yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya. Seketika kejadian di masa lalu berputar di otaknya. Kang Minhyuk, nama itu jelas membuatnya teringat pada satu nama lain.

 _Kang Seulgi.._ Batinnya mengingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu.

 _Haruskah aku membuatnya bernasib sama seperti adikku?_ Kata-kata dalam pesan yang ia terima mulai mengusiknya.

 _B.._

 _B.._

Chanyeol terus melafalkan satu nama itu dalam hatinya. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

Ekspresinya semakin mengeras.

Ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bajingan itu akan mati di tangannya jika berani menyentuh gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Annyeong readers tercinta :*  
Mian, updatenya lama. Lagi sibuk sama beberapa urusan soalnya huhu T.T aku harap kalian gak kabur dan ninggalin ff ini ya hehehe  
Udah pada tau kan kalo CY manggil Baekhee itu B padahal B itu panggilan buat Baekhyun? kenapa? karena CY ngerasa nyaman aja tiap sebut nama itu, entahlah mungkin kontak batin(?) #ngakaknista  
Maaf kalo scene yang itu kurang maksimal T.T maklumin yaa da aku mah polos :D

Buat yang nanya twitter, aku udah lama gak pake twitter. kalo mau follow ig : raisa0069 :)

 **Dear Guest..**

 **Terimakasih kritikan kamu. Sangat saya terima terlebih jika kamu memakai bahasa yang baik dan nyaman untuk dibaca :)**

See you guys.. Chu..


	11. Chapter 11

**HEARTLESS**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, ia bahkan tak mengindahkan sapaan ramah dari para tetangga yang berpapasan dengannya kala itu. Beberapa dari mereka pun terheran-heran begitu melihat raut panik tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Akh bagaimana ini.." Baekhyun bergumam, terselip nada putus asa di setiap kata-katanya.

Gadis itu menelusuri setiap jalan di pekarangan komplek dengan resah, matanya menyapu ke segala penjuru namun ia tetap tak menemukan Baekhee dimanapun.

"Eonni.. Minseok Eonni.. Apa kau ada di dalam?" Dengan tergesa Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Minseok.

"Noona.." Jimin membuka pintu, pemuda itu mengernyit dalam melihat Baekhyun berpeluh dengan wajah panik.

"Jimin-a.. Apa Baekhee Eonni ada di sini?"

"Baekhee?" Itu Minseok.

"Eonniku ada disini kan?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Perasaannya sangat tidak baik saat ini.

Minseok menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada Baekhee di sini, B. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Akh bagaimana ini Eonni.." Baekhyun semakin resah, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku!" Desak Minseok tidak sabaran.

"Baekhee Eonni menghilang.." Sahut Baekhyun dan seketika tangisnya pecah, "Dia sedang tidak baik Eonni, kesehatannya sedang tidak stabil. Baekhee Eonni menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan merajut, karena itu aku berniat membelikannya obat tadi pagi. Ketika aku kembali, Eonniku sudah sudah tidak ada dan rumahku sudah sangat berantakkan," Baekhyun memberi jeda," Aku bahkan menemukan ponsel Eonniku tergeletak di lantai. Akh bagaimana ini Eonni? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana.." Timpalnya dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"T-tenang, B.. kau harus tenang, mungkin saja Baekhee pergi ke rumah temannya atau—"

"Tidak mungkin Eonni, aku sudah mengatakan padanya agar tetap di rumah. Baekhee Eonni tidak akan membantah ucapanku jika dia sedang sakit. "

"Kita harus mencarinya, aku akan membantumu Noona.." Kata Jimin terdengar serius, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia pun sangat mencemaskan Baekhee saat ini.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?

Baekhyun, Minseok dan Jimin berpencar mencari Baekhee dan berharap dapat menemukan gadis itu, langkah mereka sudah semakin jauh, namun orang yang dicari tetap tak ditemukan, Baekhyun bahkan berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran setiap orang.

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit sore, hari sudah mulai gelap namun Baekhee masih tetap tak di temukan.

Baekhyun berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor polisi, dengan tak bersemangat gadis itu berjalan sembari menunduk. Penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan, ia bahkan tak tahu dimana alas kakinya berada. Rasa perih yang menjalar di telapak kakinya pun tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan Baekhee.

Beberapa pikiran buruk terus menyusup masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan itu semakin membuatnya resah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menghalaunya dari depan, dengan gerakan lambat Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan tangisnya. Bertemu dengan lelaki di hadapannya bukanlah hal yang bagus saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun bungkam, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk saat ini.

"Apa kau sebegitu miskinnya sampai tidak mampu membeli alas kaki?" Kembali Chanyeol bertanya, ia merasa geram melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan Park Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bungkam, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menggendong Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis karena Baekhyun tidak memberi perlawanan dan justru memeluk leher Chanyeol seraya membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu.

Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman setelah mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi samping pengemudi sementara gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam, pikirannya melayang jauh. Emosinya seakan menguap ketika memeluk lelaki di sebelahnya. Namun dengan cepat ia mengenyahkan perasaan tersebut. Baekhee yang terpenting saat ini.

 _Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan Park Chanyeol untuk menemukan Eonni? Tapi apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?_ Pikirnya bertanya-tanya. Gadis itu meremas pakainnya kuat-kuat, menahan tangis yang kembali nyaris pecah.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah ramainya jalanan dengan keheningan yang menyiksa. Dan Chanyeol terlalu malas bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, ia merasa gadis di sampingnya butuh ketenangan saat ini.

Dari awal Chanyeol tidak berniat sama sekali mengganggu Baekhyun ketika ia melihatnya berlarian di sepanjang jalan, namun nama Kang Minhyuk berputar di otaknya tatakala melihat raut panik gadis itu. Chanyeol berpikir gadis itu tengah di kejar-kejar oleh seseorang dan itu sukses membuatnya mendapat sumpah serapah dari beberapa pengemudi lain karena memarkirkan mobilnya di sembarang tempat demi menyelamatkan gadis itu dari bahaya.

Oh jika saja tidak dalam keadaan mendesak, mereka semua sudah pasti kehilangan lidah mereka karena berani melempar kalimat-kalimat yang tak pantas untuk ditujukan kepada seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan begitu melirik ke samping melalui ekor matanya, Baekhyun tertidur.

 **.**

Sesampainya di Mansion, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan.

 _Kenapa aku membawanya ke kamarku?_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati setelah tersadar.

Lelaki itu menyisir kasar rambutnya dengan lima jari, hari ini terlalu banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh termasuk para pelayannya, mereka semua memang tidak bersuara namun ekspresi yang mereka layangkan seakan mengatakan jika tuannya adalah manusia langka yang baru pertama kali menggendong seorang wanita dengan penuh perlindungan.

Apa sebegitu jahatnya seorang Park Chanyeol sehingga para pelayannya itu harus mencubit lengan mereka sendiri untuk memastikan apakah hal yang dilakukan tuannya itu nyata?

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Masuk." Ucapnya datar.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Sesosok wanita paruh baya memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia bertanya tanpa menanggalkan rasa hormat kepada tuannya tersebut.

"Hn, bersihkan tubuhnya dan ganti pakaiannya. Aku tidak mau ranjangku menjadi sarang bakteri karena tubuhnya yang kotor itu." Perintah Chanyeol mutlak seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan senyum penuh arti yang terlukis di wajah wanita paruh baya yang bertugas menjadi kepala pelayan di Mansion tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya itu sangat tahu jika tuannya peduli pada gadis yang saat ini berbaring di hadapannya, namun sifat angkuh dan sombong seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya enggan terlihat seperti itu.

Tentu saja. Jika Chanyeol tak peduli, kenapa ia membawa gadis itu ke tempatnya? Dan membuat seisi Mansion tersebut gaduh karena tuannya itu membiarkan gadis asing tidur di ranjangnya yang bahkan tak pernah terjamah oleh wanita manapun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku jika gadis itu mempunyai saudari kembar?" Raung Minhyuk seraya melempar beberapa benda kearah orang yang menjadi kaki tangannya. Ekspresinya mengeras, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat marah.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Anak buah saya ceroboh, mereka lupa menginformasikan hal tersebut."

"Tidak berguna! Sekarang dimana kembarannya itu?" Dengan nafas tersengal menahan amarah Minhyuk kembali bertanya.

"D-dia bersama Park Chanyeol saat ini. Park Chanyeol sendiri yang membawa gadis itu ke kediamannya."

Gigi Minhyuk bergemertuk, lelaki itu semakin meraung marah. Ruang kerjanya berubah berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Sudah pasti akan sangat sulit jika gadis itu berada di bawah lindungan Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi, tuan.. sepertinya Park Chanyeol juga tidak tahu jika mereka kembar."

"Benarkah?" Ekspresi Minhyuk perlahan melunak. Otaknya berpikir sangat keras akan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ya, tuan."

"Untuk saat ini, kau awasi Byun Baekhee jangan sampai dia melarikan diri. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk mengurus saudari kembarnya."

"Baik, tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless**

* * *

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya begitu sinar hangat mentari yang masuk melalui celah tirai menerpa wajahnya, gadis itu menggeliat pelan, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menautkan kedua alis begitu sepenuhnya terjaga, terheran-heran berada di sebuah kamar yang luas dan terkesan mewah. _Aku dimana?_ Pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

Baekhyun terperangah melihat keadaannya, kemeja siapa yang ia pakai? Sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya, gadis itu panik, siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya?

"Kau berada di rumahku, dan kau memakai pakaianku jika itu yang ingin kau tahu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya, ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi Park Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di kamar tersebut, Baekhyun tersihir melihat penampilan Park Chanyeol pagi ini, stelan Jas kerjanya seakan tercipta hanya untuk lelaki itu, rambutnya yang di sisir rapi ke belakang membuat keseluruhan wajahnya yang bersinar terekspos.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Baekhyun yang akhirnya tersadar.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.  
"Ini kamarku." Sahutnya datar sesaat kemudian ia kembali terfokus pada surat kabar yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Tidak sungguh-sungguh ia baca sebenarnya.

"Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Kembali Baekhyun bertanya sedikit panik.

Park Chanyeol menyeringai, membuat gadis itu jantungan di pagi hari mungkin menyenangkan.  
"Menurutmu? Kau tidur di kamarku, memakai pakaianku. Bukankah kau bisa menyimpulkan siapa yang menggantikan pakaianmu?"

Kesabaran Baekhyun sedikit goyah, gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang. Namun sesaat kemudia ia meringis merasakan perih di telapak kakinya, ia nyaris terjatuh jika Park Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia terlalu sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang siap meledak. Bagaimana tidak, posisinya dengan Chanyeol saat ini sedikit intim. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada di bahu tegap Chanyeol, sementara sebelah tangan lelaki itu melingkar Possessive di pinggang Baekhyun.

Semburat merah merona terpatri di wajah putih mulus gadis itu, oh memalukan.

Melihat penampilannya yang bahkan hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang nyaris mencapai lututnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun aroma mint bercampur maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol seakan mengenyahkan semua itu dan kembali membuatnya tersihir. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar tatkala jemari lentiknya dengan lembut membelai wajah Chanyeol, dahi, alis, hidung, bahkan bibir tebal lelaki itu tak luput dari sentuhan lembutnya yang mengantarkan perasaan asing menyusup masuk ke dalam diri Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, ia tak ingin sentuhan itu berakhir. Park Chanyeol menyukai sentuhan itu.

Baekhyun yang sesaat melayang entah kemana akhirnya tersadar, gadis itu segara menarik tangannya. Namun gerakannya sedikit lambat di banding Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih kembali tangan Baekhyun dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di telapak tangan gadis itu, mengecupnya berkali-kali, helaan nafasnya yang hangat dapat Baekhyun rasakan.

Dalam satu kali tarikan pelan Chanyeol membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, di dekapnya erat dan Possessive. Perasaannya berubah tak menentu saat ini, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kian berdegup kencang, namun tak ia pungkiri berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun. Dan sesaat setelahnya ia merasakan tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, memberinya ketenangan, melindunginya dari perasaan resah yang mendadak menyergapnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bisakah kau memelukku lebih lama?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan possessive Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Balas Chanyeol datar, tanpa Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu tengah mengulas senyum jahil.

 _Karena setelah ini aku mungkin tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk memelukmu lagi.._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Karena aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, dan aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakannya saat melihat wajahmu." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendecih.  
"Apa kau akan menyatakan cinta?" Tanyanya dengan nada remeh, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Lelaki itu semakin menyerukkan wajahnya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Aroma manis yang menguar dari gadis itu sangat memabukkan.

"Tidak, aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Dan aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang." Kata Baekhyun lirih,"Dan kau boleh marah atau bahkan membenciku setelah ini." Timpalnya dengan nada yang terdengar asing di telinganya sendiri.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan akan memberitahu Chanyeol semuanya, ia akan jujur. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhee dengan segala reputasi dan kekuasaan yang lelaki itu punya.

Baekhyun sudah siap menanggung segala resikonya seorang diri.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, lelaki itu melepas dekapannya. Di perhatikannya wajah gadis itu lamat-lamat.  
"Rahasia apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu saat ini. Ia takut, cemas dan gugup. Beberapa perihal buruk yang berputar di otaknya dan bisa saja terjadi pada Baekhee membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang tepat dan tentu gadis itu tak mempunyai pilihan lain karena ia tak mungkin menghubungi Kris karena sudah pasti lelaki itu akan sangat cemas dan langsung terbang ke Korea, meninggalkan kesibukannya di China.

Harapannya saat ini hanyalah Park Chanyeol, karena lelaki itu pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhee. Karena yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol menyukai Baekhee.

Tidak. Baekhyun tahu betul Kris itu sangat sibuk. Dan ia tak mau merepotkannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Sebenarnya aku—"

Drrtt..

Drrrtt..

Getaran ponsel di saku celana Chanyeol menginterupi satu kalimat terakhir yang akan terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"…"

"Kau berhasil menghubunginya?"

"…"

"Aku akan kesana sekarang juga." Tukas Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku harus pergi. Dan kita akan berbicara soal rahasiamu itu nanti setelah aku kembali. Satu lagi, jangan berani-berani pergi dari sini, jika hal itu terjadi aku akan mengejarmu kemanapun dan memberimu pelajaran setelahnya." Kata Chanyeol menegaskan.

Well, ia benci menggunakan kata-kata manis sebagai bentuk perhatian, itu bukan dirinya sama sekali.

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi di lain waktu. Namun dengan cepat ia mengenyahkan prasangka buruknya, ia harus menunggu Park Chanyeol pulang dan memberitahukan semuanya.

Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir seraya menyentuh bibirnya, pipinya memerah merona mengingat kecupan singkat yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.  
"Oh tidak, tidak, jangan memikirkan hal itu sekarang, Byun Baekhyun. Pikirkan Baekhee Eonni!" Gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

 _Baekhee Eonni, dimanapun kau berada sekarang, bertahanlah.. Park Chanyeol pasti akan menemukanmu.._ Ia membatin

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika sosok wanita paruh baya masuk seraya tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok tersebut, dan sesaat kemudian matanya sedikit membola.  
"Jung Ahjumma!" Seru Baekhyun lantas menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Agasshi?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma ramah dan terdengar sangat sopan sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia mengangguk pelan tanpa lupa mengulas senyum.  
"Kenapa Ahjumma ada disini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Saya dipindahkan kesini atas perintah tuan muda, karena kepala pelayan sebelumnya mengundurkan diri." Sahut Jung Ahjumma seraya tersenyum.

"Ahh begitu, Apakah Ahjumma yang mengganti pakaianku semalam?" Kembali Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit berharap bahwa Jung Ahjumma yang menggantikan pakaiannya.

"Ya, saya yang menggantikan pakaian anda, Agasshi.."

"Ah syukurlah, aku kira Park Chanyeol yang—" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika menyadari akan apa yang yang hendak ia katakan, gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Tuan muda yang memerintahkan saya untuk menggantikan pakaian anda, Agasshi." Tutur Jung Ahjumma tersenyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun meringis, ia benar-benar malu saat ini.  
"Ahjumma, jangan berbicara seformal itu padaku itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tapi—"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa disini, jadi santai saja Ahjumma." Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Baiklah.. Ahjumma sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Jung Ahjumma seraya mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kering, ia bahkan tak mempunyai selera untuk makan saat ini. Namun ia pun tak bisa menolak, Jung Ahjumma pasti bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan tersebut.  
"Aku akan sarapan nanti, Ahjumma." Katanya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Baiklah, jika membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja Ahjumma." Kata Jung Ahjumma, dan setelah mendapati anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya itu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya duduk di atas ranjang, ia meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya seraya menghirup aroma khas Park Chanyeol yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas terdengar payah, pandangannya menerawang jauh, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari ini? Apakah akan tetap sama? Apakah Park Chanyeol akan memaafkannya nanti saat tahu ia telah membohongi lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Park Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memberi pelajaran pada wanita itu.

Kang Seulgi.

Memperoleh informasi tentang wanita itu tidaklah sulit untuk seorang park Chanyeol, Seulgi tidak berubah sama sekali, ia masih sangat tergila-gila kepada Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sangat tahu itu, karenanya ia memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu, mengingat selama ini Seulgi menghilang seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di tepian sungai Han. Lelaki itu tersenyum remeh, sangat tahu dengan baik Seulgi akan mengajaknya bertemu di tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian.

Di lihatnya sebuah mobil hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, seorang wanita yang terduduk di kursi roda didampingi oleh seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini adalah pengawal pribadinya. Wanita itu Chanyeol dengan tersenyum, Dengan langkah angkuh Chanyeol berjalan mendekat.

Seulgi mengibaskan tangannya pelan, memberi isyarat kepada pengawal pribadinya untuk membiarkannya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan kursi roda itu, Kang Seulgi." Ucap Chanyeol datar, lelaki itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Atensinya berlabuh pada hamparan luas sungai Han yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau mencemaskanku?" Tanya Seulgi dengan binar bahagia, wanita itu tak cukup pintar menangkap maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Ia malah mengira itu adalah sebuah bentuk perhatian.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seulgi dan membawa tubuhnya menghadap wanita itu. Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencengkram kedua sisi kursi roda Seulgi erat-erat. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menggelap, ia menatap tajam wanita yang saat itu mendongak menghadapnya.

"Untuk apa aku mencemaskanmu? Kau bahkan tidak benar-benar cacat." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ekspresi Seulgi perlahan berubah. Tubuh wanita itu sedikit menegang, ia bahkan menghindari tatapan mematikan Chanyeol yang seolah menghakiminya.

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

"A-pa maksudmu..?" Seulgi bertanya dengan sedikit terbata.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara rinci?" Balas Chanyeol, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di kursi roda Seulgi. "Kim Yejin.." Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai melihat raut wajah Seulgi yang semakin resah ketika mendengar satu nama yang Chanyeol sebutkan, "Aku tahu kau membunuhnya!" Timpalnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sejujurnya membahas masa lalu adalah hal yang selalu Chanyeol hindari. Oh tidak, bukan karena ia pernah mengalami hal-hal tak menyenangkan dulu, lelaki itu hanya malas. Namun kali ini harus mengalahkan egonya untuk memberi Seulgi pelajaran.

"Kau ingin mendengar lebih? Seperti.. kau membunuh Yejin karena dia dekat denganku—"

"Dia merebutmu dariku! Jalang murahan itu pantas mendapatkannya!" Raung Seulgi terdengar marah.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bahkan hanya menganggap Yejin sebagai mainan sama seperti ia menganggap wanita-wanita lain, namun Seulgi begitu terobsesi dengan Yejin dan tega membunuhnya dengan kejam karena Yejin terus menempel pada Chanyeol.  
"Ahh, kau mengakuinya sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Itu sebabnya kau berpura-pura bunuh diri ? memanfaatkan kekuasaan keluargamu untuk memalsukan catatan kesehatanmu, bertingkah layaknya manusia cacat yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan untuk menutupi semua kejahatan yang kau lakukan dulu. Ahh, kau bahkan menipu kakak angkatmu itu, kau tahu Minhyuk menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar kakak dan kau memanfaatkan perasaannya itu untuk melenyapkan setiap wanita yang dekat denganku, bukan begitu?" Timpalnya terdengar santai.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karenamu! Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chenyeol." Ucap Seulgi membela dirinya, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menariknya dengan cepat dan mencium bibir Chanyeol rakus.

Park Chanyeol melapas pagutan wanita itu dan menghempas tangan yang melingkar di lehernya dengan kasar. Punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya dengan ekspresi jijik yang ia perlihatkan kepada seulgi, "Dengar, aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dulu, kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih. Kau hanya wanita tolol yang mudah besar kepala menganggap aku menyukaimu hanya karena aku menyetubuhimu sekali waktu itu." Kata Chanyeol seraya menyampirkan rambut Seulgi ke telinganya.

Seulgi bungkam. Wanita itu menunduk,matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu marah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang kembali membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit seperti dulu.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Kau mungkin tidak setolol itu untuk mengerti ucapanku. Dan kau tahu aku tidak suka menyimpan sebuah rahasia, terutama rahasiamu." Ucap chanyeol lagi, "Jadi jangan pernah berani menyentuh gadisku, jika kau dan kakakmu melakukannya aku akan membuatmu membusuk di penjara dan membunuh Kang Minhyuk dengan tanganku sendiri. Ahh dan akan kupastikan keluargamu jatuh miskin dalam sekejap!" Timpalnya dengan suara dingin, auranya yang menakutkan sanggup membuat bulu Seulgi meremang seketika.

Park Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tanpa menunggu lama lelaki itu melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Seulgi dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Wanita itu geram bukan kepalang, Park Chanyeol mengancamnya bertubi-tubi hanya untuk melindungi gadis yang saat ini mungkin tengah berada di atas ranjang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri dan bertelanjang bulat.

Dan wanita itu tahu Park Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Seulgi cukup mengerti bahwa Park Chanyeol saat ini tengah jatuh cinta. Dan itu membuat Seulgi tak terima. Akan Seulgi pastikan Park Chanyeol membenci gadis itu dengan rencana yang sudah ia susun matang-matang. Karena jika Seulgi tidak bisa memiliki Park Chanyeol maka orang lain pun tidak akan bisa.

Setelah Seulgi masuk kedalam mobil, wanita itu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Minhyuk.  
"Oppa?" Panggilnya lirih, wanita itu sanggup membuat Minhyuk di seberang sana seketika cemas.

"…"

"Aku membenci gadis itu, aku membencinya.." Tangis Seulgi pecah.

"…"

"Aku percaya pada Oppa, rencana yang kubuat.. Oppa bisa melakukannya sekarang bukan?" Tanya Seulgi di sela-sela tangisnya.

"…"

"Terimakasih, Oppa. Aku menyayangimu." Tutur Seulgi mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Minhyuk di seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun tidak terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti seorang putri, para pelayan Park Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik namun sedikit berlebihan menurut Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun, karenanya ia memaksa Jung Ahjumma untuk mengizinkannnya membantu pekerjaannya.

"Dia sangat baik dan juga sopan." Kata salah satu pelayan wanita saat melihat Baekhyun sibuk berkutat di dapur. Mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong.. apa dia kekasih tuan muda?" Timpal yang lain.

"Tentu saja mengingat semalam dia tidur di kamar tuan muda."

" Astaga, lihat.. aku sampai merinding."

"Apakah kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain bergosip?" Tegur Jung Ahjumma pada kedua pelayan yang tengah asik bergosip itu.

Mereka berdua menunduk dalam.  
"Maafkan kami.."

"Pergi kerjakan tugas kalian." Kata Jung Ahjumma.

Mereka berdua membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan tergesa, terlalu takut mendapat amukan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Jung Ahjumma tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memasak. Wanita paruh baya itu tak heran mengapa tuan mudanya berubah menjadi orang yang sedikit hangat, meskipun hanya ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun saja, namun itu cukup membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Ahjumma… bisa kau mencicipi ini? Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu menangkap ekspresi Jung Ahjumma saat mencicipi masakannnya.

"Darimana Agasshi belajar memasak? Apa dari ibumu?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma, wanita paruh baya itu cukup terkejut. Tidak hanya cantik dan sopan, Baekhyun bahkan sangat pintar memasak.

Baekhyun yang awalnya memasang wajah antusias perlahan memucat, namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum.  
"Aku belajar sendiri. Eonniku sedikit payah dalam memasak, karenanya aku yang memasak setiap hari. Umm, ibuku sudah meninggal." Katanya dengan nada sedikit lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan—"

"Tidak apa-apa Ahjumma" Kata Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat, ia paling tidak bisa membuat seseorang merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

Jung Ahjumma mengelus pelan bahu Baekhyun, tatapannya dipenuhi iba dan rasa bersalah karena ia pikir telah membuat gadis baik hati itu sedih.  
"Istirahatlah, biar Ahjumma yang menyelesaikan sisanya." Katanya seraya mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Wanita paruh baya itu tahu, Baekhyun pasti lelah mengingat gadis itu membantu setiap pekerjaan yang dikerjakan oleh para pelayan sepanjang hari ini. Dan Jung Ahjumma yakin Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan baik setiap sudut Mansion tersebut saat ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, gadis itu berlalu dari dapur. Ia tersenyum ramah pada setiap pelayan yang membungkuk penuh hormat kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di gedung Park Corporation, tepatnya di dalam ruangan tempat dimana wakil Presdir berada. Park Chanyeol menelisik beberapa foto yang dikirim dalam sebuah paket tak dikenal. Lelaki itu mendesis setiap membuka lembar foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis tanpa busana tertidur memeluk seorang lelaki.

Gadis yang ia tahu betul, gadis yang bahkan aroma manisnya masih menempel di Jas yang Chanyeol kenakan saat ini. Ekspresi lelaki itu mengeras, giginya bergemertuk menyiratkan betapa ia sangat marah.

Berulang kali Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sama sekali peduli, namun perasaan asing yang kian menjalari rongga hatinya membuatnya tak bisa menerima kelakuan gadis yang seolah menghinanya saat ini.

Park Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan, ia membiarkan gadis itu terlalu jauh. Membiarkannya menerobos dinding pertahanan yang selama ini Chanyeol jaga dengan baik, menjadikan lelaki itu sedikit berhati, membuat pikirannya kacau setiap kali gadis itu berputar di otaknya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan sekarang gadis itu membuat hatinya merasa tercubit.

Cemburu?

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya seraya meremas satu foto terakhir yang sesaat sebelumnya tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

Park Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lantas berjalan keluar yang bertepatan dengan jam pulang karyawan, karenanya mereka semua dibuat menunduk takut ketika atasannya tersebut berjalan dengan aura menakutkan yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya yang memerah terlihat marah. Bahkan Jongdae pun sanggup dibuat bungkam.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sangat keras Chanyeol membanting pintu mobil sesaat setelah ia sampai di Mansionnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah bercengkrama dengan beberapa pelayannya, terlihat akrab.

 _Gelandangan tetaplah gelandangan.._ Batinnya mencemooh.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, dicengkramnya kuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeret paksa gadis itu ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan beberapa bisik para pelayannya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ini sakit, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis merasakan ngilu di pergelangan tangannya saat cengkraman itu semakin kuat.

Chanyeol bungkam, di bantingnya pintu kamarnya keras yang sontak menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Lelaki itu menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun, ekspresinya semakin mengeras.

"H-hei, kau baik? A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Bekhyun terbata, sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol layangkan kearahnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol melalui celah giginya yang bergemertuk seraya melempar beberapa foto tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tersentak, dengan cepat ia memungut beberapa lembar foto yang bertebaran di lantai. Dan sesaat kemudian ia terhenyak, gerakannya melambat ketika ia bangkit. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Baekhee, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya saat ini? Kenapa Baekhee? Kenapa kakaknya itu tidur dengan seorang lelaki dalam keadaan telanjang bulat?

"JAWAB!" Bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kembali tersentak.

"A-aku.. tenanglah Chanyeol, aku.. aku bisa menjelaskannya, ku-ku mohon tenang." Sahut Baekhyun semakin terbata, Park Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ini.

Satu tangan Baekhyun terulur mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang semakin berapi-api, namun lelaki itu menepisnya dengan kasar.  
"Jangan sentuh aku, pelacur!" Tuturnya dingin.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, hatinya berdenyut sakit secara tiba-tiba. Park Chanyeol saat ini bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang tadi pagi memeluknya.

Lelaki di hadapannya saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Emosi yang membuncah membuat Chanyeol semakin lupa diri. Lelaki itu akan memberi pelajaran pada gadis di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya terhempas dengan tak pantas keatas ranjang.

Baekhyun beringsut, gadis itu mulai panik melihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar payah.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, Chanyeol merangkak naik keatas ranjang seraya melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Baekhyun memberontak saat Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya dan mulai mencumbu gadis itu dengan kasar. Mencium, melumat, mengigit bibir Baekhyun tanpa perasaan.

"DIAM!" Bentak Chanyeol, lelaki itu menampar keras pipi Baekhyun, "Diam kau, pelacur sialan! Kau bahkan sudah menyerahkan tubuhmu pada bajingan itu. Aku akan membayarmu lebih daripada bajingan itu, jadi kau diam sekarang! Aku bisa maklum jika gelandangan sepertimu menjadi pelacur." Racau Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu, " Aku muak melihat wajah sok polosmu itu, Byun Baekhee!" Raung Chanyeol yang masih menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali mencumbu gadis itu, merobek paksa pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Itu bukan aku, dengarkan aku ku mohon.. itu bukan aku, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, ia membawa tangannya melindungi tubuhnya. Sungguh ia merasa takut sekarang, berkali-kali ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk melindunginya.

Namun seolah tuli, Chanyeol yang sudah berkabut gairah bercampur dengan kemarahannya yang kian menjadi mulai menanggalkan celana yang ia kenakan. Hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun semakin berontak, tak henti-hentinya ia memukul dada telanjang Chanyeol, namun tenaganya semakin terkuras habis karena memberikan perlawanan bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain membuka kedua paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar tanpa mempedulikan rintihan gadis yang terus memohon padanya.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan ketika Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya dalam satu kali hentakan keras, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, sudut matanya menitikan satu tetes air mata merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika benda tumpul itu merangsak masuk dan merobek lubang kewanitaannya secara paksa.

Sementara Chanyeol tak bergerak sama sekali dalam posisinya, lelaki itu terhenyak. Ia seolah tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu masih suci, lalu apa yang ia lihat di foto itu? Apa ini? Apa seseorang mencoba mempermainkannya saat ini?

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis yang berada di bawah kungkungannya, gadis itu menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan itu. Hatinya kembali merasa tercubit melihat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat dengan tangis yang kian menjadi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka, meskipun ia tak berniat melanjutkan kelakuan bejatnya namun semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Park Chanyeol telah menodai gadis itu, dengan cara yang kejam. Menyakiti hati gadis itu dengan setiap hinaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan sprei, ia semakin bergetar hebat. Gadis itu menangis terdengar memilukan. Ia beringsut ketakutan ketika satu tangan Chanyeol terulur kearahnya.

Lelaki itu menghentikan gerakannya, sebelah tangannya menggantung di udara begitu melihat Baekhyun beringsut mundur ke sudut ranjang menghindari sentuhannya.

Chanyeol terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, lelaki itu tak berucap satu patah katapun. Ia memakai kembali pakainnya sebelum akhirnya keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi dalam tangisnya.

Chanyeol hanya tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu menangis, ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan akan kehadirannya. Dan Chanyeol sadar betapa brengseknya ia saat ini.

Lelaki itu kembali membuat gaduh dengan amukannya yang menakutkan, ia menghancurkan beberapa barang dengan membabi buta. Membuat ruang tamu terlihat seperti kapal pecah dalam sekejap. Sementara para pelayannya beringsut ketakutan.

Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun itu yang berani mempermainkannya, lelaki itu memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin lantas berlalu meninggalkan Mansionnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam berlalu dan tangis Baekhyun sudah mereda. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, gadis itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya serasa tanpa jiwa, binar di matanya menghilang meninggalkan kesedihan yang menyayat. Apa yang terjadi padanya dan pada Baekhee membuatnya terguncang hebat.

Ia mengalihkan atensinya ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, sosok Jung Ahjumma masuk dan berjalan kearahnya dengan cepat wanita paruh baya itu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, dan seketika tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah, terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Jung Ahjumma tak bertanya sedikitpun, ia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

"Sstt, tak apa. Ahjumma ada disini, menangislah." Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku takut.. aku takut.." Kata Baekhyun susah payah di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Ahjumma akan membantumu keluar dari sini." Kata Jung Ahjumma seraya mengahus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

Meskipun Park Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas memerintahkan kepada semua para pelayan dan pengawal di Mansion itu untuk tak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi, namun Jung Ahjumma yang merasa sudah menyayangi Baekhyun harus membantu gadis itu. Ia tak peduli jika akhirnya Park Chanyeol memecatnya.

"Diluar ada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga, Ahjumma akan membawamu keluar melalui pintu gerbang belakang, karena disana hanya ada satu pengawal. Ahjumma akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan gunakan kesempatanmu sebaik mungkin, nak." Jelas wanita paruh baya itu panjang lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali kepada Jung Ahjumma.

Gadis itu mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya di depannya dengan pelan dan tanpa mengundang kecurigaan.

"Tunggu disini, Ahjumma akan berpura-pura meminta bantuannya." Katanya seraya menunjuk pengawal bertubuh besar yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang yang berada di bagian belakang Mansion tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, diperhatikannya dengan seksama interaksi Jung Ahjumma bersama lelaki dewasa itu. Dan ketika keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya Baekhyun bergerak cepat dan ia berhasil keluar.

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih ketika rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali menyergapnya, namun seolah tak peduli Baekhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, ia hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat menakutkan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat penampilannya, dress putih panjang di bawah lutut yang sudah robek di bagian bahu dan dadanya, ia bahkan tak mengenakan alas kaki. Lagi.

Jung Ahjumma hendak meminjamkannya pakaian dan alas kaki, namun dengan keras kepala gadis itu menolak. Ia hanya tidak ingin memakai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Cukup lama Chanyeol membawa mobilnya tak tentu arah, ia sangat kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat yang cukup sepi. Lelaki itu menerawang jauh ke depan.

Memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika bayang-bayang akan tangisan dan ketakutan Baekhyun berputar di otaknya. Lelaki itu mengumpat kasar sebelum akhirnya ponselnya bergetar.

Ia membuka pesan masuk dan kembali mendapati beberapa foto dalam pesan tersebut. Matanya seketika memicing tajam, gadis yang sesaat lalu memutari otaknya berada dalam foto tersebut dalam kondisi terikat, berdarah, dan tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

 _Brengsek!_ Makinya dalam hati. Gadis itu pasti melarikan diri dari Mansionnya.

Drrt..

Drtt..

"Brengsek! Aku tahu itu kau Kang Minhyuk!" Raung Chanyeol setelah menjawab panggilan masuk.

" _Datanglah dan selamatkan kekasihmu.. aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu."_ Kata Minhyuk di seberang sana.

"Kau berani main-main denganku?" Desis Chanyeol.

" _Tidak, aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Seulgi, aku ingin kau mati di tanganku! Sebaiknya kau bergegas cepat, kekasihmu sudah nyaris sekarat."_ Sahut Minhyuk diselingi tawanya yang terdengar seperti orang sinting.

Park Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu menghubungi Jongdae untuk melacak keberadaan Minhyuk dan mengumpulkan beberapa anak buahnya. Park Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh bajingan itu.

Chnayeol membawa mobilnya membabi buta, membelah jalan malam kota Seoul dengan beberapa mobil pengawalnya dari depan, menuntunnya pada sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari kota.

Lelaki itu tertawa keras, menertawakan ketololan Kang Minhyuk dan Kang seulgi. Mereka berdua memang tolol menurut Chanyeol, berani main-main dengan seorang Park Chanyeol tentu saja cari mati.

"Hanya ini yang kau siapkan selama bertahun-tahun untuk membalaskan dendammu padaku, Kang Minhyuk?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada remeh melihat Minhyuk hanya di kawal oleh beberapa orang yang tak terlatih. Meskipun jumlah mereka tidak sedikit.

"Siap bertemu ajalmu, Park Chanyeol?" Kata Minhyuk menyeringai licik.

Chanyeol memerintah para pengawalnya untuk menghabisi anak buah Minhyuk sementara ia sibuk mencari keberadaan Baekhee di dalam bangunan tua yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian kota tersebut. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkram kerahnya dari belakang. Dan baku hantam pun terjadi setelahnya, Chanyeol berhasil menepis setiap pukulan yang Minhyuk layangkan, sebagai balasannya Chanyeol menginjak-injak tubuh Minhyuk, menghantamnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubu tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu semakin marah mengingat kondisi Baekhee, akan Chanyeol pastikan Kang Minhyuk merasakan hal yang sama.

Merasa Minhyuk sudah tak berdaya dengan luka dan lebam di seluruh wajahnya, Chanyeol berlalu kembali mencari keberadaan Baekhee. Dia akan menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Dan sebuah pintu ganda menarik perhatian Chanyeol, dan benar saja Baekhee berada disana, gadis itu tergeletak di atas lantai kotor tanpa alas apapun. Setengah berlari Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu, ia memejamkan mata sejenak ketika melihat tubuh Baekhee yang dipenuhi luka sayat dengan darah yang setengah mengering di setiap lukanya, wajah gadis itu pun tak luput dari luka lebam keunguan. Kenapa kondisinya sangat mengenaskan? Apa yang Minhyuk lakukan padanya selama tiga jam ke belakang?

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhee pelan.  
"Hei, kau mendengarku? Bertahanlah.. Ku mohon.." Kata Chanyeol terdengar putus asa. lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh rapuh Baekhee dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Habisi bajingan itu!" Titah Chanyeol menunjuk Minhyuk kepada para pengawalnya setelah mereka semua berhasil melumpuhkan anak buah Minhyuk. "Dan cari dimana keberadaan Kang Seulgi, pastikan wanita itu membusuk di penjara!" Titahnya kepada Jongdae.

"Baik, tuan." Kata Jogdae patuh.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhee masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kembali ia membawa mobilnya dengan membabi buta ketika melihat kondisi Baekhee yang semakin parah, tubuh gadis itu mendadak menegang, kesadaran yang hanya tinggal setengah membuatnya tak mampu bersuara.

Tujuan Chanyeol saat ini adalah Rumah Sakit. Gadis itu tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa, karena jika itu terjadi Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol akan menyesal karena ia sudah ikut andil menyakiti gadis itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di tempat lain Baekhyun masih berjalan tak tentu arah ketika satu jam telah berlalu, telapak kakinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah, namun gadis itu seolah tak peduli. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, pandangannya kosong di sela-sela langkahnya yang tertatih. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat kearahnya. Dan setelahnya seperti berjalan dengan lambat bagi Baekhyun, gadis itu tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah yang merembes dari kepalanya. Beberapa orang memekik terkejut karenanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat orang-orang tersebut mengerubunginya di balik penglihatannya yang sedikit buram, samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal dengan baik. Pandangan Baekhyun kian memburam dan kesadarannya menghilang sesaat setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Rumah Sakit, beberapa perawat telah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhee diatas Brankar, lelaki itu mengikuti lengkah para perawat yang mendorong Brankar tersebut menuju Unit Gawat Darurat. Namun ketika melewati lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan seketika membeku, lelaki itu mematung di tempatnya. Sungguh Chanyeol berharap bahwa ini hanya efek lelah atau semacamnya.

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata tanpa melemahkan atensinya pada sebuah Brankar lain yang tengah di dorong oleh para perawat. Mereka semua berwajah panik dengan sedikit berlari medorong Brankar itu seolah jika mereka tidak cepat memberi penanangan maka pasien yang terus mengeluarkan dari kepalanya itu tidak akan tertolong.

Wajahnya, pakaian yang di kenakan, pakaian yang ia robek dengan paksa beberapa jam lalu, bahkan luka di telapak kakinya membuat Chanyeol terhenyak.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, _Tidak mungkin.._ Pikirnya meyakinkan bahwa ini tidaklah nyata.

" _Ini rahasia besar, sang puteri dan pihak kerajaan tidak pernah memberitahu kepada dunia luar bahwa dia memiliki saudari kembar."_

" _Jika kau jadi pangeran tersebut, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar kau cintai?"_

" _Aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia, dan aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang."_

" _Kau boleh marah dan membenciku setelah ini."_

" _A-aku.. tenanglah Chanyeol, aku.. aku bisa menjelaskannya, ku-ku mohon tenang."_

" _Itu bukan aku, dengarkan aku ku mohon.. itu bukan aku, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.."_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terngiang dan terus-menerus berputar memenuhi otak Chanyeol seketika, dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol berjalan menuju Unit Gawat Darurat. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Lelaki itu kembali mematung di tempatnya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada dua gadis berwajah serupa terbaring bersebrangan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Berulang kali Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya secara bergantian pada kedua gadis itu.

Mereka berdua berdarah, sama-sama tak sadarkan diri dan tengah berjuang melawan maut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Ini yang pada neror minta update udah aku update, yang nagih minta CY tau tentang si kembar sudah kupenuhi pula.. yang minta di panjangin udah aku kasih ini 6k ada anunya lagi meskipun sebentar uhhuukk

Aku sadar ko, Chapter ini emang agak drama hahhaa

Minhyuk dan Seulgi itu sebenernya cuma Cameo guys, jd kalem aja kalem :D

Oh ya, aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah fav/foll/review berkat kalian Hearteulesseu mencapai 1k reviews woohoo!  
Eh mau puasa kan ya? **Raisa** mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanya.

Hello Xiaorey61, kamu tenang aja.. aku sempilin sedikit bahasa inggris di ff ini kalo lg mood aja kok :D

AND..

 **Dear GUEST:**

 **I have so much more for you to be mad at, just be patient! LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEARTLESS**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek Day Special! #614everWithChanBaek**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku nulis Chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya Taeyeon (Love, that one word) dan cukup bikin aku ngelus dada.. coba deh kalian bacanya sambil denger lagu itu juga. Aku saranin banget :D**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya, mendadak ia kehilangan tenaganya, lututnya melemas, membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak. Lelaki itu tak tahu harus kearah mana ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia hanya mampu memandang kedua gadis yang tengah mendapat penanganan dari dokter masing-masing dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis yang memakai dress dengan luka di telapak kaki, tubuh mungilnya tersentak saat alat kejut jantung itu menyentuh dadanya. Dokter yang menanganinya memberikan perintah untuk menaikkan tegangan ketika denyut jantung pasiennya kian melemah.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis lain dengan wajah serupa, gadis yang ia bawa sendiri ke Rumah Sakit tersebut, alat bantu pernafasan sudah terpasang di hidungnya, selang-selang besar mengerikan menempel di tubuhnya. Dua perawat wanita membersihkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menelan kering, nafasnya kian memburu. Jemarinya menyisir kasar surainya, ia seperti seseorang yang bodoh saat ini.

Fokusnya membuyar, perawat yang hilir mudik terlihat seperti bayangan buram di matanya, samar-samar ia mendengar seorang perawat lain yang menyerukan denyut jantung gadis itu sudah kembali normal dan itu membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. Dengan alasan yang tak ia ketahui kenapa.

"Chanyeol?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Chanyeol kenali memanggil namanya, lelaki itu berbalik dan menemukan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Chanyeol dapat menangkap berbagai ekspresi yang Sehun lemparkan, dan Terkejut adalah hal yang paling jelas terpatri di wajah sepupunya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun, kemudian ia tersentak melihat kedua gadis dengan wajah serupa terbaring berseberangan.

"Dan kau?" Balas Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Keberadaan Sehun membuat beberapa pemikiran menyusup masuk dan memenuhi otaknya.

Belum sempat Sehun menyahut, Minseok dan Jimin muncul dan cukup menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat keduanya menghampiri sosok mungil –Baekhyun- yang sedari tadi lebih banyak menyita perhatiannya dibanding gadis yang satunya lagi.

"B! astaga, Jimin apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan pada Noona!" Desak Minseok setelah duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Jimin hendak menyahut namun Minseok kembali memekik saat atensinya berlabuh pada sosok Baekhee yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien di seberang Baekhyun. " Baekhee!" Tangis Minseok pecah, tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan tenaga saat melihat kedua gadis yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri sama-sama terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"Noona, tenanglah.." Kata Jimin menenangkan Minseok. "Ketika aku pulang dari rumah temanku, aku tak sengaja melihat kerumunan orang-orang, aku penasaran dan aku sangat terkejut melihat B Noona tergeletak bersimbah darah di tengah jalan." Tutur Jimin pelan. "Dan Baekhee Noona, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, aku melihat Park Chanyeol yang membawanya." Timpalnya sedikit berbisik saat menyerukan nama tersebut.

Mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, Minseok tersentak. Atensinya beralih pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri memasang tampang bodoh. Wanita itu dengan tergesa mendekat kearah Chanyeol.  
"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Baekhee?" Raung Minseok mencengkram kerah Chanyeol, amarah itu berkilat di kedua bola matanya.

Setengah berlari, Jimin menghampiri Minseok dan menenangkan kakaknya tersebut. Bukankah tidak bagus disaat-saat seperti ini? Terlebih yang Minseok serang adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih dalam ekspresi terkejut hanya mampu bungkam, ia bahkan tak sadar saat tubuhnya setengah ditarik oleh Sehun untuk menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai perbincangan setelah keduanya duduk dan terdiam cukup lama di jajaran kursi yang berada di depan ruang UGD.

"Aku sama seperti bocah tadi, aku tak sengaja melihat B di tengah jalan. Aku rasa dia menjadi korban tabrak lari." Jelas Sehun pelan. Perasaan cemas kian menjalari hatinya, karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah temannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kering, "Jangan becanda, Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa B yang kau maksud itu." Katanya miris. Memang benar Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa B yang Sehun maksud, terasa asing.

"Byun Baekhyun.." Kata Sehun, ia memberi jeda sejenak. Merasa tidak harus membicarkan rahasia Baekhyun, namun keadaan mendesaknya. "Dia B, temanku dan saudari kembarnya, Byun Baekhee yang kau bawa sendiri ke Rumah Sakit ini." Timpalnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, ia mencengkaram kaleng minuman yang tadi sempat Sehun berikan.

Kembar? Saudari kembar? Byun Baekhyun? Konyol. Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh, terdengar meremehkan.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Selama ini kau menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua gadis kembar itu tanpa kau ketahui. Dan Baekhyun—"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya" Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, auranya seketika menggelap. Lelaki itu memandang Sehun sedikit memicing. "Aku tidak mengenal gadis yang kau bicarakan, aku hanya tahu satu nama dalam hidupku, hanya Byun Baekhee." Tuturnyan dingin. Namun tak ia pungkiri nada suaranya seakan asing di telinganya sendiri saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

Lelaki itu bingung, ia marah, kalut. Rasa penasaran tentang berubah-ubahnya sifat gadis itu sudah terjawab, dan ia yakin Baekhyun telah menipunya selama ini. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu selalu berperan sebagai Baekhee ketika bertemu dengannya, sudah jelas bukan?

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, namun ia hanya bungkam tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Everything is getting more complicated..

Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali memasuki UGD, namun setelahnya ia dapat melihat beberapa perawat dan dokter mengerumuni ranjang Baekhee. Mereka semua berwajah panik dan cemas.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Seonsaengnim, detak jantung pasien semakin melemah." Seorang perawat berseru panik.

"Siapkan Defibrilator.." Perintah sang dokter tak kalah panik.

Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh Baekhee tersentak saat kedua Paddle itu menempel di dadanya, seperti tadi namun kali ini pada gadis yang berbeda.

Pada kakaknya? Atau adiknya ? Chanyeol memejamkan mata menahan amarah yang nyaris meletup. Merasa dipermainkan.

"200 joule, all clear?!" Dokter itu kembali memberi aba-aba pada perawat, dan tubuh Baekhee kembali tersentak ke udara. "sekali lagi 200 joule, all clear?!" Ia merasa putus asa ketika alat itu bekerja namun Baekhee tak memberi reaksi. Denyut jantungnya semakin melemah. Dokter itu menggeleng pelan, "300 joule, all clear?!" Ia tak patah semangat saat kembali tak mendapatkan reaksi dan kehilangan detak jantung pasiennya, sekali lagi ia menempelkan kedua Paddle itu ke dada Baekhee namun tetap sama, ia melempar asal Paddle itu, melipat kedua tangan dan membawanya bertumpu diatas dada Baekhee tanpa menunggu lama ia memompanya perlahan berharap gadis itu memberi reaksi, berharap detak jantung itu kembali, lima menit berlalu.

"Ayolah! Kau harus berjuang!" Dokter itu berseru marah, peluh sudah mengalir di dahi dan pelipisnya, namun ia tak tak menyerah dan terus memompa dada Baekhee, "Tidak, tidak.." lanjutnya mulai putus asa. Sampai di menit ke sepuluh satu garis lurus di layar pasien monitor menyita perhatian semua orang. Terdengar bunyi panjang sedikit melengking dan memilukan, mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Dokter itu menyerah, perlahan ia bangkit lantas melempar ekspresi sedih dan kecewa. "Tetapkan waktu kematiannya." Perintahnya pada perawat di sampingnya.

"Pasien bernama Byun Baekhee, meninggal dunia pada tanggal—"

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat ucapan sang perawat, rahangnya terkatup rapat, ekspresinya bersemu marah perlahan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhee, mengguncang tubuh yang kini tak lagi bernyawa. "H-hei, bangun!" Ucapnya terbata seraya menepuk pelan pipi Baekhee. "KAU HARUS BANGUN, BYUN BAEKHEE!" Raungnya kemudian, ia membawa Baekhee ke dalam ke dekapannya.

Beberapa perawat mencoba menenangkannya termasuk Sehun. Jimin pun sama kalutnya, ia membawa Minseok berbaring pada satu ranjang pasien yang kosong karena wanita itu langsung pingsan saat mendengar Baekhee meninggal dunia.

"Tidak, tidak.. kau harus bangun.." Chanyeol terus mendekap tubuh dingin itu. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia tahu hanya satu nama, Byun Baekhee.

Nama itu yang ia ketahui telah membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Ya. Hanya sebatas nama yang ia tahu.

Hanya nama.

Lelaki itu perlahan melepas dekapannya, dengan ekspresi marah ia mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhee, namun kali ini berbeda, tidak ada permohonan, tidak memerintahkan gadis itu untuk bangun dan justru malah sebaliknya.

"Seharusnya kau yang mati! KAU YANG HARUS MATI!" Kata Chanyeol dengan suara lantang, ia terus mengguncang secara kasar tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri tersebut. "Bukan Byun Baekhee yang harus mati tapi kau!" Timpalnya dengan sedikit melunak namun mengandung ratusan belati dalam nada suaranya tanpa berhenti mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun tak kalah kasar.

"HENTIKAN, PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun berseru sama marahnya, ia menggapai tubuh Chanyeol dan mencengkram erat kerah lelaki itu lantas mendaratkan satu pukulan keras di rahang Chanyeol.

Dan membuat beberapa aktifitas di ruangan itu berhenti dalam sekejap, semua orang yang berada di sana memekik terkejut, beberapa orang melempar ekspresi iba dan sebagainya.

Park Chanyeol terhuyung, nyaris menyentuh lantai. Netranya memandang kosong, jauh ke depan. Kini wajahnya tak menunjukan satu ekspresi pun.

Akal sehatnya merasa tindakannya benar, Byun Baekhee lah gadis yang selama ini memenuhi otaknya. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, sisi lain dari dirinya memberontak, meneriakan satu nama lagi, satu nama yang terasa asing. Namun egonya secepat kilat menguasai, membuatnya mengenyahkan perasaan itu, baginya hanya Byun Baekhee. Tidak ada nama lain, tidak ada gadis lain.

Hanya Byun Baekhee. Dan menegaskan dalam hati, sifat polos dan senyuman hangat yang menjadi favoritnya adalah milik Baekhee.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan bahkan Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari satu hal.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak pelan sedari tadi, satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari sudut matanya yang masih setia terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya menatap peti mati mengilat, tempat dimana dibaringkannya jasad Baekhee. Sementara Kris, ia hanya menatap nanar pada objek yang sama. Menyesal.

Ya. Hanya satu kata itu yang terus menghantuinya semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya di korea setelah sebelumnya memesan tiket penerbangan pertama. Seseorang bernama Minseok menghubunginya, menyampaikan berita yang nyaris membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai sepuluh saat mengunjungi proyek pembangunan perusahaan yang tengah ditanganinya.

Lelaki itu bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui penyakit yang Baekhee derita, ia kembali merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Membiarkan adik-adiknya menanggung beban seberat itu.

Kris menyesal, lelaki itu menangis tertahan.

Ia sangat terpukul, belum lagi kondisi Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri pasca operasi membuatnya semakin terpukul. Ia gagal, sungguh. Ia bukan kakak yang baik, bukan sosok yang dapat diandalkan untuk kedua adiknya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangan pada sudut lain di rumah duka tersebut, Park Chanyeol terduduk lesu. Lelaki itu tak mengalihkan atensinya sama sekali dari objek yang sama yang sedari tadi Kris dan Luhan pandangi.

Keadaan Chanyeol sangat berantakan, luka memar di sebagian wajahnya yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan yang Kris layangkan bertubi-tubi.

Emosi Kris meletup seketika saat dengan entengnya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhee meninggal disebabkan olehnya, Baekhee menjadi sasaran amukan wanita yang menyukai Chanyeol. Tentu saja Kris tak terima, ia memukul Chanyeol berkali-kali sampai satu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol membuatnya mematung seketika.

 _Lalu, dimana kau saat adikmu dalam keadaan sekarat?_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Kris, mengiris hati, membuat lelaki itu menyesal sejadi-jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, seakan memaksa manusia meninggalkan kesedihan yang dirasakan. Sudah seminggu sejak acara pemakaman Baekhee yang memecahkan tangis setiap orang yang hadir.

Cukup mengejutkan, mengingat Baekhee bukanlah gadis yang disukai banyak orang seperti Baekhyun.

Luhan masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, wanita itu terus menggenggam jemari lentik sang adik. Wajah Luhan sudah sangat pucat, ia bersikukuh menjaga Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya, Luhan hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, kepergian Baekhee cukup membuatnya terpukul. Tidak ingin hal itu terulang.

Pintu kamar inap itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Minseok yang tersenyum ramah.

Luhan sudah cukup akrab dengan Minseok, karena wanita itu yang selalu menemaninya menjaga Baekhyun. Dan Luhan sangat berterimakasih kepadanya.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya, Luhan-ssi. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Kata Minseok, wanita itu sedikit ngeri melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat pucat.

Luhan menggeleng pelan tanpa lupa mengulas senyum.  
"Adikku lebih membutuhkanku saat ini, terimakasih Minseok-ssi"

Minseok menghela nafas pelan, merasa kagum akan kasih sayang yang Luhan dan Kris berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Kris memasuki ruangan tersebut, lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kepada Minseok sebelum akhirnya menghampiri istrinya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun akan marah padamu jika melihat kondisimu seperti ini." Bujuk Kris, mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Luhan. Ia sangat tahu istrinya itu masih terpukul atas kepergian Baekhee dan ia pun sama.

Namun berlarut dalam kesedihan takkan pernah berujung, ia harus kuat. Baekhyun saat ini membutuhkannnya, karenanya ia mencoba memberi Luhan pengertian akan hal itu. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, wanita itu sedikit keras kepala.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun juga, Kris." Tangis Luhan seketika pecah. Terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu, aku pun sama. Tapi kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu dan kesehatan bayi kita." Kris memeluk Luhan, memberikan ketenangan kepada istrinya.

Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi, namun sesaat setelahnya wanita itu pingsan. Kris dan Minseok panik, dengan segera Kris mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke UGD dibantu oleh Minseok.

Tak lama setelah Kris dan Minseok menghilang, sosok wanita yang mengenakan pakaian pasien masuk ke kamar inap Baekhyun. Gerak-geriknya tampak waspada, namun ia menghela nafas lega saat tak ada satu pun orang yang menjaga Baekhyun.

Wanita itu— Seulgi. Ia memandang jijik pada Baekhyun, menampar wajah Baekhyun yang dan mengguncang tubuh mungil yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Lihat kau, tak berdaya dan menyedihkan! Haruskah kubuat kau menyusul saudari kembarmu?!" Tanya Seulgi dengan terkekeh.

Wanita itu mengalihkan atensinya pada jemari lentik Baekhyun, sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis gadis itu menarik perhatiannya. Dan seketika Seulgi marah.

"Apa Park Chanyeol yang memberikannya padamu? Jalang sialan! Kau telah merebutnya dariku!" kembali Seulgi menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Wanita itu melepas cincin yang Baekhyun kenakan. "Lihat, ini sangat cocok jika aku yang memakainya." Wanita itu tertawa keras saat cincin –Purity Ring— itu melingkar di jari manisnya, Seulgi berjingkrak riang yang malah terlihat seperti orang gila.

Karena ia pikir itu adalah cincin pemberian Park Chanyeol, wanita itu cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui cincin apa yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Sstt.. jangan menangis.." Kata Seulgi saat melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun. "Eonni akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, jadi jangan menangis, jalang sialan!" kembali Seulgi tertawa bahagia, menyebut dirinya sendiri Eonni dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Eonni bersusah payah menyamar dan memakai baju pasien menjijikan ini untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lihat, Eonni bahkan mengenakan perban yang sama sepertimu" Timpalnya dengan menunjuk kepalanya yang terbungkus perban.

Ya. Setelah mendengar kabar Minhyuk yang telah dihabisi oleh Park Chanyeol, Seulgi bersembunyi dari kejaran anak buah lelaki itu. Ia merasa marah dan dendam.

Seulgi mencabut beberapa selang yang menempel di tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa, melepas alat bantu pernafasan yang bertengger di hidung dan mulut Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia harus membawa Baekhyun dari sini secepatnya dan membunuhnya di suatu tempat. Kembali Seulgi tertawa renyah saat pemikiran itu terlintas.

Seulgi meninggalkan sebuah catatan di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjang.

Susah payah ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, mendudukkannya di kursi roda yang ia bawa. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dan bernafas lega, koridor Rumah sakit tampak tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan langkah pelan Seulgi mendorong kursi roda tersebut, membawanya keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta, jika kau membawaku jauh dari sini."Katanya kepada supir taksi yang langsung mengangguk patuh, tergiur dengan penawaran Seulgi.

Wanita itu tertawa keras di dalam taksi, rencananya pasti akan berhasil. Tentu saja, karena tak lama lagi gadis yang terduduk di sampingnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu akan menyusul saudari kembarnya yang telah terlebih dahulu dijemput oleh malaikat maut.

Seulgi harus melenyapkannya, karena dengan begitu gadis itu tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Park Chanyeol.

Jam menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Taksi yang Seulgi dan Baekhyun tumpangi semakin jauh, Seulgi mengedarkan pandangannya keluar di balik kaca mobil, taksi itu melaju di sebuah jalan yang berada di sisi bukit yang cukup curam, wanita itu bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas ada danau luas di bawah sana. Ia bertanya-tanya dimana ini? Apakah sudah sangat jauh? Jika ya, maka ia hanya harus meminta supir taksi itu berhenti.

Mendorong Baekhyun ke jurang sepertinya menyenangkan.

Namun sesaat kemudian, sang supir mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya, merasa lelah dan mengantuk karena telah mengemudi selama berjam-jam tanpa berhenti. Mobil yang dibawanya mulai tak tentu arah, sang supir mencoba mengendalikan mobilnya namun terlambat.

Mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan yang berada di ujung bukit. Tebing curam menjadi saksi ketika mobil itu melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya bergulingan di atas permukaan jurang yang sempit dan tak rata.

Sementara di dalam mobil itu, Baekhyun yang setengah sadar mengedarkan pandangannya dengan susah payah. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah, ia melihat wanita di sebelahnya sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang bahkan lebih parah.

Mata Baekhyun setengah terbuka saat melihat percikan api di bagian depan mobil tersebut. Kembali dengan susah payah ia menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari cara untuk keluar dari mobil yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Ia bahkan mengenyahkan pertanyaan tentang keberadaannya di tempat tersebut, Itu tidak penting saat ini.

Tangannya perlahan terulur membuka pintu mobil dengan susah payah, ia merangkak keluar sangat pelan. Namun itu adalah usahanya yang menguras sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Baekhyun tak berdaya, ia bergulingan dengan tak elit saat mobil itu tiba-tiba meledak, dan kemudian tubuh mungilnya melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya tenggelam di lahap kedalaman danau yang sunyi dan dingin.

Tubuhnya mengambang dengan gerakan pelan di dalam sana, tangannya terangkat di udara, matanya yang setengah terbuka perlahan tertutup rapat. Semua seolah bejalan dengan lambat saat ini. Baekhyun tak berharap seseorang menolongnya, Karena jika ia mati sekarang, ia akan sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya ia akan menyusul dan bertemu Baekhee yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Dan hidup pun takkan ada gunanya sekarang tanpa Baekhee. Ia hanya akan merasakan sakit luar biasa meratapi kepergian kakaknya.

Ya. Seharusnya Baekhyun mati, seperti yang lelaki itu katakan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Park Chanyeol berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya yang sudah berjam-jama terparkir di sebuah pekarangan komplek yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

Ia datang ke tempat itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Pikirannya kalut semalaman suntuk, ia mencoba menahan dirinya namun gagal.

Lelaki itu merindukannya.

Setelah acara pemakaman Baekhee waktu itu, ia tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sedkitpun. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjungi Rumah sakit itu lagi.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan permohonan Sehun untuk sekedar melihat keadaan gadis itu. Dengan kasar Chanyeol berkata.

 _Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Katakan padanya untuk mati saja._

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Merasa heran kenapa saat ia mengatakan hal itu hatinya seolah memberontak, menampik dengan sangat keras.

Lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya, udara dingin pukul lima pagi menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan karena mabuk semalaman. Ia berjalan dengan gontai, lelah. Langkahnya menelusuri setiap rumah yang berjajar rapi di pekarangan komplek tersebut.

"Jackson, B Noona tidak akan mengantar susu. Dia masih sakit, sayang. Ayo masuk." Wanita itu membujuk anaknya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin bertemu B Noona." Sahut bocah lelaki itu keras kepala, sesaat kemudian tangisnya pecah.

"Baiklah, maafkan Omma.. kau boleh menunggu B Noona sekarang, tapi jika B Noona tidak datang kau harus segera masuk, mengerti?" Kata wanita itu lagi, bernegosiasi.

Bocah lelaki itu megangguk antusias.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi sepasang anak dan ibu itu perlahan berjalan mendekat. Lelaki itu berlutut di hadapan Jackson.

"Sedang apa kau di depan rumah pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

Bocah lelaki itu memandang Chanyeol lekat seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan ekspresi lucu. "Aku menunggu B Noona." Jawabnya kemudian dengan polos.

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat untuk sesaat setelah mendengar nama itu."Kenapa? Ibumu bilang dia tidak akan datang.." Tuturnya dengan nada suara asing.

"Aku tahu, B Noona sedang sakit." Sahut Jackson masih dengan ekspresi polosnya, namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Lantas?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, aku takut dia meninggal seperti Baekhee Noona." mata bocah lelaki itu berkaca-kaca "Waktu itu aku merajuk padanya karena dia tak mengantarkan susu untukku, tapi setelahnya dia datang untuk meminta maaf dan memberiku baju ini." Kata Jackson menunjuk baju hangat yang dikenakannya. "Noona bilang, Noona yang merajutnya sendiri. Tapi aku malah mengacuhkannya." Timpalnya seraya mengelus baju yang di kenakannya dengan perlahan. "Aku hanya berharap Noona datang sekarang, dan aku akan meminta maaf karena sudah mengacuhkannya waktu itu"

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Bukankah dia bersalah padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit geram. _Dia bahkan menipuku.._ Timpalnya dalam hati.

Bocah itu menggeleng pelan.  
"B Noona tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sekarang aku mengerti. B Noona menyanyangiku." Bocah itu menghela nafas pelan. "Seandainya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Noona waktu itu, mungkin aku tidak akan menyesal saat ini."

"K-kau menyesal?" Tanya Chanyeol yang malah terdengar seperti cicitan ragu.

Jackson mengangguk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.  
"Aku sangat menyesal, aku takut tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepadanya."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia tidak boleh terkecoh oleh ucapan bocah lelaki itu. Tidak. Karena bagaimana pun gadis itu sudah menipunya, masuk ke dalam dunianya dan Baekhee tanpa izin. Gadis itu perusak.

Ya. Chanyeol bersikukuh.

"Ahjussi siapa?" Jackson melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan ekspresi curiga.

Chanyeol mengernyit menangkap ekspresi itu, berani sekali bocah itu.  
"Bukan siapa-siapa, Ahjussi hanya ingin bertanya. Dimana rumah B Noona?" Tanyanya sedikit lirih saat nama itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Masih merasa asing.

Jackson memicingkan matanya semakin curiga, sementara Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis menunggu respon dari bocah tersebut. Lelaki itu bernafas lega setelah Jackson menunjuk kearah rumah sederhana tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak. Chanyeol bangkit dan mengusak rambut Jackson pelan sebelum akhirnya berlalu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan rumah itu tanpa berniat melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun. Namun setelah hatinya mantap ia mulai bergerak, memasuki halaman rumah itu. Matanya menyipit ketika memutar kenop pintu, rumahnya tidak terkunci. Dengan langkah pelan dan ragu ia masuk.

Nafasnya tercekat seketika saat disuguhi sebuah bingkai besar yang menempel di dinding, menampilkan potret dua gadis berwajah serupa tengah tersenyum. Chanyeol memandang lekat salah satunya, senyum itu. Senyum yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan dunia seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol meyakinkan dalam hati jika itu Byun Baekhee.

Langkahnya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah kecil itu. Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kamar, ada dua buah ranjang disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sesaat berhenti setelah sebuah buku catatan di bawah sana menarik perhatiannya. Terselip di celah kecil antara dinding dan nakas

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangganya, megambil buku catatan tersebut dan kemudian duduk di salah satu ranjang, lelaki itu mendecih, siapapun pemilik buku catatan ini, maka ia benar-benar polos atau bodoh? Tentu saja, memilih mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sebuah buku catatan adalah hal terkonyol di jaman secanggih ini.

Namun hal itu tak membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol berkurang sedikitpun ketika nama Byun Baekhyun tertulis rapi pada halaman pertama. _Jadi ini miliknya.._ Terkanya dalam hati,

Chanyeol membuka halaman kedua. Tertulis sebuah tanggal disana.

 ** _Okay, hari ini aku mengunjungi toko bunga itu lagi. Kau tahu apa? Aku masih tidak berani masuk untuk sekedar bertanya apakah mereka membutuhkan pekerja tambahan? Aku terlalu malu untuk itu, karenanya aku hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan toko itu. Kenapa aku sangat kaku? :(_**

Chanyeol megulas senyum tanpa sadar. Lelaki itu membuka halaman berikutnya, seperti halaman sebelumnya tertulis sebuah tanggal disana.

 ** _Hei, aku telat memberitahumu tentang sesuatu. Aku terlalu sibuk menjaga Baekhee Eonni di Rumah Sakit, kau tahu? Penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan itu membuatku menangis berjam-jam di samping ranjangnya, bukankah aku sangat cengeng?:S_**

"Hm, kau cengeng sekali." Gumam Chanyeol sejenak, bibirnya masih mengulas senyum, penuh arti. Kembali ia membaca kalimat berikutnya.

 ** _Umm, awalnya aku sempat putus asa karena membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pengobatan Eonniku, namun seorang anak baik hati bernama Jimin menawarkanku satu pekerjaan untuk bernyanyi di sebuah pesta._**

Nafas Chanyeol mendadak tercekat.

 ** _Dan aku bertemu dengan PARK CHANYEOL disana, dia mengatakan suaraku buruk :(_** ** _Hei, tidak seburuk itu bukan? Dan dia menghukumku karena itu, dia membuatku sedikit berdarah tapi tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa. Meskipun kurang bersahabat, tapi sungguh dia benar-benar tampan dan aku tidak berhenti memikirkannya sejak saat itu._**

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak, nafasnya memburu tatkala sekelabat memori lama itu berputar. Ia mengingat dengan jelas ketika pertama kali melihat senyuman itu mengembang mengiringi suara lembut gadis itu saat menyanyi, senyuman yang langsung membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tersudut. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. Kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit menemukan sebuah kain lusuh ada bercak darah disana.

 ** _Dia merobek kemejanya untuk menutupi lukaku, dan itu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya dalam sekejap. Aku tahu ini memalukan dan aku tahu ini salah karena Eonniku juga menyukainya, menyukai orang yang sama dengan Eonniku untuk kedua kalinya tidak akan bagus. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kebahagiaan Eonniku nomor satu._**

Chanyeol membuka halaman berikutnya dengan tergesa. Berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirnya bahwa ini tidaklah benar.

 ** _Aku sudah bilang kan dia itu kurang bersahabat? Ya, dan dia menamparku hari ini. Dia membawaku jauh-jauh ke Villanya hanya untuk menamparku. Bagus sekali, tuan muda.. kau bahkan masih terlihat tampan meskipun sedang marah. Hei, kenapa buku catatan ini jadi kugunakan untuk membicarakannya?_**

Chanyeol tersenyum kering, _Bodoh.._ Pikirnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu, hatinya mulai menghangat, namun akal sehatnya tetap membantah.

Halaman lain ia buka.

 ** _Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dan aku sungguh senang. Dia baik, kau tahu? Dia bahkan mengantarkanku ke panti asuhan. Ya, aku tahu dia tidak seburuk yang orang bicarakan, dia baik menurutku. Hei, kau mau tahu satu rahasia? Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku ketika aku tertidur di dalam mobilnya, tentu saja aku berpura-pura terlelap. Dia akan sangat malu bukan jika tertangkap basah olehku? Dan selama dia menciumku, aku merasakan pipiku menghangat, bukan hanya pipiku tapi juga hatiku. Benar-benar lelaki itu. Tapi, dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Dia menganggapku Baekhee Eonni. Aku terjebak di antara mereka. Ini sulit._**

Chanyeol mulai meremas buku catatan itu perlahan, dapat ia ingat dengan baik ciuman itu. Bibir manis itu, membuatnya candu. Sungguh. Dan ciuman itulah yang membuat perasaannya terhadap gadis itu semakin menjadi.

Gadis yang mana?

Chanyeol menggeleng sekali lagi. Byun Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin gadis itu bukan? Chanyeol hanya meyakini Baekhee selama ini, bukan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu mulai kalut. Ia membuka halaman lain.

 ** _Aku berkencan dengannya malam itu, seperti biasa yang dia tahu hanya satu nama, Byun Baekhee. Umm.. tidak apa-apa, aku cukup senang setidaknya malam itu aku tahu dia sangat menyukai Tteokbokki dan Fish Cake, kau harus liat ekspresinya saat memakan itu semua, dia menggemaskan. Diluar dugaanku. Tapi kesenanganku tak bertahan lama saat sebuah mobil menabrak kita berdua, dia menyelamatkanku. Sungguh, aku menangis saat melihatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri, hatiku berdenyut sakit. Ini memalukan, aku bahkan tak sadar memeluknya saat dia terjaga. Oh benar-benar memalukan._**

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, ia mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. masih tersimpan dengan baik di otaknya. Ekspresi polos itu masih Chanyeol ingat dengan baik. Lelaki itu kembali membaca kaimat berikutnya.

 ** _Aku baru tahu, jika seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai dongeng sebelum tidur. Jangan katakan padanya jika saat itu aku menahan tawa, dia akan marah. Kau tahu? Aku mendongeng untuknya saat itu, tapi dia tidak cukup peka dengan apa yang aku ceritakan dalam dongeng itu. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku sudah memberinya petunjuk. Aku sudah melakukan semampuku bukan?_**

Chanyeol merasa bodoh sekarang, gadis yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut malam itu, mengelus surainya, memberikan ketenangan, bukanlah Byun Baekhee, melainkan Byun Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergetar, tenaganya seketika terkuras, dengan susah payah ia membuka halaman berikutnya.

 ** _Aku melihatnya mencium Eonniku di pesta waktu itu, whoa.. dia membuatku patah hati, aku menangis. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sedikit bersyukur karena sejak saat itu Baekhee Eonni berubah menjadi ceria,aku berterimakasih kepada Park Chanyeol, karenanya Eonniku terlihat bahagia._**

Itu catatan terakhir, saat Chanyeol membuka halaman berikutnya ia hanya bertemu dengan setetes air mata yang sedari tadi mangambang di pelupuk matanya, cairan bening itu terjatuh, menodai kertas putih yang masih bersih belum terjamah oleh tinta.

Chanyeol menutup buku catatan itu dengan perasaan tak menentu yang menggrogoti hatinya. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini tidaklah nyata.

Namun kenyataan itu harus ia telan pahit.

Satu hal.

-Bahwa selama ini yang berhasil menjungkir balikan perasaan Park Chanyeol dengan perlakuannya yang tulus, senyumannya yang hangat, aroma tubuhnya, bibir manisnya, suara lembutnya, bukanlah Byun Baekhee, melainkan nama lain. Satu nama yang bahkan Chanyeol tepis secara kasar dalam pikirannya. Pemilik nama itu pula yang Chanyeol harapkan untuk mati seminggu yang lalu.

Lelaki itu tertegun untuk sesaat, dadanya terasa sesak. Akan lebih baik jika gadis itu memakinya dalam tulisan itu, akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun menyerukan kalimat-kalimat benci di dalamnya, akan lebih baik jika ia menulis semua perlakuan kasar yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapanya, bukan kata-kata menenangkan seperti: Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja.

Itu membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit. Sungguh.

Gadis bodoh, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan perasaannya sendiri.

 _Seandainya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Noona waktu itu, mungkin aku tidak akan menyesal saat ini._

Kata-kata bocah lelaki bernama Jackson itu mendadak memenuhi otak Chanyeol.

Tidak.

Lelaki itu menggeleng keras. Setengah berlari ia keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dan mengemudikan mobilnya membabi buta, mengutuk siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dengan umpatan kasar.

Chanyeol menutup kasar pintu mobilnya, berlari layaknya orang sinting di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit. Langkahnya terhenti saat atensinya berlabuh pada layar televisi yang menggantung di sudut ruang tunggu.

Korban kecelakaan? Meninggal di tempat?

Telinga Chanyeol tidak mungkin salah menangkap setiap kata yang Reporter itu lontarkan, ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun disebut. Chanyeol menatap lekat layar televisi itu, sebuah mobil yang telah ringsek dan setengah hangus terbalik tak elit di bawah jurang.

Chanyeol terkekeh remeh, gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar seperti orang gila. Nama Byun Baekhyun bukan hanya satu di Korea Selatan. Namun nama itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol gugup setengah mati saat terlontar dari mulut reporter tadi.

Yang dimaksud Reporter itu tidak mungkin Byun Baekhyun- _nya_ bukan?

Tidak. Perasaan tak enak yang perlahan menyusup pada diri Chanyeol dengan secepat kilat dienyahkan oleh lelaki itu. Byun Baekhyun baik-baik saja ia yakin. Dengan menggeleng pelan, mengeyahkan segala pikiran buruk dalam otaknya Chanyeol kembali berlari menuju kamar inap Baekhyun.

Dan ia hanya mendapati kamar itu kosong.

Chanyeol keluar secepat kilat, ahh.. mungkin Baekhyun- _nya_ tengah berada di ruangan lain. Ya, Chanyeol yakin.

Namun tubuh tinggi tegap itu mendadak kehilangan tenaga ketika netranya menangkap sosok Luhan, Kris, Sehun dan dua orang lain yang tak ia kenal keluar dari kamar jenazah. Bagaimana Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya, Bagaimana Kris terduduk lesu di atas lantai Rumah sakit, Bagaimana Sehun hanya menatap nanar dengan pandangan kosong cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

Langkah gontainya menarik atensi Sehun, lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang bahkan tak tertarik untuk membalas ekspresi sinisnya.

Chanyeol terus menatap lekat pada pintu kamar jenazah tak berniat melemahkan atensinya kemanapun, langkahnya semakin gontai, pandangannya kosong.

"Katakan padaku, jika di dalam sana tidak ada Byun Baekhyun.." Desaknya dengan nada dingin menusuk.

Chanyeol geram, ia mencengkram erat kerah Sehun. "Katakan padaku, Brengsek! Dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

"Dia di dalam.." Kata Sehun datar seraya menyerahkan sebuah catatan kepada Chanyeol.

 ** _Aku ingin mati.._**

 ** _Aku pantas mati.._**

 ** _Aku akan menyusul Byun Baekhee.._**

Chanyeol tertawa keras, sangat keras sehingga menarik perhatian setiap orang yang lewat di sekitarnya.

Lelaki itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar jenazah, disingkapnya kain putih di atas Brankar. Dan sesaat setelahnya matanya terpejam erat melihat tubuh itu setengah hangus, wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?!" Kris menyusul masuk dan mencengkram kerah Chanyeol dan mendaratkan pukulan di rahang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terhuyung pasrah, tak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekedar melawan. dan ia pun tidak peduli.  
"Dia tidak mungkin Baekhyun, katakan padaku Kris.." Cicit Chanyeol terdengar parau.

Kris memejamkan mata, menetralkan emosinya yang meletup-letup. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan kedua adiknya dengan Park Chanyeol, namun Kris dapat melihat sorot terluka di kedua iris lelaki brengsek itu saat ini.

"Itu.. dia. Aku yakin, dia mengenakan cincin ini di jari manisnya dan aku sendiri yang membelikannya beberapa tahun yang lalu." Setengah hati Kris berucap demikian, itu memang Baekhyun. Baju pasien yang ia kenakan, perban di kepala serta Purity Ring yang melingkar di jari manisnya jelas mengatakan jika itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Hati Kris kembali teriris, sungguh ia tidak siap kehilangan kedua adiknya dalam waktu sekejap. Kris mengutuk dirinya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, sebagian kebahagiaannya seolah terenggut. Ia telah kehilangan kedua gadis kembarnya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat terpukul.

Kris dapat mendengar pekikan Minseok, Luhan sudah pasti kembali jatuh pingsan. Setengah berlari ia keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Lelaki itu menggenggam sebuah cincin yang sesaat lalu diberikan oleh Kris. Irisnya menelisik tulisan yang terpahat di bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

 ** _True Love Waits_**

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat cincin itu sesaat setelah tahu bahwa itu adalah Purity Ring.

Apa Tuhan marah saat ini? Apakah ini adalah hukuman yang harus Chanyeol tanggung karena telah menyentuh dan menodai gadis itu?

Jika ya, maka Chanyeol pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Ya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol.

Atau mungkinkah gadis itu marah atas semua perlakuan kasar Chanyeol, atas semua hinaan Chanyeol dan karenanya ia menghukum lelaki itu dengan cara seperti ini? Membawa separuh hatinya pergi, membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasa sangat kehilangan. Dan Demi Tuhan. Menyesal.

 _Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya, berharap kau mati, aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat itu. jadi bangunlah sekarang, ku mohon.._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Hearless-**

* * *

 **.**

Itu Baekhee, Baekhyun melihat kakaknya tersebut berlarian di padang rumput yang terhampar luas. Baekhee tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Baekhyun bangkit dan mengejar langkah Baekhee yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, memanggil Baekhee sekuat tenaga. Namun dalam satu kali kedipan mata, padang rumput itu ikut menghilang, berganti warna putih sejauh mata memandang.

"Lovely B.." Itu Baekhee, suaranya terdengar menggema dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Eonni.." Netra Baekhyun menangkap sosok Baekhee tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak ingin bangun?" Tanya Baekhee dengan suara yang kian melembut tanpa lupa mengulas senyum.

"Aku ingin bersamamu." Sahut Baekhyun terdengar meratap.

Baekhee menggeleng pelan tanpa menanggalkan senyumannya. "Kau sudah lama tertidur, bangunlah. Eonni baik-baik saja disini. Jangan buat mereka larut dalam kesedihan, bangunlah."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ia mengulurkan tangannya menggapai tubuh Baekhee yang perlahan mengabur. Meneriakan nama kakaknya berulang kali.

"Lihat, matanya bergerak.." suara itu terdengar samar, suara seorang wanita. "Hei, pak tua matanya sedikit terbuka. Cepatlah kemari.." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar.

"Dia sudah sadar?" sebuah suara lain, suara pria tua.

Baekhyun sepenuhnya terjaga saat ini. Ia memandang lekat pada dua orang yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Seorang wanita muda yang ia tebak seusia dengannya,dan seorang kakek?

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" Tanya yang lebih muda melambaikan lima jarinya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" Timpalnya.

"Bodoh," kata si kakek. "Kau bukan artis mana mungkin dia mengenalmu." Hardiknya berhasil membuat yang lebih muda merengut.

"Hei, nak. Siapa namamu?" Tanya si kakek lembut.

Baekhyun bungkam seolah memikirkan sesuatu, membuat si kakek dan wanita muda itu menyipitkan mata.

"Byun Baekhyun.." Jawabnya memecah keheningan yang sesaat lalu menyergap. "Aku dimana?" kemudian bertanya dengan suara paraunya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, sebuah kamar bernuansa klasik kental yang tidak terlalu luas, namun sangat nyaman ditempati. Ia melihat beberapa jenis obat-obatan tradisional di atas nakas rendah. Sebuah dupa menyala di sudut ruangan, menguarkan baunya yang khas, menggelitik indera penciuman Baekhyun.

"Jauh, sangat jauh. Kita berada di sebuah desa yang sangat jauh dari kota." Kata wanita muda itu terdengar antusias, seolah kata 'Jauh' adalah hal yang menyengangkan untuknya.

"Nak, apa yang terjadi padamu? Dimana keluargamu?" Tanya si kakek.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sesaat setelahnya ia menggeleng pelan.

Dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada Kris, Luhan dan Baekhee.

Well, hidup sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang lain dirasanya adalah pilihan terbaik. Untuk saat ini. Ia akan mencoba mengubur kepahitan yang telah dialaminya.

Lari dari kenyataan yang membuatnya terpukul hebat, bersembunyi dari seseorang yang membuat hatinya terluka dan remuk redam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

Rumit ya?

Okay, tarik nafas dulu.. Baekhee Eonnikuuuu T.T kesian kan sekarang sama Baekhee Eonni? yang sempet ngira Baekhee di-anuin sama Minhyuk itu gak bener, Cuma diambil fotonya aja kok sisanya disiksa abis2an sama Minhyuk dan Seulgi, berhubung keadaan Baekhee lagi sakit kan jadinya dia sampe sekarat gitu dan ya.. Tuhan berkehendak lain T.T Kejam gak sih? :|

Chapter ini adalah awal dari kisah ChanBaek yang baru sih bisa di bilang (tanpa Baekhee)

Yang minta Chanyeol dinistakan(?) mana suaranya? :D itu udah mulai aku hukum dia, pelan-pelan dulu, kita buat dia merana seiring berjalannya waktu haha Biarin! Biar dia tau rasa! nakal sih. Kita pisahkan dulu dia dari belahan jiwanya, setuju? Wkwkwk

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY! YEAYYYY!**

 **Langgeng ya mih.. pih.. :* itu pasti. Because 'B' always beside 'C'.**

 **GOSH! THEY ARE PERFECT! #614everWithChanBaek**

 **Woohooooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Buat Readersku sayang dan silent Readers ku tercinta :D aku mau kasih tau aja ni, Heartless bakal hiatus sampe lebaran. Dan untuk yang nanya Supposed, chapter 2 nya masih aku garap, doain aja mudah-mudahan cepet kelar. Amiinn..

Aku gak akan berhenti ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah fav/follow/review. Love you guys and sorry for Typos.. kkkk

Oh, hai kak ri *pasang wajah tanpa dosa* hahaha

Dan buat **GUEST**..

 **Bisakah kamu lebih menghargai kerja keras orang lain? sepele memang. Fanfict. Tapi cukup menguras otak loh.. daripada mengeluh ini itu sama jalan cerita Heartless, lebih baik bikin ff sendiri sesuai dengan apa yang kamu mau. Mudah bukan?**

 **.**

So, Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**HEARTLESS**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

Lelaki itu masih setia berada di ruangannya. Meskipun jam pulang kerja sudah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun ia masih tampak sibuk dengan beberapa berkas menumpuk diatas meja kerja yang di bagian depannya terdapat sebuah _Nameplate_ terbuat dari kaca tebal mengilat berkualitas tinggi bertuliskan CEO Chan Yeol, Park.

Suara detak jarum jam teratur dan kertas yang bergemerisik pelan setiap Chanyeol membuka halaman lain dari berkasnya memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang tampak tak berpenghuni karena sunyi.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, matanya menyipit di balik kacamata kerja yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung ketika fokusnya membuyar. Berkas-berkas itu terjatuh tak elit diatas meja, Chanyeol melepas kacamata dan menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Lelaki itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam, sesekali ia memijit pangkal hidung karena pening itu tak kunjung mereda.

Terdengar bagus. Sejak menjabat posisi CEO satu tahun terakhir, setidaknya lelaki itu semakin menambah daftar panjang hal-hal yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol pantas digilai oleh setiap kaum hawa. Gila kerja.

Well, gila kerja itu relatif jika yang menyandang gelar tersebut adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Yoora dan Jongin yang menyebutnya seorang zombie karena wajah pucat dan kantung mata mengerikan akibat kurang tidur, beberapa wanita yang mengaguminya justru beranggapan bahwa hal itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanan dan keseksian seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dan tentu saja mereka mengatakan itu sembari membuka paha lebar-lebar di hadapan lelaki tampan dengan reputasi acungan jempol tersebut.

Karena tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain rasa sesak yang ditimbulkan oleh kelelakiannya, sensasi panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh karena sentuhannya. Dan ya tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan ketika lendir-lendir itu bercampur menodai permukaan ranjang dengan sprei yang tidak beraturan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, lelaki itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan lalu mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia ketiduran.

Lelaki itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja kerja lantas mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **To: Beloved**

 **Baby, I'm sorry. Minggu lalu aku terlalu sibuk, aku akan menemuimu secepatnya. I love you.**

Tepat setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka tanpa ketukan sebelumnya. Tak perlu indera keeenam pun Chanyeol tahu, siapa lagi yang berani bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu terhadapnya selain makhluk hitam bernama Kim Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit ketika mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum samar memandangi layar ponselnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintainya dan membuatmu menjadi segila itu." Itu sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin, ah lebih tepatnya sebuah sindiran. Lelaki itu tahu siapa yang Chanyeol kirimi pesan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi fokus pada layar ponselnya kini mendongak, ekspresinya perlahan berubah mendengar sindiran Jongin. Oh ya Chanyeol tentu tidak melewatkan nada sinis yang terselip pada kalimat yang temannya itu lontarkan. Namun ia tidak peduli, karena itu memang kenyataan. Chanyeol mencintainya, tidak peduli seberapa sering Jongin menyebutnya bajingan gila tak berotak.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, ia yakin kedatangan Jongin bukan untuk membahas seberapa gila dirinya. Lelaki itu melirik kembali jam tangannya, dan ya tentu saja ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang.

Ya. Setidaknya selain berkutat dengan beberapa berkas perusahaan bernilai milyaran won tanpa mengenal waktu, hal-hal seperti Club, alkohol, ekstasi, dan wanita adalah pilihan lain yang tentu saja selalu berhasil menjadi sebuah pengalihan. Untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Kris sedikit berbisik setelah dengan usaha penuh kehati-hatian membuka pintu kamar khas anak perempuan.

Luhan mengangguk seraya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Kris untuk tidak terlalu bersuara dan perlahan bangkit dengan sedikit menyeret Kris keluar setelah sebelumnya mengecup sayang kening putrinya yang telah terlelap.

Luhan meneliti penampilan suaminya yang masih mengenakan jas kerja, wanita itu melepas simpul dasi Kris tanpa bicara sedikit pun.

Kris memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba, ia membenamkan wajah lelahnya pada bahu sang istri. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan jemari lentik Luhan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Kata Luhan sembari melepas dekapan sang suami. Wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan ketika sampai disana.

 **.**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian tidur. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Kris menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata kosong, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas sebagai pelarian rasa lelahnya. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi istrinya.

Luhan tidak tidur, wanita itu mengikis jarak dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang suaminya. Memeluk Kris dari belakang. Menyerukan wajahnya pada punggung lelaki tersebut.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya sunyi yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sudah satu tahun.." Dan Kris bersuara, terdengar payah dan tertahan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pita suaranya.

"Aku tahu, sayang.." Sahut Luhan dengan nada suara lembut sembari mengelus tangan suaminya. Luhan memakluminya, karena dua hari yang lalu mereka baru pulang dari Korea, setelah memperingati hari kematian salah satu adik kembar mereka. Dan Luhan tahu, saat ini Kris sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil.

"Aku.." Kris memberi jeda, mencoba untuk mengontrol nada suaranya yang berubah asing. "Merindukan mereka." Timpalnya dengan susah payah, lelaki itu menelan kering.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku pun sama.. tapi ketahuilah mereka sudah bahagia disana." Kata Luhan setenang mungkin, meskipun tak ia pungkiri pembahasan seperti akan selalu membuat dadanya merasa sesak. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan laju air mata yang sedari tadi mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Wanita itu kembali mengelus tangan suaminya, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Dan ya, itu berhasil ketika beberapa saat ia mendengar helaan nafas teratur suaminya.

Luhan menaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh suaminya, kemudian berbalik menghadap langit-langit kamar. Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, tak tahu harus menggunakan upaya apa lagi untuk membuat Kris berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, suaminya berubah menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup meskipun tidak demikian kepadanya. Namun perubahannya itu sangat berpengaruh besar, Kris jadi terlihat sedikit kurus karena bekerja sangat keras untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masa-masa sulit itu.

Luhan bahkan butuh upaya keras untuk menghentikan kecanduan Kris terhadap alkohol enam bulan yang lalu.

Dan ia tidak mau Kris seperti itu lagi. Luhan tidak marah, ia bahkan mengerti ketika Kris selalu pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk dan berantakan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun sebagai seorang istri tentu Luhan sangat mencemaskan suaminya.

Dan berkat kesabaran Luhan, ia membuat Kris perlahan berubah. Lelaki itu mulai meninggalkan alkohol dan ya, sebagai gantinya ia memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaan di perusahaan.

Meskipun terkadang Kris akan kembali membahas hal menyakitkan itu, seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Membuat dirinya maupun Luhan kembali merasakan sesak yang teramat.

Karena meskipun rasa sakit itu menghilang, namun bekas luka tetaplah ada.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat di pusat kota, terdapat sebuah bangunan. Itu adalah toko bunga, tidak besar namun mampu mengundang decak kagum siapapun yang melintas di depannya. Ya, berbagai bunga cantik beraneka macam dan warna yang terpajang di luar membuat eksterior bangunan itu terlihat indah dan menarik.

Di dalam toko itu, seorang wanita cantik berpipi tembam tengah sibuk merangkai beberapa bunga. Kim Minseok.

Wanita itu sangat pandai merangkai bunga dan menghiasnya, membuat beberapa pengunjung toko itu lebih tertarik menontonnya daripada memilih bunga-bunga cantik yang terdapat disana.

Minseok tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah pelanggannya berlalu, namun senyumannya perlahan menghilang. Wajahnya berubah ketus ketika melihat seorang lelaki memasuki tokonya.

"H-hai.." Sapa lelaki itu dengan cengiran bodoh di wajah kotaknya.

"Mawar putih lagi, Kim Jongdae-ssi?" Tanya Minseok sedikit sinis.

Jongdae mengangguk terbata, ia bahkan terlalu gugup untuk sekedar bersuara. Lelaki itu meneliti pekerjaan Minseok, dalam hati ia begitu mengagumi bakat wanita itu. Meskpun sebagian kecil hatinya yang lain masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap Minseok yang terkesan sinis padanya.

Padahal sebelumnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Ya. Setidaknya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Jongdae pelan seraya menerima seikat bunga mawar putih dan kemudian berlalu setelah membayar.

Minseok memandang punggung Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia tak pernah tahu kemana perginya mawar putih itu. Jongdae selalu rutin membeli bunga itu setiap minggunya.

 _Apa dia mempunyai kekasih?_ Minseok menggeleng keras ketika pertanyaan itu menyusup dalam benaknya tiba-tiba. Memang apa pedulinya jika Jongdae mempunyai kekasih?

Wanita itu mendengus lelah, sedikit merasa bersalah atas sikap tak bersahabat yang ia tujukan kepada Jongdae setiap kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Namun bukankah itu wajar? Mengingat Jongdae adalah orang kepercayaan Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang telah membuatnya kehilangan dua gadis kembar yang ia sayangi selayaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

Dan apapun yang terjadi pada kedua gadis itu pasti tak lepas dari peran seorang Park Chanyeol. Minseok sangat yakin.

Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya, betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis kembar itu. Betapa ia sangat menyesali atas apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Minseok menelisik beberapa bunga yang berada di sekitarnya, kemudian tersenyum samar. Salah satu dari gadis kembar itu sangat menyukai bunga, dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia berada disini saat ini.

Nafas Minseok tercekat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, mereka sudah bahagia disana, ia tahu.

"Noona.." Itu Jimin. Pemuda itu masuk ke toko seraya mengernyit melihat mata Minseok yang sedikit sembab. _Oh tidak lagi._ Timpalnya dalam hati.

Jimin sangat tahu bahwa Minseok habis menangis, dan ia pun tahu apa yang kakaknya itu tangisi. Tidak akan bagus jika ia membahas hal-hal yang membuat Minseok sedih, termasuk dirinya.

"Aku bertemu Jongdae Hyung di depan.."

"Yeah, seperti biasa. Seikat mawar putih."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk paham tanpa bersuara, cukup mengerti hubungan Minseok dan Jongdae sedikit rumit. Dan ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Minseok bertanya tanpa melemahkan atensi sedikitpun dari bunga anyelir yang beberapa saat lalu mengambil alih fokusnya.

"Apakah Kim Ahjussi masih tidak mau memberi harga yang kita minta?"

Minseok mengangguk diiringi helaan nafa payah.

"Akh benar-benar pak tua itu! padahal kita sudah bekerja sama dengannya selama ini, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menaikkan harga menjadi sangat mahal?" gerutu Jimin seraya memberi jeda sejenak. "Noona tenang saja, temanku menyarankan salah satu pemasok dari luar kota, dia bilang harganya cukup terjangkau." Timpalnya.

"Luar kota?" Minseok mengernyit.

"Ya. Tepatnya di sebuah pedasaan dan jauh.." Jimin ikut mengernyit, mengingat temannya mengatakan bahwa tempat itu sangatlah jauh dari perkotaan.

Minseok tengah menimang-nimang, ekspresinya tampak bimbang. Namun tak lama, "Baiklah, kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Berhubung besok hari minggu, kau antar Noona kesana.." Ujarnya.

Dan Jimin pun mengangguk patuh.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Sehun akhirnya berhenti di depan bangunan besar sebuah restoran. Dalam hati ia mengutuk makhluk cantik bernama Park Yoora. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu rutin mengatur jadwal kencan buta di akhir pekan untuk Park Chanyeol dan tentu akan berakhir dengan Oh Sehun yang menggantikan lelaki brengsek itu.

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengiming-iminginya dengan kepemilikan Jaguar putih mengilat yang bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan dewi yunani, mungkin dirinya tak akan berakhir dengan dimaki atau yang paling parah disiram minuman hanya karena ia bertanya apakah wanita itu mengidap _Anorexia_?

Well, sejak saat itu Sehun tahu bahwa _Collarbone_ yang menonjol adalah salah satu hal penting untuk seorang wanita agar dianggap memiliki tubuh proporsional.

Meskipun menurut Sehun, wanita itu terlihat sangat kurus.

Oh. Sehun bergidik ngeri. Wanita yang terobsesi dengan kecantikan memang mengerikan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan seseorang.

Yang bahkan selalu terlihat cantik dan menarik, meskipun tidak pernah memamerkan tulang selangka, paha mulus dan belahan dada.

Gadis itu.

Sehun mendengus keras, matanya mendadak memanas. Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya.

 _I miss you, B._ Batinnya kemudian.

Lamunan Sehun membuyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi, bola matanya berputar jengah manakala nama Park Chanyeol terpampang di layar.

"Aku sudah berada di lokasi jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan.." Kata Sehun sinis setelah sebelumnya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Sehun mengernyit ketika tak mendapati sahutan, "Chan— Fuck! Apa kau sedang menyetubuhi seseorang disana?" Sehun memaki ketika mendengar erangan seorang wanita di seberang sana.

" _Oh aku tidak sengaja menghubungimu Sehun."_ Sahut Chanyeol sembari terengah.

Klik!

"What the fucking hell! Mati saja kau keparat!" Sehun berteriak lantang mengarahkan mulutnya pada layar ponsel. Dan Sehun bersumpah ia sempat mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum memutus panggilan tersebut.

Sehun melempar ponselnya ke _Dashboard,_ kemudian menghelas nafas pelan. Park Chanyeol berhasil membuat mood nya kacau, sepupunya itu benar-benar bajingan gila.

Park bungsu itu selain lihai bermain tahta, harta dan wanita, ia juga seorang yang handal menipu semua orang dengan wajah garang, dan kelakuan brengseknya yang kian menjadi selama satu tahun terakhir.

Oh, tentu saja Sehun tahu. Chanyeol sengaja meneleponnya ketika tengah bersetubuh dengan mainannya. Lelaki itu hanya ingin menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa, ia tetaplah Park Chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak. _Tidak selamanya kau bisa bersembunyi di balik topeng itu, Park Chanyeol._ Pikirnya.

Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya dan sesaat kemudian mendengus kasar. Well, meskipun Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bajingan, namun Sehun tak memungkiri bahwa saat ini ia tengah menjadi budak si keparat itu.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, langkahnya bermalas-malasan. Sejujurnya membaca novel karya Elizabeth Hoyt akan terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding kencan buta sialan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Langkahnya riang ketika menyusuri aliran sungai dangkal berair jernih, kakinya menapak pada setiap batu diatas sungai yang menghubungkan dua seberang tersebut. Senandung kecil diiringi senyuman merekah mengundang beberapa kupu-kupu mendekat dan menari-nari diatas kepalanya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Ketika kaki mungilnya menapak pada batu terakhir, senyumannya semakin merekah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah bangunan minimalis yang seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari kaca.

Ya. Itu adalah rumah kaca, berada di bagian belakang rumah kakek. Bangunan itu memang tidak sebesar rumah kaca yang berada di sisi lain rumah kakek, namun letaknya yang berada pada bibir hutan dengan aliran sungai yang menenangkan di bagian depannya, udara sejuk dan sekumpulan kupu-kupu cantik berhasil membuat gadis itu mengidolakan tempat tersebut.

"Oh kakek akan marah jika aku berlama-lama disini.." Ujarnya. Ia berjalan sedikit tergopoh dan masuk ke dalam rumah kaca tersebut, mengambil jenis bunga langka yang memang sengaja kakek simpan disana.

Setelah selesai ia berjalan keluar, kembali menapaki batu diatas sungai dan kembali ke rumah kaca lain tempat dimana kakek berada.

"Baekhyun Eonni!" pekikan seorang gadis bermata bulat menyambutnya ketika ia berada diambang pintu.

"Kyung.. whoa, kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, namun senyuman merekah tak pernah tertinggal di bibir mungilnya.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Aku merindukanmu, Eonni."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum ketika jemari lentiknya mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. "Kita hanya berpisah dua hari, kau berlebihan sekali."

Kyungsoo baru akan memprotes, namun suara lain menginterupsi.

"Siapa itu?" kata kakek, lelaki tua itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar.

Baekhyun pun mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir elit di halaman rumah kakek yang letaknya beberapa puluh meter dari rumah kaca tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kau salah mengambil bunga." Kata kakek sembari berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun meneliti bunga yang berada di tangannya, kemudian meringis. "Oh maafkan aku, kakek." Cicitnya pelan.

Kakek tersenyum maklum, "Kau bisa mengambilkannya lagi? Biar kakek yang mengurus tamu itu, sepertinya datang dari kota." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya lagi." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Kyungsoo sembari menggandeng lengan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu lain yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan halaman belakang rumah kakek.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kepulanganmu menyenangkan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo di sela-sela langkahnya.

"Jika menyenangkan aku tidak akan kembali kemari secepat ini." Sahut kyungsoo berwajah masam.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun melepas gandengan Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan diatas batu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut, dengan fokus penuh ia berjalan diatas batu yang sedikit licin. Ia lebih memilih menjawabnya ketika sudah berada di seberang sana nanti, kulitnya yang putih mulus tidak boleh lecet sedikitpun karena terpeleset.

"Mau bercerita padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil membuka pintu rumah kaca yang tadi sempat ia kunjungi.

Kyungsoo ikut masuk dan duduk bersila diatas kursi panjang yang berada di dalam sana. Metanya mengekori gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk menelisik beberapa jenis bunga.

"Eonni, apakah kepergianku selam satu tahun dari rumah tidak cukup menyadarkan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara payah.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk dalam. Kemudian mendekat pada gadis itu, duduk di sampingnya, mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut. "Apakah mereka masih memaksamu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Mereka masih dengan pendiriannya. Mereka masih terobsesi menjodohkanku." Kyungsoo bersungut kesal. "Andai saja bukan makhluk hitam mesum itu yang dijodohkan denganku, aku mungkin tidak akan menolaknya sejauh ini." Timpalnya nyaris menangis.

Sudah Baekhyun duga, pasti akan selalu seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas, kemudia memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak suka jika gadis bermata bulat itu bersedih, meskipun masalah yang dihadapinya cukup berat.

Kyungsoo adalah putri dari salah satu pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan. Lahir dari keluarga kaya raya membuat orang tuanya begitu terobsesi menjodohkannya dengan putra dari kolega bisnis mereka. Mengatasnamakan tali persaudaraan tentu saja, namun pada faktanya mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri dan perjodohan itu adalah ajang untuk meraup keuntungan besar , mereka begitu menggilai angka.

Kyungsoo mempunyai jiwa pemberontak, ia menolak mentah-mentah dan pergi dari rumah satu tahun yang lalu dan berakhir di tempat ini. Ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama kakeknya, meskipun hubungan keduanya sangatlah berbeda dengan pasangan cucu dan kakek pada umumnya.

Mereka sering bertengkar dan mengejek satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyungsoo selalu memanggil kakeknya dengan sebutan 'pak tua'.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya menolak usul kakek untuk pulang akhirnya melunak, sejak enam bulan yang lalu gadis itu rutin pulang ke rumahnya di Seoul satu bulan sekali, meskipun akan berakhir menjadi gadis pemurung ketika kembali dari sana.

Baekhyun dan kakek cukup mengerti, kepulangan Kyungsoo ke kota hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Namun meski begitu ia tetap akan pulang setiap bulan, mengingat ia hanyalah seorang anak yang akan selalu merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, gadis itu menangis. Inilah saat yang berat untuknya juga. Hatinya akan berdenyut nyeri jika Kyungsoo menangis.

Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo, dan juga kakek.

Oh ya. Kedua orang itu adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun syukuri berada dalam hidupnya, ia selalu menyelipkan nama keduanya dalam doa sebelum tidur. Kedua orang yang berperan penting dalam hidupnya selama satu tahun ini.

Mereka adalah keluarganya.

Baekhyun tak pernah lupa ketika ia pertama kali berada disini. Kakek dan Kyungsoo merawatnya dengan baik satu tahun yang lalu. Kakek selalu membuatkannya obat tradisional yang berhasil membuatnya mual namun pada akhirnya ia telan ketika kakek mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa itu adalah obat yang sangat bagus. Kyungsoo adalah gadis pemalas menurut kakek. Namun bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat rajin karena gadis bermata bulat itu selalu rutin menggantikan perban di kepalanya setiap beberapa hari sekali.

Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah menyerah memaksa Baekhyun untuk makan, karena seminggu pertama ia menolak untuk memakan apapaun

Karena itu adalah masa-masa tersulit yang harus ia lewati. Beberapa nama selalu berputar diotaknya kala itu. Dan itu sangatlah berat untuknya.

 _Kau adalah cucuku mulai saat ini.._

Kata-kata itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kakek.

 _Kau adalah Eonniku mulai saat ini.._

Dan kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa saat itu ia adalah kakak bagi gadis bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada apapun yang ia inginkan saat ini selain tetap bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan kakek. Kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi dan hargai.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi, dia tidak akan mengingatnya lagi.

Hal itu sudah jauh terkubur dalam-dalam. Dan tak akan ia gali kembali.

Karena rasa sakit itu bukanlah hal yang harus ia rasakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Eonni, pak tua akan marah jika kita berlama-lama disini." Kata Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat lamunan Baekhyun membuyar.

"Baiklah." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengusap noda air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya. Apakah kau tidak lupa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Seminggu yang lalu Eonni mengajakku ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi makam seseorang bukan? Dan besok adalah harinya! Akhirnya setelah satu tahun lamanya, aku bisa pergi ke kota bersamamu." Mood Kyungsoo berubah drastis, tentu saja! Selama ini sangatlah sulit mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Seoul.

Dan Kyungsoo sangat menunggu hari esok tiba.

Baekhyun menegang dalam diam, gadis itu bimbang. Ia tidak yakin, banyak hal-hal menakutkan berada disana. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan hari kematian orang yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya. Byun Baekhee.

"Tapi Eonni, bukankah hari kematian orang itu adalah dua dua hari yang lalu? Kenapa kau baru akan datang besok?"

"Kakek sangat sibuk kemarin, Kyung.." Baekhyun beralasan.

Sejujurnya ia menghindari beberapa orang yang sudah pasti datang untuk memperingati hari kematian Baekhee. Tentu saja Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari siapapun.

Dan ia memilih hari esok. Ia akan datang mengunjungi Baekhee yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan ketika matanya mulai memanas, tidak boleh ada air mata lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Aroma seks menguar di udara. Chanyeol masih terengah ketika menarik dirinya dan menghempaskan tubuh di samping wanita yang sama berwajah lelah.

Namun kepuasan dan ekspresi senang terpancar dari wajah wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, namun beberapa saat ada tangan mungil melingkari perutnya yang mengilat tersapu keringat.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, wajah wanita itu kini berada dalam jarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku selalu mengingkan lebih jika bersamamu, Park Chanyeol." Kata wanita itu dengan nada suara yang Chanyeol yakin menurut wanita itu sangatlah seksi.

Chanyeol hanya bungkam dan bergeming ketika jemari lentik wanita itu menelusuri perutnya perlahan dan terhenti ketika mencapai bagian bawah pusarnya. Chanyeol mencengkram tangan wanita itu dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

Lelaki itu melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. 05:00

Dan helaan nafas panjang terdengar setelahnya.

 _Sudah cukup main-mainnya, Park chanyeol._

Itu bukan suara hatinya, namun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan samar. Lelaki itu bangkit, mengabaikan ekspresi wanita yang tampak jengah dengan perlakuannya.

Well, ia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Memang seperti itulah Park Chanyeol.

Bajingan tetaplah bajingan.

Chanyeol mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, dan berlalu tanpa satu patah kata pun setelahnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju _Basement_ setelah keluar dari lift. Lelaki itu sudah tak heran melihat Jongdae tengah menunggunya di depan mobil.

Jongdae membungkuk hormat meskipun Chanyeol tidak menyahutinya dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobil. Lelaki baerwajah kotak itu menghela nafas lega setelah mobil yang Chanyeol bawa perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Terkadang Jongdae bergidik ngeri dengan hal-hal yangmenyangkut bos nya selama satu tahun ini.

Setiap minggu.

Pukul lima sore.

Mawar putih.

Pesan penuh cinta yang dikirim Chanyeol pada nomor yang sama setiap harinya.

Dan tempat tujuan yang saat ini akan Chanyeol tempuh.

Tentu saja Jongdae mengetahui semua itu. Dan ya, ia kira wajar saja jika Sehun dan Jongin mengatakan jika bos nya itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Dan sedikit menyayangkan karena ketidakwarasan bos nya adalah suatu hal yang wajar pula.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ekor matanya melirik pada seikat mawar putih yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Ia mengendus bau tubuhnya, dan tersenyum puas. Ia bahkan sengaja tidak membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu setelah bersetubuh dengan salah satu jalang nya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya kemacetan pun terurai. Lelaki itu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Hatinya menjadi was-was ketika tempat tujuan sudah semakin dekat dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sampai.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian meraih mawar putih di samping dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menapaki permukaan rumput hijau diatas bukit yang tidak curam, gradasi langit sore membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Tempat itu adalah tempat kesukaannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu, bukan hanya karena pemandangan indah langit sorenya, namun karena ada seseorang pula tinggal di tempat itu.

Susah payah ia menyeret kakinya, perasaanya semakin tak menentu. Kekuatannya tiba-tiba saja menguap ketika dua buah pusara hitam mengilat menyambutnya. Chanyeol mendekat ke salah satunya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei.." Sapanya seraya meletakan mawar putih diatas pusara hitam mengilat. Tangannya mengelus lembut pusara itu sembari tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku akan menemuimu secepatnya." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada lembut. "Dan Jongin mengatakan bahwa aku gila karena mengirim pesan itu padamu kemarin." Timpalnya sinis.

"Kau tahu? Banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihatku seolah aku ini orang yang tidak waras."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam, tubuhnya bergetar. Kemudian terkekeh renyah.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sangat tidak sopan jika orang mengajakmu berbicara tapi kau tidak menyahut sama sekali, Byun Baekhyun." Suara terdengar tajam dan penuh penekanan, namun berubah lembut saat mulutnya melontarkan nama tersebut.

"Jawab!" Bentaknya kemudian.

Dan beberapa saat raut mukanya berubah panik, "M-maafkan aku, sayang. A-aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. M-maafkan aku." Ucapnya sembari menunduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Lelaki itu kembali manatap pusara di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Kemarin aku memecat beberapa karyawan setelah membuat mereka babak belur." Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada bangga.

"Aku bahkan mencambuk beberapa wanita di atas ranjang, dan memaki mereka dengan kasar. Aku memanggil mereka jalang." Lanjutnya tersenyum sinis.

"Ahh, kau tidak mencium bau tubuhku saat ini? Aku menyetubuhi jalang terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kesini." Dengan ringan dan terkekeh ia mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana?" sorot matanya berubah kosong, seolah tak berjiwa.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bangun dan menamparku karena semua kelakuan bejat yang ku lakukan itu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Haruskah aku berbuat lebih kejam? agar kau bangun dan mengguruiku dengan celotehanmu yang alim itu." satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi lelaki itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bangun?" tubuhnya bergetar, punggung tangannya menutupi mulut dan hidung. Meredam tangis yang membuat air matanya mulai menganak sungai.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa hukumanmu ini terlalu berat, kumohon bangunlah dan beri aku hukuman yang lain.. kumohon Byun Baekhyun.." Suaranya menghilang di akhir kalimat dan kemudian tangisnya menjadi.

Nama itu benar-benar membuatnya hancur dan kacau. Membuat seorang Park Chanyeol kehilangan otak serta kewarasannya. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti berputar di otaknya selama ini.

Dan ya. Nama itu yang selalu membuatnya berakhir di tempat tersebut setiap minggu, membuat lelaki itu menangis kemudian tertidur hingga esok pagi, disana. Di samping pusara dingin yang ia yakini adalah tempat dimana tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa terbaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Hallo..  
Setelah satu bulan lamanya, ini buat yang neror aku minta update, astaga :'( semoga puas ya sama chapter ini. hehe maapkeun typo nya..  
Ehem.. anggap aja aku jahat karena rada berat hati menistakan tuan Park T.T beneran deh sulit rasanya, itu aja bikin dia kaya orang gila nulisnya sambil nangis wkwkwk tapi tenang aja, **Raisa** mh konsisten ko orangnya uhhukk..

Miris ya di balik kebrengsekannya itu tersimpan cinta dan penyesalan yang mendalam #iniapasih :D

Di chapter ini ada beberapa tebak-tebakan nya loh.. hehehe

Btw guys, aku gak akan bikin karakter B berubah disini. Dia masih tetep B yang dulu, penyayang dan lembut baik hati. Abis gimana ya.. soalnya aku udah mendewakan karakter dia dari awal jadi sulit bikin dia jadi cewek angkuh, keras kepala dan pendendam. Mungkin akan aku buat sedikit berontak jika disangkut pautkan dengan uhhuukk itu orang itu, dan ya hal itu akan sedikit menyulitkan pertemuannya dengan sang kekasih hati.. haha :D sabar ya sabar.. jodoh mh rintangannya banyak~

Oh ya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya teman-teman semua. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)

Tenang aja **Raisa** gak akan bahas film nya Chanyeol ko hehehe #lahiniapa -_-

Pokonya selalu percaya sama ChanBaek. Coz they are real!

Arasseo? Fighting and Review.. :D

See you next chapter… chu :*


	14. Chapter 14

**HEARTLESS**

 **.**

 **Park** **Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Matanya yang terpejam sedikit mengerat ketika dirasanya sebuah telapak tangan membelai lembut menyusuri rambutnya, sentuhan itu berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di rahang tegas miliknya. Chanyeol tak berniat membuka mata, jemari lentik itu membuatnya semakin terlelap meskipun matahari nyaris mencapai puncak yang sinarnya sedari tadi menerpa wajah tampannya.

Perlahan ia meraih tangan mungil itu, mengecupnya hati-hati dan sesaat kemudian segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya terpatri ketika aroma manis yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya menguar, menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Oh ya. Bukanlah hal baru bagi Chanyeol ketika ia menjelma menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan yang berakhir tertidur di samping pusara kekasihnya, setiap kali siang datang dan matanya masih terpejam disana ia selalu merasakan tangan mungil itu membelainya, memberikan ketenganan, menghangatkannya, melindunginya dari segala perasaan buruk.

Itu mimpi.

Namun mengapa kali ini terasa lebih nyata?

Chanyeol tidak ingin bangun, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan rumput basah yang menjadi alasnya tidur. Lelaki itu mengubah posisi tidurnya, dahinya mengkerut ketika ia merasa teduh, matanya sedikit terbuka dan samar-samar ia melihat seseorang terduduk di sampingnya, menghalau sinar matahari yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang wajahnya, lelaki itu bergumam sejenak namun tak lama karena setelah itu matanya kembali tertutup.

Entah mengapa aroma manis itu semakin kuat, memabukkan, sehingga membuatnya terbuai dan kembali terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat ketika ia turun dari taksi, perjalanan panjang hari ini membuatnya sedikit merasa lelah. Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng, karena bagaimana pun Baekhee tengah menunggunya saat ini. Gadis itu mendongak, punggung tangannya secara refleks menghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya, dan satu tangannya yang lain mendekap sebuah buket bunga yang susah payah ia rangkai bersama Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

Dengan langkah pasti Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri komplek pemakaman yang luas dan tampak sepi.

Diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur karena suasana sepi seperti ini akan memudahkannya untuk mengunjungi Baekhee. Oh ya, tentu ia tahu dimana letak makam Baekhee, karena berteman dengan Kyungsoo tentu akan memudahkannya mengetahui apapun. Ya , termasuk fakta bahwa saat ini semua orang menganggapnya telah meninggal dunia.

Dan Kyungsoo memberondonginya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menuntut atas informasi tersebut. Namun ia tak bisa menjawab lebih jauh, karena itu akan berakhir pada satu nama yang selalu ia hindari.

Baekhyun mendengus, sedikit menyayangkan karena gadis bermata bulat itu tidak bisa menemaninya. Ia masih ingat ketika Kyungsoo memasang wajah masam saat mengatakan mempunyai urusan, dan Baekhyun sangat tahu urusan apa yang dimaksud gadis itu.

Ketika menaiki bukit, langkahnya mendadak merasa berat lalu terhenti. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, namun perasaannya berubah menjadi tak menentu. Ia bimbang ada sesuatu yang seolah meneriakinya untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya, ia kembali berjalan.

Satu persatu pijakan yang terbalut rumput basah mengiringi langkahnya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun sampai.

Nafasnya seketika tercekat, bukan hanya karena ia melihat dua buah pusara yang berdampingan, namun karena kehadiran sesosok lelaki yang tengah meringkuk dengan mata terpejam di samping salah satu pusara itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia bisa saja berlari secepat kilat dan pergi dari tempat itu. Namun pada kenyataannya gadis itu memilih untuk mendekat, setiap langkahnya diiringi detak jantung yang berpacu di atas normal.

Entahlah, ia hanya ingin memastikannya sendiri. Dan ya, tepat di hadapannya ia melihat sosok yang selama ini tak pernah berhenti mengusik benaknya, sekeras apapun akal sehatnya menyangkal namun hatinya selalu berhasil mengambil kendali.

Sosok yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan.

Ya. Ia merindukan Park Chanyeol.

Gadis itu tak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukannya karena tanpa sadar ia duduk di samping Chanyeol yang terlelap, mengabaikan akal sehatnya yang menjerit untuk menjauh dan pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hum?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sangat pelan yang bahkan nada suaranya terdengar sangat asing di telinganya sendiri.

Satu tangannya terulur, meraih anak rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi sebagian dahi lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau.." ada jeda yang sedikit panjang sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya "sangat kurus?" Suaranya sedikit menghilang, dan tangannya masih setia membelai suray itu dengan lembut, namun ia tak kuasa menahan satu tetes air mata yang meluncur begitu saja di pipinya.

Entah mengapa Park Chanyeol saat ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan, penampilannya berantakan, wajah tampannya dihiasi kantung mata, tidurnya terlihat tak tenang, dahinya tak berhenti berkerut seolah ia memikul beban yang sangat berat.

Kemarahan Baekhyun terhadap lelaki itu menguap entah kemana. Tidak. Ia tidak bermaksud memendam dendam, namun sejauh yang ia ketahui lelaki itu berperan banyak pada apa yang menimpanya selama ini.

Dan bolehkah ia sedikit saja mempunyai rasa marah?

"Apa yang terjadi hum? Apa kau sakit?" Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan dan payah, dan sesaat kemudian tubuh gadis itu menegang ketika tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam dan di kecupi pelan oleh Chanyeol yang masih setia memejamkan mata. Baekhyun membiarkan itu terjadi, mati-matian ia menahan nafas ketika ia melihat senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah lelaki tersebut.

Dan kemudian ia mengutuk kebodohannya karena tak pernah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri, gadis itu mulai panik ketika Chanyeol bergerak dan matanya sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol melihatnya?

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Suara berat itu.

Baekhyun yakin ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang Chanyeol gumamkan sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu kembali terlelap.

Keheningan menyelimuti beberapa saat, Baekhyun masih setia menelisik setiap inci wajah lelaki di sampingnya dan beberapa saat kemudian atensinya teralih pada marmer hitam mengilat di ujung pusara, namanya terukir jelas disana.

Seikat mawar putih yang telah layu berada diatasnya.

Apakah Chanyeol merindukannya?

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, tidak mungkin. Gadis itu melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol perlahan.

Egonya perlahan menguasai.

Sampai kapanpun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merindukannya, lelaki itu hanya akan merindukan satu nama. Byun Baekhee. Meskipun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki itu tertidur di samping pusaranya?

 _Bukan Byun Baekhee yang harus mati, tapi kau!_

 _Seharusnya kau yang mati!_

Mata Baekhyun seketika memanas ketika kata-kata itu terngiang di benaknya. Gadis itu mendongak, menahan laju air mata yang mulai mendesak untuk keluar.

"Keinginanmu terkabul, aku sudah mati." Kata Baekhyun mutlak. Gadis itu bangkit dan mendekat kearah pusara Baekhee.

Gadis itu meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa lalu mengusap pusara kakaknya pelan.

Hening.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia akan kuat dan sanggup menghadapi Baekhee, tidak sebelum akhirnya kekuatan gadis itu menguap, perlahan isak tangispun terdengar begitu pelan. Gadis itu menangis di balik telapak tangannya. Dan kini suaranya teredam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar, gadis itu bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar mengeluh tentang bagaimana kesepiannya ia selama ini, tentang bagaimana dunia begitu menakutkan tanpa Baekhee di sisinya, tentang semua yang ia rasakan.

Ia tak membiarkan Baekhee mendengar keluh kesahnya, gadis itu hanya mampu mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak terhitung di dalam hatinya.

Maaf karena ia datang terlambat.

Maaf karena ia telah lalai.

Maaf untuk semua hal menyakitkan yang tak sanggup Baekhyun ucapkan secara lisan.

Ia bahkan meminta maaf karena sesaat yang lalu perhatiannya teralihkan oleh lelaki itu.

Oh ya, Park Chanyeol. Gadis itu menoleh kearah samping, matanya sedikit membola ketika melihat Chanyeol bergerak, lelaki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan praktis membuat Baekhyun dilanda panik, gadis itu bangkit lalu dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ia harus pergi sebelum Chanyeol bangun dan menyadari keberadaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggeliat, matanya perlahan mengerjap. Lelaki itu menguap tak elit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu ia bangkit.

Dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang mendalam ia menelisik ke segala arah.

Mengapa terasa sangat hampa?

Lelaki itu memandangi telapak tangannya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke hidung. Chanyeol mengernyit, bukankah yang tadi itu mimpi?

Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke segala penjuru arah, dahinya semakin mengkerut ketika melihat buket bunga diatas pusara Baekhee. Terlihat masih baru.

Seolah dikuasai iblis, lelaki itu bangkit dan berlari menuruni bukit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus berlari dan mencari saat ini. meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia cari. Ketika sampai di ujung komplek pemakaman, Chanyeol tidak melihat siapapun, netranya hanya berlabuh pada sebuah taksi yang berjalan menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat kecewa saat ini, ia mendengus kasar. _Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, Park Chanyeol?_ Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap datar pada dua objek di hadapannya saat ini, betapa menjijikan dan tidak tahu malunya mereka. Namun ia harus menguasai dirinya, dengan santai Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu melipat kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar, sampai urusan Jongin dengan teman wanitanya yang tak sengaja bertemu di kafe tersebut selesai. Oh ya, tentu saja ia harus menunjukan sikap seperti itu bukan? Hell, ia tidak akan membuat kesalahan dengan menunjukan sikap yang membuat lelaki itu besar kepala.

Tidak akan!

Meski begitu gadis bermata bulat itu sedikit jengah, ia datang kesini bukan untuk melihat adegan dimana wanita itu duduk diatas paha Jongin, melakukan gerakan menggoda seraya mengatakan kalimat rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu.

Oh. Kyungsoo sudah cukup mual sedari tadi.

"Ah itu tadi temanku, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Kata Jongin sesaat setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada teman wanitanya, tanda perpisahan.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia tak lantas menjawab. Dengan gerakan anggun dan elegan ia mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap isinya perlahan lalu meletakkannya ke tempat semula. "Tak masalah, menilik dari bagaimana sifatmu, kurasa kau memang perlu dimaklumi oleh setiap orang." Sahutnya kemudian dengan nada yang sangat santai.

Namun tentu saja menurut Jongin tidak seperti itu. Kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sangat mengandung celaan yang mendalam. Tak masalah, seringaian khasnya terpatri sebelum akhirnya ia berucap,  
"Kau terdengar cemburu. Ahh apa kau memang?" Balasnya kemudian dengan nada acuh.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dibalik punggung tangannya.  
"Apa kau sangat menginginkan perjodohan ini?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Oh kuharap kau tidak kecewa, Do Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tak berniat menjadikan anak di bawah umur sebagai istriku." Sahut Jongin santai seraya memberikan tatapan mengejek yang ia arahkan ke bagian dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melotot, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanyanya garang.

Jongin hanya memandang jengah, namun sungguh ia menyukai ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, matanya yang bulat kini membola dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, lelaki itu bahkan harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membungkam bibir merah itu dengan ciuman yang memabukkan.

Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin? Ingat! Dia hanya gadis kasar dan pemarah yang kebetulan terperangkap dalam wujud malaikat bertubuh mungil serta berwajah polos tanpa dosa yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Jangan sampai tertipu!

Ya. Jongin menekankan keyakinannya itu.

Kyungsoo berdehem, menutupi rasa gugup yang yang menyergapnya karena mendadak Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan. "Jadi, ada hal penting apa hingga kau mengajakku bertemu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku harap kau tidak besar kepala karena aku mengajakmu bertemu, aku hanya malas mendengar ocehan ibuku yang terus-menerus memintaku agar mengajakmu kencan." Sahut Jongin cuek seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala. "Kencan? kau sebut ini kencan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak percaya dan sedikit protes, Bertemu di sebuah kafe tanpa pembicaraan yang jelas ia sebut kencan?

Oh ya, lupakan soal kafe. Kyungsoo bahkan hanya mengenakan pakaian santai, dan make up tipis seadanya. Jika ia tahu Jongin bermaskud mengajaknya kencan, mungkin saat ini ia masih sibuk mengeksplor isi lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang sekenanya pas untuk dipakai kencan dengan lelaki hitam yang sialnya sangat tampan itu.

Tampan? Oh ya, Kyungsoo tidak berani mengelak untuk hal yang satu itu, karena mungkin saja Jongin adalah keturunan dewa yunani yang terkenal memiliki paras rupawan. Gadis itu tak ingin ambil resiko jika suatu saat segerombolan orang berpakaian zirah kuno menggiringnya ke _Olympus_ untuk diadili oleh dua belas dewa karena telah membantah ketampanan dan pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan tubuhnya yang dicabik-cabik oleh para titan dan _Cyclops_ sebelum akhirnya berakhir menjadi santapan mereka.

Okay, sepertinya kegemarannya terhadap mitologi yunani telah membuat Kyungsoo begitu berlebihan atau mungkin memang membuatnya tidak waras, karena beberapa tahun yang lalu gadis itu pergi ke Los Angeles dan mendatangi _Hollywood Sign_ hanya untuk memastikan bahwa disana ada jalan menuju dunia bawah tempat dimana _Hades_ dewa kematian berada. Ya, informasi tak masuk akal tersebut ia dapatkan setelah menonton film _Percy Jackson._

Gadis Konyol.

Jemari Jongin yang sesaat lalu menari diatas layar ponsel sontak terhenti, lelaki itu mendongak seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan tak lama seringaian khasnya kembali muncul. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya, kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas meja dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "kenapa? Apa kau mengharapkan tempat romantis yang di penuhi lilin dan bunga?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan itu—"

"Ahh apa kencan yang kau maksud itu menghabiskan waktu semalaman suntuk diatas ranjang?"

Kyungsoo menggeram tak suka, dan sungguh ia sangat membenci mendengar suara tawa Jongin yang jelek. Namun sesaat setelahnya ia harus mati-matian menahan tawanya sendiri ketika mendengar Jongin memaki tak karuan tentang minuman yang membuatnya sakit perut, lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi dan tanpa permisi pergi menuju toilet.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar, Kim Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

Namun tak lama kemudian ponselnya bordering.

"Eonni kau sudah selesai? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"…"

"Kau sudah dekat? Ahh syukurlah.."

"…"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku malah menunggumu sedari tadi, Kim Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku ingin pulang.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga bahwa pengaruh Park Chanyeol akan selalu sebesar ini, sama seperti dulu, lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga nyaris membuat dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesak.

Namun ini berbeda sama sekali.

Jika dulu ia merasa sangat aman berada dalam jarak dekat dengan lelaki itu, saat ini ia merasa Park Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang paling harus ia hindari. Meski ia merasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu mengendalikan diri ketika melihat lelaki itu beberapa saat yang lalu, namun ia menekankan bahwa ia tidak akan kalah lagi lain kali, Baekhyun tidak akan dikalahkan oleh nuraninya seperti tadi.

Karenanya ia merasa tidak perlu lagi berada terlalu lama di tempat yang membuatnya diliputi berbagai perasaan yang tak menutup kemungkinan bisa menggoyahkan kembali dinding pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun selama mengasingkan diri satu tahun ini.

Setelah menghubungi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengintruksikan kepada supir taksi agar membawanya ke tempat dimana gadis bermata bulat itu berada.

Sejujurnya ia merasa tak enak mengganggu Kyungsoo, mengingat gadis bermata bulat itu tengah bersama calon tunangannya. Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun berpikir keras, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa tak asing dengan nama tersebut.

Tidak, ia tak pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama Kim Jongin. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia memilih untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Mungkin ia hanya lelah sehingga pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana.

Hingga akhirnya taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, gadis itu keluar dan langsung melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di depan kafe tersebut.

Satu hal yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun begitu mengagumkan, ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana mengulas senyuman hangat meski beberapa saat sebelumnya ia mengalami sesuatu yang begitu menggguncang perasaannya. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku mau pulang." Kata Kyungsoo terdengar merajuk, tak lama kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan langsung dihadiahi oleh Baekhyun sebuah cubitan gemas di pipinya.

Baekhyun heran mengapa ada gadis langka yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo?

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin? Dimana dia?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu tersadar mendapati Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri, namun gelak tawa gadis bermata bulat itu membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi seketika.

"Eksprersinya begitu lucu ketika sakit perut tadi." Kata Kyungsoo yang masih diiringi tawa.

Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung yang kentara, tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, sudahlah kita pulang sekarang Eonni. Tak usah hiraukan makhluk hitam mesum itu." Tutur Kyungsoo lagi yang menggerutu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Baik, baik, kita pulang sekarang."

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tak henti-hentinya memaki kasar, ia bersumpah akan menuntut pemilik kafe tersebut karena telah memberinya minuman yang membuatnya bertahan di toilet selama dua puluh menit. Lelaki itu keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk, namun ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Kemana si pendek itu?" Gumamnya pelan.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika netranya menangkap sebuah catatan kecil diatas meja.

 _ **Sesorang menjemputku. Sampai Jumpa~**_

Jongin meremas catatan tersebut, berani sekali gadis itu mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Tidak ada satupun wanita yang berlaku seperti ini terhadap Jongin sebelumnya, diam-diam ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa seseorang yang menjemput Kyungsoo hingga membuat seorang Kim Jongin merasa terabaikan.

Awalnya Jongin kira seorang lelaki bersetelan jas mahal yang dapat ia pastikan berasal dari kalangan eksekutif muda kaya raya yang menjemput calon tunangannya tersebut, karena jika itu benar maka ia tak akan segan membuat perusahaan bajingan itu hancur dalam hitungan detik, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengurungkan niat tersebut ketika netranya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dengan seorang gadis lain yang terasa tak asing. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mengobrol.

Penasaran, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe tersebut dan tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah gadis yang bersama Kyungsoo, tak lama karena setelahnya kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam taksi.

Jongin yakin penglihatannya masih normal, terlebih jika ada wanita seksi yang mengenakan pakaian ketat mencetak tubuh, matanya akan berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Mendadak lelaki itu menelan kering.

Yang bersama Kyungsoo itu tidak mungkin hantu bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau baik?" tanya Minseok ketika mendapati Jimin melamun dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Oh sejujurnya ia telah memperhatikan adiknya dari kemarin, sejak pulang menemui pemasok bunga yang baru, Jimin jadi lebih banyak diam seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Jimin menoleh, mendapati kakaknya tengah bersandar pada lemari buku seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Noona.."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu ada berapa nama Byun Baekhyun di Korea Selatan?"

Ada jeda panjang saat Minseok seketika membisu. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu kala nama Byun Bakhyun terlontar tanpa beban dari mulut Jimin. Untuk beberapa alasan Jimin sedikit merasa bersalah menyebut nama tersebut, namun perasaan ganjil yang sedari kemarin ia rasakan tak kunjung mereda.

Ia yakin, kemarin kakek itu menyebut nama Byun Baekhyun dengan segala sesuatu tentang betapa lamanya gadis itu mengambil bunga dan gumaman tak jelas lainnya.

"Umm, ada banyak. Ratusan,atau bahkan Ribuan?" Kata Minseok yang akhirnya kembali bersuara.

Tidak ada sahutan yang Minseok terima, namun gumaman Jimin membuatnya sangat penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku." Desak Minseok kemudian.

Jimin menekuk wajahnya dalam, pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Minseok bahwa ia terganggu hanya dengan mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun telontar dari mulut kakek pemilik _Greenhouse_ kemarin.

Oh ayolah, jika ada yang bertanya siapa pemuda yang memiliki pemikiran paling masuk akal? Jawabannya adalah Kim Jimin. Ia tidak akan membuat dirinya tampak konyol hanya karena mendengar satu nama orang yang telah meninggal yang bahkan nama tersebut dimilikki oleh ribuan orang.

 _He's fucking realistic.._

Namun kali ini nalurinya berkata lain, entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Jimin tak tahu apa, namun ia harus mencari tahu.

Tidak. Pemuda itu tahu ia tak boleh berharap apapun hal yang tak masuk akal seperti berharap seseorang yang telah meninggal hidup kembali dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Tidak. Karena itu tidak mungkin.

"Kim Jimin!" Seru Minseok, sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Eh?" Jimin sedikit tersentak. "Ahh. Bukan apa-apa, Noona." Lanjutnya santai.

Minseok hanya mendengus pelan. Ia mengenal adiknya dengan sangat baik, setiap pertanyaan Jimin yang dirasanya sedikit janggal sudah pasti mempunyai maksud tertentu. Namun Minseok selalu memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh jika Jimin sudah menjawab seperti itu.

"Aku harus pergi, ada janji dengan Jongdae Hyung." Kembali Jimin berucap seraya bangkit dari kursinya lalu menyambar jaket yang menggantung di punggung kursi tersebut.

Raut muka Minseok seketika berubah mendengar hal tersebut, menunjukan sedikit tak suka. Ya hanya sedikit, karena lebih banyak menunjukan ketertarikan yang hanya dapat diketahui oleh Jimin.

"Hm." Kata Minseok sembari mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Mau kutitipkan salam?" Goda Jimin tersenyum usil.

Minseok menyentakkan kepala. Apakah Jimin sedang bercanda?

Selama ini Minseok selalu bertanya apa yang salah dengan Jimin hingga adiknya tersebut sangat jarang tersenyum atau malah sangat pendiam. Wanita itu akan sangat senang jika Jimin menjadi anak manis yang rajin tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman menyebalkan yang mengandung ejekan seperti saat ini yang ia harapkan. Terlebih Jimin menggodanya dengan membawa-bawa nama lelaki berwajah kotak itu.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan." Kata Jimin lagi, setengah berlari ia keluar rumah, menghindari teriakkan Minseok yang berpotensi membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Suara bising di Club itu tak sedikit membuat Park Chanyeol terganggu karena pada saat yang sama pikirannya sibuk berkecamuk. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu _Bar Stool_ yang menghadap langsung pada beberapa bartender yang tengah meracik minuman dalam sebuah atraksi yang mampu mendatangkan decak kagum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tapi tidak dengan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menenggak gelas kelima berisi margarita, mata tajam itu menerawang jauh ke depan. Sesungguhnya apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini sedikit membuatnya lebih kacau, berkali-kali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena perasaan aneh semenjak ia kembali dari makam tadi siang tak kunjung mereda.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Mengapa tadi siang ia merasa gadis itu ada?

Mengapa mimpi itu seolah nyata?

 _Shit_! ia memaki dalam hati. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat jelek." Celetuk Jongin ketika mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya kepada bartender, memesan satu minuman.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, matanya yang sedikit sayu mengarah pada teman sepermainannya itu. ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga walaupun kepalanya sudah terasa pusing karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Biar kutebak, calon tunanganmu yang seperti liliput itu pasti membuatmu kesal hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mencela yang tak perlu repot-epot ia tutupi, lelaki itu kemudian terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke semula.

Oh ya. Tentu saja Jongin merasa kesal karena gadis bermata bulat itu mengabaikannya hari ini, namun untuk sejenak ia mengesampingkan rencana balas dendam terhadap gadis itu. Untuk saat ini dua sisi dalam dirinya tengah bersitegang, ia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

Memberi tahu Park Chanyeol tentang apa yang ia lihat hari ini, atau memilih tidak mengatakannya sama sekali.

"Apa kau percaya hantu itu ada?" Tanya Jongin konyol. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke samping, sebelah alisnya terangkat sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak. Setidaknya Kim Jongin selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat suasana hati Park Chanyeol sedikit membaik meskipun dengan cara konyol seperti saat ini.

Apa katanya? Hantu?

Oh ingatkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti tertawa sekarang juga.

Jongin mendengus, sudah pasti akan seperti ini. Susah payah ia berperang batin untuk menanyakan hal sekonyol itu,harusnya ia tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol akan menganggap pertanyaannya itu sebagai gurauan semata.

"Aku percaya." Kata Jongin dengan nada sinis, terlalu kesal mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mereda, lelaki bekulit eksotis itu bahkan meringis beberapa kali ketika mendapati tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi geli setelah tawanya sedikit mereda.

"Oh ayolah, aku melihat hantu hari ini. Dia bahkan berteman dengan Kyungsoo." Seru Jongin tidak sabaran, mengapa ia merasa Chanyeol memandangnya seolah ia adalah manusia paling konyol saat ini.

Jongin tidak berbohong, ia melihat hantu hari ini.

Kembali Chanyeol tertawa, "Jika itu benar, calon tunanganmu itu memang cocok berteman dengan hantu." Katanya kemudian, masih diiringi tawa.

"Dengar, mungkin aku terdengar gila. Tapi, hantu itu adalah gadismu, gadis yang sangat kau cintai!" Seru Jongin kesal, ayolah ia tak suka jika ditertawakan seperti orang gila.

Hanya butuh waktu sepersekin detik untuk membuat ekspresinya Chanyeol berubah seketika. Lelaki itu menatap Jongin dengan aura dingin yang berbahaya.

"A-aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya. Aku benar-benar m-melihatnya." Jelas Jongin panik sembari terbata. Ia tahu kilatan marah di mata Chanyeol bukan sekedar pajangan belaka, Jongin bahkan memohon pada Tuhan agar tidak membiarkan Chanyeol membunuhnya saat ini.

"Jangan konyol, Kim Jongin!" Geram Chanyeol menahan emosinya yang siap meletup.

Jongin mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar melihatnya. Hantu itu berdiri beberapa meter dariku." Katanya mencari pembelaan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat, sebuah pemikiran bodoh jika menganggap hantu itu ada.

Menurut Chanyeol hantu itu tidak ada!

Lelaki itu menelisik ekspresi Jongin, mencari celah kebohongan yang mungkin saja ada. Namun ia tak menemukannya, temannya itu tidak berbohong.

Tunggu.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, pengaruh alkohol mulai membuatnya tak waras. Mengapa ia harus menganggap serius omongan Jongin sekalipun temannya itu berkata benar, karena Demi Tuhan hantu itu tidak ada dan orang yang telah meninggal tidak bisa hidup kembali!

Kebaradaan manusia hanya dapat diakui jika ia masih hidup.

Ya. Kecuali jika gadis itu masih hidup.

Mata Chanyeol yang menyipit sempurna kembali menerawang jauh, ekspresinya sulit terbaca ketika mengingat kejadian di makam tadi siang. Membayangkan gadis itu masih hidup membuat batinnya berperang.

Sebagian berteriak itu konyol, mustahil jika kekasihnya masih hidup.

Namun sebagian lagi berkata jika itu benar terjadi..

Tidak peduli dimanapun gadis itu berada, sekalipun itu benar-benar hantu..

Chanyeol akan memburunya kemanapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** Annyeong, jangan protes kurang panjang ya sayang-sayangku :)  
Sebelumnya **Raisa** mau minta maaf dulu nih karena update nya jadi agak lama karena **Raisa** sibuk sama urusan pribadi.

Ini yang bawelin **Raisa** di pm sama di instagram hehehe semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini ya.

Oh ya, **Raisa** mau ucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah fav/follow dan terutama yang udah review hehe bighug buat kalian, mohon maaf gak bisa bls pm kalian satu-satu tapi makasih bgt buat supportnya.

Ini **Raisa** ketawa deh sama yang baper chanyeol dinistakan padahal sebelumnya semangat bgt pengen dia dinistakan haha

Kenapa Jimin peka? **Karena cowok peka itu gemesin~ #eh**

Supposed kapan lanjut? **Nanti~**

Kenapa Baekhyun punya abs? **Itu bukan abs, hanya trik kamera. Hahaha #TeamGakRelaBaekhyunPunyaAbs**

Okay, see you next chapter and chu~


	15. Chapter 15

**HEARTLESS**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Banyak sesuatu yang terjadi di luar dugaan, dan hal itu tak jarang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membuat Baekhyun panik ketika mendadak ia menangis dan tak berbicara satu patah kata pun setelah menerima telepon dari sekretaris keluarganya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut cemas melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Appa.. Appa masuk Rumah Sakit, Eonni." Sahutnya dengan suara pelan, berharap kakeknya tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun sempat bungkam karena terkejut, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memeluk Kyungsoo dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mampu membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul, ia harus tahu keadaan ayahnya saat ini.

Baekhyun panik sekaligus cemas, tak mungkin ia membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi seorang diri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Oleh sebab itu, untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tak diinginkan ia memutuskan untuk berbohong kepada kakek dengan alasan yang mengaruskan Kyungsoo pergi ke Seoul ditemani olehnya.

Dan beruntunglah mereka, karena kakek mengizinkan tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Ah. Mungkin setelah Baekhyun kembali lagi dari Seoul, ia harus mengunjungi salah satu kuil untuk meminta pengampunan dosa karena telah membohongi orang tua baik hati seperti kakek.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit yang dituju. Kyungsoo segera melesat keluar dari taksi dan berlalri, memastikan bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja adalah hal terpenting untuknya saat ini. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mematung menghadap bangunan besar menjulang di depannya, mendadak lututnya melemas, membuat gadis itu tak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu tahun berlalu, waktu mengubah gadis itu menjadi sedikit sensitif terhadap beberapa hal. Termasuk Rumah Sakit. Menurutnya tempat berbau khas obat-obatan itu akan dengan kejamnya mengorek kembali kejadian menyakitkan yang ia alami waktu itu.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ketika beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya bergerak lambat dan terlihat samar. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut ketika bayangan kematian Baekhee kembali berputar di otaknya, suara bising menggema terdengar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Hingga beberapa detik selanjutnya, gadis itu sudah tak sanggup menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia nyaris terjatuh namun seseorang dengan sigap menahan kedua bahunya dari belakang.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Suara wanita itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun, gadis itu pun menoleh. Untuk beberapa saat ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengingat dengan pasti siapa wanita yang masih setia menahan kedua bahunya itu. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, kornea mata gadis itu melebar seketika. Baekhyun ingat , wanita cantik berambut pendek di hadapannya saat ini ialah Park Yoora. Dengan cepat gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dalam. Berharap tak dikenali.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Yoora seraya mengernyit dalam ketika beberapa saat sebelumnya gadis itu mengamati dirinya, dengan cepat ia membebaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. Wanita itu meraba setiap inci wajahnya, memastikan _Make up_ nya tidak rusak oleh sesuatu yang menempel atau apapun itu, karena yang pasti wanita itu tidak ingin terlihat jelek.

"S-saya baik-baik saja, Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan dan terbata, gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian bergegas memasuki Rumah Sakit. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoora tidak mengenalinya?

Apakah wanita itu memang sangat pelupa?

Oh baiklah, itu tidak penting. Untuk saat ini, menghindari wanita itu adalah hal yang tepat. Pikir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoora kembali mengernyit, namun terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Siapa? Noona mengenalnya?"

Yoora menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. "Tidak." Katanya terdengar ragu. "Tapi, gadis itu terasa tidak asing. Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" Lanjutnya seraya memasang pose berpikir yang menurut Chanyeol sangat berlebihan.

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya, malas. "Lupakan. Noona memang payah untuk urusan mengingat sesuatu." Katanya santai seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Yoora menaikkan bahunya acuh, lagipula ia malas berpikir lebih jauh dan lebih memilih mengekori Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kenapa tua bangka itu menyusahkan sekali?" Gerutu Chanyeol pelan. Namun tampaknya kalimatnya itu sampai ke telinga Yoora, karena beberapa detik setelahnya wanita itu memukul punggung Chanyeol, cukup keras.

"Akh!" pekik Chanyeol pelan. Lelaki itu berbalik dengan segera dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang dibalas oleh Yoora tak kalah sengitnya. Chanyeol berdecak, suasana hatinya sedang tak bagus untuk memulai perang saudara yang biasanya akan dengan senang hati ia lakukan. Karena ia yakin, tujuan ia dilahirkan ke dunia bukan untuk sekedar besenang-senang menikmati tubuh telanjang para wanita saja, melainkan untuk membuat makhluk menyebalkan bernama Park Yoora itu lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol sedang tidak _mood_ melakukan tindakan radikal yang berpotensi mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah antar saudara. Oleh sebab itu, ia lebih memilih berpaling dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju _lift._

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah berlari Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, ia bersyukur melihat sosok gadis bermata bulat itu berdiri menghadap meja resepsionis dan segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang praktis membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

"Mereka bilang appa sudah dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Ayo Eonni." Sahut Kyungsoo seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun, mereka berdua menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Keadaan _lift_ yang nyaris penuh membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan untuk masuk. Sebenarnya tak masalah untuk saat ini, terutama bagi Baekhyun. Meskipun harus terjebak bersama beberapa orang yang berdesakan. Namun ketika ia berhasil masuk dan membalikkan badan, korneanya kembali melebar untuk kedua kali tatkala sepasang iris kelam milik seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan _lift_ tersebut tertuju padanya, menatapnya dengan sorot penuh keterkejutan.

Baekhyun tak tahu, waktu seolah berhenti ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun berlalu ia kembali bersitatap dengan lelaki itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa sulit untuk sekedar memalingkan wajah, tatapan lelaki itu seolah menguncinya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pintu _lift_ sepenuhnya tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Jika ada yang bertanya, siapa orang yang paling menyebalkan menurut Park Yoora? Jawabannya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Selain karena ia merasa lelaki itu telah meniru seluruh bagian wajahnya hingga semirip itu dan membuatnya kesal karena sewaktu kecil, orang-orang lebih menyukai Chanyeol karena hidung adik semata wayangnya itu lebih mancung darinya, fakta menyebalkan lainnya seperti kelakuan bejad sang adik yang tidak akan habis meskipun ditulis dalam sebuah buku tebal itu selalu berhasil membuat Yoora tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengibarkan bendera perang setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Namun ada peribahasa bahwa darah lebih kental daripada air bukan?

Meskipun Yoora yakin bahwa di dalam tubuh Park Chanyeol bersarang sosok _Incubus_ yang diutus oleh raja iblis untuk meniduri setiap wanita di muka bumi ini, namun lelaki itu tetaplah saudaranya. Tak peduli meskipun hubungan mereka lebih layak disebut sebagai musuh abadi, namun Yoora tetap menyayangi adiknya tersebut.

Karenanya, ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri menegang di depan _lift_ sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris terjatuh, Yoora dengan sigap menahan tubuh besar sang adik.

"Chan! Apa kau baik, uh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoora panik. Dapat ia lihat wajah Chanyeol yang memucat serta kedua bola matanya memerah, dan ia merasakan tubuh lelaki itu masih menegang.

Yoora semakin panik, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol akan berubah wujud menjadi sosok _Incubus_ yang sebenarnya?

Tidak. Tidak!

Wanita itu menggeleng keras, ia sedikit membopong Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan hendak meminta pertolongan kepada dokter, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"I'm okay." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Yoora, dapat ia lihat raut cemas terpatri jelas di wajah sang kakak. Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya." Sahutnya.

Yoora menghela nafas lega. "Akh, Noona sangat terkejut." Ucapnya. "Noona pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Akh, kau membuatku takut." Lanjutnya dengan merengut yang tidak lucu sama sekali menurut Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol menyukainya, ia menyukai saat sang kakak mencemaskannya seperti itu. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot mengakui hal tersebut.

Lelaki itu meletakan satu tangannya di dada, merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang . Apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu sungguh membuatnya syok.

Bagaimana bisa…

 _Apa kau percaya hantu?_

 _Aku melihat hantu hari ini.._

 _Hantu itu adalah gadismu! Gadis yang sangat kau cintai._

 _Aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya!_

Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya. Kedua alis lelaki itu saling bertaut. Bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah ketika beberapa kemungkinan mulai menyusup ke dalam pikirannya. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena ia terlalu merindukan gadis itu. Namun ketika kata-kata Jongin terngiang di benaknya, ia yakin bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu nyata.

Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Yoora, lelaki itu bangkit dengan segera berlari menuju tangga darurat, mengingat dengan pasti ke lantai berapa _lift_ tadi membawa gadis itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Chanyeol menekankan dalam hati, bahwa apa yang ia lihat bisa saja salah. Lelaki itu tidak ingin mengharapkan sesuatu yang kemungkinan benarnya sangat tipis.

Ya. Mengharapkan gadis itu bangkit dari kubur dan hidup kembali adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan tubuhnya bereaksi tak sesuai dengan akal sehatnya, karena semakin ia berpikir maka semakin jauh pula kakinya melangkah, menaiki anak tangga dengan membabi buta tanpa mengindahkan cucuran keringat yang mulai membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Seperti biasa, hari-hari yang Kris lalui tidak pernah luput dari tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerja. Lelaki satu orang anak itu memang tengah disibukkan oleh project perusahaan yang baru-baru ini lebih banyak menyita waktu, dan mengharuskannya hilir mudik ke beberapa cabang perusahaan di beberapa negara asia.

Termasuk Korea.

Dan ya, saat ini lelaki itu tengah berada di sana.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pengecekan di cabang perusahaan, Kris berniat bertemu dengan salah satu temannya. Sebenarnya jika bukan teman baiknya, Kris akan memutar otaknya untuk menolak ajakan tersebut, mengingat ia sudah sangat merindukan anak beserta istrinya dan ingin segera pulang ke Beijing.

Well, itu mungkin bukan satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tak perlu berlama-lama berada di Korea setelah urusan pekerjaannya selesai. Kris hanya takut dinding pertahanannya kembali runtuh, ia tak ingin berakhir dengan merindukan kedua gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengunjungi mereka.

Karena itu sangat menyakitkan.

Kris melajukan kendaraannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kris pun sampai di depan sebuah restoran mewah bergaya _Vintage._ Ia disambut oleh lambaian seorang lelaki dan segera menghampirinya.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

"Oh tidak. Tenang saja, duduklah."

Kris pun duduk setelahnya, mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati makan malam. Cukup lama.

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu ini penting untukmu atau tidak. Jadi, kemarin siang aku mengunjungi makam ayahku. Kau tahu betul bukan makam beliau berada tak jauh dari makam kedua adikmu?"

Kris mengangguk terbata, entah apa yang akan temannya itu beritahu namun ketika mendengar kedua adiknya disebut, perasaannya berubah tak menentu. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang terdengar tak sabar.

"Apa mungkin kedua adikmu itu mempunyai sanak saudara lain di sini? Tidak, maksudku kemarin siang selain si brengsek Park Chanyeol yang berada di sana—

"Park Chanyeol?" Kris menyela dengan cepat.

"Ya. Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku sering menemuinya dalam keadaan tertidur di samping pusara adikmu. Bajingan itu sudah benar-benar gila rupanya." Lelaki itu memberi jeda, ia terkekeh geli. "Tapi, kemarin bukan hanya dia yang berada di sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, tapi dia seorang wanita muda."

Belum sempat Kris menetralkan dirinya dari keterkejutan karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol sering mengunjungi makam kedua adiknya, pernyataan lain yang temannya lontarkan membuatnya semakin terkejut dan bingung. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita itu?

Apakah Kim Minseok?

Benar. Sudah pasti Kim Minseok yang mengunjungi makam kedua adiknya. Mengingat wanita itu sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan Baekhee.

"Kris-ssi?"

Suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya memecah lamunan Kris seketika. Lelaki itu menoleh dan langsung bergumam dalam hati bahwa wanita itu panjang umur, mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu ia tengah memikirkannya.

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo, Minseok-ssi." Sapa Kris ramah, lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan Minseok.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Minseok sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Minseok-ssi?" Tanya Kris memulai perbincangan.

"Ahh, saya hendak menemui seseorang dan tak sengaja melihat anda di sini. Apakah Luhan-ssi baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja"

Mereka berdua berbicara sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Minseok pamit kepada kedua lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya teman Kris.

"Hanya seseorang yang kukenal, dia sangat dekat dengan kedua adik— Oh bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya." Ucap Kris, kembali bangkit dari kursinya dan mengejar langkah Minseok.

"Minseok-ssi!" Panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit ia naikkan, berharap Minseok mendengar.

Merasa dipanggil, wanita itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Oh, ada apa Kris-ssi?" Tanya Minseok sedikit mengernyit.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya ingin bertanya."

"Ya, silahkan."

Kris membuang nafasnya pelan. "Apakah kemarin anda mengunjungi makam Baekhyun dan Baekhee?" Katanya yang diakhiri nada payah ketika mengucap kedua nama itu.

Minseok sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika Kris bertanya demikian. "Tidak. Aku baru berencana mengunjungi mereka besok pagi." Sahutnya kemudian.

Alis Kris bertaut dalam. Jika bukan Minseok, lantas siapa? "Apakah mungkin mereka mempunyai teman dekat selama ini? seperti teman wanita selain anda?" Tanyanya lagi.

Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan pelan, dari ekspresi yang terlihat wanita itu tengah berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin, Kriss-ssi. Setahuku Baekhyun tidak mempunyai teman dekat, Baekhee hanya memiliki beberapa. Itu pun hanya teman kerjanya, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki." Jelas Minseok diiringi kernyitan di dahi. Sedikit penasaran karena Kris menanyakan hal tersebut. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kris sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. "Ahh. tidak terjadi apa-apa, Minseok-ssi." Sahutnya tersenyum tulus. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih. Saya permisi." Lanjutnya kemudian. Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlalu.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Salah satunya tentang siapa wanita muda yang mengunjungi makam kedua adiknya? Karena Demi Tuhan Kris sangat penasaran.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, pernyataan temannya tentang wanita misterius itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Sungguh.

Lebih dari itu, ia sangat penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Sehun menatap malas objek hitam yang berada di depan pintu apartmentnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Kim Jongin dalam doa sebelum tidur. Tapi mengapa makhluk hitam itu yang harus pertama ia temui pagi ini?

"Kau menyeramkan, Kim Jongin!" Ucapnya terus terang.

Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Jongin yang sangat berantakan, bau alkohol, dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata serta wajah pucat sukses membuat Sehun menebak-nebak bahwa mungkin saja Jongin adalah keturunan makhluk gaib yang mampu berubah-ubah wujud. Karena demi apapun, Jongin tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang pandai memikat hati para wanita hanya dengan seringaian khas yang ia miliki.

Ia jauh dari kata keren saat ini.

"S-sehun-a, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!" Desak Jongin dengan nada panik.

Sebelah alis Sehun tertarik keatas. "Kemana?" Sahutnya diiringi dengusan malas.

"Ikut saja, kau yang mengemudi." Balas Jongin sembari melempar kunci mobil yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sehun.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil yang berada di lantai _Basement._

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai mengemudikan mobil.

"Rumah Sakit. Kita harus mengecek sesuatu. Tidak, tidak! Bila perlu kita lakukan tes DNA!" Sahut Jongin penuh keyakinan. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia terkejut ketika Sehun mendadak menginjak pedal rem, membuat kepala Jongin nyaris membentur _Dashboard._

"Holy fucking shit! What the hell is going on, dude?!" Maki Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Apa katamu? Tes DNA?" Sehun memasang ekspresi geli yang kentara.

Apa ini? Apakah selama ini orang tuanya mempunyai suatu rahasia? semisal anak yang mereka buang karena memiliki warna kulit berbeda yang berpotensi membuat keluarga Oh hancur karena sudah pasti beberapa orang akan berspekulasi macam-macam seperti perselingkuhan dan sebagainya.

Oh tidak!

Jika Jongin adalah anak yang orang tuanya sembunyikan selama ini, maka Sehun tak bisa menerimanya. Karena Demi Tuhan. Dari sekian banyak, mengapa harus makhluk absurd seperti Kim Jongin yang harus disandingkan sebagai saudaranya?

Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan? Pikir Sehun berlebihan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jongin sembari memukul pelan bagian belakang kepala Sehun. "Akh, aku benar-benar frustasi!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sehun masih bungkam, memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika benar Jongin adalah saudaranya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus cepat, kau tidak lihat ini?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk kedua kantung matanya yang mengerikan. "Gadis hantu itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan sampai tidak bisa tidur!" Celotehnya dengan nada kesal.

"Gadis hantu?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Aku bertemu dengan hantu kemarin siang. Dia terus muncul dipikiranku, membuatku takut! Dan aku sudah tak tahan. Aku harus memastikan dia benar-benar hantu atau bukan."

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak waras? Berhenti berbelit-belit, bicara dengan jelas!" Sehun sedikit kehilangan kesabarannya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar _Basement_ dengan waspada _,_ tengkuknya mendadak meremang. "Kau tahu, aku bertemu hantu Byun." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, sungguh aku melihatnya bersama Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya bergetar, takut. "Aku coba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa yang kulihat itu salah, tapi semakin aku mengingat wajahnya semakin jelas pula bahwa dia adalah gadis itu. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, Sehun-a. Akan tetapi setelah aku berpikir semalaman suntuk, gadis itu terlihat sangat nyata! Meskipun sebagian dari diriku masih mengatakan bahwa dia hantu." Jelasnya panjang lebar seraya memeluk kedua lengannya.

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang sebelum akhirnya Sehun terkekeh geli. "Baiklah, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Kurasa ada masalah dengan otakmu!"

"Aku benar-benar serius, brengsek!" kembali Jongin memukul bagian belakang kepala Sehun. "Alasanku mengajakmu saat ini karena aku pikir kau akan percaya, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Park Chanyeol tapi dia malah hendak membunuhku tadi malam."

Ekspresi Sehun perlahan berubah, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Jongin. "Apakah saat ini kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa gadis itu masih hidup? Begitu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit geram. "Apa itu masuk akal, Kim Jongin?!"

"Karena itu, kita harus memastikannya sendiri. Seperti mengecek kembali data kematiannya. Kebetulan aku mengenal baik seseorang di Rumah Sakit itu. Oh ayolah, aku tidak ingin dibayang-bayangi sosok yang belum jelas eksistensinya di dunia ini" Ujar Jongin berlebihan.

Sehun mengernyit dalam. Benarkah? Sejujurnya ia merasa janggal dengan kematian teman dekatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tak seperti kematian Byun Baekhee yang ia saksikan sendiri kala itu, kematian Byun Baekhyun hanya menyisakan jenazah dengan luka bakar di seluruh tubuh sebagai bukti.

Hanya karena Kris yakin itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, maka identifikasi lebih lanjut tak dilakukan saat itu. dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun merasa janggal sampai sekarang.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil, lelaki itu kembali menoleh kearah Jongin yang memasang wajah meyakinkan. Ini memang terdengar gila, namun ketika berpikir bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat lebih membuat Sehun menggila. Ah tidak, bahkan semua orang.

Haruskah ia mencoba menyetujui saran Jongin?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Ketika sampai di lantai empat Rumah Sakit, Kyungso segera bergegas menuju kamar tempat di mana ayahnya dirawat. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu lebih memilih menunggu di depan kamar inap sementara Kyungsoo masuk.

Butuh upaya keras agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja di depan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tak ingin mempersulit gadis bermata bulat itu mengingat keadaannya sedang tidak mendukung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas payah, ia sudah tak mampu mejaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, gadis itu memilih untuk duduk sejenak di kursi yang disediakan. Ia menempelkan satu tangannya di dada, merasakan degup jantung yang kian menggila. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, bahkan lebih dari itu Chanyeol melihatnya. Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tengah mencari keberadaanya saat ini?

Tidak. Untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk ia harus pergi secepatnya.

Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan tergesa, mengabaikan kepalanyanya yang sedikit berdenyut _._ Ia bersyukur karena pada saat yang sama pintu _lift_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terbuka. Dengan cepat ia masuk dan menekan sembarang tombol.

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia bernafas lega ketika pintu _lift_ sepenuhnya tertutup, gadis itu mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Untuk memastikan Kyungsoo tidak mencemaskannya, ia segera mengirimi gadis itu pesan.

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, namun ketika Baekhyun keluar, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di UGD. Gadis itu menelan kering ketika melihat beberapa pasien yang tengah mendapati pertolongan pertama. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat langkahnya terasa berat dan melambat.

Perasaan aneh ketika berada di depan gedung Rumah Sakit tadi kembali ia rasakan. Bedanya kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ketika segerombolan paramedis mendorong brankar dimana seorang wanita bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri berada di atasnya.

Entah ia merasa tak asing dengan suasana seperti ini, namun mengapa dadanya merasa sesak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT SIAPKAN DEFIBRILATOR!" Teriakan seorang dokter membuat Baekhyun terlonjak, gadis itu menegang saat melihat tubuh seorang pasien tersentak ke udara bersamaan dengan menempelnya alat kejut jantung di dadanya.

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya perlahan, ia merasakan nyeri luar biasa menjalari kepalanya.

"CPR! Cepat!" Kembali Baekhyun terlonjak ketika dokter lain berteriak panik, gadis itu menoleh dan denyut di kepalanya semakin menjadi tatkala melihat seorang perawat tengah memompa dada seorang pasien.

Semua itu seolah tak asing.

Aktifitas yang berada di ruangan itu seolah berputar dan melambat, membuat Baekhyun meremas dengan kuat rambutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Hentikan! HENTIKAN!" Teriaknya tak sadar dan terus meneriakan kalimat yang sama.

Beberapa perawat mencoba mendekat, untuk memberi pertolongan, namun gadis itu semakin menjadi. Ekspresi kesakitan yang kentara terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN KUMOHON!" Teriaknya lagi masih dengan meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat, ia bahkan tak sadar ketika sepasang lengan besar milik seorang lelaki memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu mulai meronta hebat, kembali meneriakan kalimat yang sama. "Sakit! SAKIT!"

"H-hei, it's okay. It's me!"

Suara baritone itu, meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti saat ini. Baekhyun mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuh Baekhyun yang masih meronta hebat untuk menghadapnya.

"Lepas! LEPAS! Hentikan! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" kembali Baekhyun menjerit tak kalah hebat dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berusaha menanangkan gadis itu, gadis yang bahkan tak ia yakini nyata saat ini. "Sshh.. it's okay, it's okay." Dengan susah payah ia memeluk tubuh gadis yang bergetar hebat tersebut. Dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis itu berulang kali seraya membisikan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

Baekhyun kembali meronta dalam dekapan si lelaki, sebelum akhirnya tenaganya terkuras habis. Penglihatannya mulai memburam, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol panik, ketika mendapati gadis itu pingsan. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan membaringkannya di salah satu ranjang pasien.

Dengan beringas ia menarik kerah salah satu dokter yang tengah menangani pasien. "Periksa keadaannya sekarang juga!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan, membuat dokter yang hendak melayangkan protes itu menunduk dalam. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa lelaki yang baru saja memerintahnya itu.

Chanyeol geram melihat dokter itu hanya diam, ia marah. Dicengkramnya kerah sang dokter, sementara sebagian orang yang berada di tempat memekik panik melihatnya. "Tunggu apa lagi brengsek?! Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan membunuhmu!" Makinya dengan emosi yang meradang.

"B-baik, tuan."

Dengan cepat sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Netranya tak sekalipun beralih dan hanya tertuju pada gadis itu.

Ternyata tadi ia memang tak salah lihat.

Segala macam perasaan menguasai dirinya. Panik, cemas, takut. Bahkan lebih dari itu, perasaan terkejut yang masih mendominasi membuat lelaki itu sedikit tak percaya bahwa saat ini, gadis yang selama ini tak pernah berhenti berputar di otaknya, wujudnya benar-benar ada, membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa tubuh gadis itu tak akan membuyar jika ia sentuh, seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

Namun, melihat gadis itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri membuatnya merasa _Dejavu._ Nafasnya mulai memburu ketika kejadian satu tahun silam kembali berputar di otaknya.

Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya, dan hal yang paling membuat ia penasaran, Apakah gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Byun Baekhyun?

Jika iya, bagaimana bisa gadis itu masih hidup? Kemana ia selama ini?

Dan jika bukan,

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Pasien mengalami syok berat, emosinya menjadi tidak stabil dengan sangat cepat. Apakah akhir-akhir ini pasien merasa tertekan oleh suatu hal?" Pertanyaan sang dokter membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

Ya. Karena ia tak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu sehingga membuatnya menjerit-jerit seperti tadi? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Pasien akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat beberapa saat." Kembali dokter itu berujar sebelum akhirnya mohon undur diri.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menduduki kursi yang berada di samping ranjang pasien. Sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengecupinya pelan, menyesap aroma yang selalu membuatnya candu.

Chanyeol kembali mengamati Baekhyun dengan teliti, satu tangannya bergerak merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu. Tak berhenti di situ, ia bahkan membiarkan jemarinya membelai setiap inci wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jarang sekali berdoa, sungguh. Namun kali ini, ia terus merapalkan sebuah doa di dalam hatinya.

Jika ini mimpi, maka Chanyeol memohon kepada Tuhan untuk tidak membiarkan ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki itu tak bisa lagi menahan diri, ia bangkit kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan gerakan pelan –sangat pelan— ia mengecup kening gadis itu. Cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyudahi hal tersebut. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika sepasang mata jernih yang berada dalam jarak pandang sangat dekat itu tengah menatapnya. Sekilas Chanyeol dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah gadis itu namun beberapa detik kemudian hilang, terganti oleh raut wajah yang tak menunjukan ekspresi sedikit pun. Mereka saling melempar pandang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya si gadis bersuara,

"Kau.. siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Fast update ya thor..  
Ciyeee yang mau bilang gitu ciyeee~ haha :D

Yang belum nonton Heartless Official Video bisa cek bio atau ig: xxoalc

Jangan lupa like and comment ya. Chu~


	16. Chapter 16

**Heartless**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin Park Chanyeol tidaklah lebih seorang penjahat, pembunuh berdarah dingin, atau sesuatu yang lebih kejam yang selalu melekat pada sosoknya.

Akan tetapi, selain orang-orang terdekatnya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Park Chanyeol kecil sebenarnya adalah anak yang bisa bersikap manis layaknya anak seusianya di masa itu, bahkan pertanyaan sederhana seperti tentang apa yang ia cita-citakan di masa depan akan selalu dijawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

Meski hingga kini ia menyesali hal tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi presiden di masa lalu selalu dijadikan senjata oleh Yoora untuk mengalahkannya di medan perang.  
Dengan nada mengejek dan diiringi sindiran pedas, wanita siluman itu mengatakan bahwa akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah cita-citanya menjadi iblis pecinta selangkangan wanita.

Memang terdengar masuk akal menilik betapa buruknya perilaku lelaki itu sekarang yang tentu tak pernah absen mengundang decak sebal dari sebagian orang. Akan tetapi kembali ke masa Park Chanyeol kecil yang ketika itu menginjak usia sekolah dasar, siapa pun tidak akan menyangka bahwa saat itu ia adalah anak yang menjadi favorit para guru. Karena selain pintar, Chanyeol dikenal sebagai anak yang cakap. Ia bahkan selalu menjadi yang pertama mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang guru tujukan kepada seisi kelas.

Dan menurut Yoora yang diliputi perasaan iri karena prestasi yang didapat oleh sang adik, Chanyeol itu hanya penjilat. Selalu ingin dipandang lebih baik dari siapapun, sifat sombong dan angkuhnya memang sudah tumbuh sejak ia kecil termasuk berlagak sok pintar –sebenarnya memang pintar- seperti itu.

Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya benci dianggap dianggap remeh dan bodoh, karena Chanyeol yakin ia dilahirkan sebagai orang yang paling pintar, setidaknya di keluarganya.

Namun lelaki yang bahkan sampai saat ini dikenal cerdas dan handal mengutarakan berbagai pikiran, dan menyalurkannya secara lugas yang tentu sangat berpengaruh pada berkembang pesatnya perusahaan itu kini sanggup dibuat bungkam oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang gadis yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang pasien seraya melempar tatapan yang sulit terartikan.

Jangan salah sangka. Chanyeol diam bukan berarti ia bodoh dan tak bisa menjawab. Hanya saja gadis itu menanyakan siapa dirinya?

Oh. Astaga.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat. Iris kelam itu masih menatap lekat gadis yang berada di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia mumundurkan tubuh lantas menghempasnya dengan ringan keatas kursi di samping ranjang, lelaki itu memijat pelan dahi sebelum kemudian terkekeh singkat dengan nada mengantuk yang khas.

Konyol.

Bukankah pertanyaan seperti itu yang seharusnya Chanyeol lontarkan?

 _Siapa sebenarnya kau?_

 _Apakah kau manusia?_

 _Ataukah kau hantu Byun Baekhyun?_

Namun semua pertanyaan itu hanya sebatas saliva pahit yang tertahan di kerongkongan sebelum akhirnya ia telan.

"Bukankah tidak sopan mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain?" Kata gadis itu seraya mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mencerna dengan baik suara lembut yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, dan sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka namun tak lantas menjawab. Lelaki itu justru malah semakin gencar memperhatikan bagaimana gestur tubuh si gadis yang berubah tidak nyaman dan berusaha ia tutupi dengan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat.

Lagipula apa itu tadi? Apakah gadis itu menyebutnya tidak sopan? Meskipun ia berbicara dengan ekspresi yang minim, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melewatkan nada yang dipenuhi nasehat menjenuhkan, khas seseorang.

Lelaki itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menampilkan senyum merekah terpatri di wajahnya.

Oh tidak!

Jangan terkecoh Park Chanyeol, kau bahkan tidak yakin siapa gadis di hadapanmu saat ini. Batin lelaki itu seolah tersadar.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" Kata lelaki itu akhirnya. Sungguh, dengan susah payah agar nada suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak menyahut, ia malah kembali bergerak dan mengulurkan kedua kaki yang sebenarnya sudah tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya ke permukaan lantai dingin Rumah Sakit. Gadis itu tak bisa berlama-lama menghadapi Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan. Ia tidak pandai bersandiwara.  
Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya terus merapalkan doa dalam hati, berharap Tuhan menolongnya saat ini.

Gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, mengabaikan lututnya yang seolah akan mencair. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki, menjauh. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Baekhyun membuka pintu tangga darurat terdekat, tidak cukup mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menunggu pintu _Elevator_ terbuka. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega sekaligus aneh karena lelaki itu tidak mengejarnya.

Akan tetapi kelegaannya itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika ia menginjak satu anak tangga, sebuah lengan kekar melingkar pada tubuhnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, tubuhnya membeku, pergerakannya terkunci. Tak perlu indera keenam untuk tahu siapa pemilik lengan itu.

Park Chanyeol. Masih setia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, sementara mulutnya ia dekatkan pada telinga gadis itu, "Bukankah tidak sopan mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain?" Dengan nada suara rendah dan berat kalimat itu mulus keluar dari mulutnya.

Kini tubuh Baekhyun menegang, rasa takut mulai merambat, menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Baekhyun takut, sentuhan leaki itu seolah mendatangkan mimpi buruk pada dirinya, mengingatkannya pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu perlahan memberontak. Namun ternyata tak membutuhkan usaha yang lebih untuk dapat lepas dari lelaki itu, dengan tubuh yang bergetar gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan tanpa disangka ia menampar lelaki di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir, mengusir rasa ngilu akibat tamparan yang ia terima. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala pelan, "Bagus. Memang seperti inilah seharusnya kau bereaksi." Katanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol tidak mendapati sahutan, malah ia harus kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu mulai berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dalam sekali tarik, Chanyeol berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali menghadapnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan pelan, meskipun gadis itu terus meronta namun Chanyeol berhasil menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas si gadis dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "Kumohon.. Kumohon katakan padaku bahwa ini adalah kau.." Katanya terdengar parau tanpa membuka mata.

Baekhyun menangkap suara itu, nada putus asa itu. Baekhyun mencium aroma tubuh lelaki itu, aroma yang sebenarnya ia rindukan. Gadis itu terenyuh untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, gadis itu secara terang-terangan menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot tidak suka. "Apa kau gila? Siapa kau berani melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Katanya tajam dan berlalu dengan cepat beberapa detik setelahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang seolah terpisah dari jiwanya, lelaki itu berdiri mematung, memerhatikan punggung si gadis yang semakin menjauh.

 _Persetan!_

Lelaki itu mengejar langkah Baekhyun dengan berlari, layaknya seekor singa yang tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika pintu tangga darurat yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dua terbuka ialah kerumunan orang-orang. Bahkan ada beberapa paramedis. Kornea Chanyeol melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang mereka baringkan di atas brankar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Ini sudah kesekian kali Sehun memutar bola matanya, jengah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lelaki itu kembali menoleh kearah Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya, melihat Jongin yang tengah menggigiti kuku seraya memasang ekspresi layaknya anak perawan yang tengah menunggu untuk digagahi lelaki tua.

Okay, itu berlebihan.

Tak dapat Sehun pungkiri bahwa ia pun merasa tegang, mengingat mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang kerja salah satu dokter –teman Jongin- Rumah Sakit tempat di mana dulu Byun kembar di rawat.

Helaan nafas terdengar, menit-menit menegangkan berlalu. Sehun dan Jongin praktis menegakkan posisi duduk ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika seseorang berjubah putih memasuki ruangan itu dengan menenteng lembaran kertas dalam sebuah dokumen.

"Kau tahu, tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkan data kematian seseorang kecuali keluarganya. Dan tidak mudah mendapatkan ini." Kata Taemin seraya mengangkat dokumen itu ke udara dan setelahnya ia duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu, Lee Taemin." Sahut Jongin sembari menyeka peluh yang sedari tadi berlomba-lomba membanjiri dahi dan pelipisnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya. Lelaki itu yakin jika ia buka mulut tentang keadaan Jongin saat ini, sudah pasti wanita-wanita yang sebelumnya menyapa Jongin dengan membuka paha, memamerkan selangkangan mereka akan berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

Diam-diam Sehun tertawa licik di dalam hati.

Perhatian lelaki itu teralihkan oleh suara gemerisik kertas yang tengah Taemin teliti.

"Kalian bilang, namanya Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Taemin kemudian. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketertarikan yang mendalam.

Jongin mengangguk yakin.

Taemin menumpukan kedua siku keatas meja, memasang ekspresi serius ketika melampar pandang kepada kedua lelaki yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya itu. Lelaki itu kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dengan sigap diterima oleh Sehun tentu saja, sementara Jongin sedikit enggan untuk melihatnya, karena kemungkinan terburuk seperti fakta bahwa yang ia temui waktu itu adalah hantu tidak akan menjamin kesadarannya tetap terjaga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? Tidak ada yang menarik dari data kematian itu, menurutku." Kata Taemin lagi, masih memasang tampang serius.

Sehun yang tengah sibuk memabaca baris demi baris kata yang tertulis di kertas sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Taemin.

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu pasangan kembar itu begitu terkenal." Gumam Taemin dengan suara yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun, membuat lelaki albino itu langsung mendongak dan menatap Taemin.

"Apakah kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhee?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Kali ini Jongin pun tak kalah antusias.

Taemin meringis tak yakin. "Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi satu tahun yang lalu ketika masih menjabat sebagai dokter magang, aku dan teman-temanku ikut andil merawat kedua gadis itu terutama Byun Baekhyun" Jelasnya seraya memberi jeda untuk menghela nafas, "Akan tetapi ketika gadis itu meninggal.." Taemin tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa?" Kompak Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku baru mengetahui ini beberapa waktu lalu. Salah satu temanku berkata bahwa ada kejanggalan dengan kematian gadis itu. Lagipula waktu itu Rumah Sakit tidak melibatkan dokter ahli forensik karena dari informasi yang di dapat, keluarga tidak ingin melakukan identifikasi lebih jauh karena sangat yakin bahwa korban adalah Byun Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu?" Kembali Sehun dan Jongin berseru serempak.

Taemin tidak yakin memberitahukan hal ini, karena ia tidak tahu apa hubungan Sehun, Jongin dan gadis bernama Byun Baekhun itu. Ia menatap kedua lelaki di hadapannya saling bergantian sebelum kemudian kembali menghela nafas. "Pada dasarnya, kembar identik memiliki DNA yang tergolong sulit untuk dibedakan, termasuk kedua gadis itu. Temanku berkata bahwa mereka memiliki golongan darah yang sama yaitu B. Akan tetapi temanku itu yang entah bagaimana caranya menemukan DNA yang berbeda pada mayat Byun Baekhyun dan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan data yang dimiliki Rumah Sakit sebelumnya."

Sehun dan Jongin mematung di posisinya, mendengar penjelasan Taemin membuat tubuh mereka membeku, bahkan lidah keduanya terasa kelu.

"Dan karena temanku menghormati keputusan keluarga Byun Baekhyun dan tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah apapun, dia memutuskan untuk melupakan kejanggalan tersebut." Lanjut Taemin seraya mengangkat bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah detik-detik tersunyi dalam hidup Sehun dan Jongin, setelah keluar dari ruangan Taemin, keduanya berjalan menuju lobi tanpa diiringi satu patah kata pun. Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk, beberapa kemungkinan mendominasi akal sehatnya. Sementara Jongin tengah sibuk mengatur pernafasannya yang mendadak tidak stabil.

Jongin merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, kematian Byun Baekhyun tertulis jelas di data kematian. Sementara penjelasan Taemin tadi membuatnya meragukan apa yang telah ia baca.

 _Jadi apa yang sebenarnya aku lihat?_

 _Apa dia manusia atau hantu?_

 _Tuhan berilah aku petunjuk._

Batin Jongin meneriakkan frustasi. Lelaki yang kini berwajah semakin pucat itu berjalan gontai, pening menjalar di sekitar kepalanya, dan kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

Teriakan beberapa orang membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, lelaki itu menoleh dan kemudian matanya membola melihat Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, berbaring dengan tak elit di lantai Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Ini adalah kali kedua Jimin pergi ke desa, Minseok menyuruhnya untuk mengambil beberapa bibit bunga yang baru dari pemasok. Seorang diri, pemuda itu menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan.

Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah si kakek. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat antusias bertemu dengan lelaki tua itu. Mungkin karena ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di hatinya dan ingin segera ia ketahui jawabannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju _Greenhouse,_ ia mengernyit ketika hanya di sambut oleh kesunyian dan tak mendapati siapa pun berada di tempat itu. Namun beberapa saat telinganya mendengar suara mengaduh kesakitan yang berasal dari bagian belakang bangunan tersebut, setengah berlari ia menuju tempat asal suara.

Jimin terkejut ketika mendapati sang kakek tengah berbaring seraya mengaduh kesakitan, dengan cepat ia menghampiri lelaki tua itu. "Kakek baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya sembari membantu si kakek untuk bangkit.

"Oh, apalagi yang bisa terjadi kepada orang tua sepertiku, nak.. " Sahut kakek dengan nada payah, "Tubuhku sudah tidak sekuat dulu," Lanjutnya. Ia kembali mengaduh ketika merasakan sakit di bagian pinggang.

Dengan cekatan Jimin membopong lelaki tua itu menuju rumahnya, dengan petunjuk si kakek, Jimin berhasil membawanya ke sebuah ruang tamu dan mendudukan lelaki tua itu ke atas sofa.

"Kakek yakin tidak ingin berbaring?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan raut cemas di wajahnya. Pemuda itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping kakek.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja sebentar lagi." Katanya parau, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. "Aku kelelahan karena mengurus rumah kaca seorang diri, kedua cucuku sedang pergi ke kota." Lanjutnya kemudian. "Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, dan terimakasih sudah menolongku, anak muda."

Jimin tersenyum ramah, "Ahh tidak apa-apa, saya senang membantu." Jeda sebentar, ia hendak memilih kalimat yang pas untuk menanyakan tentang kedua cucu si kakek. "Oh, kedua cucu kakek itu.. Apa mereka tinggal di sini juga?"

Si kakek mengangguk, tersenyum ramah. "Sebentar, nak. Akan kuambilkan minum untukmu." Katanya sembari mencoba untuk bangkit namun Jimin dengan cepat menghalau pergerakan si kakek.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih. Kakek istirahat saja." Kata Jimin, pemuda itu mengerahkan semua perhatiannya pada interior rumah. Dalam hati ia berdecak kagum akan suasana klasik di dalamnya. Sorot matanya menajam ketika pandangannya berlabuh pada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang yang terletak di atas nakas tepat di sebelah sofa yang ia dan kakek duduki. Jimin menelan saliva dengan susah payah, potret kedua gadis yang berada dalam bingkai itu membuatnya seolah tidak percaya.

Kakek melihat gelagat aneh pada Jimin, lelaki tua itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pemuda di sampingnya dan kemudian senyuman kembali terpatri di wajahnya. "Itu kedua cucuku." Katanya kemudian sembari meraih bingkai foto itu dengan sedikit usaha.

"I-ini.." Jimin berucap terbata sembari meraih bingkai foto ketika si kakek menyerahkannya.

"Mereka cantik bukan?" Kekeh si kakek terdengar menggoda Jimin. "Yang terlihat ceria dan memiliki mata bulat itu Do Kyungsoo. Dan yang di sebelahnya, gadis yang memiliki sorot mata dan senyuman hangat itu adalah Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya menjelaskan dengan nada bangga.

"B-byun.. Byun Baek-hyun?" Jimin semakin terbata, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan sedikit pun atensinya dari bingkai foto tersebut.

"Ya, gadis yang malang." Gumam si kakek.

"Apa maksud kakek?" ternyata Jimin mendengar gumaman orang tua itu, merasa ada celah ia bertanya dan akan menuntut penjelasan tentang gadis yang berada di foto itu.

"Oh, lupakan saja. Itu sudah lama terjadi, gadis itu adalah cucuku." Kakek tersadar, tidak seharusnya ia berkata tentang kemalangan gadis itu di depan orang lain, Baekhyun sudah seperti cucu kandungnya. Yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Saya mengenal Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Jimin penuh keyakinan.

"Kau.. Kau mengenalnya? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Beo si kakek dengan nada terkejut.

"Saya mohon, bisa kakek jelaskan siapa Byun Baekhyun yang kakek sebut sebagai cucu kakek ini?"

Si kakek masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda di sampingnya katakan, namun ia tak mendapati kebohongan pada sorot mata Jimin. Memang sedari dulu ia merasa penasaran dengan identitas Byun Baekhyun, tentu dirinya tidak semudah itu percaya bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini seperti yang gadis itu katakan pertama kali. Namun ketika melihat luka mendalam di balik sorot mata Baekhyun yang menenangkan, kakek memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih membiarkan Baekhyun hidup sebagai cucunya.

Dan apa yang ia dengar dari pemuda bernama Jimin itu sungguh membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Jika yang dikatakan Jimin adalah kenyataan maka tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan kehilangan cucunya, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula ia merasa lega dan senang karena Baekhyun tidak sendiri di dunia, bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu mempunyai keluarga. Kakek menatap Jimin yang tengah memohon penjelasan darinya, ada riak putus asa pada sorot mata pemuda itu.

Kakek menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menjelaskan dari awal tentang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin. Dua jam berlalu sejak anak itu kembali, selama itu pula Jimin tidak beranjak dari sofa tempatnya berbaring seraya menutup wajah dengan punggung lengan.

Minseok menepuk pelan kaki Jimin, anak itu mengerti dan segera bangkit untuk duduk dan meraih mug yang Minseok berikan padanya. Jimin mengernyit ketika minuman dalam mug itu melewati kerongkongannya. "Coklat?" Katanya, terdengar protes.

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahu. Menurutnya, Jimin bukanlah anak yang mudah murung, bahkan Minseok berani bertaruh Jimin tidak akan berubah menjadi bujangan melankolis ketika putus cinta. Namun bukan berarti Jimin anak yang datar, sungguh. Disaat para gadis percaya bahwa Jimin seperti itu, sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jimin suatu waktu akan menjelma menjadi anak yang sangat sensitif melebihi anak perempuan.

Dan percayalah. Disaat seperti itu hanya segelas coklat hangat yang—

"Noona.."

—dapat membuat anak itu kembali ke alam sadar.

"Hm." Minseok masih menyibukkan diri dengan majalah di tangannya, ketika merasa Jimin kembali terdiam, wanita itu menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Aku tahu, Noona tidak akan percaya padaku. Karena itu, aku ingin Noona mendengarkan ini." Jimin merogoh saku celananya, menyalakan ponsel dan mulai membuka sebuah file rekaman percakapannya dengan kakek siang tadi.

Karena Minseok harus tahu, dengan begitu kakaknya itu akan memberitahu kebenarannya kepada Kris dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo berniat menemui Baekhyun mengingat sudah berjam-jam ia berada di kamar inap ayahnya. Namun gadis itu tak mendapati Baekhyun berada di depan kamar ayahnya, kemudian ia bergegas mencari keberadaan Eonni-nya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah mencari di berbagai tempat, perasaan cemas pun mulai merambat. Namun ketika tak sengaja ia melewati Unit Gawat Darurat, Kyungsoo melihat sesosok iblis yang menebar tatap jahat seolah ingin menerkam bidadari yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Okay, Kyungsoo memang selalu berlebihan seperti itu.

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung berhambur menghampiri bidadari yang sejatinya adalah Byun Baekhyun itu. Ia tak ingin beberapa kemungkinan buruk terjadi pada Eonni-nya mengingat sorot mata sang iblis yang tajam bagai hunusan pedang tak teralih sama sekali dari objek indah di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo bahkan mengesampingkan rasa penasaran tentang apa yang dilakukan iblis itu di sini. Terlebih di samping Baekhyun.

"Eonni!" Seru Kyungsoo yang langsung menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun, berharap ia bangun.

Kyungsoo memandang sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya dengan mata memicing curiga. Bukan tanpa alasan jika sosok itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Park Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi pada Eonniku?" Sinis. Hanya itu nada yang mengiringi setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Park Chanyeol hanya memandang datar manusia penguin di hadapannya. Merasa tak heran ketika gadis yang ia ketahui adalah calon tunangan Jongin itu mengenal dirinya. Well, mengingat popularitasnya yang melebihi seorang selebriti tentu saja siapa pun akan tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Namun ketika Kyungsoo membawa-bawa kata 'Eonniku' tentu rasa ingin tahunya membuncah. Terlebih kata-kata Jongin tadi malam kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Eonni?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Ya, dia Eonniku. Apa yang terjadi padanya, huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo menuntut. Kemudia ia menepuk kembali pipi Baekhyun. "Eonni, Baekhyun Eonni. Bangunlah. Apa yang terjadi padamu, uh?" Lanjutnya dengan nada meringis yang bahkan siapapun akan menebak bahwa beberapa detik lagi gadis itu akan menangis.

Praktis tubuh Chanyeol menegang ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bangkit dan dengan sigap mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu memekik terkejut. "Siapa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau sebut Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara tinggi sembari mengguncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejut itu menyahut dengan terbata, "D-dia, B-baekhyun Eonniku" gadis itu memandang sorot mata Chanyeol yang menajam, seolah meminta penjelasan dari dirinya. Sementara tangannya menunjuk pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata,meskipun perasaannya bercampur aduk antara terkejut, tak percaya dan bahkan senang, oh ralat, Chanyeol bahagia. Namun ia benci ketika apapun yang ia rasa adalah miliknya di klaim oleh orang lain. Chanyeol tidak suka ketika bagaimana Kyungsoo menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Eonniku'.

Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

Ya, karena Byun Baekhyun hanya miliknya.

Chanyeol mengesampingkan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa yang tejadi selama ini pada Byun Baekhyun. Yang pasti tanpa mengindahkan omelan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu kini kembali menjelma menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol dengan segala kekuasaan yang ia punya. Memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Mansionnya, meski pada kenyataannya gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

Bukan tanpa alasan, disamping ia takut gadis itu melarikan diri dari dirinya, Chanyeol juga tidak ingin kekasihnya itu terbaring di ruangan UGD yang sudah pasti akan tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan perawat laki-laki, meski sebenarnya bisa saja ia memindahkan gadis itu ke kamar VVIP.

Well, sepertinya ego lelaki itu tengah menguasai. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ini kali kedua gadis itu jatuh pingsan.

Lagi, Chanyeol tidak peduli jika ia dianggap sebagai cucu durhaka, mengingat saat ini kakeknya tengah dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama yang bahkan belum ia jenguk barang sedetik pun.

Lelaki itu malah sibuk menghubungi Jongdae untuk mengurus kepulangan Baekhyun. Ya, secara paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Siapa kau berani melakukan ini pada Eonniku? Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi!" Celoteh Kyungsoo dengan nada marah.

Chanyeol yang masih memerhatikan Baekhyun kini beralih pada Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mendial nomor di ponselnya. "Byun Baekhyun adalah tunanganku. Dia melarikan diri dariku satu tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya penuh dusta dengan nada santai.

Jemari Kyungsoo yang tengah menari-nari di atas ponsel kini terhenti, gadis itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang semakin curiga. "Bajingan gila! Bagaimana bisa Eonniku adalah tunanganmu?! Jangan mengada-ngada, Park Chanyeol!" Katanya semakin marah.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, acuh. "Kau bisa tanyakan kepada Kim Jongin tentang kebenarannya. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi." Katanya seraya memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan biar kutegaskan, jangan pernah berani menyebut Byun Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Eonniku' seperti itu! Dia hanya milikku! Kau mengerti?" Lanjutnya dengan nada tidak suka. Tidak, ia benci.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih terlibat perdebatan kecil ketika Jongdae datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mungkin setelah melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Rumah Sakit, lelaki itu harus berlari dari depan gedung hingga ruangan UGD.

Ya, ancaman Chanyeol berupa pemecatannya jika ia tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit membuat Jongdae harus bermandikan keringat.

Lelaki berwajah kotak itu segera menghampiri Chanyeol, namun sesaat kemudian ia nyaris terlonjak dari posisinya ketika netranya berlabuh pada sosok mungil yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Jongdae semakin berkeringat, kali ini di dominasi oleh keringat dingin dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang tengah melempar pandangan mata memicing kearahnya, seolah tidak suka melihat Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat intens.

Chanyeol seolah tak ingin Baekhyun menjadi santapan tatapan lelaki mana pun, termasuk Jongdae.

Oh, haruskah Park Chanyeol berlebihan seperti itu?

Jongdae mengerti ketika Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengurus kepulangan Baekhyun, lelaki itu menundukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi dengan langkah terbata, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongdae kembali dengan didampingi seorang dokter.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae melengos ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah sang dokter yang hendak membantu memindahkan Baekhyun pada Brankar lain.

"Siapa yang kau sentuh, brengsek?!" Geram Chanyeol ketika tangan sang dokter bersentuhan dengan bahu Baekhyun. Dan kemudian menghempas sang dokter dengan kasar.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol melepas mantel yang ia kenakan sebelum kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun, lelaki itu mencondongkan badannya, mengecup pelan kening si gadis sebelum akhirnya membawa gadis itu ke dalam gendongannnya, mendekapnya dengan posesif.

Kyungsoo setengah mengutuk dalam hati ketika apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tersebut nyaris membuat dokter wanita yang hendak memeriksa pasien di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun menjatuhkan stetoskop yang dipegangnya. Oh bahkan beberapa perawat sempat bergumam tertahan seraya menampilkan ekspresi wajah histeris. Kyungsoo berdecak, seharusnya mereka semua melarang iblis itu membawa Eonninya yang bahkan masih tak sadarkan diri itu, bukan malah melempar tatapan memuja seolah mereka semua tengah menyaksikan adegan romantis yang selama ini diidam-idamkan terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Kyungsoo yang menjadi-jadi, Chanyeol melangkah dengan santai. Menjadi santapan tatapan setiap orang yang melihatnya menggendong seorang gadis yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Karena yang pasti, setelah ia membawa gadis itu ke mansionnya, Chanyeol akan memanggil dokter pribadi yang ia punya.

Oh tentu, Chanyeol tidak segila itu untuk membiarkan gadis yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya itu tidak mendapat penanganan khusus dari dokter. Ia enggan memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini, meski pada kenyataannya ia masih tidak mengerti sepenuhnya atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Dengan dibantu oleh Jongdae, Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang dengan perlahan. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol mengelus rambut gadis itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Lelaki itu berjalan memutari mobilnya namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobil di sisi lain, Kyungsoo menghalaunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar gila? Aku tidak main-main, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi karena telah menculik Eonniku!" Kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak, ia tak akan begitu saja menyerahkan Baekhyun pada iblis seperti Park Chanyeol. Karena bisa saja lelaki itu membual tentang apa yang ia bicarakan. Meskipun sisi lain dari dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan identitas Baekhyun yang sebenarnya?

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak ketika kata tabu seperti 'Eonniku' kembali menyapa telinganya, lelaki itu membuka mata dan menatap tajam manusia penguin di hadapannya, tanpa berkata-kata pun ia sudah cukup yakin bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan, dapat ia lihat gadis itu beringsut mundur. Ya, gadis itu harus tahu bahwa tatapan tajam seorang Park Chanyeol adalah kematian.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di posisinya, netranya berlabuh pada mobil Chanyeol yang melaju semakin menjauh dari area Rumah Sakit.

Tidak bisa! Kyungsoo harus bertemu dengan Jongin dan memastikan kebenarannya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas sejenak, menekan rasa gengsi sebelum kemudian ia mendial nomor di layar ponselnya, menghubungi Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah disambut oleh beragam ekspresi dari para pelayannya di mansion karena mendapati dirinya membawa seorang gadis yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, kini Chanyeol duduk termenung di pinggiran ranjangnya yang empuk, matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah dari tubuh gadis itu.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar detak jarum jam yang memenuhi luas kamar tidur dari orang nomor satu di Park Corporation itu.

Satu tangannya terulur, mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan perlahan, merasakan lembutnya kulit itu, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa gadis itu nyata, bukanlah hantu seperti yang Jongin lanturkan.

Senyumnya terulas ketika jemarinya dengan usil menelusuri setiap bagian dari wajah Baekhyun, lelaki itu menggeram tertahan ketika ibu jarinya berlabuh pada bibir mungil berwarna merah muda milik Baekhyun, ia mati-matian menekan keinginannya untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu. Ya, karena Chanyeol tahu ia tidak kan bisa berhenti.

 _Brengsek!_

Meskipun sisi iblis dalam dirinya kerap kali mendatangkan mimpi buruk bagi setiap orang hingga membuat orang-orang itu bertekuk lutut di bawah kekuasaannya, namun terkdang Chanyeol membencinya, sisi jahatnya itu selalu mengingatkannya tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu, dan kemudian penyesalan mendalam selalu berhasil menguasai dirinya, membuatnya menjadi makhluk yang paling menyedihkan.

Chanyeol masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan perlahan, lelaki itu kemudian tersadar dan memberikan izin pada si pengetuk untuk masuk. Dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terkadang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kejadian satu tahun lalu, dimana wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Byun Baekhyun meninggal dunia, sejak saat itu ia tahu bahwa wanita paruh baya itu dekat dengan Baekhyun, dan hal itu pula yang membuat Chanyeol urung memecat wanita yang ia ketahui ikut andil membantu Baekhyun melarikan diri dari mansionnya waktu itu.

"Tuan Sehun mengatakan bahwa ponsel tuan muda tidak dapat dihubungi, karenanya beliau menghubungi telepon rumah, silahkan." Kata Jung Ahjumma seraya menyerahkan gagang telepon kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan?" Singkat Chanyeol.

"Tuan Sehun mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin beliau beritahukan." Jung Ajhumma menyahut dengan sopan.

Setelah menimang-nimang, lelaki itu akhirnya bangkit seraya menerima gagang telepon, melirik kearah Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia memberikan isyarat kepada Jung Ahjumma berupa menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulut, memerintahkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk tetap menjaga ketenangan, dan kemudian ia melenggang pergi, memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan dari Sehun di luar kamarnya.

Sementara Jung Ahjumma mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, wanita itu sedikit membenarkan letak selimut, dan kemudian tangannya terulur ke bagian kepala si gadis, mengelusnya pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat ia termenung.

"Ahjumma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, nak. Tapi Ahjumma senang melihatmu saat ini, fakta bahwa kau tidak benar-benar meninggal membuat bebanku terasa terangkat." Cicit wanita paruh baya itu. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sejujurnya ia selalu menyesali keputusannya untuk membiarkan gadis itu melarikan diri dari mansion itu. Ya, jika saja Jongdae tidak berceloteh tentang Park Chanyeol yang menjelma menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan pasca gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun meninggal. Sejak saat itu Jung Ahjumma menjadi yakin bahwa terjadi sesuatu dalam pelarian gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar kabar duka tersebut. Dan ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya tentang hal itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak ketika perlahan Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, ia dapat melihat ketika netra sayu gadis itu berubah dengan kornea yang melebar sempurna seraya menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri di atas balkon, netranya menatap kosong sesaat setelah panggilan dari Sehun terputus. Ia selalu percaya bahwa hal penting yang selalu Sehun bicarakan tidak jauh menyangkut tentang hal-hal absurd yang memang melekat dalam diri lelaki albino itu, karenanya ketika tadi Sehun mengajaknya untuk bertemu, Chanyeol menolak dan lebih memilih mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan lewat telepon, karena selain enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di kediamannya, Chanyeol juga tak ingin mengambil resiko jika setelah Sehun berbicara, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan lelaki albino itu ke sungai Han atas hal tidak penting yang dikatakannya.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol keliru, apa yang ia dengarkan beberapa saat lalu menamparnya telak. Kejanggalan tentang kematian Byun Baekhyun yang Sehun jelaskan membuat perasaannya kian tak menentu. Chanyeol senang, sungguh. Namun di satu sisi ia menyalahkan ketololannya satu tahun lalu, membiarkan orang-orang mengubur mayat yang bahkan belum jelas identitasnya, hingga membuatnya menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan selama satu tahun terakhir.

Lelaki tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Jung Ahjumma keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berhambur menghampirinya dengan raut cemas.

"N-nona..

Chanyeol tak sempat mendengarkan celotehan Jung Ahjumma yang terdengar tidak jelas, perasaannya berubah tak enak, lantas ia menggiring langkahnya setengah berlari menuju kamar.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah ketika posisinya hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dari ranjang miliknya, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia merasa dejavu saat ini.

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi memeluk kedua lutut seraya menunduk, tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat,kemudian bola matanya bermain ke segala arah dengan waspada, ia mengingat dengan baik tempat itu, dan ketika netranya menangkap sosok Chanyeol, air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar membasahi pipi, lantas ia beringsut dan membawa tubuhnya ke sudut ranjang dengan waspada. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah ia tengah melihat seorang monster di hadapannya.

Chanyeol melangkah terbata, namun pada detik berikutnya teriakan histeris Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya kembali membeku.

"J-jangan.. A-aku, aku b-bisa menjelaskannya.. Pa-padamu.." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara parau yang terbata, "J-jangan.. kumohon!" Lanjutnya kemudian semakin beringsut, Baekhyun meremas kedua sisi kepalanya seraya menggeleng keras, kemudian menjerit histeris.

Chanyeol terpukul hebat menyaksikan hal tersebut, hatinya tercubit sakit melihat betapa kacaunya gadis itu. Tak sedikitpun melewatkan gestur tubuh Baekhyun yang seluruhnya didominasi oleh rasa takut yang Chanyeol yakini adalah akibat ulahnya di masa lalu.

Chanyeol masih membisu sementara matanya semakin diselimuti kabut terluka melihat bagaimana gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengacak-acak sprei ranjang sebelum kemudian menutupi tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Semua gestur yang Baekhyun perlihatkan itu seolah mendeskripsikan dengan sangat jelas tentang betapa jahat dan brengseknya Park Chanyeol waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Chapter ini kok pendek bgt sih thor?  
Ciyee yang mau bilang gitu ciyeee :V Chapter ini lumayan ko 5,3k tuh :p hayoooo  
yang kangen ChanBaek moment tuh udah **Raisa** kasih ya :P nyaris komplit pula momentnya :V

Kok B nampar Chan? – **Yeuu kali lagi ekting mah kudu professional ching (meskipun udahnya dia nyesel banget) hahaha**

Apa B trauma?— **Menurut kalian? :P**

Kapan KrisHan tau? – **Besok~ :V**

Jadi nih ya, **Raisa** emang sengaja bikin mereka semua tau B masih hidup itu seolah dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, jadi biar drama banget :D Kecuali KrisHan ya nanti mungkin dikasih tau Min bersaudara sang superhero wkwkwk :D

Thanks buat yang udah Subscribe/Comment/Like Heartless fficial Video di youtube. Aku sayang kamuh semuah :*


	17. Chapter 17

**HEARTLESS**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Second Last Chapter**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

 _Noona.._

 _Suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis.._

 _Dari awal aku tidak menyukainya karena dia berani meremehkanku dengan tatapan tajam. Membuatku bertekad untuk memberi pelajaran kepadanya._

 _Dan siapa sangka aku bertemu kembali dengannya._

 _Noona tahu?_

 _Di pertemuan kedua, dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaunnya._

 _Namun tanpa berpikir ulang, aku melukainya. Membuat lengannya basah oleh cairan merah pekat berbau karat._

 _Awalnya, aku merasa tidak ada yang salah. Dendamku tertuntaskan, dengan begitu gadis itu tidak akan berani menantangku lagi._

 _Tapi Noona.._

 _Dia menangis._

 _Tidak, itu salah._

 _Semua tidak baik-baik saja karena aku tidak menemukan gadis angkuh yang menatapku tajam dan menantang. Sekeras apapun aku mencari, aku tidak menemukannya._

 _Yang aku dapati hanyalah sosok gadis polos dengan sepasang iris bening yang basah tengah menatapku dengan sorot terluka._

 _Melihatnya seperti itu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku seolah terhantam keras, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan hanya saja, gadis itu menyudutkanku._

 _Dia membuatku memalingkan wajah saat air matanya tak kunjung mereda._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu, dan aku memilih untuk mengusirnya. Membuatnya menjauh, dengan begitu ekspresi terluka yang entah mengapa aku benci melihatnya lolos dari pandanganku._

 _Namun Tuhan tidak membiarkanku bernapas lega setelah malam itu._

 _Tuhan kembali mempertemukanku dengan gadis itu untuk ketiga kalinya._

 _Aku berniat protes, jika saja aku tidak mendapati senyuman hangat tertuju padaku._

 _Noona, dia tersenyum._

 _Seolah lupa dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat, dia menatapku dengan sorot mata setenang telaga. Senyumannya membuatku lupa bahwa tubuhku terdiri atas tulang dan sendi._

 _Dan pada saat itu aku menyadari bahwa dia mulai terasa menjengkelkan._

 _Perlahan mengusikku, mengacaukan hari-hariku dengan senyumannya yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Hingga membuatku harus memutar otak agar dapat melihat kembali wajah polosnya._

 _Noona, apakah aku jatuh cinta?_

 _Oh ya, aku tahu itu terdengar konyol._

 _Namun hal sekonyol itu membuatku tak sadar bahwa semakin lama perasaanku padanya mulai tumbuh lebih besar._

 _Dan dari situlah semuanya mulai terasa rumit._

 _Aku mulai menjadi tidak terkontrol, mengkalim gadis itu sebagai milikku. Hingga suatu hari kesalahpahaman mengerikan meluluhlantakan segalanya._

 _Dia membuatku amarahku di ambang batas._

 _Dengan seluruh perbendaharaan kata yang kupunya, kulukai perasaannya._

 _Kulampiaskan segala kemarahanku dengan menyentuhnya._

 _Noona, aku menodai gadis polos itu._

 _Membuatnya menghilang dari hidupku sebelum aku menyadari bahwa ternyata semua yang aku alami adalah salah._

 _Bahwa dari awal aku bertemu dengan gadis yang berbeda._

 _Bodohnya, aku tidak menyadari perbedaan diantara mereka._

 _Yang aku tahu gadis itu menderita gangguan kejiwaan yang membuat sifatnya selalu berubah-ubah setiap kali bertemu denganku._

 _Ya, terkadang dia adalah sosok gadis sinis yang selalu antipati terhadap kehadiranku, menatapku penuh kebencian dan bahkan tak segan-segan melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepadaku. Namun di hari berikutnya dia akan menjelma menjadi gadis lembut dan manis, layaknya permen kapas. Senyumnya selalu merekah, begitu tulus. Sorot matanya menenangkan, wajahnya tampak lugu serupa anak kecil tanpa dosa._

 _Apakah Noona bingung?_

 _Aku pun begitu, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuatku sangat marah, menuduh gadis itu sebagai penipu._

 _Hingga tanpa sadar aku mengharapkan kematiannya._

 _Aku berharap dia lenyap._

 _Dan apakah Noona tahu?_

 _Gadis itu memenuhi semua harapanku._

 _Dia menjelma menjadi manusia bertubuh dingin dan kaku tak bersuara._

 _Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya, aku tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya pergi begitu saja. Sungguh, kala itu aku hanya tidak tahu bahwa kepergiannya akan membuat dadaku seolah terhantam oleh jutaan ton baja, begitu sesak dan nyeri._

 _Namun gadis itu tidak memberiku kesempatan, dia membuat semuanya seolah sudah terlambat tanpa mengijinkanku mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintainya._

 _Aku hanya mencintainya._

 _Mengapa dia sekejam itu?_

 _Membuat hidupku dipenuhi lembar kelam. Menjadikanku manusia paling menyedihkan yang dipenuhi rasa sesal._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, setelah jutaan detik yang kulalui dengan kekosongan, takdir kembali bermain-main dengan hidupku._

 _Entah bagaimana caranya sosok gadis kuyakini telah berada di surga menyapa indera penglihatanku._

 _Dia kembali dan muncul di hadapanku._

 _Awlanya terasa seperti mimpi sebelum aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya lebih dekat._

 _Noona, dia nyata._

 _Benar-benar nyata._

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Oh tidak, dia bukan gadisku, karena dia menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda._

 _Dia beringsut mundur sebelum aku berhasil menggapainya._

 _Dalam ketakutannya dia terisak, menegaskan padaku bahwa aku tidaklah lebih dari seorang monster yang menyeramkan._

 _Penolakannya membuatku lidahku kelu, jutaan kata maaf yang hendak kulontarkan tertahan._

 _Dan dadaku kembali dipenuhi rasa sesak dan nyeri._

 _Noona.._

 _Bagaimana sekarang?_

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan nafas kesekian kalinya keluar dari mulut Yoora. Wanita itu berdiri diambang pintu kamar seraya memangku tangan, memperhatikan sosok jangkung yang tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang, membelakanginya.

Menyedihkan.

Oh, Yoora seharusnya senang karena Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dan tidak melulu tinggal di _Mansion_ nya. Dengan begitu wanita itu akan dengan mudah dan senang hati mengganggu adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

Bagi Yoora, hidup tanpa mengggangu Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah dosa besar.

Namun, niat Yoora menjadikan rumahnya sebagai jalur perang layaknya di perbatasan negara tak kunjung terwujud.

Ya, jika saja Park Chanyeol tidak menjelma menjadi makhluk yang menjauh dari peradaban dengan mengurung diri di kamar selama tiga terakhir.

Sebagai seorang musuh, Yoora tentu tidak suka melihat Park Chanyeol bahagia.

Wanita itu memang kejam.

Namun sebagai seorang kakak, ia benci melihat adik semata wayangnya terlihat menyedihkan. Seolah Mengingatkannya kembali pada Park Chanyeol satu tahun lalu yang hingga saat ini Yoora tidak pernah tahu alasannya.

Meskipun kali ini Chanyeol tidak menghabiskan semalaman suntuk dengan _Gin_ dan ekstasi, namun hanya melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tirus akibat tidak mengkonsumsi sedikitpun karbohidrat sejak tiga hari terakhir cukup membuat Yoora kalangkabut karena khawatir.

Demi Tuhan.

Park Chanyeol adalah iblis kondang yang nyaris tidak mempunyai kelemahan.

Dan dengan kondisinya seperti seolah mematahkan persepsi tersebut.

Yoora masih berdiri di tempatnya, benaknya di penuhi berbagai asumsi tentang apa yang membuat adiknya semenyedihkan itu.

Apa karena wanita?

Oh tidak! Konyol sekali!

Yoora bahkan tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah mempunyai gadis yang benar-benar disukainya sejak lelaki itu menginjak bangku sekolah menengah.

Wanita itu tersentak ketika ponsel yang ia genggam bergetar.

"Um, Omma.." Ucapnya setelah menggeser tombol hijau.

"…"

"Channie?" Yoora melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol ketika ibunya menanyakaan keadaan sang adik. "Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan." Lanjutnya berdalih.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena berbohong, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat ibu dan ayahnya yang tengah berada di luar negeri itu cemas jika tahu bahwa putra tampan mereka tengah menjelma menjadi seonggok daging pucat yang meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Ya, Omma tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakan putramu." Gerutu Yoora setelah ibunya memberi petuah panjang lebar. Meski sebenarnya ia mengerti bahwa ibunya sangat mencemaskan Chanyeol seperti halnya dirinya.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus wanita itu mulai memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya, memutari ranjang dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tidak tidur. Matanya tampak tengah menerawang jauh, terlihat sayu.

" _Hei, dude!_ " Ucap Yoora seraya membawa dirinya duduk di pinggiran ranjang. " _You okay?_ "

Chanyeol mengerjap malas. " _I told you…_ " Sahutnya memberi jeda, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya " _I have a flu_ " Lanjutnya diiringi decakan seraya membawa kepalanya bersandar pada _Headboard._

Jawaban yang sama yang Yoora dapat sejak tiga hari terakhir.

Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia hanya Flu.

Yoora mencoba mengatur helaan napas.

Park Chanyeol memang tidak mudah dijangkau oleh siapapun. Lelaki itu tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyelami bagian terdalam dari dirinya.

Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan bertanya.

Tangan Yoora terulur, mengelus bahu Chanyeol. " _Who is she, hum?_ " Tanyanya kemudian dengan nada halus. " _Tell Noona, what's going on between you and her?_ "

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan sorot asing, anehnya ia merasa tidak heran dengan pertanyaan Yoora, karena ia tahu wanita itu selalu peka terhadap apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya lelaki itu selalu bungkam dan memilih menyembunyikannya dengan baik demi menjaga citranya.

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk dengan gerakan pelan.

Hening selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Chanyeol kembali mendongak, matanya perlahan memerah. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan kata namun kembali tertahan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulai darimana meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali bercerita.

Karena sungguh, lelaki itu membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengar tanpa harus menghakiminya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menata setiap kata yang hendak ia lotarkan ketika suara dering ponsel yang berada di atas nakas terdengar. Lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan nomor telepon yang berasal dari _Mansion_ nya terpampang di sana.

Menggeser tombol hijau dan suara khas wanita paruh baya terdengar di seberang sana.

" _Tuan, anu.. Agasshi, tuan.."_

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar nada gusar di seberang sana, Jung Ahjumma terdengar sangat cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol tak kalah cemas. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel.

" _Agasshi kembali histeris, tuan.."_

Chanyeol tidak menyahut karena sepersekian detik setelah mendengar informasi dari Jung Ahjumma, lelaki itu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan kemudian keluar. Terang saja, lelaki itu tahu jika sudah sepeti itu, Baekhyun akan menjadi-menjadi. Melemparkan beberapa benda, kemudian menangis dan berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri.

Yoora mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang berlari kesetanan, wanita itu pun penasaran terlebih Chanyeol terdengar seperti membicarakan seseorang di percakapan teleponnya.

Akhirnya Yoora memilih mengekori Chanyeol dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah bersabar menunggu beberapa hari agar bisa menemui Baekhyun, akhirnya hari yang Sehun nantikan itu tiba.

Ah ya, Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah sangat yakin bahwa gadis yang Chanyeol bawa ke _Mansion_ nya ialah Byun Baekhyun.

Keyakinannya semakin bertambah ketika seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo menghubungi nomor Jongin yang kala itu pemiliknya tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di UGD. Dan tentu saja Sehun yang menjawab.

Awalnya Sehun berniat memutus sambungan telepon karena gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu terdengar bertele-tele, namun ketika mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun terlontar akhirnya percakapan yang awalnya menurut Sehun sangat tidak penting berlangsung selama satu jam.

Kyungsoo menjelaskan secara rinci tentang Byun Baekhyun kepada Sehun, hingga setelah percakapan mereka selesai Sehun bertekad untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Tanpa mengindahkan kondisi Jongin yang masih belum terjaga, Sehun meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan melajukan kendaraannya menuju _Mansion_ Chanyeol. Namun ketika tiba di sana, Sehun sedikit menelan kekecewaan karena seorang dokter yang ia ketahui adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Chanyeol melarang siapapun untuk menemui gadis itu setidaknya untuk beberapa hari.

Dan hari ini Sehun sudah bertekad untuk menemui gadis itu, melihatnya secara langsung. Lelaki itu menaikkan kecepatan laju kendaraannya, diliriknya sekilas Jongin di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo bersama di kursi belakang.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin ikut?" Itu adalah pertanyaan kesekian kalinya yang Sehun tujukan kepada Jongin.

Terang saja, Sehun tidak ingin berakhir repot seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Jongin pingsan.

"Tentu saja, sebagai laki-laki sejati aku harus menemani calon tunanganku." Sahut Jongin dengan nada bangga. Membuat Kyungsoo langsung memutar matanya.

"Kau melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu kau pingsan." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Mendengar dari cerita Sehun bahwa Jongin pingsan setelah mengetahui fakta tentang Byun Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sekaligus malu.

Kim Jongin benar-benar payah.

Sehun kembali fokus pada jalanan, setengah dari benaknya tengah memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini?

Dan bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Apakah sepupunya itu baik-baik saja?

Jujur saja, yang pertama menarik perhatian Sehun ketika beberapa hari lalu mengunjungi _Mansion_ Chanyeol ialah kondisi sepupunya tesebut.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu kosong, ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun ketika Sehun berada disana. Yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya memandangi pintu kamarnya tanpa berkedip.

Sehun tahu, tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menghadapi semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri lama di depan pintu kamarnya, mencoba mengontrol detak jantung yang berpacu melewati batas frekuensi, menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian memutar knop dan mendorong pintu perlahan. Setelah mendapati laporan dari Jung Ahjumma tentang kondisi Baekhyun, lelaki itu memberanikan diri menghampirinya.

Ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu, karena setelah mendapati penolakan waktu itu Chanyeol tidak berani lagi mendekati Baekhyun dan bahkan memilih untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya selama tiga hari.

Lelaki itu menutup pintu dengan pelan, berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia terpaku di posisinya, melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di samping ranjang

Lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepala tatkala ia memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat dan hendak terulur untuk mengisi kekosongan pada celah jemari Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia tidak ingin menyentuh Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

Baekhyun mengalami setengah trauma.

Ya, setidanya dokter itu berkata demikian.

Satu lagi hal yang menambah daftar panjang tentang betapa brengseknya Park Chanyeol.

Ia yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu.

Well, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nyaris terperanjat ketika mata Baekhyun perlahan mengerjap, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu takut akan kehadirannya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, namun sebelum ia sempat berdiri, mata Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Baekhyun perlahan bangun dari posisinya.

Chanyeol sedikit heran ketika tak mendapati ekspresi terkejut pada gadis itu seperti beberapa hari lalu, meskipun ketakutannya masih terlihat jelas.

Sejenak hening.

Mata mereka masih menatap lekat satu sama lain.

Bedanya, Baekhyun menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan mata memerah dan mulai basah.

Hati Chanyeol kembali teriris ketika ekspresi terluka itu terpanacar di wajah Baekhyun, ia sudah tidak sanggup dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, hendak menyentuh wajah pucat itu.

Namun Chanyeol kembali membeku ketika Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi sebuah penolakan.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya. " _You killed my sister."_ Ucapnya penuh penekanan, sementar air matanya telah lolos membasahi pipi. Tubunya perlahan bergetar, menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak. _"You killed her."_ Matanya semakin memerah, menatap Chanyeol dengan skeptis.

Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang seolah menghantam ulu hati Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

"Aku.. aku mempercayakannya padamu." Kembali Baekhyun berucap, "Aku merelakanmu untuknya." Lanjutnya terdengar bergetar. "Tapi, kau membunuhnya." Gadis itu perlahan terisak."Kau..kau.." Gadis itu tertunduk, menangis pelan. Wajah pucatnya dipenuhi jejak air mata.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dengan gerakan pelan. Bungkam, ia berjalan menjauhi ranjang dengan langkah terseret, mengandalkan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk sekedar keluar dari ruangan itu. Sorot matanya tampak kosong.

Hati yang telah lama terluka harus kembali merasakan nyeri luar biasa.

 _You killed my sister._

 _You killed my sister._

 _You killed my sister._

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia mendapati Yoora berdiri di depan pintu, kemudian ditatapnya sang kakak dengan mata yang perlahan basah.

"Noona.." Panggilnya dengan suara tertahan dan kemudian satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari matanya.

Yoora menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas, perlahan ia mengelus bahu sang adik sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu, menghadap pada seorang gadis yang tengah tertunduk di atas ranjang. Yoora perlahan berjalan, mendekat. Ia tersenyum ketika bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun.

Yoora mengingatnya, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jung Ahjumma. Ia mengingat gadis itu, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang juga adalah adik Kris, suami Luhan.

Ah sekarang Yoora tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena satu tahun yang lalu ia tidak bisa menghadiri pemakamannya.

Terdengar konyol, mengingat gadis itu saat ini masih hidup.

Yoora menatap gadis di hadapannya, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Umm, Eonni tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucapnya memulai percakapan. "Channie.. Eonni bahkan tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Channie." Yoora merapikan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga. "Hanya saja, dia mengalami waktu yang sulit saat kau tidak ada." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Perlahan Yoora mulai tahu penyebab sikap Chanyeol yang berbeda satu tahun terakhir.

Ya, cinta memang mampu membuat siapapun tak berdaya. Bahkan iblis seperti Park Chanyeol pun mampu dibuat begitu menyedihkan.

Baekhyun masih mendengar ucapan Yoora dengan seksama.

"Oh tidak, Eonni tidak memintamu untuk mengampuni Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Dia memang pantas mendapatkan akibat dari perbuatannya." Lanjut Yoora dengan terkekeh.

Yoora semakin mengerti, Chanyeol telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun.

"Haruskah Eonni menghubungi Oppa mu?" Tanya Yoora kemudian. Karena mungkin saja Kris belum mengetahui bahwa adiknya masih hidup.

Baekhyun menegang di posisinya.

Merasa ada perubahan pada ekspresi Baekhyun, Yoora langsung tahu bahwa Kris memang belum tahu. Wanita itu kemudian menghela napas, ini memang bukanlah hal yang sederhana. "Beristirahatlah." Ucapnya kemudian seraya mengelus bahu Baekhyun sebelum kemudian berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan _Mansion_ Chanyeol. Kemudian keluar disusul oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ketiga orang itu mengernyit tatkala melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kediamannya dengan memasang wajah menyeramkan.

Lelaki itu terlihat tengah menahan sesuatu di balik sorot matanya yang dingin.

Mereka bertiga masih menyaksikan Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki mobil sebelum kemudian berlalu dari halaman depan, suara knalpot yang cukup keras menandakan bahwa si pengemudi tengah melajukan kendaraannya dengan membabi buta.

Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya tersebut, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya ia memasuki kediaman Chanyeol, dan tentu disusul oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Noona.." Seru Sehun saat mendapati Yoora di ruang tengah.

"Oh, Sehunnie?" Yoora mengernyit mendapati Sehun, Jongin dan satu perempuan memasuki ruang tengah.

"Dimana Baekhyun Eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa berbasa-basi. Karena sungguh ia sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ini.

Jika bukan karena kondisi ayahnya yang beberapa hari lalu memburuk, mungkin ia sudah menemui Baekhyun sejak kemarin.

Yoora mengerjap, tidak mengenal siapa gadis bermata bulat itu namun jari telunjuknya terarah pada lantai dua. "Di kamar Chanyeol." Sahutnya kemudian.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana kamar Chanyeol, namun ia berlari menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sehun menyusul.

Sementara Jongin memilih untuk duduk di sofa seberang Yoora, ia tidak ingin ambil resiko membuat kesadarannya hilang seperti beberapa hari lalu, citranya akan hancur di mata Kyungsoo jika itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menunggu Sehun mendahuluinya, karena ia tidak tahu di mana letak kamar Chanyeol. Namun ketika Sehun hendak meraih knop salah satu pintu kamar, Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku yang menemuinya." Tutur Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo benar, jika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Baekhyun itu akan membuat gadis itu dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus, terlebih dari penjelasan dokter yang ia temui yang beberapa hari yang lalu di tempat yang sama, Baekhyun mengalami syok berat.

Hanya itu yang Sehun tahu, sisanya ia bahkan tidak mengerti dokter itu berbicara apa.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala pada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian ia beringsut mundur, memberi jalan kepada gadis bermata bulat itu untuk masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Eonni!" Seru Kyungsoo sembari berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, "Kyungsoo-a.." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Oh lihatlah wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa yang lelaki sinting itu lakukan kepadamu, hum?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari meringis.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin pulang." Sahutnya singkat.

Kyungsoo bungkam untuk sejenak, "Aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang kerumah kakek." Ujarnya dengan merengut.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Seorang Eonni bernama Minseok menghubungiku beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bilang sudah menghubungi Kris.. apa benar dia Oppa mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. "Ah, kakek bahkan menghubungiku, katanya seorang pemuda bernama Jimin menanyakan asal-usulmu, dan kakek menjelaskannya secara rinci. Eonni, kakek sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia berpesan, selesaikanlah masalahmu sebaik mungkin. Apa artinya itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun terhenyak, bagaimana bisa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia masih belum siapa bertemu dengan Kris. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang mungkin akan Kris lontarkan.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada perubahan dalam ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, diam-diam ia merasa bersalah menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja sangat sensitif untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang ke rumahku saja." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Tapi, Eonni.. ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu. Dia sepertinya orang baik."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan perlahan keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud, namun begitu pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit putih tertangkap oleh netranya, gadis itu terkejut seketika.

Sehun mendadak membatu di tempatnya, sosok gadis yang juga tengah memandangnya membuat lelaki itu menelan kering. Napasnya tercekat seiring dengan langkahnya yang mendekat. Lelaki itu masih memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya, lidahnya kelu membuat dirinya kesulitan berucap.

Sehun duduk menghadap Baekhyun, "B..?" Gumamnya dengan suara tertahan.

Baekhyun ingin menangis melihat ekspresi itu, Sehun terlihat begitu syok. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Kris melihatnya nanti.

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini.

" _It's okay, It's okay.."_ Sehun kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

Dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, hanya mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup saja cukup membuatnya merasa senang.

Setidaknya sahabatnya telah kembali.

"Se-sehun-a.." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Sehun masih mendekap Baekhyun.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Kata Baekhyun dengan susah payah, perlahan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

Sehun melepas dekapannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Baiklah, kita pergi dari sini."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Kris berada di Korea, namun bukan untuk perjalanan bisnis. Melainkan karena Minseok menghubunginya. Wanita itu tidak menjelaskan secara rinci, ia hanya berkata bahwa ada hal penting yang harus Kris ketahui dan itu bukanlah hal sederhana yang harus dijelaskan melalui sambungan telepon.

Kris membawa kendaraannya menuju alamat yang Minseok berikan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah kafe.

"Minseok-ssi?" Sapa Kris setelah memasuki kafe tersebut dan berjakan menghampiri Minseok dan Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo.." kata Minseok dan Jimin serempak.

Setelah memesan minuman dan sedikit berbincang menanyakan kabar masing-masing, akhirnya Kris memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Karena sungguh hal itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Minseok dan Jimin saling melempar pandang, sesaat kemudian Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Kris mengernyit.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Ucap Minseok.

"…"

"Ini aku Minseok, dimana dia sekarang?.. Ya? Sehun Oppa?"

"…"

"Oh kalian membawanya ke Apartment Sehun-ssi?"

"…"

"Baiklah, tolong kirimkan alamatnya."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Minseok memandang Kris dengan sedikit gusar. "Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara pribadi, lebih baik anda ikut dengan saya dan melihatnya sendiri."

Kris semakin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Namun lelaki itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Minseok katakan.

Kris mengekori mobil Minseok, semakin lama perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Ada gelenyar aneh yang ia rasakan di dalam dadanya.

Cukup lama ia mengikuti mobil Minseok sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan megah Apartment ternama di kawasan _Gangnam._

Kris kembali mengekori Minseok dan Jimin, mereka bertiga memasuki _Elevator_ dan berhenti di lantai dua belas.

Minseok menekan bel pada salah satu pintu Apartment dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sehun yang sedikit terkejut melihat Kris bersama Minseok dan Jimin.

Sehun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah membuat janji dengan Minseok dan Jimin, namun Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Kris juga ikut bersama mereka.

Sehun mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk, sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin di sana.

Semua orang yang berada di sana duduk di sofa dalam keheningan dan berwajah tegang, kecuali Kris.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" Akhirnya Kris buka suara.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, kami semua tidak menjelaskan secara pribadi." Sahut Minseok. "Sehun-ssi, dimana Baekhyun sekarang?" Lanjutnya kemudian bertanya pada Sehun.

"Dia di—

"Tunggu." Kris menyela dengan cepat ketika satu nama terlontar dari mulut Minseok. "Baekhyun? Apa maksud anda?" Tanyanya kepada Minseok dengan alus tertaut sempurna.

Hening.

Oh sungguh, ini adalah hal yang paling sulit dan menegangkan bagi mereka semua, kecuali Kris.

"Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun siapa yang kalian maksud? Kris bertanya kembali, terdengar penuh penekanan di balik deretan giginya yang mulai bergemertuk.

"Hyung, bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Ajak Sehun, meredam emosi Kris. Ia tahu nama Baekhyun akan membuat lelaki itu sangat sensitif.

Kris memejamkan mata dan kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengekori Sehun, meninggalkan ruang tamu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

Sehun mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Wajah Kris kembali digelayuti oleh kebingungan, namun lelaki itu meraih knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat memasuki kamar itu ialah keheningan. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga pada akhirnya berhenti pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang.

Kris melangkah pelan, pikirannya di penuhi pertanyaan tentang siapa sosok itu. Dahinya mengekrut seiring dengan jarak yang kian mendekat.

Kris berhenti, memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Ya, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat tidaklah nyata.

Namun napasnya tercekat seketika ketika sosok itu masih tertangkap oleh netranya, bergerak dalam tidurnya sebelum kemudian membuka mata.

Kris mendekat, dan sosok Baekhyun yang berada di atas ranjang menyadari kehadirannya.

Baekhyun terhenyak ketika sosok tinggi itu berjalan kearahnya, lantas duduk di hadapannya.

Kris menelisik setiap inci wajah gadis itu, tangannya yang bergetar perlahan terulur sebelum kemudian hinggap di wajah Baekhyun, membelainya dengan lembut.

Mata Kris mulai memanas, membuatnya tampak semerah saga.

Sementara Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu menahan laju air matanya. "Oppa.." Ucapnya dengan tersedu pelan.

Kris membawa kedua telapak tangannya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun sementara tubuhnya bergetar, tidak mampu menahan air mata yang sedari mengambang di pelupuknya. Lelaki itu tidak berucap sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang ia alami saat ini adalah nyata?

"Oppa.." Baekhyun kembali memanggil Kris. Menggenggam tangan lelaki itu.

Sementara Kris masih menelisik wajah gadis di hadapannya, sorot matanya, gestur tubuhnya.

Byun Baekhyun? Kris membatin.

"Darimana saja kau, hum?" Tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kris layangkan, hanya saja kalimat itu yang kemudian terlontar dari mulutnya.

Darimana saja adiknya itu?

Kris merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya erat seolah gadis itu akan lenyap jika ia melepaskan dekapannya.

Dalam tangisnya Baekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

Kris menciumi rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Mendekap gadis itu dan enggan melepasnya.

Lelaki itu menangis, ia memang seorang kakak yang gagal.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa adiknya masih bernapas dan hidup di suatu tempat?

Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu?

Kris bertekad melindungi Baekhyun, tidak akan membiarkannya kehilangan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau mau pulang bersama Oppa? Luhan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Kris kemudian seraya menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kris sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu setelah Baekhyun pamit kepada Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jimin, Sehun, Jongin dan kakek di bandara, dan setelah di sambut oleh tangis haru Luhan kini Baekhyun menetap di Beijing bersama Oppa dan Eonni nya.

Meskipun selama tiga minggu itu, yang dilakukannya hanya mengurung diri.

Gadis itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap langit biru yang membuatnya iri, karena hatinya tidak secerah itu.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan setelah pintu terkuak. Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Luhan seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Luhan tahu dibalik senyumnya yang merekah, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun memasang wajah polos, "Siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Dan seorang wanita berambut pendek masuk ke dalam kamarnya seraya melempar senyum.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, melihat sosok Yoora mendekat kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu" Tanya Yoora semari memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ah sepertinya Sophia terbangun." Ujar Luhan seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Yoora.

"Kau tidak pamit kepadaku." Ujar Yoora seraya merengut setelah duduk di salah satu sofa.

Baekhyun meringis canggung. "Maaf Eonni.. umm.. aku.." Sahutnya terbata.

Yoora terkekeh. "Eonni hanya bercanda." Ujarnya. "Kenapa terlihat kurus , hum?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan raut wajah cemas.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ah, ini milikmu bukan?" Yoora mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun meraih buku itu dan menelisiknya, kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Itu adalah buku hariannya. "Tapi, kenapa ini bisa ada padamu, Eonni?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Eonni menemukannya di lemari Channie, sepertinya dia sudah menyimpan buku itu sejak lama." Sahut Yoora tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun menelan kering saat mendengar jawaban Yoora, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memiliki buku hariannya?

Apakah lelaki itu sudah membaca semua isinya?

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa gugup.

"Sebenarnya Eonni datang kesini untuk perjalanan bisnis dan kebetulan Eonni merindukanmu, jadi sekalian saja mampir."

Bohong.

Yoora berbohong, ia sengaja datang ke Beijing untuk memberikan buku itu kepada Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha membantu Chanyeol yang saat ini kembali menjadi manusia menyedihkan.

Memang saat ini Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti itu, lelaki itu memasang topeng terbaik untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Namun Yoora tahu, Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja.

"Oh, maaf Eonni tidak bisa berlama-lama, ada yang harus diurus." Ujar Yoora setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Yoora memeluk Baekhyun sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai memeluk buku hariannya dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang _Meeting_ sembari melonggarkan dasinya, wajahnya terlihat begitu menakutkan. Membuat siapa pun yang berpapasan dengannya menghentikan langkah untuk sekedar menunduk penuh hormat kepada orang nomor satu di Park's Group tersebut.

Setelah memaki beberapa karyawan yang menurutnya tidak becus dan lalai dalam menangani perusahaan, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk meredakan emosinya dengan mengunjungi suatu tempat.

Ia membawa kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang, hingga setengah jam kemudian ia memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan menelusuri pelataran komplek dengan langkah pelan, tanpa terasa ia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan kemudian di sambut oleh potret gadis kembar yang tertempel di dinding.

Lelaki itu menghela napas.

Sejak satu tahun terakhir ia memang mengklaim rumah itu sebagai rumah ketiganya, jadi tak jarang lelaki itu menghabiskan banyak waktu disana ketika suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

Meskipun chanyeol kerap kali memerintahkan sesorang untuk membersihkan rumah itu, namun ia tidak berani mengubah satu pun isi di dalamnya.

Karena jika ia melakukannya, jejak dan kenangan gadis itu akan hilang.

Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar utama, dua ranjang berukuran sedang itu masih berada di sana, namun Chanyeol memilih mendekat pada salah satunya.

Lelaki itu melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki sebelum kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Byun Baekhyun.

Tangan kekarnya ia jadikan bantal, matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit.

Hening.

Helaan napasnya terdengar, seolah menjadi melodi yang memberinya rasa kantuk sebelum kemudian menggiringnya ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Getaran ponsel dari dalam saku celananya membuat tidur Chanyeol terganggu, lelaki mengernyit. Matanya perlahan mengerjap, melirik jam dinding kemudian mendengus.

Ia sudah tertidur selama satu jam.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Lelaki itu kemudian menyernyit saat melihat nama seseorang terpampang di layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Kris?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun ketika sampai di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, nikmati waktu kalian."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di rumah." Kata Luhan seraya memeluk Baekhyun sebelum kemudian ia dan Kris meninggalkan rumahnya.

Awalnya Kris berniat untuk absen pada perayaan ulang tahun kolega perusahaannya, mengingat ia mencemaskan Baekhyun, namun akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia melakukan itu.

Terlebih Luhan sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar, kemudian menyeret kakinya menuju balkon. Ditatapnya langit malam yang tampak ditaburi bintang, namun bulan tampak sedikit malu-malu dan hanya menampakkan dirinya dalam bentuk setengah melengkung.

Angin sejuk menyapa tengkuk, membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya dibalut _Dress_ rumahan berbahan tipis seketika menggigil. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis itu membawa dirinya kembali masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu balkon dengan asal.

Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar pada _Headboard._ Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik? Mengapa rasa bersalah itu semakin menjalar di hatinya.

Gadis itu melirik kearah samping, menelisik buku hariannya di atas nakas. Ucapan Yoora siang tadi membuat perasaannya semakin tak menentu.

Bolehkan Baekhyun jujur?

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa sebenarnya ia mencari keberadaan seseorang saat berada di bandara, sosok yang bahkan tak ia temui saat meninggalkan _Mansion_ nya.

Sosok yang selalu membuat Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi terlukanya saat gadis itu menyerukan satu kalimat yang sangat kejam.

 _You killed my sister._

Mata Baekhyun mendadak memanas, perlahan ia memeluk lutut sementara kedua tangannya terulur menutupi seluruh wajah, dan kemudian isakan pelan terdengar.

Ia tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia akan merasa sangat hampa tanpa lelaki itu.

Baekhyun merindukannya.

Gadis masih tertunduk dan terisak di balik telapak tangan ketika sebuah tangan lain membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu mendongak. Matanya semakin basah saat mendapati sosok Chanyeol tengah menatapnya lekat, dan air mata Baekhyun turun semakin deras.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menghapus cairan bening yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati, seolah ia bisa saja menggores pipi itu jika melakukannya dengan sedikit tergesa.

Baekhyun semakin terisak, menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak, mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecupi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati sebelum kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu. Matanya terpejam, merasakan hembusan napas Baekhyun yang memburu.

Baekhyun menggumamkan berbagai kalimat dengan suara parau, Chanyeol tidak menangkap dengan jelas kata-kata Baekhyun selain kalimat rindu yang gadis itu lontarkan.

Baekhyun merindukannya sebesar Chanyeol merindukan gadis itu.

" _It's okay, Baby. I'm here.."_ Bisik Chanyeol seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun, sementara wajah keduanya semakin tak berjarak, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan hat-hati, mengecupnya perlahan sebelum kemudian mengulumnya dengan lembut, Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan pada saat yang sama cairan bening yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk matanya lolos.

Lelaki itu masih mengeksplor bibir Baekhyun dengan putus asa ketika tangan Baekhyun perlahan melingkar di lehernya dan kemudian dua insan itu saling memagut satu sama lain.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu berbaring. Sementara tangan Baekhyun perlahan meremas rambut lelakinya, pertanda bahwa ia perlu menghirup oksigen. Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka, dahi mereka kembali menyatu. Keduanya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menatap gadis di bawahnya dengan mata sayu sebelum kemudian ia kembali melahap bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus, tangannya perlahan terulur melepaskan satu-persatu kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menegang di posisinya ketika tangan Chanyeol mencoba meloloskan pakaiannya, membuat Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas.

Ah ya, seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya sejauh itu.

Chanyeol hendak bangkit dan mengurungkan niat ketika mendadak Baekhyun menahannya.

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kemudian memagut bibir seraya melingkarkan tangan pada punggung telanjang lelakinya.

Chanyeol membalas dengan hati-hati, tangan lihainya meloloskan setiap kain yang menempel di tubuh Baekhyun.

Semilir angin menyapa dua tubuh polos. Langit malam meninggi, menjadi saksi penyatuan tubuh.

Perlahan, deru napas memacu di dalam ruang.

Lantas si lelaki mendominasi.

Di setiap titik peluhnya..

Dalam desahnya..

Ia berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Kan mesem-mesem sendiri kan... :D**

 **Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Bukankah begitu saudara se-OTP ku? :V**

 **Jadi intinya, selamat menikmati Satnight bersama NANANINA~ HAHA**

 **See you~**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEARTLESS**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **Warn: Mature content bertebaran!**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Sebentuk hawa dingin menyapu telapak kaki Baekhyun, menggelitik perlahan, membuat si empunya setengah mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Mata yang semula terpejam mulai mengerjap. Setengah terjaga saat ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian beralih pada gorden yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

Gelap masih bertahta, sunyi setia mengudara.

Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya terjaga ketika netranya bermain arah dengan hat-hati, hembusan napas hangat yang hinggap di puncak kepalanya membuat gadis itu waspada.

" _Goodnight.."_

Suara _Baritone_ memenuhi gendang telinga, Baekhyun menelan kering, masih belum berani menengadah meski pada kenyataannya ia mulai tersadar bahwa tangannya melingkar pada perut telanjang serta kepalanya berbantalkan lengan kekar.

Walaupun sukar dipungkiri bahwa menurut Baekhyun itu adalah bantal yang begitu nyaman.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, dengan kaku ia menengadah dan sepasang mata sayu berbingkai alis tebal menyambutnya dengan tatapan sukar terdefinisi.

Kornea Baekhyun melebar sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengerjap pelan, tanpa sadar tangannya meremas perut si lelaki.

Park Chanyeol, ia meringis geli.

Baekhyun masih bungkam seraya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak melontarkan kata namun urung terjadi.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Ini bukan mimpi. Jika kau beranggapan seperti itu." Katanya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun mecerna satu-persatu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, hingga beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengerti bahwa apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu ialah nyata, lelaki itu nyata dan dia ada di sampingnya saat ini.

Praktis Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menyesali perbuatannya, bagaimana tidak? Tubuh telanjangnya terekspos tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala seraya menelisik pemandangan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan terkejut seketika tersadar dan secepat kilat menarik selimut guna menutup tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menyesali perbuatannya itu. Kini tubuh telanjang lelakinya terekspos tepat di hadapannya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, memandangi tubuh Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Perlahan rona merah merambat pada wajah gadis itu, oh ya betapa memalukannya. Sadar tidak ingin membuat wajahnya tampak konyol karena kian memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, Baekhyun mengalihkan netra, kemudian duduk membelakangi Chanyeol. Kepalanya tertunduk, betapa malunya saat ia mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan lelaki itu beberapa saat lalu.

Tidak ada yang lebih disukai Chanyeol selain tingkah polos yang selalu menjadi ciri khas Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengulum senyum dan berusaha menahan kekehannya agar tidak membuat gadis itu semakin malu.

Oh betapa menggemaskannya.

Chanyeol bangkit, posisinya kini duduk menghadap Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkar pada tubuh gadis itu, mendekapnya dengan cara posesif.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun rasa nyaman dan hangat mengusir segala ketakutannya.

" _You still scared of me_?"Tanya Chanyeol memberanikan diri sebelum kemudian mengecupi bahu mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena ia sendiri merasa bingung. Kemana perginya perasaan takut luar biasa saat ia melihat lelaki itu beberapa minggu lalu? Mengapa justru kini Baekhyun merasa sangat aman berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol?

Hening beberapa jenak, hanya hembusan napas keduanya yang memenuhi udara.

" _Did I hurt your feelings?"_ Akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara dengan nada pelan, sebentuk rasa bersalah kembali menjalar di hatinya. " _I didn't mean it when I said that was you..um about my sister..you know I'm just.. "_ Gadis itu menukas lesu, menggantung kalimatnya berkali-kali, rasa sesak di dada seolah menghalau segala kata yang hendak ia lontarkan. Mata Baekhyun perlahan memanas, segala sesuatu tentang Baekhee memang selalu menjadi hal yang membuatnya sangat sensitif. " _I missed her."_ Napasnya tercekat. Isakan kecil mengiringi kalimat yang terlontar.

" _Ssshh..."_ Chanyeol berbisik seraya menggeleng pelan. " _I know you do."_ Ujarnya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Napasnya kian memburu sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri untuk kembali berkata. " _I'm sorry about her."_ Ucapnya terdengar serius. " _And I'm sorry for what I did in the past_. _Will you forgive me?_ " Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun berbalik, mata basahnya menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian ia melihat itu, ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua iris kelam lelakinya. Namun dengan sengaja Baekhyun melemparkan ekspresi pahit.

" _I'm Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Of course it's you."_

" _Are you sure you're not mistaken?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap noda basah pada wajah Baekhyun. Sebentuk sikap sederhana namun mengandung begitu banyak emosi di dalamnya. _Aku tidak mungkin salah orang untuk kedua kalinya._

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa seluruh tulang dan sendinya luruh saat melihat senyuman lelaki itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan terlihat semakin menawan ketika tersenyum. Dan ajaibnya perasaan Baekhyun mulai membaik. Gadis itu berdehem, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. " _You want me dead, remember?"_ Kata Baekhyun sembari merengut. Terdengar merajuk.

Chanyeol menunduk sejenak, menghirup oksigen dengan susah payah. " _Im really sorry."_ Katanya terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, apakah yang ia hadapi saat ini benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Mengapa lelaki itu bersikap sangat lembut? Tangan Baekhyun terulur, mengusap garis rahang lelakinya. "Apa ini benar-benar dirimu?" Tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol nyaris terkekeh sebelum kemudian mengangguk, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Lantas bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu tadi? Sebelum…" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, kemudian menyeringai. Menggoda Baekhyun Hingga membuat rona merah kembali merambat di wajah gadis itu. " _You little pervert!"_ lanjutnya kemudian setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, kemudian menampakkan wajah protes. "Aku.. tidak." Elaknya, meskipun sesaat kejadian intim bersama Chanyeol tadi terlintas di benaknya. "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku." Lanjutnya dengan menuntut.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan, " _It's a long story, Baby."_ Sahutnya bermain dengan rambut Baekhyun.

" _Tell me. I'm all ears."_ Baekhyun semakin menuntut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menahan diri untuk tidak melahap bibir mungil di hadapannya.

"Kau bertemu Oppa? Oh ya, Oppa!" Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa saat ini Kris bisa saja memergokinya dengan Park Chanyeol dalam posisi seintim itu. Gadis itu hendak bangkit dari ranjang, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Mereka belum kembali." Kata lelaki itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, jarum pendek bertengger pada angka sepuluh.

"Staminaku cukup bagus untuk tetap terjaga setelah—

" _Pervert!"_ Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat seraya menyentil bibir Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tergelak sebelum kemudian merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu berbalik dan memangkunya. " _Alright. I'll tell you_." Katanya seraya membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin berontak namun tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan apa otaknya pikirkan. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak melenguh meski pada akhirnya lenguhan itu lolos dari mulutnya. "Tidak dengan posisi seperti ini, Park Chanyeol-ssi" Katanya dengan sedikit meremas rambut lelakinya.

Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas di sela-sela kegiatan mengeksplor leher mulus Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya setelah ini." Sahutnya berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengulumnya lembut.

"Setelah ap—Akkhhh.."

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menurunkannya kembali, namun pada saat yang sama sesuatu meluncur masuk ke dalam dirinya, terasa penuh.

Dalam pangkuan lelakinya, Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian mengangguk. Matanya mulai menatap sayu," _It's so big._ " Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, sangat polos namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat amat sensual di mata Chanyeol.

Lelaki manapun akan senang mendengar pengakuan tersebut, Chanyeol tersenyum senang, menikmati bagaimana miliknya berada dalam gadis itu.

Ini menyenangkan, dan biarkan seperti itu untuk sejenak.

Jika sosok iblisnya yang dulu tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya dengan sangat kasar tanpa mengikutsertakan hati nurani kepada setiap wanita jalang hingga membuat ereksinya mengamuk, kali ini tidak. Chanyeol ingin benar-benar menikmatinya, lagi. Dengan cara yang berbeda, maka ketika tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya dengan seduktif pada saat yang sama Chanyeol mulai bergerak.

Baekhyun melenguh, menikmati perbuatan Chanyeol dengan cara yang amat seksi, kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya terbuka, tangannya meremas rambut lelaki itu. Sadar atau tidak ia mulai ikut serta, menaik turunkan tubuhnya seirama.

" _Yeah, ride me. Baby.."_ Chanyeol menukas sensual, kepalanya tertunduk menuju tulang selangka Baekhyun, menyapukan lidahnya ke bawah sebelum hinggap di atas lingkaran lembut berwarna merah muda. Maka dilahapnya dengan rakus layakanya seorang bayi.

Bagai disengat beribu volt aliran listrik, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Dia melenguh panjang, remasan pada rambut Chanyeol menjadi semakin intens.

Dan siapa sangka hal itu malah menghasut sosok buas dalam diri Park Chanyeol keluar, lelaki itu menggeram sebelum kemudian merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkan gadis itu dengan cara praktis, sangat praktis sehingga kedua kaki Baekhyun sudah melingkar di pinggulnya.

Chanyeol menghentaknya keras, desahan Baekhyun kian mendominasi.

Ini nikmat dan Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti, lelaki itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun, sementara pinggulnya menekan semakin dalam, semakin keras, tak terkendali hingga membuat punggungnya menjadai sasaran cakaran Baekhyun, oh ya gadis itu bahkan mengigit bahunya.

Chanyeol menganggap betapa hal itu sangat seksi. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap mata sayu Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menyeringai.

Ekspresi yang terlihat begitu licik dan seksi secara bersamaan, menurut Baekhyun. Hingga membuat gadis itu melahap bibir Chanyeol dengan gemas.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalasnya.

Desahan keduanya tertahan oleh pagutan bibir.

Demi Tuhan mereka tidak bisa berhenti, mereka tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu akan secandu ini. Jika yang pertama tadi Chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, pelan, serupa musik indi dalam petikan akustik yang mengiringi lagu rindu, maka yang kedua ini layaknya musik cadas beraliran _Hardcore metal_ , begitu keras, berbagai emosi tumpah, membuat titik peluh semakin berkejaran. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, maka ia pasrah ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat lutut dan kedua tangannya bertumpu hingga punggungnya bergesekan dengan dada bidang lelaki itu.

Chanyeol semakin merapat di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka sebelum kemudian kembali menenggelamkan miliknya pada gadis itu. Lantas meracau tak jelas.

Sial, kekasihnya begitu ketat.

Chanyeol mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke depan hingga membuat miliknya meluncur lebih dalam, membuat keintiman itu terasa lebih nikmat. Desahan panjang pun lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Gadis itu menoleh dan kemudian di sambut oleh ciuman singkat.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mendekatkan mulut pada telinga Baekhyun. " _I can't stop, Baby_ " Bisiknya setengah mendesah.

" _I'm yours.."_ Kata Baekhyun dan demi apapun suaranya yang didominasi desahan terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

Sial.

Mendengar kalimat itu semakin membuat Chanyeol menggila.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Chanyeol menaikkan tempo hingga beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menggeleng keras, pertanda bahwa gadis itu sudah di ambang puncak.

Tidak.

Ini adalah moment berharga, mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta, dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan seorang diri. Maka ketika milik Baekhyun mulai berkontraksi dan mencengkeram kuat di dalam sana, Chanyeol kembali membalik tubuh gadis itu tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Punggung Baekhyun terhempas pada permukaan ranjang, rambutnya tersebar di sekitar bantal, raut wajah yang begitu sensual, memerah, indah, serupa definisi nyata tentang dewi kecantikan dari dongeng mitologi. Chanyeol semakin menggila dibuatnya, ia menindih lantas menghentaknya kembali dengan keras, mendorong semakin dalam, lagi dan lagi hingga detik berikutnya erangan kedua insan itu mengudara.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat ia meledak di dalam sana, memuntahkan panas dalam sebentuk kelegaan sebelum kemudian kepalanya terjatuh dan terbenam pada leher kekasihnya.

Kaki Baekhyun mengerat pada tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu si lelaki. Seluruh tubuhnya mengepal kencang dan kaku.

Setelah denyutannya mereda, Chanyeol menarik wajah lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya. " _That was so.."_ Lelaki itu menggantung kalimat tatkala menyaksikan pemendangan di bawahnya, wajah Baekhyun yang memerah lelah, mulutnya setengah terbuka, lantas terengah. Matanya yang sayu menatap Chanyeol dengan cara sensual.

Sial. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyeka bulir keringat di dahi lelakinya. Chanyeol menunduk dalam, mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu, merengkuhnya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Posesif.

"Sekarang aku percaya." Kata Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Stamanimu cukup bagus." Tutur Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang. Jangan bilang dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya?

Chanyeol tergelak. "Tidak, sekarang aku sangat lelah. Gadis kecil mesum menguras habis tenagaku."

Baekhyun menengadah dan mendelik lucu pada lelakinya. "Aku tidak mesum!" Protesnya.

"Kau mendesah."

"Aku—

"Dan orgasme."

"Apa—

"Kau mencakar punggungku."

" _Stop!"_

"Menggigit bahuku."

Baekhyun bungkam, wajahnya yang memerah malu merengut sempurna.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk, Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat semerajuk itu. "Akh, punggungku. Bahuku, sakit sekali. Akh." Lelaki itu meringis, berpura-pura.

Tidak mempan, Baekhyun masih merengut.

Chanyeol memutar otak kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. "Akh perutku, Kris memukulku terlalu keras." Gumamnya kemudian kembali berpura-pura meringis.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Oppa memukulmu?" Raut wajahnya berubah cemas.

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Dia memukulku di sini." Menunjuk perut. "Di sini." Kemudian rahang. "Akh, sakit sekali." Lanjutnya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengadu kepada ibunya bahwa ia telah diganggu oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Apa kau memukul Oppaku?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah datar, bukankah Baekhyun seharusnya mencemaskannya?"

"M-maksudku.. kau tahu, kau itu kurang sabar, sedikit pemarah.. dan," Baekhyun tergagap saat netra Chanyeol masih menatapnya datar. Gadis itu kemudian meringis. "Sorry. _."_ Kemudian tangannya terulur dan mengusap rahang Chanyeol. "Syukurlah tidak ada luka memar." Lanjutnya setelah menelisik dengan teliti.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan selama tiga minggu ini?" Tanya Chanyeol mengarah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak, tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol menghela panjang. "Aku berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Kris." Menatap Baekhyun nanar. "Menghubunginya tanpa lelah dan nyaris membuatku menyerah." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu? Dia selalu mengancam akan membunuhku jika berani mengganggumu lagi. Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Ingin melihatmu hingga membuatku menggila. Aku ingin memohon ampunan darimu. Dan tanpa ijin dari Kris semua itu terasa mustahil." Tangan Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun. "Aku berniat berbuat nekat, mendatangimu dan membawamu pergi kemanapun, hanya kita berdua." Lelaki itu terkekeh lesu. "Namun pada saat itu aku sadar, aku hanya akan membuatmu semakin takut padaku." Napas Chanyeol tercekat. "Dan aku berpikir, 'ahh haruskah aku menyerah dan merelakanmu' ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Tidak menyukai kalimat terakhir itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, karena Kris menghubungi siang tadi. Dan memintaku untuk datang ke Beijing. Aku meninggalkan semua kesibukanku di Korea untuk menemui Oppa-mu itu" Tutur Chanyeol terdengar malas di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Dia bercerita ada seorang gadis merana, dan mengurung diri di kamar selama tiga minggu." Chanyeol menukas dengan ekspresi serius. "Apakah menurutmu gadis itu merindukan seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku rasa, ya. Sepertinya gadis itu merindukan seseorang setengah mati." Katanya seraya memasang wajah berpikir.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Tentu saja, mengingat betapa bersemangat dan menggairahkannya dia tadi— akh.." Chanyeol meringis diselingi tawa saat Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Okay, okay. Aku serius." Kata Chanyeol seraya mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya seorang tahanan saat melihat Baekhyun melempar tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Lelaki itu kembali menghela napas. "Kris begitu mencemaskanmu." Mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Dia tidak suka melihatmu begitu merana karena merindukanku." Lanjutnya terdengar percaya diri.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, kemudian wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Apa kau pikir Kris langsung mengijinkanku untuk menemuimu begitu saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lantas?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku diperbolehkan menemuimu hanya jika dia menghajarku lebih dulu. Dan demi dirimu, aku menyetujuinya." Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. "Setelah memukul perut dan rahangku dengan segala makian yang memang sudah sepantasnya aku dapatkan, Kris akhirnya memaafkanku dan mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengamu" Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap belain tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alis. "Oppa keterlaluan." Tukasnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bahkan pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Kris melakukan hal yang benar. Itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku perbuat, dulu." Lelaki itu tersenyum miris. " _You know, Baby I'm not more than just a monster."_

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah, kemudian menggeleng pelan."No, _you're not. Because I know you're not that cruel._ " Tuturnya meyakinkan. " _Just.. Forget everything that ever happened_." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Senyuman yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi siapapun. Termasuk seorang Paark Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengikis jarak, kemudian meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menarik napas, merasakan bibir lelaki itu di atas bibirnya. Ciuman mereka begitu lembut, namun begitu banyak menumpahkan segala emosi di dalamnya, seperti tengah menegaskan bahwa keduanya saling mencintai, seolah tengah membasuh luka dan rasa sakit yang tersisa.

Suara deru mobil berhasil melepas pagutan mereka, lantas keduanya bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi yang mulai menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Oppa!/Kris!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Beijing Capital International Airport.**

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kris memilih untuk mengalah.

Ya, membiarkan Chanyeol membawa adiknya itu kembali ke Korea.

Ini gila.

Mengapa pula Luhan lebih membela Chanyeol dengan mengatasnamakan cinta?

Park Chanyeol itu iblis, haruskah Kris menenkankan kalimat itu berulang kali?

Iblis yang sayangnya membuat adiknya jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Oh Kris bahkan masih tidak percaya Baekhyun menegurnya hanya karena Kris melempar tatapan sengit kepada Chanyeol.

Gadis itu mulai tidak adil.

"Ingat dengan baik, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh Baekhyun."

 _Aku bahkan sudah bercinta dengannya dua kali tadi malam, dengan sangat keras, panas, dan menggairahkan. Bunuh saja aku jika kau bisa._ Chanyeol menyahut dalam hati.

"Ayolah, Oppa.." Baekhyun terdengar menegur, lagi.

"Sudahlah Kris, kita sudah sepakat dengan hal ini." Luhan ikut menengahi, namun menampakkan wajah sinis kepada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menyeringai singkat kepadanya. Oh ya, ekspresi yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana Chanyeol hendak memperkosanya, dulu.

Dia memang bajingan sinting.

Namun Luhan yakin, lelaki itu telah berubah. Mendengar dari apa yang Yoora ceritakan, setidaknya Luhan bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun kepada lelaki itu mulai sekarang.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, Kris." Chanyeol kemudian buka suara.

Kris hendak memaki jika tidak melihat kesungguhan dari wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk Kris, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kris balas memeluk. "Jika bajingan itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, hubungi Oppa. Mengerti?" Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum maklum, kemudian mendekat pada Luhan yang tengah menggendong Sophia, Baekhyun mencium bocah kecil itu dengan gemas sebelum kemudian memeluk Luhan. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Eonni akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin, jaga dirimu dengan baik." Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah Chanyeol, menggandeng lelaki itu, menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangan kepada Luhan dan Kris sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menjauh.

"Kau tidur di mana tadi malam?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan menuju _Boarding Room_ .

"Di kamarmu, dan kita bercinta dua kali. Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, sementara wajahnya mulai menampakan semburat merah. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan sejurus kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, lantas mengembungkan pipi.

Oh yang benar saja, ia tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini.

Akhinya ia memilih bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati sebuah lemari kaca berukuran cukup besar.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Satu hal menjadi jelas, bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah penggila _Action Figure._ Terbukti betapa banyaknya mainan itu memenuhi seisi lemari kaca tersebut.

Siapa sangka? meskipun Park Chanyeol yang eksistensinya kerap kali mengancam lini kehidupan, namun lelaki itu tetaplah manusia yang pernah mengalami masa kecil berjuta cerita.

" _He's cute.."_ Baekhyun bergumam diiringi kekehan pelan.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati cermin panjang yang praktis membuat refleksi dirinya terpampang jelas di sana. Ia menampilkan ekspresi menilai saat melihat dirinya yang sudah menyerupai liliput, karena pakaian Chanyeol nyaris menelan seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Ah ralat, bukan aroma tubuhnya melainkan aroma khas seorang Park Chanyeol. Semuanya membaur dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan gadis itu menyukainya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan cermin saat kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, wajahnya berubah sedikit ragu namun akhirnya ia meraih ponsel di atas nakas lalu menekan _Speed Dial._ Ia menunggu dengan sabar hinnga suara _Baritone_ kekasihnya terdengar—

—sibuk. " _Baby, I'll call you later. Okay?"_

"Umm okay.." Sahut Baekhyun seraya mengangguk seolah Chanyeol dapat melihatnya.

Setelah panggilannya terputus, Baekhyun menghempasnya tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Kau sibuk sekali." Gumamnya sembari memainkan ujung pakaian.

Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang super sibuk.

Ya, setidaknya hal itu menjadi semakin jelas setelah sebentuk kehilangan Baekhyun rasakan tadi pagi.

Dua hari berlalu sejak ia menginjakan kakinya kembali di _Mansion_ Chanyeol, tidur di kamarnya, dan tentu bersama lelaki itu. Well setidaknya kemarin pagi Baekhyun masih merasakan hangatnya dekapan Chanyeol saat ia membuka mata, namun pagi tadi berbeda. Baekhyun menemukan samping ranjangnya kosong.

Hanya menyisakan berantakan serta tubuh polosnya yang terbalut selimut.

Baekhyun tidak harus merasa keberatan akan hal itu, ia mengerti Chanyeol memiliki kesibukan dan tanggung jawab yang mengharuskannya menjadi sosok professional dengan datang ke kantor tepat waktu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum kemudian membukanya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Jung Ahjumma berdiri di depan pintu.

"Agasshi, di bawah ada tuan Sehun."

Terimakasih Tuhan.

Baekhyun berbinar senang lantas mencium pipi Jung Ahjumma sebelum kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

Akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari kejenuhan.

"Sehuunn.." Seru Baekhyun sembari memeluk Sehun.

" _Whoa, calm down girl!_ " Sehun terpekik pelan.

Baekhyun menengadah. "Aku bosan. Kau tahu? Chanyeol melarangku menyentuh apapun yang ada di dapur, dia tidak mengijinkanku memasak dan membantu Jung Ahjumma. Dia bahkan mengancam akan memecat semua orang jika aku ketahuan melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar dengan nada merajuk, layaknya seorang anak yang mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Sehun terkekeh gemas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengusir rasa bosanmu. Bagaimana kalu kita keluar hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku bersiap dulu." Katanya sebelum kemudian berlari menaikki tangga.

Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya, Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

 **To: Chan**

 **Aku pergi dengan Sehun.**

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas lantas berlalu menuju lantai satu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Sehun saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

" _Are you really that bored?"_ Tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Ya, Chanyeol tidak mengijinkanku melakukan apapun selain diam dan duduk manis. Aku bahkan bukan seorang puteri." Sahut Baekhyun terdengar masam.

"Dia hanya tidak tahu."

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Ini pertama kali untuknya." Sehun menyahut sementara tangannya dengan lihai membelokkan kemudi. "Mempunyai seorang kekasih." Lelaki itu menangkat bahu.

"Setahuku dia mempunyai banyak wanita, dulu."

Sehun menggeleng keras. " Kau tahu, mereka semua hanyalah teman satu malamnya saja. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar memilik perasaan kepada siapapun selama aku mengenalnya."

Baekhyun mengubah posisnya menyamping, menghadap Sehun. " _Really?"_ Tanyanya terdengar tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran selama hidupnya." Kemudian ia tertawa.

Baekhyun membola tidak percaya.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh, B. Tapi sekarang dia memiliki dirimu, jadi kuharap kau mengerti. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengurung atau mengekangmu, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu tetap aman dan baik-baik saja. Dia pernah kehilanganmu, ingat?" Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum maklum. "Jadi dia seperti itu, melarangmu melakukan ini dan itu dengan cara yang menurutnya benar. Kau tahu Park Chanyeol seperti itu bukan?" Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Apa aku melukainya begitu besar?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, saat aku pergi.. dan.." Lanjutnya terbata.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum kemudian satu tangannya terulur mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Dia bahkan lebih merana dari seorang Romeo yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Julietnya telah tiada." Sehun terkikik.

" _But Juliet is not really dead. She's still alive."_

"Ya, dan beruntung Chanyeol mengetahuinya, jika tidak nasibnya akan sama seperti Romeo. Dia akan benar-benar merasa hampa sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Julietnya ke Akhirat."

"Aku benar-benar jahat jika itu sampai terjadi." Kata Baekhyun, perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya.

"Karena kau menghindarinya?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun bungkam, ia hanya menghela napas panjang.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Terkadang bersembunyi adalah pilihan terbaik ketika semua keadaan sudah tidak mampu kita hadapi." Katanya dengan penuh perhatian. " _So, stop blaming yourself. Look what happened after everything you have been through, it's not that bad right?"_

Baekhyun termenung sebelum kemudian mengangguk setuju. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya serupa definisi nyata dari ungkapan 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya'.

" _Thanks, Hunnie_." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, salah satu hal yang ia syukuri adalah mempunyai teman seorang Oh Sehun.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama di dalam mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Baekhyun terpekik girang saat mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan rumah Minseok, lantas gadis itu berlari menuju halaman dan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Lagi-lagi ia kegirangan saat melihat Kyungsoo dari balik pintu.

"Eonni!" Seru Kyungsoo dan secepat kilat memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kyungie-a.. Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berujar dramatis.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sebuah suara lain menyapa telinga Baekhyun, gadis itu berbinar senang saat netranya menatap sosok orang tua dari dalam rumah Minseok. "Kakek!" Baekhyun berkaca-kaca kemudian menghampiri sang kakek dan memeluknya erat. "Tentu aku merindukan kakek, sangat. Sangat."

"Kalian sudah datang?" Itu Minseok. Wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik seperti biasa.

Baekhyun menggandeng sang kakek dan duduk di atas sofa, lalu di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Apa ini? kalian sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengejutkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memicingkan matanya.

Semua orang terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sengaja mengundang kakek untuk melihat beberapa bunga yang aku tanam, B." Minseok menyahut dari dapur. Sepertinya wanita itu tengah sibuk menyajikan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Benar, Eonni." Kyungsoo mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Apa kakek baik-baik saja? Bagaimana pinggang kakek? Masih sering sakit?" Baekhyun memberondongi kakek dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, wajahnya menampakan kecemasan.

"Kakek baik-baik saja, nak." Sang kakek mengelus bahu Baekhyun.

"Oh maafkan aku belum sempat mengunjungimu, aku baru dua hari berada di Korea." Tutur Baekhyun terdengar memelas.

Kakek tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian menggeleng penuh maklum.

"Kyungsoo-a bisa bantu Eonni sebentar?" Minseok berseru.

"Baik, Eonni." Kyungso bangkit dan menghamoiri Minseok ke dapur.

"Eonni, dimana Jimin?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Minseok.

"Oh, dia keluar dan akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Kau harus tinggal dan makan malam bersama kami. Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat merindukan masakanmu." Baekhyun menyahut antusias.

Sementara Minseok dan Kyungsoo berada di dapur, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun serta kakek berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Tidak ada topik khusus, hanya membahas hal-hal _Random_ namun terkesan begitu mencairkan suasana karena obrolan ketiganya diselingi canda dan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau yakin semuanya sudah teratasi?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongdae yang saat ini tengah menghadapanya.

"Ya, Sajangnim."

"Bagaimana project pembangunan _Resor_ t baru di Jeju?"

"Sejauh ini terkendali dan tidak ada masalah, Sajangnim."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu, kosongkan agendaku untuk tiga hari ke depan."

Jongdae bungkam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Sajangnim."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Kau boleh pergi."

Jongdae menundukkan kepala sebelum kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, punggungnya bersandar nyaman pada kursi kerja, kepalanya menengadah seraya menutup mata. Setidaknya beberapa masalah di perusahaan sudah berhasil ia tangani selama dua hari ini, meskipun ia harus mengorbankan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Ah ya, gadis kecilnya itu.

Chanyeol membuka laci meja dan mengambil ponselnya, ia mengangkat sebelah alis saat membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Kemudian mengetikan balasan.

 **C: Pergi kemana?**

…

 **B: Rumah Minseok Eonni.**

 **C: Kau meminta ijin melalui sebuah pesan?**

 **B: Lantas?**

Chanyeol mengernyit mendapat balasan sesingkat itu. lalu dengan gemas ia mengetik.

 **C: Kau bisa meneleponku, sayang.**

 **B: Sajangnim, saya sudah menelepon sebelumnya tapi anda mengabaikan saya.**

 **C: Apa? Darimana kau belajar berbicara seperti itu?**

Chanyeol mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas. Hingga kesabarannya lenyap.

 **C: Apa ini? kau mengabaikan kekasihmu? Ahh, apa kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Sehun?**

 **B: He's my friend. Okay? Lagipula di sini bukan hanya Sehun, ada Kyungsoo, Minseok Eonni dan kakek.**

"Aish!" Chanyeol berdecak, kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas meja kerja. Matanya kembali terpejam hingga beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 **B: Don't mad..**

Entah apa yang salah Park Chanyeol hingga sebaris kalimat tersebut mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Byun Baekhyunnya tersebut untuk beberapa saat hingga ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 **B: You there?**

 **B: Honey?**

Park Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya menggila selain Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Heartless-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak ingin membuka matanya, ia tidak ingin bangun selama merasakan dekapan posesif seorang Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terkunci dalam kungkungan lelaki itu.

Hangat dan nyaman.

Baekhyun akan selalu berterimakasih kepada Tuhan jika pagi harinya terus ia lewati seperti ini.

" _Good morning sleepyhead."_

Suara Chanyeol menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mata, dengan gerakan cepat berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu.

Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aku pikir ini mimpi." Baekhyun berujar.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun itu menengadah. "Kau meninggalkanku kemarin pagi." Lalu merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Apa ini? kau merajuk?"

" _No. I'm not."_

" _Really?"_

" _To be honest, umm little bit.._ " Sahutnya kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Oh maafkan aku, ada beberapa masalah di perusahaan." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa kau bersenang-senang kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo, kakek, Minseok Eonni, Jimin dan Seh.." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya saat mendapat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis. Oh jangan bilang dia masih cemburu kepada Sehun?

Tidak. Justru diam-diam Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada Sehun.

Ya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat mengabaikan telepon dari Baekhyun kemarin, dan akhirnya ia meminta Sehun untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehar lelaki itu, karena jujur ia tidak ingin merusak paginya yang indah hanya karena mungkin saja Chanyeol benar-benar tengah cemburu. "Bisakah kau memelukku sedikit lebih lama?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _Bisakah kau memelukku sedikit lebih lama?_

Chanyeol merasa dejavu.

"Tidak." Tukasnya singkat.

Baekhyun kembali menengadah dengan rengutan sempurna di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat."

"Huh? Memangnya kita mau kemana?

Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir. " _Umm, Honeymoon?_ " Ujarnya dengan santai sebelum kemudian tertawa ketika mendapati Baekhyun mendelik lucu kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya ketika mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi 'Honeymoon'.

Dan lelaki itu membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu Resort miliknya di Jepang.

Oh ya, Baekhyun tentu tahu apa itu 'Honeymoon'.

Setidaknya dulu Baekhee pernah memberitahunya. Honeymoon itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu identik dengan perjalanan liburan ke suatu tempat yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang telah menikah dan melakukan apapun yang biasa dilakukan oleh suami istri pada umumnya.

Ya, apapun.

Masalahnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan belum menikah, namun lelaki itu membuat keduanya lebih dari sepasang suami istri.

Park Chanyeol adalah pengacau sempurna.

Aroma hangus memenuhi seisi _Pantry,_ Tteokbokki yang Baekhyun masak terlihat mengerikan. Satu hal yang harus Baekhyun ingat, bahwa tidak peduli selelah apapun ia tidak boleh mengabaikan penampilan, jangan sampai melupakan pakaian dalam, dan kenakan baju tertutup. Ya, dan jauhi memasak hanya dengan mengenakan blus longgar saat sedang bersama seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jika tidak, dia akan berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

Tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan, sementara erangan terus keluar dari mulutnya saat Chanyeol sibuk mencumbunya dari belakang.

Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Baekhyun, temponya meninggi sementara desahan keduanya semakin intens.

Baekhyun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia merintih keras saat satu hentakan terakhir diterimanya.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh, kepalanya terkulai pada punggung Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bertahan di posisinya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menaikkan kembali celananya.

Baekhyun masih terengah ketika Chanyeol membopongnya menuju kamar, gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada lelah dan mengantuk yang kentara.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menggunakan bahunya untuk mendorong pintu kamar, "Baiklah, selamat tidur tuan puteri." Lelaki itu membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke atas ranjang, dikecupnya kening Baekhyun dengan lembut dan setelahnya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"B, kau melihat dompetku?" Chanyeol bertanya dari dalam _Dressing Room._ Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika tak mendapati jawaban, setengah telanjang ia berjalan menuju kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah melamun menghadap jendela.

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian menggeleng.

Chanyeol kembali menautkan kedua alisnya, ia masih terheran-heran dengan Baekhyun, sejak gadis itu bangun tidur dia tidak berbicara satu patah katapun dan terus mendiamkan Chanyeol. "Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tangannya terulur hendak membelai wajah Baekhyun namun gadis itu menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ujar Baekhyun terdengar dingin.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, hum?" Chanyeol masih bernada lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Jangan sentuh aku, enyahlah!" Tuturnya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya pelan, perlahan matanya menyorot dalam, rahangnya mulai mengeras namun sesaat kemudian ia memilih bangkit dan berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun menghela napas kemudian mengatur pasokan oksigennya sebaik mungkin.

Oh, Park Chanyeol terlihat marah.

Itu menakutkan hingga membuat Baekhyun meremas dadanya karena sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih mengemudikan kendaraannya tak tentu arah, berputar mengelilingi kota dan tanpa sadar ia sudah melakukannya selama berjam-jam.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol yakin tadi siang mereka masih baik-baik saja?

Oh bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapakan, seharusnya saat ini ia tengah menikmati pemandangan malam di atas puncak gunung _Hakodate-san_ bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang belum pernah kesana, tapi Sehun bilang tempat itu cukup bagus untuk..

Mendadak Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, kemudian merogoh saku mantelnya. Lelaki itu bernapas lega saat kotak kecil itu masih berada di sana.

Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian mengumpat kasar, sudah nyaris tengah malam dan ia sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun selama itu?

Brengsek, seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun, karena bisa saja kekasihnya itu tengah sensitif.

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dan membawa kendarannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga perjalanan menuju Resort hanya memakan waktu sebentar.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat memasuki ruang tamu adalah sunyi.

Mungkin Baekhyun masih berada di kamar dan tidak keluar sama sekali.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar, namun ia tak mendapati Baekhyun berada di sana.

"B.. _"_ Chanyeol mulai kalut dan terus memanggil Baekhyun berulang kali, perasaan tak enak mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi?

Oh tidak, Chanyeol membuka semua pintu ruangan, namun tetap tak menemukan Baekhyun hingga kakinya melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

Ia mengernyit mendapati cahaya temaran di sekitar kolam renang, langkahnya melemah, netranya terkunci pada sebuah meja di mana di atasnya terdapat beberapa lilin sebagai penerangan, Chanyeol masih menampakkan ekspresi bingung hingga beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara merdu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 **Happy birthday to you..**

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya, kemudian mendapati Baekhyun dengan penampilannya yang tidak biasa. Membawa sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

 **Happy birthday to you..**

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuk kemudian terkekeh ringan sementara Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya.

 **Happy birthday Chanyeol Oppa..**

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, darimana Baekhyun belajar bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu?

 **Happy birthday to you..**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol, tersipu malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. " _Make a wish, Oppa.."_ Tuturnya dengan rona sempurna di wajah.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa sebelum kemudian ia menutup mata sejenak dan meniup lilin setelahnya.

" _Yeay! Happy birthday!"_ Baekhyun berseru, ia meletakkan kuenya di atas meja sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap Chanyeol, tangannya terulur menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

Dan Chanyeol dengan sigap mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

" _Thanks to your mom for bringing you into this world."_ Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengecup dahi dan kedua mata Chanyeol. " _Thanks for being the part of my life."_ Kemudian mengecup hidung dan kedua pipi Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menatap lekat lelakinya itu. " _And I'm so thankful that you are Park Chanyeol. Thank you."_ Lantas menghujani bibir Chanyeol dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, ini menyenangkan. Tidak. Ini benar-benar membahagiakan, " _Oh you are such a sweetie.."_ Lelaki itu merengkuh Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tak berjarak.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan kepadamu hari ini, itu murni bagian dari peran." Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, "Maafkan aku, itu semua ide Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya sembari memelas.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Termasuk berpura-pura mendiamkanku selama seharian ini?"

"Hn."

"Dan memanggilku Oppa?"

"Hn."

"Dan memakai pakaian sepert ini?"

Baekhyun menelisik penampilannya, lantas mengangguk. "Kyungsoo bilang kau akan menyukainya jika aku memakai ini, dia bilang ini seksi. Apakah tidak?" Tuturnya polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kau terlihat seksi dan cantik." Katanya bersungguh-sungguh. "Tapi lain kali jangan pernah mengikuti saran gadis burung hantu itu." Lanjutnya terdengar masam.

"Kenapa begitu?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Dia sesat! Seharusnya dia menyarankanmu untuk telajang." Sahutnya dengan wajah mesum.

Baekhyun menyentil bibir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Seingatku tadi siang kau bahkan tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali." Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Apa kali ini kau juga tidak memakainya?"

"Aku memakainya, untuk apa tidak memakai dalaman?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat sementara wajahnya kembali memerah malu. Dia mungkin hanya memakai gaun pendek berbahan dasar tipis, namun Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak melupakan pakaian dalam lagi dan membuat sosok mesum dalam diri Park Chanyeol menjadi-jadi seperti tadi siang.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham, "Eiiyy itu tidak seksi namanya." Tuturnya terdengar sangat menyayangkan.

"Mesum! _"_ Kata Baekhyun sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Chanyeol masih diiringi tawa pelan. Menggoda Baekhyun terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Apa tadi kau benar-benar marah? Aku hanya bersandiwara tapi kau benar-benar pergi." Kata Baekhyun terdengar manja.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Sahut Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang kali.

Mereka berdua masih bertahan di posisi, Baekhyun masih betah bersandar pada dada Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu mendekapnya dengan erat, hingga tanpa sadar tubuh keduanya terayun pelan, berdansa tanpa iringan musik, hanya keheningan yang menguar di udara. Namun tidak sama sekali mengurangi suasana romantis di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Lantas apa warna pakaian dalamku saat ini?"

Baekhyun menengadah, "Kenapa membahas pakaian dalam terus?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, "Kau ingin tahu warna pakaian dalamku?"

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun bersiaga dengan wasapada.

"Baik, akan aku akan menunjukannya."

Baekhyun memekik pelan saat Chanyeol membopongnya serta melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar tubuh lelaki itu, lantas membawanya menuju kamar. Di samping itu bibir keduanya sudah saling memagut, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, sementara lelaki itu menahan tubuh Baekhyun saat kakinya menaikki satu-persatu anak tangga.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan sebelum kemudian membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, lelaki itu tersenyum saat mendapati ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak kalangkabut, ia tahu kekasihnya telah dipenuhi kabut gairah, begitupun dirinya.

Chanyeol suka saat bagaimana Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaian yang dikenakan.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat Chanyeol melemparkan mantelnya ke ujung ranjang. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum ketika lelaki itu mulai merangkak naik dan berlutut di atas ranjang. Chanyeol membuainya dengan ciuman panas, sementara tangannya sibuk mengeksplorasi setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar ia merobek gaun yang dikenakan kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol memanjakan titik sensitifnya dengan lihai, lelaki itu mencumbu leher Baekhyun hingga tulang selangka, ia tidak puas dan terus bergerak ke bawah, menyapukan lidahnya di atas perut mulus Baekhyun.

Napas Baekhyun memburu dengan cepat, ia mengangkat tubuhnya saat Chanyeol berusaha meloloskan pakaian dalamnya.

Chanyeol merangkak lebih rendah dan Baekhyun merenggangkan kedua kaki, lelaki itu semakin gencar menyapukan lidah di sekitar paha mulus Baekhyun hingga ia berhadapan dengan targetnya, titik pusat kekasihnya.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada siapapun, selain tidak etis itu juga bukanlah hal yang higienis, namun Baekhyun adalah sebuah pengecualian, tanpa ragu Chanyeol membiarkan lidahnya bercinta di sana.

Sial, begitu basah dan lembut.

Baekhyun mengerang, tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menikmatinya, ia suka ketika bagaimana kedua paha Baekhyun mengapit kepalanya, ia suka suara Baekhyun saat menyebut namanya berulang kali, begitu merangsang, aromanya bahkan membuat Chanyeol menggila layaknya binatang buas, kembali lidahnya menggosok, mencumbu dari ujung ke ujung, mencium semakin dalam, menjilatnya berulang kali.

"Ya.. ya.. Honey.." Baekhyun menengadah, pahanya mengencang di kepala Chanyeol, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka, meneriakan rintihan panjang.

Sementara Chanyeol semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya ketika Baekhyun menarik-narik rambutnya, dan Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya sudah sampai di sana. Lelaki itu menarik diri, kemudian ia terpana melihat wajah Baekhyun yang masih digelayuti sisa-sisa orgasme.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Diam-diam ia memohon.

Chanyeol mengerti kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Lagi, Baekhyun merintih.

Chanyeol menekan miliknya begitu kuat, hingga membuat Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali. Lelaki itu menunduk lantas meredam desahan Baekhyun dengan ciuman panas, keduanya saling memagut mesra.

Chanyeol menarik lantas menekan kembali. Berulang kali.

Sial! Ini luar biasa.

Baekhyun sangat licin namun ketat secara bersamaan, membuat Chanyeol terus mendorongnya ke depan. Lelaki itu bertumpu pada sisi kepala Baekhyun, menikmati bagaimana wajah sensual Baekhyun terpancar, dia begitu indah dan Chanyeol lupa diri. Terus mendorongnya dengan cepat tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang, dia mengaitkan tangan di bawah lutut Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas bahu.

"Oh.. Ya Tuhan. Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, ia merasa semakin mengetat dan tidak sanggup menampung semua kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"Yeahhh.. Sebut namaku." Lelaki itu menyeringai tampan, kemudian satu tangannya terulur pada mantel dan meraih sebuah kotak kecil di dalam sakunya. " _Baby, open your eyes._. _"_ Bisiknya diiringi desah. Hentakannya semakin intens. Tubuh keduanya saling bertumbukan.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka sayu, kemudian netranya menangkap sebuah benda bulat berkilauan tertanam di sebuah kotak kecil di tangan Chanyeol. Sebuah cincin, begitu indah, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang menatapanya penuh damba. Sementara mulutnya masih mengeluarkan erangan kecil dan tubuhnya masih terombang-ambing.

Chanyeol menunduk, mengecup singkat. "Menikahlah denganku.. Byun Baekhyun.." Lelaki itu terus menghujam semakin dalam."Ku,ahh..Astaga, kumohon jadilah istriku.." Ia menggila, keras dan cepat.

Sekilas ada haru yang berkilauan di mata Baekhyun sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk diselingi lenguhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." lalu mencium lelakinya singkat, tubuhnya kembali kaku, kukunya menancap dalam pada punggung Chanyeol kemudian rintihan tercekat lolos dari bibirnya.

Satu hentakan terakhir dan Chanyeol menegang lalu mengerang keras, ia memuntahkan puncaknya di dalam Baekhyun, kenikmatan panas dan kebahagiaan membanjiri kekasihnya hingga meluap. Lengannya melemas dan badannya jatuh sempurna di atas Baekhyun, membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di leher sang kekasih.

"Demi Tuhan. Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Hmm.. Okay. Ini harus mulai darimana? Keburu netes duh :"(

 **Raisa** gak tau harus ngomong apa coba? Makasih. Iya makasih banget buat kalian semua yang ngikutin Heartless dari awal :'( Ini gak rela banget sebenarnya ngelepas Heartless *kitati* pokoknya makasih banget yang selalu ngedukung, yang sabar, yang ngebawelin, yang sayang sama Heartless, yang gak suka sama Heartless. Yang fav/follow/review! I love you so much guys T.T gak bisa sebutin satu-satu tapi **Raisa** tau kalian semua.

Aduh gak ngerasa banget kan udah kelar aja, padahal **Raisa** masih inget pas pertama kali publish Heartles :')  
Tapi, namanya juga cerita fiksi kan, endingnya pasti ada aja. Dan Raisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan **Raisa** buat bikin Final Chapter ini semaksimal mungkin dan gak mau bikin kalian kecewa. Dan semoga kalian semua suka ya...

By the way, **Raisa** sengaja update Final Chapter ini pas hari ultahnya mas CY biar berkesan hihi (Sekali lagi Selamat Ulang Tahun ya mas :* )

Well, untuk kesekian kalinya **Raisa** ucapkan terimakasih dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan. Karena kesempurnaan bukanlah milikku :V wkwk

And yeah, it's time to say goodbye to this story T.T I will miss B so much (meskipun kepolosannya lenyap karena bergaul sama iblis mesum cem Park C itu) huhuuu T.T

Tapi yang terpenting mereka bahagia, yekan?

Once again, I love you guys.

 **.**

 **-Heartless (06/03/2016 – 27/11/2016)-**

 **Raisa.**

Chu~


End file.
